


Chollima&Bellérophon

by Orlya



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mystical Creatures, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 80,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlya/pseuds/Orlya
Summary: Célèbre pour sa beauté Alexander éveil la jalousie et la convoitise, rien n'est plus remarquable que ses yeux et c'est un chasseur d'ombres hors du commun.Magnus dont la beauté et le charme attire les prétendants et prétendantes est né et ne vis que pour être avec son âme-soeur. Son Chollima.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 9
Collections: Shadowhunters





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Désolé dans cette fic Clary est une méchante pas au début mais par la suite. Sorry pour ceux qui aime Clary gentille mais dans celle-ci elle n'est pas du tout une gentille fille et elle n'est pas en couple avec Jace. Et Sébastien est gentil, il n'y a pas de Lilith ou de Jonathan (frère de Clary dans la série TV)  
> Les couples ont changés sauf notre Malec et Les parents Lightwood.  
> univers Shadowhunters modifié.
> 
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas,je me sert de leur nom et de leur univers pour écrire.
> 
> MERCI BONNE LECTURE

Une femme aux cheveux blancs argentée aux yeux bleus électriques pleurés tenant un bébé dans ses bras, une petite fille née à peine il y a quelques minutes. Son mari a coté d'elle, la regarder avec tristesse, ses quatre filles autour d'elles pleuraient aussi. Elle venait de mettre au monde son cinquième enfant elle aurait dû être heureuse pleurée de joie non elle pleurait de tristesse tenant sa fille dans ses bras. Elle aurait tant voulu un garçon mais les dieux en ont décidé autrement.

Quelques années plus tard elle était assise sur les bords d'un lac. La femme aux longs cheveux blancs argentés aux yeux bleus ternes et éteints regardés l'horizon, le soleil se couché une petite brise fraîche se faisait sentir. Elle frissonna avant de recevoir sur ses épaules un châle tournant la tête elle regarde son mari lui sourire tristement venant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle vient poser la tête sur l'épaule de son mari et ferme les yeux essayant de chasser ses larmes.

\- _je suis désolé_ murmure-t-elle à son mari qui resserre ses bras sur elle.

Etant la dernière gardienne de son pouvoir, elle devait le transmettre en donnant naissance à un garçon mais elle avait eu que des filles alors n'ayant aucun héritier, folle de chagrin elle se laisse mourir laisser ses 5 filles et son mari derrière elle . Avant de rendre son dernier souffle elle extrait son pouvoir de son corps le plaçant dont une fiole par ce geste elle se donne la mort.

 _\- Mes filles versées ce pouvoir sur un bébé, ce garçon devra avoir le coeur pur et du sang d'ange, faites le d'une même main, vous le trouverez suivaient vos battements de coeur. Protégé et guidé le mes filles._ Dit-elle faiblement dans un souffle les larmes d'or sur ses joues.

\- _pardonne moi_ murmure t-elle à son mari avant de rendre son dernier souffle son mari et ses filles pleuraient de chagrin.

\- _c'est un long voyage_ annonce doucement leur père alors qu'il les accompagne prés du lac.

\- _au revoir Père_ pleurent t-elles en se tournant vers lui.

\- _Au-revoir mes filles_ murmure t-il les regardant disparaître dans leurs ombres. Il mourra de chagrin quelques jours plus tard.

Elles airent pendant des siècles dans leurs ombres, de pays en pays traversant le monde quand elles le sentent leurs coeurs battent à l'unisson, elles ont trouvé enfin ce petit garçon au coeur pur et au sang d'ange. Elles le trouvent dans les bras d'une femme lui donnant le sein et d'une même main elles versent le pouvoir sur le coeur du garçon il remua pour tourner la tête et il ouvrit ses yeux, ses yeux bleu reflet d'or, elles sentent le lien de leurs âmes, elles ont enfin trouvé. Chollima.

Au même moment un petit garçon pleurait dans les bras de sa mère réclamant une tétée sous les yeux attendris de son père qui lui caressait la joue tenant dans ses bras un autre bébé emmailloté dans une lange rose.

\- _alors tu as choisi les prénoms Maryse?_ questionne le père embrassant le front de sa fille.

\- _Robert je te présente Alexander Gideon Lightwood_ en embrassant le front de son fils - _et Isabelle Sophia Lightwood_ présente t-elle.

**-Alexander à 5 ans-**

\- _Alec Alec_ appel sa soeur Izzy le rejoignant par terre de la salle d'entrainement où il était assis et regardé sa mère s'entraîner avec une autre Shadowhunters. Il prend Izzy dans ses petits bras et ils regardent ensemble l'entrainement de sa mère quand elle fut déstabilisée par son adversaire atterrissant sur le dos dans un cri de douleur, Alec se précipite vers sa mère pleurant de peur, il touche la joue de sa mère quand elle sursaute enlevant la main de sa joue pour regarder sa main qui dégage des arcs électriques entre ses doigts.

- _Maman_ pleure Alec paniqué essayant avec son autre petite main de frotter l'autre pour enlever les éclairs qui s'intensifièrent dans sa panique. Maryse n'hésite pas et le prend dans ses bras recevant des décharges électriques elle-même mais essaye tout de même de le calmer après un moment il s'endort dans ses bras elle prend Izzy qui pleure pour son frère de son autre main pour aller l'allonger et c'est comme ça qu'Alec découvre les pouvoirs qu'il a en lui au fur et à mesure des années.

Depuis petit Alexander a les qualités qu'aucun chasseur d'ombres ne possède. force, rapidité, légèreté et surtout le vol, il a rarement besoin de ses runes. Il devient un chasseur d'ombres unique, il porte en lui le tonnerre et les éclairs, il est rattaché aux forces de la nature et particulièrement à l'eau. Alexander est doté d'une beauté exceptionnelle et angélique qui attire la jalousie et la convoitise. Il ne comprend pas tout ce pouvoir, ses parents non plus Robert et Maryse Lightwood sont des chasseurs d'ombres normaux sans aucun pouvoir de même que sa soeur Isabelle et son petit frère Max. Il ne les utilise pas beaucoup, il ne les maîtrise pas assez. Il entend des voix parfois. Elles chuchotent dans sa tête.

À l'âge de 15 ans il ressent qu'il lui manque quelque chose, il ressent un vide en lui, un trou dans son coeur. Il devient le parabatai de son frère adoptif Jace qui veut l'aider et le protégé. Jace avait découvert ses pouvoirs peu de temps après son arrivée alors qu'il s'entraîne Alec frappe le sac de boxe le faisant exploser d'un seul coup dégagent des éclairs de son poing, il avait dû à ce moment là lui avoué l'existence de ses pouvoirs et surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas d'où il venait. Devenant parabatai il avait espéré remplir avec ce lien le vide qu'il ressentait mais après la cérémonie il y avait toujours un vide en lui qui grandit chaque jour jouant sur ses émotions et ses pouvoirs.

Il se tient devant son demi frére Jace dans la salle de rituel a la cité silencieuse. Le frère silencieux commence la cérémonie parabatai.

 _\- Quand les Nephilim se choisissent pour devenir parabatai, ils s'entraînent ensemble pendant des heures pour voir s'ils peuvent s'accorder. Cependant aucun sentiment amoureux ne doit exister entre parabatai_ déclare le frére silencieux ce à quoi jace et alec hoche la tête se tenant toujours l'avant bras.

 _\- Le lien qui unit les parabatai est un lien angélique qui leur permet de partager leurs émotions, leurs instincts. La rune permet de maintenir ce lien et peut être utiliser pour trouver l'autre mais attention c'est dangereux. Utiliser la rune peut affaiblir le lien de parabatai_ explique le frère silencieux leur faisant signe de rentrer dans le cercle de liaison tracer au sol.

- _Seuls deux cas sont possibles pour rompre un lien de parabatai que l'un des deux soit transformé en Créature Obscure ou que l'un des deux meurt mais cela signifie que l'autre ne vit qu'à moitié. lors de la mort d'un des parabatai, l'autre le ressent à travers leur lien. La rune s'efface_ continue t-il avant d'illuminer le cercle de liaison.

 _\- A présent le serment Parabatai_ demande le frére silencieux

**_Ne me presse pas de te laisser partir_ **

**_Ni de me retourner loin de toi_ **

**_Car où tu iras, moi aussi j'irai_ **

**_Et où tu demeureras, je demeurerai._ **

**_Ton peuple sera mon peuple, et ton Dieu sera le mien._ **

**_Où tu mourras, je mourrai, et j'y serai enterré._ **

**_Que l'Ange me traite dans toute sa rigueur._ **

**_Si autre chose que la mort venait à me séparer de toi_** récite t-il tous deux, Jace sort sa stèle et trace la rune parabatai sur le flanc droit d'Alec.

Alec sort sa stèle à son tour et trace la rune sur l'épaule de son frère le lien se créer les faisant haleté tous deux, face à la force de l'émotion Alec sent ses pouvoirs se manifester il regarde Jace paniqué qui lui intime de souffler. Le frère silencieux vient briser le cercle et annonce la fin de la cérémonie. Alec prend Jace dans ses bras vite rejoignent par sa famille.

Jace décide d'entraîner Alec à l'extérieur de l'institut fêter ça sans écouter les refus de son frère il se retrouve dans un petit bar de brookynn jace achetant de la bière qu'Alec a du mal a boire après tout c'est le premier alcool qu'il boit il finit par avoir le tournis et les joues rouges sous les rires de Jace de voir son frère dans cet état.

 _\- Je passe au toilette et on va te couché_ rit jace posant son frère contre le mur à l'extérieur des toilettes. Quand un homme d'un certain âge vient le voir et commence à l'empoigner par le bras mais Alec est trop soûl pour faire quoi que ce soit, il se laisse donc emmener par cet inconnu quand une main vient séparer l'autre homme de sa poigne le faisant voltiger contre les tables. Alec lève la tête désorientée et chancelant regardant les yeux mordorés de son sauveur.

- _tu vas bien?_ questionne Jace s'approchant de son frère.

\- _tu devrais ramener ton ami, il a besoin d'une sieste_ déclare l'homme aux yeux mordorés.

Jace remercie l'homme et aide son frère a sortir du bar sous le regard de l'homme aux yeux mordorés.

Il se réveil le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête terrible maudissant Jace et leur petite sortie qui ne se rappel aucunement d'ailleurs. Jace lui a raconté son état d'ébrieté en riant et lui a dit qu'il avait ramener sur son dos pour aller le couché faisant rire isabelle.


	2. Pandémonium&Clary

Alexander ce réveil grognon comme d'habitude, il vient de fêter ses 18 ans hier avec isabelle faisant une soirée décontractée avec ses parents à l'institut. Il se lève pour aller se doucher avant de s'habiller et de se rendre dans la cuisine pour prendre quelques choix à manger avant de se rendre dans la salle d'opérations. En se rend dans l'OP il rencontre Jace.

\- _salut parabatai_ salue gaiement Jace.

\- _salut tu es de bonne humeur ce matin ça change!_ taquine Alec.

 _\- c'est toi le grognon le matin pas moi ronchonne Jace_ le suivant dans l'OP faisant sourire Alec.

Prenant la tablette pour vérifier l'activité démoniaque, il lève la tête pour regarder Jace parlait a Isabelle il pose la tablette et se dirige vers eux il la salue avec un baiser sur le front.

\- _On a mission mais il faut attendre ce soir, tient ça se passe ici_ dit-elle en tendant a Alec un dépliant.

\- _Le pandémonium? C'est quoi?_ demande Alec les sourcils interrogateurs regardant sa sœur qui roule des yeux devant l'ignorance de son frère.

\- _une boite de nuit tu devrais sortir un peu plus souvent_ déclare Isabelle lui enlevant le dépliant des mains.

\- _pas envie de_ souffler t-il à sa sœur avec un haussement d'épaules faisant sourire Jace.

\- _et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ce soir là-bas?_ questionne jace les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

 _\- de la surveillance rien de spécial_ répond Isabelle

 _\- vous pouvez y aller sans moi alors_ essaye de se défiler alec faisant rire jace.

\- _ça marchera pas ce coup-ci je ne crois pas_ rit Jace regardant Izzy qui avait les yeux plissés sur alec.

\- _je vous déteste_ dit alec tournant les talons pour aller dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- _allez rendez-vous à 19 h ici_ cri Isabelle après Alec.

Arrivé devant la boite de nuit alec sans le stress monté il ne sait pas pourquoi c'est une mission de routine pourtant. Alors qu'il rentre il a envoyé les regards sur lui, des gens s'approchent de lui il a envoyé des mains sur lui le faisant grogner. Ils sont comme attiré par lui il se sent oppressé et il est étourdi par le son de la musique l'odeur d'alcool et de sueur. Ils se séparent chacun de leur côté pour couvrir plus de terrain. Il se retrouve à se cacher dans un coin son corps penchés en avant ses mains sur ses genoux essayant de se reprendre de l'étourdissement qu'il ressent alors que des voix lui chuchotent à l'oreille.

\- _il est là prêt de toi_ ne cessent de répété les voix dans son oreille. Il secoue la tête et il se relève et regarde autour de lui tombant sur des yeux mordorés qui lui coupe le souffle, il détourne le regard de lui pour voir jace venir vers lui.

 _\- ça va?_ questionne jace les sourcils froncés.

 _\- je ne me sens pas bien_ jace commence t-il portant ses mains à ses oreilles

\- _faut que je sorte_ dit-il précipitamment se pertinent et en courant vers la sortie de la boite de nuit quand il voit l'homme aux yeux mordoré le suivre des yeux et se lever ne le lâchant pas du regard il rentre de plein fouet sur une jeune femme qui le regarde

 _\- tu me vois?_ questionne alec fronçant les sourcils.

\- _oui pourquoi_ souffle t-elle regardant dans ses yeux hypnotiseur par leur beauté.

\- _suis-moi_ ordonne t-il

 _\- non je ne vous connais pas_ dit elle se reculant

\- _il faut qu'on parle_ insiste t-il lui prenant le poignet

\- _Lâchez moi_ commence t-elle a paniqué essayant de se dégager de sa poigne.

Alors il ouvre sa main et la porte au front de la jeune fille qui perlai de sueur il recueille la sueur au creux de sa main et la porte au niveau de son visage et fais tournoyer la sueur elle regarde les yeux écarquilles il tourne son regard d 'elle l'homme aux yeux mordoré le regarde les yeux plissés.

\- _vient avec moi il faut qu'on parle_ répète t-il rapidement ce coup-ci elle hoche la tête et le costume. Il se retourne pour voir jace et izzy se diriger vers lui il fait un signe de tête pour faire voir la sortie. Il se retrouve tous dehors. Alec inspire expire un bon coup pour s'éclaircir la tête et essayé de sortir ses yeux de l'homme de sa tête les voix se sont arrêtée le soulageant.

\- _alec qui est ce?_ questionne izzy.

\- _elle a la seconde vue je lui ai fait voir mon pouvoir d'eau pour qu'elle me suive dehors_ répond alec les faisant éloigner de la boite de nuit.

 _\- comment tu t'appelles?_ questionne jace

 _\- clary fairchild et vous?_ demande t-elle à tous le monde sans lâcher alec des yeux qui finit par les baissés.

\- _je suis jace, mon frère alec et ma sœur isabelle_ présente Jace. - _Tu viens avec nous on va discuter mais pas ici_ continue t-il.

\- _clary_ entendent t-ils crier et un gars a lunettes se diriges vers clary en courant.

 _\- Il vient avec moi ou sinon je ne vais nulle part_ déclare clary.

\- _Bien_ accordé jace regardant Clary.

\- _À qui tu parles clary?_ Questionne le gars regardant autour de lui mais ne voyant personnes.

\- _Vient je t'expliquerai simon fais-moi confiance_ déclare t-elle doucement en lui prenant la main. Suivant les autres dans les rues de New York il se retrouve devant une vielle église.

Ils se dirigent tous vers l'institut sans un mot, Alexander repense aux mots des voix dans sa tête qu'ils voulaient qu'ils disent par il est la, il ne comprenait pas. Il avait hâte de se doucher et de se coucher.

\- _C'est glauque_ chuchote simon à l'oreille de Clary qui confirme ses dires en regardant la vielle église devant eux.

Entrant dans l'institut, il emmène Clary à la bibliothèque pour discuter avec elle suivi des autres et de Simon qui s'extasier devant la technologie de l'institut.

 _\- C'est une organisation secrète genre MIT, la NASA, la cia non encore mieux le fbi! Oh mon Dieu, je suis dans les locaux du fbi_ s'extasie Simon avant de se faire taire par alec qui lui lance un petit courant électrique le faisant crieur de surprise.

\- _alec_ gronde izzy avec un sourire.

\- _Il parle trop!_ souffle alec avec un haussement d'épaules faisant rire Isabelle et Jace.

\- _Alors que sais-tu de ce monde?_ questionne jace la faisant asseoir sur une chaise de la bibliothèque les autres faisant de même.

 _\- De ce monde?_ Questionne t-elle les sourcils froncés.

\- _Du monde obscur et des chasseurs d'ombres_ répond Jace.

\- _Vous chassez des ombres?_ questionne Simon incrédule regardant autour de lui scrutant les ombres avec les yeux plissés derrière ses lunettes. Faisant rire Isabelle et jace et grogner Alec en se tapant le front.

\- _Tu te débrouilles_ jace dit alec en regardant son frere qui avait l'attention de demander de l'aide.

 _\- Tu n'es pas sympa_ souffle Jace

\- _je sais_ ricane Alec.

Jace commence à raconter l'histoire du monde obscur et les shadowunters commençant par la création des chasseurs d'ombres et l'histoire des créatures obscures.

\- _Attendez des loup-garou des vampires? je ne suis pas au fbi je suis a Roosevelt_ s'exclame Simon

\- _Roose quoi?_ demande alec les sourcils froncés.

\- _Oh mec la zone 51 Roosevelt là où ils ont découvert le premier extraterrestre tu savais que -_ mais ne finit pas quand alec lève la main pour l'arrêter

 _\- laisse tomber_ souffle alec n'ayant pas envie de l'écouter dans ses explications.

 _\- En gros tu es une Shadowhunters clary_ déclare alec.

\- _D'accord comment ça se fait que je ne le sait que maintenant il faut avoir 18 ans pour que ça se produise?_ questionne Clary regardant alec dans les yeux.

 _\- non non tu le sais des ton plus jeune âge tes parents on du te cacher la vérité_ annonce Isabelle.

 _\- Mais non ma mère ne m'aurait pas caché ça_ décrète Clary.

\- _Et ton père?_ questionne Alec

 _\- je ne sais pas qui sait, il est mort quand j'était bébé_ dit doucement Clary.

\- _Il faut qu'on fasse venir ta mère ici pour qu'elle s'explique_ déclare Jace

\- _demain Jace tu as vu l'heure qu'il est!_ dit isabelle

\- _d'accord vous allez rester ici on a des chambres_ décréte Jace

\- _non moi je repart je ne reste pas ici_ refuser Simon

\- _Simon?_ Interpelle clary en regardant Simon

 _\- non clary tu devrais rentrer aussi, on vient de les rencontrer, tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance comme ça, ils remettent en question ta vie et que ta mère a menti et on a aucune preuve de ce racontent_ explique Simon avec des gestes ahuris l’affiche du doigt alec, jace et isabelle.

\- _j'ai vu de mes yeux Simon je l'ai vu faire quelque chose qui m'a convaincu_ dit t-elle en pointant du doigt alec

 _-fais-moi confiance_ supplie t-elle.

Pour prouver les dires de clary Alec s'approche de Simon et tend la main au-dessus du verre d'eau qui était posé sur la table la faisant sortir et la fit tourbillonner dans sa main devant les yeux de Simon et Jace passe sa stèle sur une rune pour l'activer la faisant briller.

\- _D'accord je te crois_ déglutit simon estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de voir ne lâchant pas jace des yeux.

\- _Merci_ souffle clary en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- _On va vous montrez vos chambres_ déclare isabelle faisant signe à clary et simon de la suivre. Alec se dirige vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche faisant tourbillonner l'eau autour de lui, il finit sa douche pour se mettre au lit s'endormant tout de suite en pensant à l'homme aux yeux mordorés.

Le lendemain Clary se lève en trombe et se dirige en courant vers les chambres, elle ouvre toutes les portes pour trouver celle qu'elle cherche étonnamment pour le moment elle faisait confiance à Alec plus qu'a Jace et Isabelle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi Elle voulait parler à lui et à personne d’autres.

\- _Oh mon Dieu!_ cria t-elle de surprise

 _\- j'aurais du frapper_ rougit-elle en regardant Alec qui sortait de la douche ses cheveux mouillés et son torse ruisselant avec une serviette sur les hanches.

\- _Oui tu aurais_ du dit alec la regardant les yeux plissés tenant fortement sa serviette

\- _tu peux te retourner_ dit t-il en faisant le geste de la main pour qu'elle se retourne.

\- _Oui bien sur_ s'empresse t-elle en se retournant respirant plusieurs fois pour faire taire son rougissement.

\- _C'est bon qu'est-ce que tu voulais_ questionne t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- _j'ai fais un rêve ou plutôt je crois que c'est un souvenir, enfin je ne sais pas trop, dans mon rêve ma mère parlait avec mon beau père d'un certain Valentin_ explique Clary regardant alec fermé les yeux.

Alec déglutit et ferme les yeux.

\- _Il faut qu'on en parle à tout le monde suis-moi_ déclare alec la faisant sortir de sa chambre pour se diriger vers les cuisines pour y trouver jace isabelle croisant simon en route.

\- _Salut_ dit alec embrassant isabelle sur le front hochant la tête vers jace. Clary prend Simon dans ses bras faisant un signe de tête à jace et isabelle.

\- _Il faut qu'on parle_ annonce alec en servant une tasse de café en tendant une à clary et simon.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_ questionne jace.

alec fait signe a clary qui raconte ce qu'elle venait de raconter à Alec

 _\- valentin qu'est-ce que ça veux dire_ questionne isabelle

 _\- je crois que la mère de clary a des choses à nous dire_ déclare Jace

 _\- sur un café qu'a allé la chercher_ dit Clary finissant son.

\- _simon tu viens_ demande Clary se tournant vers Simon

\- _oui je viens avec toi_ confirme Simon

\- _je vous accompagne_ décrète jace regardant Simon faisant plisser les yeux d'alec sous le sourire discret d'Isabelle.

alec se dirige vers la salle d'entrainement pour s'entraîner, il tire sur les cibles en se servant de son pouvoir électrique ce qui fait exploser la cible en mille morceaux, il vide son carquois et se dirige vers les sacs de boxe, qui explose après trois coups de poing le faisant souffler.

\- _tu vas ruiner l'institut a force de remplacer l'équipement_ déclare isabelle en entrant dans la salle.

\- _Ils sont là mais sans la mère de clary._ Alec fronce les sourcils et suis sa soeur dans la salle d'op.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé_ interroge alec rejoignant jace

 _\- elle n'a pas voulu nous suivre, elle a sorti quelque chose d'un coffre et elle s'est évanoui dans un truc lumineux_ s'exclame clary

\- _elle s'est enfui par portail_ explique Jace

 _\- elle ferai ça surtout en te pourquoi derrière?_ questionne alec les sourcils froncés.

 _\- Je ne sais pas quand je lui ai dit que j'avais vu un gars au club que j'avais vu ce que tu faisais avec l'eau elle a genre paniqué et elle s'est enfui_ explique clary regardant alec dans les yeux.

\- _Et tu sais ce qu’elle a pris?_ questionne isabelle

\- _non ça ressemblait à un genre de couteau mais ce n'était pas un poignard séraphique_ déclare jace les bras croisés sur sa poitrine

\- _d'accord_ souffle alec

\- _commentaire sur fait pour la retrouver_ demande Simon

\- _on ne la cherche pas elle s'est clairement enfui on doit attendre qu'elle refasse surface_ déclare Alec en regardant Simon qui hoche la tête.

 _\- Non si ça tombe elle est en danger_ refuser jace s'avancant vers son frére.

\- _Elle s'y est mise toute seule sur n'a pas le choix._ _Et ce que nous faisons ce n'est pas approuvé par l'enclave on va se faire taper sur les doigts_ grogne Alec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- _Bien je le ferais sans toi, je vais aider clary a retrouvé sa mère_ annonce Jace se retournant vers Clary.

 _\- jace ne fais pas ça,_ supplie Alec les dents serrées voyant déjà les ennuies frappé à sa porte.

\- _Joue au toutou avec l'enclave mais moi je vais aider clary a retrouvé sa mère_ insiste Jace entraînant clary par la sortie part simon et isabelle derrière.

 _\- Bien comme tu voudras_ dit alec tournant le dos a son parabatai pour se diriger vers sa chambre faisant sortir des éclaires signe de sa colère.

Plusieurs jours se passent et Jace et Clary sont toujours à la recherche de Jocelyn ce qui le fait grogner de colère face à l'imprudence de son frère risquant a chaque fois sa vie et celle d'autres chasseur d'ombres qu'il entraîne avec lui dans ses missions ce qui va attirer l'enclave sur l'institut qui va vouloir savoir pourquoi toutes ses missions effectuées qui ne sont pas ordonné par eux. Il se lève de son lit ou il était allonger et il se dirige dans la salle d'OP pour prendre une tablette vérifiant l'activité démoniaque. Reposant la tablette de contrôle vu qu'il n' y a aucune mission il se dirige vers la sortie pour prendre l'air quand la porte de l'institut s'ouvre sur Jace et clary recouvert de sang mais pas blessé.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé?_ grogne t-il à vérifier de son frére.

 _\- Rien on est tombé sur un nid de démon shax en cherchant Jocelyn la mère de Clary_ répond jace comme si de rien.

\- _Tu te fou de moi_ jace s'énerve t-il.

Sentant la tension montée dans l'institut Jace se dirige vers Alec

\- _Calme-toi alec s_ ouffle Jace.

\- _Non je ne me calme pas_ cri alec. _Tu attires l'attention de l'enclave avec tes missions. Si l'enclave se mêle de ce qui se passe ici et découvre pour moi jace je peux dire au revoir a ma liberté_ cri Alec lançant des éclairs et le tonnerre retentit à l'extérieur.

\- _alec je suis désolé tu as raison parabatai on va en discuter d'accord mais calme toi_ apaise Jace protégeant Clary des éclairs.

\- _Alec_ entend t-il criait. Se retournant il regarde Max se diriger vers lui. Il s'accroupi pour se calmer en mettant sa main par terre se connectant avec la nature respirant plusieurs fois il se calme pour relever la tête sur Max. Il hoche la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il pouvait s'approcher. Max se dirige vers lui et le prend dans ses bras.

\- _ça va Max je vais bien_ chuchote t-il à l'oreille de son petit frère, hochant la tête max se recule pour porter sa main a sa joue d'un geste apaisant faisant sourire alec. Il se lève pour prendre ses parents dans ses bras qui arrivent d'Idris. Il prend la main de Max et se dirige vers sa chambre pour discuter et passé un moment avec son frère.

\- _Il a raison Jace_ déclare Robert s'approchant qui fait disperser les chasseurs d'ombres qui s'était approché.

_\- Je veux retrouver Joce-_

_\- oui mais à quel prix, Alexander a raison tu attires attention sur l'institut pour rien. Et à partir de maintenant le moindre écart de ta part et de toi aussi clary Fairchild je serai dans l'obligation étant le chef de l'institut de vous envoyer sur l'ile wrangel pour manquement aux ordres et pour des missions non autorisé par l «enclave_ déclare sévèrement Robert.

\- _Tu ne peux pas_ \- - commence jace avant de se faire couper.

\- _Je le peux! Tu es certes mon fils mais tu n 'est pas au-dessus des lois melle fairchild non plus_ déclare Robert tournant les talons suivi de Maryse pour se rendre dans le bureau pour discuter de la situation


	3. Conséquences

Discutant de la situation de leur fils Maryse et Robert, ils n'en revenaient pas de son inconscience et surtout de les mettre dans une telle position. Et surtout que Jace qui entraîne avec lui d'autres chasseur d'ombres risquant leurs vies. Ils sont dérangés quand la porte s'ouvre sans être frappé.

 _\- oups je n'ai pas frappé désoler_ s'excuse Max avec une moue pour faire attendrir sa mère qui lui jeté un regard noir alors qu'il entrer dans le bureau sans frapper.

 _\- Tu sais que ça marche toujours_ glousse Maryse regardant la moue de Max faisant ricaner robert.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Max ?_ questionne robert en se levant.

 _\- Max je t'ai demander d'attendre deux petites minutes_ souffle Alec en entrant dans le bureau pour récupérer max

\- _désolé de vous avoir déranger_ s'excuse Alec mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Max.

- _Ce n'est rien fils qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ questionne à nouveau Robert.

\- _Alec voulait m'emmener manger une glace alors je demande la permission avant_ demande doucement max faisant la moue.

- _D'accord mais on voudrait te parler avant Alexander_ demande sa mère.

 _\- Attends-moi dans la chambre j'arrive_ dit doucement Alec à son petit frère hochant la tête Max sort du bureau en fermant la porte derrière lui.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ça ne va pas à Idris ?_ questionne doucement Alec s'asseyant sur une chaise devant ses parents.

 _\- Disons que l'enclave a eu vent de la fuite de Jocelyn Fairchild la mère de Clary_ déclare doucement Maryse.

 _\- Vous savez pourquoi elle s'est enfuie ?_ questionne Alec

- _Elle était l'ancienne femme de Valentin ancien chef du cercle et le père de Clary_ avoue Maryse

 _\- Elle ne le sait pas que valentin est son père vous allez lui dire ?_ demande Alec regardant son père.

\- _Oui on va la convoquer après on va lui dire on n'a pas le choix il faut qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre_ explique Robert.

 _\- Mais ça n'explique pas sa fuite_ questionne Alec les sourcils froncés.

 _\- On ne le sait pas non plus_ dit robert secouant la tête de négation.

\- _Bien tu peux y aller chéri max doit t'attendre_ dit doucement Maryse.

 _\- D'accord_ souffle Alec en se levant.

\- _Ne parle pas de ça avant que Clary soit au courant_ demande Robert se levant pour embrasser son fils.

\- _Oui bien sur_ répond t-il avant d'embrasser ses parents. Il va chercher max dans sa chambre l'emmenant manger une glace. Ils sortent de l'institut pour aller manger une glace Alec décide d'aller au parc faire une promenade profitant de la tombé de la nuit.

Il rentre car il commençait à se faire tard arriver à l'institut Alec va coucher Max puis se dirige vers sa propre chambre quand il s'arrête quand il entend des chuchotements provenir de la chambre de Jace il s'y arrête un peu gêner d'écouter aux portes mais il le fait quand même il reconnait la voix de Clary.

\- _Je n'en reviens pas valentin est mon père celui qui fait des expériences sur les créatures obscures pourquoi il fait ça d'ailleurs_ chuchote Clary.

 _\- Au temps du cercle il faisait ça parce qu'il chercher les secrets de l'immortalité, ça a toujours était quelque chose qu'il convoitise_ explique doucement Jace.

- _Il veut être immortel ?_ questionne Clary visiblement étonné.

 _\- Oui apparemment c'est pour ça qu'il a tué tant de créature obscure_ confirme Jace

 _\- C'est horrible mais pourquoi me cacher ce monde ?_ demande-t-elle

\- _Je ne sais pas il faut retrouve ta mère pour ça_ souffle jace

\- _Oui mais on ne peut plus rien faire tu as entendu ton père_ déclare-t-elle prenant visiblement la menace de Robert au sérieux.

- _Ce n'est pas mon père il peut dire ce qu'il veut_ crache jace

 _\- jace_ souffle Clary étonné de sa réaction.

- _J'ai été adopter mes parents sont morts je ne suis pas un Lightwood mais un Herondale et je sais que ma grand-mère qui est l'inquisitrice de l'enclave me laissera faire ce que je veux !_ déclare jace avec confiance.

Ne supportant plus ce qu'il venait t'entendre Alec se dirige vers sa chambre, dire que robert n'est pas son père et qu'il allait aller au-dessus des lois tous ça parce que sa grand-mère était l'inquisitrice le met hors de lui. On dirait un gamin faisant un caprice pour retrouve son jouet favori. C'est énervé qu'Alec se couche trouvant difficilement le sommeil.

C'est fatigué qu'Alec se réveil, il regarde l'heure il est à peine cinq heures, il se lève pour prendre sa douche avant de passé dans la cuisine prendre un café avant d'allé dans l'op profitant du calme matinal croisant seulement quelques shawdowhunters rentrant de leur patrouille de nuit. Il prend une tablette et ne trouve aucune mission ou activité démoniaque. Il sort pour faire un jogging prenant un poignard et sa stèle et s'élance dans les rues de New York qui sont assez calme à cette heure.

Il se rend dans son parc préféré après une bonne heure de course, il rentre doucement à pied quand il passe près d'une ruelle entendant un rugissement il s'avance pour découvrir un démon shax. Il sort son poignard et se jette sur le démon qui lui donne un coup de griffe sur le flanc le faisant roule par terre, il voit le démon shax bondir sur lui quand il le voit explosé dans un tourbillon de magie bleu, il tourne la tête ses yeux légèrement flou tenant son côté pour lever sa main devant ses yeux pour y découvrir du sang et du liquide noir du poison de démon.

\- _Merde_ murmure-t-il tentant de se relever pour retombé sur le dos criant se douleur.

- _Ne bouge pas_ dit une voix douce près de lui c'est flou mais il reconnait les yeux mordorés le regardé au-dessus de lui les même que ceux du club.

\- _Ma stèle_ demande Alec cherchant sa stèle dans sa poche

- _Elle ne te servira pas avec le poison, je peux te soigner_ propose l'homme

\- _D'accord_ souffle Alec levant son tee-shirt d'une main tremblante il fait confiance à cet homme il ne sait pas pourquoi, il sent la magie passé en lui les voix commencent à raisonner dans sa tête elles répètent la même chose mais avec le poison en lui sa vision s'assombrissant il halète mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour faire taire les voix il sent des mains sur lui le redressent en position assise.

\- _Tu vas bien ?_ demande l'homme aux yeux mordorés sa main posé dans son dos lui procure une sensation de chaleur

- _Oui_ souffle Alec enlevant ses mains de ses oreilles il n'entend plus les voix elle se sont arrêter il lève la tête

\- _Ça va je vais bien_ dit Alec regardant l'homme devant lui

\- _merci_ rajoute-t-il doucement. L'homme l'aide à se lever sur ses jambes tremblantes s'appuyant contre son torse il sent le souffle de l'homme contre sa joue

\- _Hey_ cri une voix celle de jace qui a sa main sur sa rune parabâtai

- _Hé bien shadowhunters ravi d'avoir pu t'aider encore_ chuchote l'homme à son oreille avant de le lâché pour faire un portail et de disparaître, Alec regarde s'évanouir par le portail.

\- _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_ questionne jace regardant le portail se fermé

\- _Je suis tombé sur un shax et ce sorcier que tu viens de voir m'a aidé_ explique Alec.

\- _Tu n'aies pas blessé?_ s'inquiète jace

\- _Non il m'a soigné je vais bien_ rassure Alec

 _\- D'accord vient on rentre_ déclare jace.

Il rentre à l'institut pour prendre une douche tout en pensant à ce qui vient de se passer. Il n'a même pas demandé son nom quel imbécile pour une fois qu'il tombe sur un homme intéressant et extrêmement beau qui ne le regarde pas comme un bout de viande, il ne lui a même pas demander son nom tout ce qu'il sait c'est que c'est un sorcier, il y'en a pleins à New York autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Tout en grognant il sort de la douche pour allait s'allonger sur son lit encore un peu fatigué du a sa blessure, il finit par s'endormir, il se réveil pour trouver un plateau repas sur sa table de nuit. Il se redresse pour manger un peu avant de se rallonger s'endormant. Il se réveil le lendemain en pleine forme effectuant le même rituel douche déjeuner et la salle d'op tous les matins depuis qu'il est chasseur d'ombres.

Plusieurs jours se passent et Jace n'en fait qu'à sa tête entre mission non autorisé par l'enclave ses recherches sur Jocelyn, Alec devient de plus en plus incontrôlable, ses pouvoirs se manifeste de plus en plus. Il sent qu'il va exploser s'il ne trouve pas quelque chose pour se calmer. Robert et Maryse était furieux surtout robert il savait que jace était parfois insouciant mais il ne pensait qu'a lui pas aux conséquences de ses actes, l'enclave posé plus en plus de question, il n'avait plus de choix que de faire arrêter tout ça. L'enclave a donc destituer Maryse et robert du poste de directeur le laissant aux mains d'un émissaire qui devait arriver dans quelques heures pour reprendre les rênes de l'institut et faire arrêter toute ses missions inutiles.

 _\- Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais il ne m'a pas écouté_ dit doucement Alec apprenant la nouvelle du départ de ses parents de l'institut.

 _\- On le sait, ne t'en fais pas et ce n'est certainement pas de ta faute si jace n'en fait qu'à sa tête_ répond Robert en lui tapotant l'épaule.

 _\- Je sais, mais vous allez repartir à Idris ?_ questionne Alec même s'il savait déjà la réponse.

\- _Oui on n'a pas le choix_ déclare doucement Maryse.

- _Avec max ?_ Chuchote Alec le regard remplit de larmes.

- _Oui avec max, on est désolé il n'est pas encore un chasseur d'ombres et il a encore beaucoup a apprendre et tu sais que la formation se passe à Idris_ déclare Maryse caressant la joue d'Alec essuyant une larme aux passages.

\- _Oui je sais_ souffle-t-il dans un souffle tremblant.

\- _Et où est jace?_ questionne robert en continuant de faire sa valise.

- _Il est parti avec Clary il y a quelque heure_ répond Alec déglutissant sa tristesse au fond de sa gorge.

 _\- D'accord_ grogne robert secouant la tête.

\- _J'y vais je vais aller voir Max_ dit Alec à ses parents qui le laisse partir rejoindre Max comprenant la tristesse d'Alec. Depuis que max est né il s'est beaucoup occupé de lui Maryse et robert était souvent en déplacement pour l'enclave à l'époque c'est donc Alec qui s'est occupé de Max et max voit son frère comme une figure paternelle plus qu'un grand frère. Il se dirige vers la chambre de Max, il devait se retenir de pleurer, il voulait rester un peu plus longtemps avec son petit frère mais à cause de tout ça, il va devoir partir avec ses parents pour Idris, il ne le reverra qu'a sa cérémonie de rune vu que ses parents ne sont plus les dirigeants de l'institut.

Il entre dans sa chambre pour voir max endormi sur son lit avec un livre de rune sur lui il avance doucement pour se glisser à côté de lui s'endormant avec lui au bout de quelques minutes. Il est réveillé par une main qui caresser ses cheveux il ouvre les yeux pour voir max lui sourire. Il l'attrape et commence une bagarre de chatouille. Ils s'arrêtent à bout d'un moment tous les deux les joues rouges et les larmes aux yeux.

 _\- Je vais repartir pour Idris ?_ Demande max alors qu'il reprenait son sérieux.

\- _Oui_ souffle Alec regardant les yeux de Max se remplir de larmes de tristesse.

 _\- On se verra pour ta cérémonie de rune_ déclare doucement Alec .hochant la tête Max se réfugie dans les bras de son grand frère. La porte s'ouvre sur ses parents

- _Max on doit y aller_ déclare doucement Maryse.

Max hoche la tête et embrasse son frère sur la joue avant de se tourner vers ses parents qui vienne embrasser Alec et le prendre dans ses bras. Il reste seul dans la chambre de Max regardant la porte qui venait de se fermer sur ses parents et max sa vision se brouillant de larmes. Il respire plusieurs fois pour se reprendre et décide d'aller dans l'op pour regarder s'il y avait une mission. Se rendant dans l'op il trouve jace et Clary se faire enguirlander par un homme ce que Alec devine étant comme l'émissaire.

\- _Ses missions doivent cesser_ déclare l'homme d'un ton autoritaire

\- _On veut retrouver Jocelyn_ grogne Jace

 _\- Oui et avez-vous appris des choses lors de vos missions des indices ce pourquoi elle a fui ?_ questionne l'homme croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

 _\- Non mais-_ \- commence jace avant de se faire couper

- _Non mais quoi ?_ _Vous n'avez rien, si elle a fui c'est pour ne pas être retrouver, elle la fait de son propre gré, elle a suffisant couvert ses traces pour ne pas être retrouver_ déclare l'émissaire

\- _On ne peut pas la laisser dans la nature_ s'exclame jace

\- _Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire des missions en mettant en danger d'autre de vos collègues et de vous mettre en danger. a partir de maintenant aucun manquement sinon_ _j'exécute la menace de votre père et je le ferai vous pouvez me croire_ dit il se retournant se dirigeant vers le bureau.

Jace se retourne et croise le regard d'Alec qui se retourne ne pouvant pas regarder son frère pour l'instant ni lui parler. Il sort de l'institut suivant une équipe de chasseur qui partait en mission. Arrivée sur le terrain, il trouve un nid de démon shax, Alec ne se sert pas de ses pouvoirs, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses collègues, il ne veut pas répondre aux questions auxquelles il n'a aucune réponse. Il se sert de son arc et de son poignard. Une fois la mission finie, il rentre à l'institut pour faire son rapport et prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher. Une fois dans la douche, il se laisse se détendre ses muscles sous l'eau chaude en faisant tourbillonner l'eau c'est le seul de ses pouvoirs qu'il peut utiliser sans se fatiguer. Il finit sa douche pour rejoindre son lit quand il voit izzy assise sur son lit.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ questionne-t-il s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

 _\- Rien je voulais rester un peu avec toi ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parler_ déclare doucement Izzy.

\- _De quoi veux-tu discuter_ souffle Alec.

\- _Je ne sais pas de tes amours?_ questionne-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

\- _Tu sais très bien que je ne vois personne_ déclare-t-il dans le vague pensant à cet homme aux yeux mordorés.

\- _Oui je le sais ! c'est normal aussi tu ne sors jamais en dehors des missions_ déclare doucement isabelle

\- _Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie, la dernière fois au club a peine entrer il me regardait tous comme un appât, un morceau de viande et je n'ai pas envie d'en être un_ explique Alec.

\- _Je sais mais il faut dire que tu attires la convoitise_ glousse isabelle

\- _Je m'en passerai bien_ souffle-t-il avec une moue.

Riante de sa moue elle s'allonge l'attirant dans ses bras, il essaye de poser sa tête à plusieurs reprises sur la poitrine de sa sœur la faisant rire.

\- _On fait l'inverse_ dit-il s'allongeant sur le dos pour qu'elle pose sa tête sur son torse.

\- _Arrête de rire_ rit -il avec elle la faisant rire encore plus.


	4. ALEXANDER&L'ASIATIQUE

Alexander passe ses journées comme tant d'autres à effectuer des missions ou a allé dans la salle d'entrainement. Il n'arrive pas à oublier les yeux de l'homme du club et de la ruelle. Il se lève pour aller se doucher et part dans la cuisine pour déjeuner saluant Jace et isabelle au passage qui finissent leur déjeuner hochant la tête à Clary qui lui rend. Il déjeune écoutant sa sœur qui raconte sa sortie a une fête hier soir avec Clary. Elle raconte qu'elle avait croisé un homme a la fête et qu'il était très excentrique et que Clary avait tenté sa chance avant de se faire gentiment repousser par cet homme faisant rire Jace et Alec de la mine de la rousse.

- _Il a dit que j'étais jolie mais qu'il avait un beau brun viril et aux yeux bleu en vue_ grogne-t-elle faisant rire Izzy.

- _Hé t'aurais tes chances Alec mon beau brun aux yeux bleu_ minaude Jace passant son bras autour de son épaule riant de la mine dégoutée de son frère.

- _Non merci ça ne m'intéresse pas_ déclare Alec avec un haussement d'épaules en regardant Izzy

- _pourquoi ?_ questionne Jace

- _Pour les mêmes raisons que les autres je ne suis qu'un morceau de viande_ déclare Alec hochant subtilement la tête pour montrer un autre shadowhunters le regarder comme s'il allait jouir dans son pantalon rien qu'à cette pensée il fut pris d'un frisson de dégoût.

- _Ouais je vois dégueu_ déclare Jace grimaçant.

- _Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont tous pareil_ déclare isabelle regardant son frère.

- _Je vais me teindre en brune_ s'exclame Clary faisant rire Alec

 _-Il t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil_ rit Alec.

- _Peut-être!_ glousse Clary avant de se mettre à rêver. Il avait fait bien mieux que de lui taper dans l'œil, cet homme est magnifique, elle ne veut pas juste du flirt avec lui dès qu'elle l'a vu elle l'a désiré, quand elle s'est approchée de lui et qu'ils ont commencé à discuter, il avait l'air intéressé alors elle en a profité pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait plus qu'une simple discussion, il l'a tout de suite repoussé gentiment, mais ce n'est pas grave, elle compte le revoir et il tombera dans ses bras.

Ils finissent leur déjeuner pour aller s'entraîner avant d'aller faire quelque mission de routine jusqu'a la fin de la soirée. Ils rentrent à l'institut se dirigeant vers les chambres Alec se fait interpelé pour une mission il se retourne pour voir Jace et Izzy rentrer de leur chambre respective, il hoche la tête vers son collègue qui confirme qu'il va aller avec lui. Son collègue lui explique que quelqu'un avait appeler l'institut pour dénoncer un trafic de Yin Fen dans un quartier de Brooklyn. Ils s'y rendent pour trouver deux vampires faisant leur trafique, ils s'approchent d'eux quand ils sont repérés l'autre chasseur d'ombre se lance vers un vampire tans dis qu'Alec se lance sur l'autre.

Il le course jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans un immeuble montant les escaliers sur ses gardes, il aperçoit le vampire rentrer dans un appart, la porte est ouverte la musique bat son plein l'odeur d'alcool et de fumée de cigarette lui monte au nez le faisant grimacer.

Il entre sur ses gardes essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, il repère le vampire avec un autre groupe de vampires, quand il voit Alec le vampire tente de s'enfuir mais Alec avance tendant le bras arrêtant le vampire dans sa course, son avant-bras frappant le vampire dans la gorge. Alec se baisse le ramassant par le col avant de sentir un coup dans ses reins le faisant vaciller grognant de douleur mais ne lâchant pas le vampire qui finit par être décollé du sol Alec la tête tournée avec son poignard sous le cou du loup garou qui la frappé.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici_ cri une voix faisant arrêter la musique.

 _-Je veux juste celui-là et je m'en vais_ dit Alec secouant le vampire enlevant la lame du coup du loup garou regardant l'homme asiatique qu'il reconnait comme l'homme aux yeux mordorés de la ruelle se levé du fauteuil avec sa chemise ouverte montrant son torse ambré et musclé.

 _-Et pourquoi ?_ questionne-t-il d'une voix suave.

- _Il trafic du yin fen dans le quartier_ déclare Alec de sa voix forte mais au fond de lui il avait juste envie de tendre la main et la passer sur ce torse découvert, il déglutit à cette pensée.

 _-Tu n'as rien contre moi_ crache le vampire.

 _-Tu me fatigues_ grogne Alec d'exaspération et surtout de devoir lâcher des yeux l'homme aux yeux mordorés. Il lâche le col du vampire qui atterrit sur ses pieds avant de le frapper en plein nez gagnant des "outchs" de la part des personnes présentes autour de lui. Il rattrape le vampire assommer par le col avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol sortant de sa veste des fioles de yin fen il les montre à l'homme asiatique qui hoche la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

Il emmène le vampire avant de sortir du loft sous le regard de tout le monde, son collègue le rejoins en bas de l'immeuble qui emmène le vampire avec lui, l'autre vampire avait réussi à prendre la fuite. Il allait suivre son collègue pour rentrer quand il sent une main sur son poignet il a un mouvement de recul quand une voix dans son dos chuchote à son oreille.

- _Qui est-tu ?_ chuchote la voix a son oreille lui amenant un frisson de plaisir dans le dos il reconnait la voix comme celle de l'asiatique aux yeux mordorés.

 _-Alec_ répond t-il dans un souffle sans se retourner.

 _-On se reverra_ affirme l'asiatique caressant son poignet de son pouce avant de le relâché soufflant un grand coup il se retourne pour voir qu'il était déjà reparti.

- _Je ne sais même pas ton nom_ se lamente Alec dans un murmure dans le vide avant de sortir de l'immeuble et de rentrer à l'institut.

Alec était allongé sur son lit faisant tournoyer sa stèle réfléchissant aux évènements de ce dernier moi. Clary Fairchild fille de valentin Morgenstern ancien dirigeant du cercle sa mère Jocelyn Fairchild qui s'était enfui, aucune trace et aucune nouvelle d'elle.

Jace et Clary avaient arrêter de la chercher, il avait discuté avec son frère sur la conséquence de ses actes, qui s'était excusé plusieurs fois sachant qu'à cause de lui ses parents était parti avec max, Alec avait accepter ses excuses et lui avait demander de faire attention maintenant avec l'émissaire aldertree. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Il avait parlé aussi de Clary il avait avoué à Alec qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle parce qu'il voulait cacher le fait qu'il tombé amoureux de Simon mais il n'oser pas lui dire et faire le premier pas, il disait qu'il était spécial. Alec l'avait taquiné le connaissant comme un coureur de jupon ce qui avait fait grogner Jace faisant rire Alec avant de lui dire plus sérieusement qu'il ne devait pas avoir honte et d'arrêter de se jeter dans les bras de la première fille venue. Et l'avait conseillé de lui demander sortir boire un verre pour commencer.

Mais surtout il n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête cet homme aux yeux mordorés qui l'attirait plus que de raison c'était comme être envoûté ou se faire tirer par une force invisible qui te tire pour te rapprocher de lui. Plus d'une nuit depuis il avait rêvé d'être dans ses bras, il ressentait toujours sa main sur son poignet, son pouce le caressant depuis le soir ou il a arrêté le vampire dans cet appartement et la vue de se torse nue lui donné l'eau à la bouche et bien des fois où il devait aller prendre une douche froide pour calmer ses hormones et il en a pris plus d'une de douche froide c'est dernier temps. Il avait pensé à faire des recherches sur les sorciers de New York pour le trouvé mais il s'était ravisé en se disant que s'il devait se revoir il doit laisser le destin agir.

Il se lève pour aller s'entraîner profitant qu'elle soit vide il tire quelques flèches avec son pouvoir avant de ranger son arc et de se diriger vers la bibliothèque pour se détendre en lisant un livre. Il s'installe dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque et commence à lire, il entend du bruit près de lui il se redresse sur ses gardes quand il sent un souffle chaud sur sa nuque il ne sait pas pourquoi il ne bouge pas il reconnait le parfum de l'homme asiatique il ferme les yeux frissonnant quand il sent la bouche de l'homme caressé sa nuque l'une des mains de l'asiatique se glisse sur le devant de son torse pour aller caressé son ventre se glissant sur le devant de sa ceinture il regarde la main de l'asiatique défaire la boucle de sa ceinture doucement, son souffle se fait plus haletant quand il sent les doigts de l'asiatique retracer se ligne v pour descendre enfin à l'endroit où il voulait que cette main le touche

Il se réveil en sursaut regardant autour de lui pour voir qu'il est seul il se levé frustrer se dirigeant dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche froide encooore... Il sort de la douche et se dirige vers la porte quand elle s'ouvre sur Jace

- _Alec Aldertree te veut dans le bureau_ déclare Jace en entrant dans la chambre.

Hochant la tête il suit Jace et se dirige vers le bureau quand les voix commencent à lui parler, _non pas maintenant_ pense-t-il _s'il vous plait_! _pas maintenant._ _"Il approche, il arrive"_ répète-t-elle sans cesse. Le faisant arrêter dans le couloir de l'institut près du bureau d'Aldertree.

- _Alec ça va_ s'inquiète Jace mettant une main sur son épaule.

Alec secoue la tête de négation portant ses mains à ses oreilles se laissant glisser contre le mur. _Arrêter s'il vous plait_ se répète-t-il dans sa tête.

 _-Montrez-vous j'en ai assez_ cri-t-il aux hautes voix regardant autour de lui.

- _Ce n'est pas le bon moment_ disent les voix dans sa tête. Il se lève de colère on peut entendre le tonnerre par les fenêtres de l'institut, la terre commence à trembler.

 _-Alec calme toi_ souffle jace

- _Montrez-vous_ cri-t-il levant sa main appelant un éclair qui éclata les vitres autour de lui.

 _-Qui approche ?_ cri-t-il dans le couloir amenant tous les chasseurs d'ombres à son encontre faisant sortir Aldertree de son bureau qui reste estomaqué de ce qu'il voit Alec dégage de son corps des éclairs le sol sur ses pieds flotte en petit morceau autour de ses chevilles. N'ayant aucune réponse à part les mêmes mots répétés encore et encore il se tourne dans le couloir et avance personne ne peut l'arrêter détruisant le sol les vitres sur son passage. Il se retrouve dehors de l'institut jace et isabelle essayant de l'arrêter quand jace a une idée prenant son poignard sous les regards effrayés d'isabelle. Il se plante le poignard dans la cuisse faisant ressentir la douleur à Alec par le lien parabatai se qui fit effet un grand coup de tonnerre se fait attendre suivi du cri de douleur d'Alec qui arrête ses pouvoirs le faisant écroulés au sol. Isabelle se précipite s'agenouillant à côté de son frère alors que jace se trace une iratze pour se soigner. Une fois soigné jace ramasse son frère en style marié et le porte jusque l'infirmerie.

 _-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire_ questionne aldertree en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

 _-On vous expliquera plus tard_ répond jace prenant la main de son frère.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ s'inquiète izzy caressant les cheveux de son frère.

 _-Je ne sais pas dit_ doucement jace relevant la tête pour regarder Aldertree qui s'était rapproché.

 _-Peut-être que le grand sorcier Magnus bane pourrait le vérifier, je l'ai fait venir renforcer les protections il a dû arriver_ déclare Aldertree en sortant de l'infirmerie.

 _-S'il découvre ses pouvoirs on peut lui faire confiance ? et aldertree?_ questionne Isabelle inquiète pour son frère.

 _-Je ne sais pas on va devoir le découvrir_ déclare doucement jace .


	5. La Rencontre CHOLLIMA&BELLEROPHON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petite précision à propos des mises à jour.   
> **Je poste un chapitre par jour mais je peux être amené a posté jusqu'a deux chapitres par jour, soit deux a la suite soit un le matin et un dans la journée, j'ai pas mal de temps libre en ce moment donc j'ai le temps pour écrire et posté. Voilà merci à vous Bonne lecture.**

Alexander est toujours endormi du a son débordement de pouvoir, Jace isabelle et Aldertree attendent patiemment son réveil pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, Jace n'est pas très à l'aise qu'Aldertree soit là il ne sait pas s'il peut lui faire confiance mais apparemment Aldertree est impatient d'avoir des explications.

Un moment plus tard la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre sur un chasseur d'ombre suivi d'un homme asiatique qu'Isabelle reconnait comme Magnus Bane. Il s'approche quand Alec commence à grogner mettant ses mains à ses oreilles le faisant se réveiller. Il s'assied sur le lit la tête baissée il bouge son corps d'avant en arrière ses voix dans sa tête n'arrête pas " _il est la"_ répète-t-elle sans cesse. Isabelle et Jace tente de le calmer pour ne pas avoir à subir une autre explosion de ses pouvoirs .

- _Arrêtez s'il vous plait arrêtez_ hurle-t-il a hautes voix.

Cinq lumières se dégagent de son corps faisant reculer Jace et isabelle. Les lumières tournent autour de lui, il enlève ses mains de ses oreilles, il n'entend plus les voix. Il regarde les lumières elles se matérialisent en ombres flottantes au-dessus du sol.

\- _qu'est-ce qu'il se passe et c'est quoi ses ombres ?_ questionne Jace.

Les ombres se tourne vers Magnus et se mette devant lui.

\- _Bienvenue Bellérophon_ dise telles en même temps.

\- _Comment ? comment vous savez mon vrai nom ?_ questionne Magnus dans un murmure.

- _Nous sommes ses muses_ ! déclarent t-elles se replaçant à cote d'Alec regardant la scène mais ses yeux rivés sur Magnus, ses yeux miroitent sans cesse de bleu en or.

\- _C'est impossible_ halète Magnus hébété comprenant la situation le cœur battant reconnaissant le jeune homme du club et de la ruelle le même homme qui l'attiré depuis cette nuit au club et qui ne sortait pas de ses pensées depuis.

Comme attiré Alec se lève et Magnus s'approche se regardant intensément dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Alec porte sa main sur le torse de Magnus au-dessus de son cœur et son autre main sur la joue de Magnus tandis que Magnus pose une main dans le creux de ses reins le collant a lui et met son autre main sur la main d'Alec qui était posé sur son torse.

\- _C'est lui ?_ chuchote-t-il les yeux toujours dans ceux de Magnus les faisant miroiter de bleu en or.

\- _Oui tu l'as trouvé!_ répondent les muses.

À peine ses mots prononcés qu'il se tortille de douleur dans les bras de Magnus son visage plié de douleurs dégageant des éclairs un vent violent faisant voler tout autour d'eux les éclairs atteignent Magnus qui sert les dents mais tient Alec dans ses bras tentant de le calmer il finit par crier de douleur et tombe à genou emportant Magnus avec lui.

\- _Alec_ cri Izzy et Jace se précipitant vers lui mais se faisant repousser par les muses.

- _Ne le touchés pas!_ cri les muses.

Magnus la main dans les cheveux d'Alec caressant son cuir chevelu se calme mais toujours criant de douleur mais calmant ses éclairs.

Magnus s'assois et ramène Alec entre ses jambes collant son dos sur son torse quand tout à coup Alec cesse de criait pour cambrer ses reins mettant ses mains sur les genoux de l'homme entoure de lumière d'éclair faisant bouclier sur eux.

\- _Bellérophon_ chuchote Alec les yeux mi-clos se tournant vers Magnus posant sa main sur sa joue.

\- _Chollima_ murmure Magnus en se penchant reliant leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre.

Ils se séparent doucement en se regardant dans les yeux. Les yeux d'Alec se change de bleu en or. Avant de s'écrouler sur sa poitrine rompant le bouclier et révélant la vraie apparence des muses, elles étaient toutes les 5 nus accroupi sur le sol cachant leur nudité. Se précipitant isabelle prend des couvertures de lits de l'infirmerie pour couvrir les jeunes femmes.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici_ demande Jace incrédule.

\- _Je n'en sais rien_ répond izzy tout aussi incrédule que son frère.

Se relevant Magnus prend Alec dans ses bras pour le poser sur le lit lui prenant la main pour placer un baiser.

\- _Bellérophon ? comment va-t-il ?_ s'inquiètent les muses.

- _Il dort, il va bien_ répond Magnus.

\- _Bellérophon ? Magnus bane vous allez nous expliquez ?_ questionne Jace toujours aussi incrédule.

\- _Oui je vais vous expliquer mais on va attendre que Chollima se réveille_ déclare doucement Magnus regardant Alec.

\- _Chollima mon frère s'appelle Alexander_ dit isabelle les sourcils froncés.

\- _Oui excusez-moi mais je le connais sous le nom de Chollima_ s'excuse Magnus.

\- _J'ai besoin d'explication_ dit Isabelle se massant les tempes.

**-PDV ALEC-**

Je me réveil en sursaut en regardant partout autour de moi en fronçant les sourcils, je regarde les femmes devant moi et l'homme asiatique l'homme aux yeux mordorés qui ne cesse de m'attirer et il est à mon chevet, il me tient la main je me sens rougir légèrement.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passer ?_ questionnais-je ma voix est rauque, je dois tousser pour m'éclaircir la gorge.

\- _De quoi te souviens-tu ?_ questionne doucement Jace me tendant un verre d'eau que je prends d'une main tremblante et bois avec impatience.

\- _Je me diriger vers le bureau et les voix dans ma tête et plus rien_ soufflais-je essayant de me rappeler mais rien je ne me rappel pas.

\- _Tu as déclencher une tempête dans l'institut_ me dit doucement izzy.

- _Merde et qui êtes-vous ?_ demandais-je me tournant vers les femmes et l'homme asiatique.

\- _On va t expliquer Chollima ne t'inquiètes pas_ me répondent t-elles en même temps.

\- _Alec je m'appelle Alec pas Chollima_ répondis-je avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- _Vous avez un endroit où l'on peut discuter sans être déranger ?_ demande l'homme asiatique sans me lâcher des yeux, je déglutis il me regarde avec une telle intensité que je dois baisser les yeux.

\- _Oui suivez-moi on va dans la bibliothèque_ décrète Aldertree.

Je me lève légèrement étourdi chancelant sur mes pieds quand je me fais rattraper par l'homme asiatique.

\- _Doucement_ chuchote l'homme asiatique a l'oreille rougissant de la proximité j'acquiesce et je me laisse guider jusqu'à la bibliothèque s'asseyant tous en rond les femmes autour de moi et de l'homme asiatique izzy Jace et aldertree en face de nous.

\- _On va commencer par les présentations_ dit l'homme s'adressant aux jeunes femmes mais avant il claque des doigts pour les habillées.

\- _Merci_ déclarent t-elles en même temps.

\- _Je suis Euterpe_ muse de la musique.

- _Melpoméne muse du chant._

\- _Terpsichore muse de la danse._

- _Pelomnie muse de la confiance en soi._

- _Erato muse du charme et de l'érotisme_ se présente t-elles chacun leur tour.

 _\- Nous sommes unies à toi, nous sommes là pour te guider te protéger. Notre mère la déesse Mnémosyne devait engendrer un fils pour lui céder son pouvoir mais n'ayant eu que des filles elle nous a donc chargées avant de mourir de trouver un petit garçon au cœur pur et au sang d'ange pour lui transmettre son pouvoir. Et nous l'avons trouvé en toi, Tu es le dernier pégase immortel de ce monde, tu es l'héritier de ce pouvoir Chollima, le dernier cheval ailé au pouvoir divin_ déclare Pelomnie.

J'ai du mal à respirer je savais que j'étais spécial mais savoir que je suis un pégase une créature qui existait que dans les livres.

- _Respire Chollima je sais que c'est difficile_ me chuchote l'homme asiatique se penchant pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- _Non tu ne sais pas et je m'appelle Alexander pas Chollima_ soufflais -je en regardant l'homme asiatique dans les yeux.

- _D'accord_ acquiesce t'il.

- _Et toi Magnus ?_ questionne izzy. Magnus il s'appelle Magnus ce nom me dit quelque chose.

 _\- Mon vrai nom est Bellérophon mais je me fais connaître sous le nom de Magnus bane Grand sorcier de Brooklyn, je suis né et je vis pour être le cavalier de pégase. Je devais attendre sa naissance pour le rejoindre, j'ai attendu mon Chollima des siècles. Je suis son cavalier qui peut monter pégase et le dompter_ raconte Magnus me regardant dans les yeux.

\- _Alors quoi ? je t'appartiens ?_ m'exclamais-je en me levant faisant trembler tout l'institut.

\- _cho- Alexander calme toi_ demande Magnus se levant pour me rejoindre passant sa main dans mes cheveux ce qui me calme tout de suite.

Me retournant je me retrouve dans ses bras de Magnus la tête posée sur son torse.

- _Je ne ressens plus se vide en moi_ murmurais -je dans son torse mes mains reposant sur son torse je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le touché.

\- _Je sais moi non plus c'est parce que nous sommes trouvés_ chuchote Magnus dans mes cheveux.

Hochant la tête je me redresse gardant une main sur son torse et l'autre main passe dans mes cheveux essayant de remettre en place mes émotions et mes pensées.

**-PDV MAGNUS-**

Je me mords la lèvre admirant la beauté de mon Chollima alors qu'il passe une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre main sur mon torse m'électrise et ses yeux bleus sont époustouflant, il est magnifique. Il est tellement beau.

\- _Bellérophon c'est l'heure pour nous de partir_ annonce les muses. Hochant la tête je me retourne vers Alexander.

- _Elles doivent être lié à ton âme c'est leur destin, tu entendras encore leur voix pour te guider et communiquer avec elle mais tu ne les verras plus_. _Quand tu auras la maîtrise de tes pleins pouvoirs tu pourras les voir dans ton esprit_ expliquais-je.

\- _D'accord_ souffle Alexander.

Je me place devant Alexander et pose ma main sur son torse les muses posent les mains sur le corps d'Alexander pour qu'il puisse passer dans son âme. Fermant mes yeux j'invoque ma magie faisant disparaître les muses dans un ballet de magie bleu et d'or faisant haleter mon Chollima. J'arrête ma magie pour regarder Alec qui hoche la tête pour me dire que ça va.

\- _Mais si Alec un pégase, un cheval ailé il ne s'est pas encore transformer_ demande Jace.

- _C'est normal pour la première transformation il faut qu'il soit dans le lac de Mnémosyne et que je sois avec lui pour le guidé_ expliquais-je aux autres.

\- _Et où est ce lac ?_ me demande isabelle.

\- _Je ne peux pas vous le dire ce lac a des pouvoirs que personne ne doit savoir_ expliquais-je ils hochent tous la tête.

Toujours dans la bibliothèque il les écoute parlait, Alec est encore abasourdi de ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, c'est un pégase, immortel, le Chollima de Bellérophon de Magnus Bane qui est son cavalier. Et aldertree le sait il va mettre l'enclave au courant. Se sentant étourdi, de fatigue du a son explosion de pouvoir, il s'éloigne laissant tout le monde discuter. Il se dirige vers la fenêtre posant son front sur la vitre fraiche.

- _On va te guider Chollima et tu as ton cavalier maintenant_ chuchote les voix le faisant sursauter.

\- _Faut que je m'habitue_ pense-t-il dans sa tête,

\- _on sait!_ gloussent t-elles le faisant sourire.

Il sent une main sur son bas du dos, il tourne légèrement la tête pour voir Magnus lui sourire.

\- _Dure journée ?_ questionne doucement Magnus avec un sourire.

\- _Ouais on va dire ça_ souffle Alec lui rendant son sourire.

\- _Je sais c'est beaucoup à prendre_ déclare Magnus.

\- _beaucoup ? je savais que j'étais spécial mais savoir tout ça savoir qui je suis c'est_ \- hésite Alec cherchant le bon mot.

- _déroutant_ propose Magnus Alec acquiesce trouvant le bon mot.

- _Et toi tu as toujours su ton histoire ?_ questionne doucement Alec.

- _Oui je le savais, j'ai attendu plus de 400 ans pour te trouver, pour trouver mon destin, mon âme sœur_ avoue Magnus.

- _âme sœur ?_ souffle Alec tournant la tête pour regarder Magnus.

\- _oui nous sommes des âmes sœurs_ confirme Magnus se mordant la lèvre regardant Alec.

\- _C'est pourquoi je ne ressens plus ce vide parce que j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur?_ demande doucement Alec le regardant avec ses yeux bleu électrisant.

\- _Oui_ souffle Magnus devant la beauté que représente son Chollima.

\- _mais on va prendre notre temps ne t'en fais pas on va apprendre à se connaitre d'accord ?_ continue-t-il doucement en lui caressant la joue.

- _ça me va_ acquiesce Alec dans un souffle posant sa main sur celle de Magnus sur sa joue. Il tourne la tête pour regarder si Jace et isabelle sont toujours là quand un vertige lui prend le faisant reculer dans la vitre mettant sa main tremblante sur son front, il ferme les yeux pour se reprendre quand il sent la main de Magnus sur sa joue.

- _Chollima tu vas bien ?_ Questionne Magnus la voix pleine d'inquiétude. Hochant la tête il ouvre les yeux sa vision est flou il doit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour récupérer sa vision.

- _Je -je me sens_ \- mais ne continue pas se penchant en avant pour poser ses mains sur ses genoux. Magnus s'agenouille devant lui pour le regarder les yeux inquiets.

\- _je pense que tu devrais t'allonger_ déclare doucement Magnus

Hochant la tête Alec se redresse doucement fermant les yeux, sa tête tourne, ses oreilles bourdonnent, il fait un pas deux pas quand ses yeux roulent en arrière s'évanouissant rattraper de justesse par Magnus qui se précipite rejoignant l'infirmerie suivi de Jace et Izzy et de l'allonger sur le lit passant sa magie sur lui soufflant de soulagement quand il s'aperçoit qu'Alec est évanoui de fatigue du a son explosion de ses pouvoirs un peu plus tôt. Isabelle et Jace se précipite à ses côtés.

- _Il va bien, il s'est évanoui de fatigue_ déclare Magnus pour les rassurer.

\- _D'accord on va y aller Jace, on a une mission_ déclare Izzy en regardant son téléphone

\- _Concernant aldertree?_ questionne Jace avec inquiétude regardant sa sœur.

\- _On laisse faire on n'a pas le choix_ répond Isabelle.

\- _D'accord prends soin de lui Magnus_ déclare doucement Jace.

\- _Compte sur moi_ affirme Magnus d'un signe de tête avec un sourire rassurant.

Magnus pose son regard sur Alexander son Chollima, il a attendu des siècles pour le trouvé, il commencé à d'espérer. Se mordant la lèvre il le trouve magnifique ses cheveux noirs ses yeux bleu électrique. Il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser sa main se perdre dans les cheveux de son Chollima, ce geste qu'il avait rêvé de faire tant de fois depuis leur dernière rencontre ne se doutant pas que ce jeune homme soit son Chollima. Il comprend maintenant pourquoi cette attirance son besoin d'être près de lui de le projeté. Il sourit quand son chollima soupir d'aise dans son sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE **CHOLLIMA signifie Cheval ailé. C'est le nom coréen d'un cheval mythique. Chollima est souvent représenté comme un cheval ailé.**


	6. La dague de Chrysaor

Alexander regardait l'entraînement de Clary avec Jace, enfin il regardait il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il pensait à son âme sœur, depuis le jour de leurs discussions, il y'a un mois, il s'était vu plusieurs fois au dehors de l'institut dans des bars ou à son loft, il avait beaucoup discuté, apprendre à se connaître comme l'avait dit Magnus, il était patient ce qu'apprécié Alexander n'ayant jamais était dans une relation ce qu'avez compris Magnus. Il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Jocelyn il se demandait ou elle pouvait se cacher ne comprenant pas non plus les raisons de sa fuite. Alexander fait signe a Jace qu'il allait dans l'OP, il prend une tablette pour regarder les missions quand la porte de l'institut s'ouvre sur une femme aux cheveux roux ressemblant étrangement a Clary.

- _Jocelyn Fairchild_ demande-t-il prudemment s'avançant vers elle.

- _Je dois voir ma fille Clarissa_ panique-t-elle regardant tout autour d'elle

- _Je vous emmène la voir, suivez-moi_ demande doucement Alec lui faisant signe de la suivre. Elle le suit docilement quand il l'a fait entrer dans la salle d'entrainement appelant Clary qui se retourne vers lui.

- _Maman_ cri-t-elle courant vers elle la prenant dans ses bras. Ils sont rejoints par Jace et Isabelle.

_-Je suis désolé, mais il fallait que je m'éloigne_ dit -elle en la relâchant.

_-Pourquoi ?_ questionne Clary.

_-Je dois parler au jeune homme aux pouvoirs d'eau_ demande Jocelyn regardant autour d'elle.

- _C'est lui!_ déclare Clary montrant Alec du doigt.

- _Chollima_ salue Jocelyn s'inclinant devant Alec sous les regards surpris de tout le monde

_-Mme Fairchild ? s'l vous plait !_ demande t'il estomaqué par le geste de Jocelyn en l'aidant à se relevé.

_-Je dois vous parler est ce que vous avez un cavalier ?_ questionne doucement Jocelyn

- _Oui pourquoi_ souffle Alec.

_-Je dois vous parler à vous deux c'est important_ décrète-t-elle avec insistance.

- _Je vais l'appeler_ accepte Alec en sortant son téléphone.

Après une courte discussion avec Magnus. Il sort chercher Magnus à l'extérieur de l'institut. Sortant de l'institut il voit Magnus sortir du portail qui lui sourit qu'il rend en retour il lui prend la main en l'embrassant dessus faisant sourire Alec.

_-Qui y a-t-il de si urgent ?_ questionne Magnus gardant la main d'Alec dans la sienne.

- _Jocelyn est revenu, elle sait qui je suis et elle veut nous parlez à tous les deux_ explique doucement Alec ne voulant pas être entendu par les chasseurs d'ombres autour d'eux.

- _D'accord je te suis_ déclare Magnus avec un hochement de tête.

Il retourne dans la salle d'entrainement rejoindre les autres fermant les portes de la salle derrière lui

_-Bellérophon_ s'incline Jocelyn devant Magnus.

- _Comment vous savez ?_ questionne Magnus les sourcils froncés.

- _Je suis la gardienne de la dague de Chrysaor_ déclare Jocelyn regardant Alec.

- _La dague ?_ questionne Clary les sourcils froncés détachant son regard de Magnus.

- _Oui la dague de Chrysaor, la seule arme qui peux vous tuez Pégase_ explique Jocelyn regardant Alec dans les yeux.

- _Pourquoi t'être enfui ?_ questionne Clary

- _Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais rencontré un jeune homme qui maîtrisé l'eau j'ai su que Pégase était né si moi je le sais valentin ne va pas tarder à le savoir il a attendu sa naissance pour pouvoir le tué_ déclare Jocelyn.

- _Pourquoi je ne comprends pas ?_ questionne Jace

_-Valentin veut la dague, seul le détenteur de la dague qui tue Pégase peut s'emparer de son immortalité. J'avais l'intention de cacher la dague mais je ne peux pas rester loin d'elle, je dois la protégée, c'est pourquoi je suis revenu_ déclare-t-elle montrant le côté de son jean montrant la dague a Alec et Magnus.

_-Comment a-t-il su que vous étiez la gardienne ?_ questionne doucement Alec.

Baissant la tête elle la relève pour regarder Alec.

- _Je l'aimais, je lui faisais confiance c'était avant qu'il fasse parti du cercle, j'étais enceinte de toi_ dit-elle en se tournant vers Clary.

_-et je lui ai dit et je lui ai montrer la dague et peu après il a essayé de me tuer sans se soucier je tu étais à l'intérieur de moi alors je me suis enfui avec la dague. A tes 18 ans tu es censé être la gardienne et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi c'est pourquoi je tes caché ce monde, je voulais juste te protéger_ explique Jocelyn.

Clary ne répond pas tout de suite et baisse la tête un moment et la relève

- _je ne veux pas être la prochaine gardienne_ crache-t-elle à sa mère, _-je ne mettrai pas ma vie en jeu pour un stupide couteau_ déclare-t-elle en sortant de la salle d'entrainement sans un autre mot faisant haleter sa mère.

Un silence s'installe dans la pièce, soufflant Alec s'éloigne du groupe pour réfléchir, Valentin veux la dague pour le tué, pour avoir son immortalité. - _"Que veux-tu faire Chollima?"_ questionne les voix des muses dans sa tête. - " _Je ne sais pas"_ répond Alec

- _que devrais-je faire_ questionne-t-il a ses muses à haute voix.

Magnus se retourne il comprend qu'il discute avec ses muses. Faisant signe aux autres ils comprennent et sortent de la pièce laissant Magnus et Alec seul, Magnus reste à distance le laissant parler avec ses muses.

Alec souffle en se retournant découvrant qu'ils étaient seul, il s'adosse au mur regardant Magnus s'approché.

_-Tu veux en parler ?_ questionne doucement Magnus se plaçant devant lui passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son Chollima pour l'apaiser.

_-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire valentin veux me tuer_ dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

- _C'est très bien résumé_ glousse Magnus essayant de détendre son Chollima faisant sourire Alec.

- _Sérieusement je ne sais pas, je veux dire je sais me battre mais je ne contrôle pas mes pouvoirs encore et j'ai peur que s'il le découvre qu'il en profite_ explique Alec baissant la tête jouant avec le bord de la chemise de Magnus.

_-Pour la maîtrise de tes pouvoirs je suis là pour t'aider et pour la transformation finale il faut attendre le solstice d'hiver_ annonce Magnus

- _Le solstice on vient de le passer il faut attendre un an pour le prochain_ souffle Alec.

- _Oui je sais, on ne s'était pas encore rencontrer on ne pouvait pas le savoir_ déclare doucement Magnus.

Hochant la tête Alec pose sa tête sur le torse de Magnus qui lui caresse la nuque et l'embrasse plusieurs fois dans les cheveux.

Relevant la tête Alec passe ses bras autour du cou de Magnus qui se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes posant ses mains sur ses hanches. La main d'Alec se glisse sur le côté du cou de Magnus le faisant frissonner pour descendre sur son torse. Ils s'embrassent un moment avant de reculer pour reprendre leur souffle front contre front les yeux dans les yeux.

- _Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher_ murmure Alec contre la bouche de Magnus.

- _Moi non plus_ chuchote Magnus contre sa bouche reliant leurs lèvres encore une fois. Le baiser se faisant plus langoureux, plus passionnés.

Alec glisse sa main derrière la nuque de Magnus qui frisonne de plaisir, il n'a jamais ressenti rien de tel seulement avec un baiser il ne peut pas s'empêché de glisser sa langue contre la lèvre de son Chollima qui ouvre la bouche légèrement rencontrant la langue de Magnus ils gémissent doucement tous les deux quand leur langue se rencontre.

Ils rompent le baiser par manque d'air, ils halètent tous les deux, ce baiser était tellement intense leur premier baiser Alec pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus pour remettre ses émotions en place tans dis que Magnus est dans le même état il pose sa joue contre la tempe de son Chollima reprenant son souffle et le contrôle de ce qu'il ressent en ce moment.

Il se séparent quand un raclement de gorge se fait entendre.

- _Désolé de vous déranger, mais on a part en mission juste pour te dire que j'ai mis Jocelyn dans une chambre_ explique Izzy avec un sourire

- _D'accord_ souffle Alec se redressant se dirigeant vers izzy suivi de Magnus.

_-Ce soir je viens dans ta chambre_ déclare isabelle

_-Pourquoi ?_ questionne Alec la regardant les yeux plissés

- _Pour dis-cu-ter !_ articule-t-elle regardant entre Magnus et son frère.

- _Je ne vais pas y échapper_ demande Alec avec une moue et les épaules tombantes regardant izzy faisant rire Magnus.

- _Non_ dit simplement izzy

- _Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne la moue de max_ grogne Alec sortant de la pièce suivi d'un Magnus riant.

****PDV CLARY****

Je sors de la salle d'entraînement hors de moi me couchant sur mon lit, je les ai espionnés, je les ai vu s'embrasser, il ose embrasser Magnus, il est à moi c'est moi qu'il devrait embrasser.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas l'homme de la fête, le même homme qui m'attire que je désire depuis ce jour est maintenant l'amant d'Alexander Lightwood, et que je suis la gardienne de cette stupide dague, jamais plutôt crevé.

C'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de choses pour un homme, au début je croyais être amoureuse de Jace mais ça m'a vite passé en plus j'ai découvert qu'il s'intéressé plus a Simon qu'a moi et puis j'ai rencontré cet homme maintenant je sais que c'est Magnus bane le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, Bellérophon le cavalier de pégase qui n'est plus ni moins que Lightwood.

Magnus est tellement beau charismatique il dégage une telle assurance, ses traits asiatiques me font craquer, ses yeux mordorés je voudrais m'y noyer, je voudrais qu'il me regarde comme il regarde Alec. J'utiliserais tous les moyens mais je l'aurais il sera à moi. Alec ne le mérite pas je peux lui donner plus que cette petite vierge j'en suis sûr.


	7. L'enclave

Se rendant dans le bureau d'Aldertree qui l'avait convoqué quelque minute plus tôt. Alec frappe à la porte, il entre quand il y est autorisé. Il hoche la tête à l'émissaire qui lui rend avec un sourire et lui fait signe de s'asseoir Alec obéit et s'assied sur la chaise en face d'Aldertree.

- _Bien je vous ai fait venir parce que l'enclave a eu vent de vos pouvoirs, j'ai essayé de faire taire les rumeurs en disant qu'elles n'étaient pas fondées mais apparemment ils ont obtenu des preuves_ explique Aldertree regardant Alec dans les yeux.

- _Quelle genre de preuve ?_ questionne Alec les sourcils froncés légèrement mal à l'aise de la façon dont aldertree le regarde.

- _Je ne sais pas, vous allez devoir le découvrir, vous êtes convoqués à l'enclave_ lui dit aldertree en lui tendant la date et l'heure que l'enclave veux le voir laissant ses doigts glissés sur ceux d'Alec qui déglutit du geste.

- _Demain ?_ Dit-il en voyant le jour sur la lettre.

Alderrree hoche la tête s'affaissant sur son fauteuil.

- _Quand vous serez rentré demain venez me faire un rapport et on s'occupera de celui ou de celle qui a donné ses informations_ déclare Aldertree se penchant sur le bureau pour regarder Alec dans les yeux.

Hochant la tête Alec déglutit et se lève et sort du bureau il sent le regard d'aldertree dans son dos et le grognement appréciateur qui lui échappe la gorge d'aldertree faisant frissonner Alec de dégout.

Il prévient jace et izzy qu'il se rend à Idris demain qui sont furieux de la nouvelle. La chose qui lui faisait le plus peur à Alec que l'enclave découvre ses pouvoirs et qui il est. L'enclave ne va pas le lâcher et voudrons tout savoir même lui prendre du sang pour l'examiner et lui faire passer une batterie de test. Il annonce à sa sœur et son frère qu'il va chez Magnus pour annoncer la nouvelle.

Il frappe à la porte du loft qui s'ouvre par magie pour découvrir Magnus l'attendre adosser sur le côté de son bar, il s'avance et le salut en bonne et du forme d'un baiser langoureux.

- _Je t'ai manqué ?_ demande doucement Magnus se mordant la lèvre.

 _-Oui tu m'as manqué_ confirme Alec dans un souffle tremblant plaçant ses bras autour de son cou enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Magnus respirant son odeur.

 _-Ça ne va pas Chollima?_ chuchote Magnus sentant que son chollima ne va pas bien, ses doigts dans les cheveux, son chollima se redresse et sort de sa poche, donnant à Magnus la convocation de l'enclave. Magnus le prend avec un froncement de sourcil.

- _Tu sais qui a fait ça_ grogne Magnus repliant la lettre et la rend à Alec.

 _-Non je pense le découvrir demain_ souffle Alec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine déglutissant.

- _Tu as peur ?_ questionne doucement Magnus voyant la peur sur son visage.

- _Oui c'est de sa que j'avais le plus peur, ils ne me laisseront jamais tranquille maintenant_ avoue Alec d'une voix tremblante baissant les yeux

 _-Je vais venir avec toi_ déclare férocement Magnus ne voulant pas le laisser seul devant l'enclave

 _-Tu ne peux pas les protections sont lever à Idris faut que je demande l'autorisation, ils me le refuseront_ explique Alec.

Grognant Magnus se sert un martini il en propose un qu'Alec refuse.

 _-D'accord et tu vas faire quoi ?_ questionne Magnus qui repose son verre après l'avoir bu d'une traite en venant caressé la joue de son Chollima le sentant apeuré.

- _M'y rendre, essayé de savoir qui m'a balancé et voir ce qu'ils me veulent, je ne peux pas y échapper ça sera considérer comme insubordination, manquement aux ordres et je serai considérai comme un déserteur_ explique Alec la voix tremblantes.

- _Il y a plus que ça ?_ questionne Magnus sentant la tension dans les épaules de son Chollima.

- _Aldertree je ne lui fais pas confiance quand il m'a convoqué dans le bureau je me suis senti mal à l'aise, il me regarde_ \- ne finissant pas Alec frissonnant de dégout repensant aux yeux de l'émissaire sur lui.

- _Je vais allez lui deux mots s'il continue de poser ce genre de regard sur toi_ grogne Magnus ses yeux luisant de colère.

Alec s'assied dans le fauteuil posant sa tête sur le dossier fermant les yeux rejoins par Magnus qui s'assied à califourchon sur ses genoux posant sa tête au creux de son cou respirant son odeur un moment, avant de déposer quelques petits baisers dans le cou de son chollima qui penche la tête lui donnant meilleur accès. Les mains de son chollima caressant ses cuisses, les lèvres de Magnus remonte sa mâchoire pour rejoindre ces lèvres partageant un baiser tendre. Ils restent pendant un moment comme ça a s'embrassé partageant leur souffle quand la porte du loft s'ouvre avec fracas sur Raphaël avec Simon dans les bras les faisant sursauter.

 _-Que s'est -il passé_ questionne Magnus rejoignant Raphael

- _Je ne sais pas je l'ai trouvé dans le sous-sol du Dumort il-il est mort_ déclare Raphael déglutissant.

Alec halète en se levant pour prendre Simon dans ses bras se tournant pour le poser doucement sur le canapé regardant son cou où il y'avait une morsure, instinctivement Alec pose sa main sur le torse de Simon ne sentant pas son cœur battre, Alec gémis de tristesse et de chagrin a déchiré une âme amenant Magnus et Raphael a l'aidé à se relevé l'éloignant de Simon.

- _Faut appeler Clary_ pleure Alec regardant Magnus qui sort son téléphone.

-Au bout d'un moment la porte s'ouvre sur Clary Jace et Isabelle.

 _-Non Simon_ cri Clary s'avançant s'écroulant à genou a cote du canapé la tête de Clary sur le torse de Simon. Alec se retourne cachant ses larmes d'or face au chagrin de Clary. Magnus viens le prendre dans ses bras essuyant ses larmes, il aperçoit Jace dont isabelle lui caresse sa nuque en signe de soutien qui retient ses larmes regardant Simon dans le canapé.

- _Il est en transition_ déclare doucement Raphaël

 _-Que veux-tu dire ?_ questionne Jace la voix tremblantes les yeux brillants ne lâchant pas des yeux Simon.

 _-Il peut vivre mais il deviendra un vampire sinon il faut le laisser comme ça son âme erra dans les limbes_ explique Raphaël le plus doucement possible.

- _Je vais le faire_ décrète Clary

- _Clary il ne voudrait pas ça !_ tente de dissuader Alec regardant Jace qui hoche la tête d'accord avec son frère acceptant de laisser Simon partir, ça remplit Jace de chagrin qui essuie une larme qui roule sur sa joue.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_ cri Clary en se retournant vers Alec

- _Je-_ mais il ne finit se faisant couper par Clary

- _Ne parle pas pour lui ni pour moi ! C'est de ta faute tout ça ! si je n'étais pas tomber sur toi on n'en sera pas là. Il ne serai pas mort ! C'est de ta faute tout ce qui arrive c'est toi qui aurais dû mourir_ hurle-t-elle faisant haleter tout le monde.

Alec ne dit rien tourne la tête pour chercher le soutien de Magnus cachant ses larmes prenant de plein fouet ses mots.

Magnus qui avait les lèvres pincées tourne la tête pour regarder son chollima baissée la tête se retenant difficilement de pleurer, Magnus passe sa main dans le dos l'attirant vers lui, l'autre sur sa nuque baissant le visage de son chollima dans son cou avant de se retourner vers Clary.

- _Autant que je comprends ta douleur Clary mais tu es allé trop loin_ déclare froidement Magnus aidant son chollima à sortir sur le balcon.

- _Tu dois faire vite il faut le faire avant que le soleil se lève sinon il sera trop tard_ explique Raphael.

 _-Fais-le_ accepte Clary ses yeux toujours sur la baie vitrée les dents serrés.

- _Je m'en occupe je vous contacte quand il aura pris le dessus sur lui-même ça peut prendre quelques jours_ déclare Raphaël ramassant le corps de Simon avant de sortir du loft suivi de Jace qui sort du loft sans un mot.

- _Laisse le !_ grogne isabelle voyant qu'elle allait suivre Jace.

- _Tu t'en ai pris à son frère tu sais que ce n'est pas la faute d'Alec ce qui arrive_ déclare Izzy sortant du loft entraînant Clary avec elle.

Alec se réveille dans les bras de Magnus qui avait insisté pour passer la nuit avec lui. Alec avait volontiers accepté ne voulant pas être seul après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Clary. Et voulant le voir avant de partir à Idris. Il se lève doucement pour se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et s'habiller, il sort de la salle de bain après sa douche trouvant Magnus dans sa cuisine qui avait préparé du café et avait invoqué des croissants et des viennoiseries françaises. Il s'installe au comptoir après s'être embrasser d'un tendre baiser enfin plusieurs petits baiser. Acceptant le café mais ne voulant rien manger trop stresser pour avaler quoi que ce soit ce qu'avais compris Magnus et n'avais pas insisté. Il ouvre un portail directement devant l'institut se séparant difficilement l'un de l'autre. Magnus ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Ils finissent par se séparer Magnus referme le portail d'une main tremblante ayant ressenti la peur de son Chollima.

Alec se trouve devant les membres de l'enclave debout au milieu de la pièce les regards sur lui. Les chuchotements le mettent mal à l'aise. Il baisse la tête de gêne attendant l'arrivée de l'inquisitrice Herondale. Au bout de quelques minutes elle arrive s'installant sur son fauteuil.

- _Mr lightwood on a eu pour information que vous possédiez des pouvoirs hors du commun ?_ questionne-t-elle.

- _Oui c'est le cas_ confirme Alec.

 _-Alors pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ?_ questionne durement un membre de l'enclave.

- _Pour ne pas me retrouver dans cette position. Cette position où je dois être juger et regarder comme un animal_ déclare Alec regardant Malachie le membre de l'enclave.

- _Comprenez que c'est exceptionnel ce genre de pouvoir et être un Pégase le seul dans votre genre dans ce monde_ explique Malachie

- _Qui vous a renseigner ?_ Questionne Alec sans détour s'apercevant qu'ils en savaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

 _-Un membre de votre institut qui vous a vu en action_ déclare Mme Herondale faisant voir une vidéo d'Alec se servir de ses pouvoirs alors qu'il s'entraîner avec son arc.

- _Qui je vous demande qui ?_ répète Alec a l'inquisitrice

 _-Ça n'a pas d'importance les fait sont là vous avez mentit_ déclare un autre membre de l'enclave.

 _-Pour mensonge et manquement au devoir de transparence je demande à ce que Monsieur Lightwood subisse la rune d'agonie_ déclare Malachie.

 _-La rune d'agonie pour avoir caché la vérité sur moi_ questionne Alec regardant l'inquisitrice l'implorant de pas faire ça.

- _Je refuse_ déclare l'inquisitrice se levant de sa chaise outrée par la sentence

 _-Vous êtes liés par la famille vous n'êtes pas objective relisez les lois c'est ce qu'il encourt pour ce genre de méfaits_ déclare Malachie.

- _Je suis objective la rune d'agonie pour un manquement, un seul manquement à ses devoirs, il est un chasseur hors paire qui n'a jamais fait parler de lui, c'est son premier méfait! faisons preuve d'indulgence_ demande L'inquisitrice essayant de convaincre les autres membres.

- _Ça reste un méfait grave, la loi est dure mais c'est la loi il n' y a pas de seconde chance_ cri un membre de l'enclave.

-L'inquisitrice ferme les yeux pour les ouvrir sur ceux d'Alec qui lui donne un regard rassurant signe qu'il avait accepté, elle lui hoche la tête subtilement et lui rend son sourire ébahie face à son courage.

- _Bien amené le en cellule préparer le à recevoir la rune_ capitule l'inquisitrice dans un souffle tremblant.

Alec se laisse diriger vers les cellules. Il est installé sur une chaise les bras et les pieds liés torse nu.

 _-Sortez, je vais le faire moi-même_ déclare Imogène en entrant dans la cellule en s'adressant au chasseur d'ombre qui finissait de l'installer. Ils sortent fermant la porte de la cellule derrière eux.

- _Je suis désolé_ chuchote l'inquisitrice s'agenouillant devant Alec sa stèle a la main.

 _-Je sais_ souffle Alec

- _Je comprends les raisons de votre mensonge croyez-moi je le comprends_ dit t-elle doucement.

 _-Je peux appeler jace? pour qu'il soit près de toi_ demande l'inquisitrice.

 _-Non pas jace, mes parents sont à Idris, je veux mon père_ demande doucement Alec d'une voix tremblante.

 _-Je vais tracer la rune et j'appelle votre père_ annonce-t-elle levant sa stèle pour tracer la rune.

Alec hoche la tête et déglutit avant de coupé le lien avec jace pour qu'il ne ressente pas la douleur de la rune. L'inquisitrice trace la rune d'une main tremblante Alec regarde la larme qui coule sur la joue de l'inquisitrice.

La douleur est atroce, il aperçoit Imogène sortir de la cellule et après son corps n'est que douleur on peut entendre ses cris de douleur dans les couloirs de l'enclave.

Son père arrive quinze minutes plus tard les larmes aux joues voyant son fils souffrir sa mère est là aussi elle lui masse les jambes et les épaules là où la douleur est la plus atroce. Il vomit plusieurs fois sous la douleur son visage est tremper de larme du a la douleur. La rune qu'Imogène à tracer ne dure que deux heures c'est une modifié normalement c'est 12 heures.

Quand la douleur s'estompe au bout de deux heures, il s'est déjà évanoui plusieurs fois. Son père le prend dans ses bras le sortant de la cellule et demande un portail à l'inquisitrice qui lui accorde pour le ramener à l'institut. Tandis que sa mère reste à Idris pour max. Arriver à l'institut il se dirige vers l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide posant son fils doucement sur le lit lui prenant la main tout en sortant son téléphone pour appeler Magnus pour qu'il vienne le soigner.

Magnus arrive rapidement et Robert lui explique la situation c'est avec un visage baigné de larmes que Magnus soigne Alec avec des mains tremblantes.

Alec se réveille trois heures après grimaçant tournant légèrement la tête pour voir Isabelle la tête poser sur l'épaule de son père et jace assis par terre à côté de lui tenant la main et la main de Magnus caressant ses cheveux assis de l'autre côté du lit.

Il se racle la gorge faisant bouger tout le monde.

 _-Tiens bois ça_ dit doucement Robert tendant un verre d'eau avec une paille au bord de ses lèvres qu'Alec accepte avec reconnaissance.

- _Comment grand-mère a-t-elle pu laisser faire ça_ grogne Jace en se levant.

- _Elle a appliqué la loi el_ \- essaye-t-il d'expliquer avant de se faire couper par Jace

- _Tu l'as défend ?_ s'énerve Jace.

 _-Elle n'a pas eu le choix ! elle a essayé elle s'est opposée à eux, ils ont joué la carte de la famille lui faisant entendre qu'elle n'était pas objective, c'est elle même qui m'a tracé la rune elle l'a fait elle pleurait_ explique Alec d'une voix rauque et tremblante.

 _-Mais faire ça c'est barbare tout ça parce que tu as caché ta vraie nature_ dit doucement Isabelle.

 _-Je sais! mais ce n'est pas moi qui fais les lois. Elle n'avait pas le choix et j'ai accepté les conséquences alors faites en de même_ demande Alec.

- _D'accord_ abdique izzy et jace dans un souffle.

 _-Comment tu te sens?_ questionne Magnus le visage inquiet les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

- _Ça va groggy mais pas douloureux_ rassure Alec posant sa main sur la joue de Magnus.

Soufflant de soulagement il pose un doux baiser sur son front.

- _Merci d'avoir était là avec moi toi et maman_ déclare doucement Alec tournant la tête pour regarder son père.

- _Cette rune ne devrait pas exister_ déclare Robert essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

Alec tend la main pour prendre celle de son père et lui sourit, son père lui rend son sourire.

- _Je t'aime fils_ murmure Robert appuyant un baiser sur son front.

- _Je t'aime aussi_ répond de la même manière Alec.

Ils sortent de l'infirmerie voyant Alec se rendormir, son père lui dit aurevoir et rentre à Idris tans dis que jace et isabelle se dirigent vers leur chambre après avoir embrassé leur frère. Il se tourne sur le côté pour regarder Magnus qui était assis sur une chaise a cote de lui Magnus place sa main dans ses cheveux les yeux dans les yeux.

- _Tu n'as pas à rester_ chuchote Alec le sommeil commençant à l'emporter

- _J'attends que tu t'endormes et je vais rentrer au loft_ chuchote Magnus _._

- _D'accord on se voit demain_ murmure Alec ses yeux commençant à se fermer.

Magnus hoche la tête et se penche déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son chollima regardant ses yeux se fermé il se relève regardant les yeux de son chollima fermé signe qu'il s'est endormi le faisant sourire il lui dépose un baiser sur le front prend une couverture la posant jusqu'à ses épaules avant de sortir de l'infirmerie se dirigeant vers la sortie faisant un portail direction son loft.

Alec se réveil le lendemain à l'infirmerie, il se lève se sentant mieux il sort doucement de l'infirmerie allant dans sa chambre pour se doucher passant plusieurs minutes sous l'eau chaude détendant ses muscles, il sort de la douche s'habille et envoie un message à Magnus pour lui dire qu'il va bien. Magnus répond tout de suite faisant sourire Alec visiblement il attendait de ses nouvelles il se donne rendez-vous le soir même au loft pour aller boire un verre. Il se dirige vers les cuisines ayant faim, il prend son déjeuner et part dans la salle d'entrainement faire quelques étirements pour ses muscles encore crisper du a la rune d'agonie. Jace isabelle et Clary le rejoigne faisant des exercices simples avec eux pour s'échauffer avant de s'entraîner, il ne s'entraîne pas au combat avec ses pouvoirs il a peur de blesser quelqu'un, il préfère utiliser son arc et viser des cibles avec des poignards.

La journée se passe tranquillement quelques missions de surveillance rien d'important, il va faire son rapport a aldertree à contre cœur, aldertree ne se gêne pas pour le regarder ouvertement et lui faire des insinuations non cachés sur ses intentions c'est avec la nausée qu'il sort du bureau pour aller se douché et s'habiller pour la soirée avec Magnus, il opte pour un jean serré bleu claire, un teeshirt gris chiné serrant ses biceps et laissant bien en vue ses abdos en dessous enfilant sa veste en cuir des mitaines en cuir et ses fidèles bottes de combat passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés les coiffants à sa façon. Il sort de sa chambre gagnant des regards salaces il a beau ne plus faire attention ça le met toujours mal à l'aise, il dit au-revoir a jace et izzy gagnant une _"chaudasse"_ murmurer à son oreille de la part de sa sœur.

Il sort de l'institut rejoignant le loft. Il toque avant que la porte ne s'ouvre par magie, il entre doucement refermant la porte derrière lui il avance pour voir Magnus l'attendre accouder à son bar

 _-Tu aimes ce côté du bar ?_ questionne Alec taquin agitant ses sourcils faisant rire Magnus de bon cœur.

Alec s'avance doucement les yeux plissés, les mains derrière son dos regardant le scan complet subit de la part de Magnus, il se plante devant Magnus qui passe ses bras autour du cou de son chollima ne le lâchant pas des yeux, Alec réduit l'espace entre eux embrassant Magnus avec douceur qui lui répond lui rendant sa douceur. Ils sortent dans un bar local passant une bonne soirée teintée de rire et de taquinerie. Magnus s'aperçoit que son Chollima a un côté taquin qu'il apprécie, il se rend compte qu'ils se ressemblent sur certain point mais c'est son côté innocent que Magnus craque complètement. Il raccompagne son chollima a l'institut étant appelé pour une mission de nuit.

- _Fais attention_ murmure Magnus dans le cou de son chollima qui a sa tête dans le cou de Magnus lui aussi se tenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant l'institut. Alec hoche la tête se redresse embrasse la joue de Magnus avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Magnus. Ils se séparent en se disant bonne nuit. Magnus le regarde rentrer dans l'institut et rentre au loft via un portail se sentant léger il n'a jamais ressenti ça en 400 ans, il découvre des nouvelles émotions.


	8. CAMILLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** PETIT MOMENT INTIME MALEC **
> 
> ATTENTION A VOS CHASTES YEUX!
> 
> PRENEZ PLAISIR!
> 
> BONNE LECTURE

**** PDV CLARY ****

Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait chier ce Lightwood, ma petite vidéo à l'enclave montrant ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas eu l'effet que je voulais, il était sorti avec une petite rune d'agonie. Je croyais l'éloigner un peu plus et me rapprocher de Magnus pendant son absence, mais là ils ont l'air plus lier que jamais. Comme je le hais, je le déteste. J'aurais Magnus je ferais tous pour l'avoir je l'aime à en crever. Je le regarde de loin embrasser Magnus dans l'op je les regarde rire. Et Magnus qui le regarde comme la septième merveille du monde mais bientôt c'est moi qu'il regarde comme ça!

\--

Plusieurs jours plus tard et Alec est heureux, il s'entend bien avec Magnus, il se sent bien avec lui. Il pense à son âme sœur sans cesse gagnant des taquineries de Jace et izzy le voyant souvent dans la lune. Justement il attend Magnus qui doit venir le chercher pour sortir prendre un verre, il va donc se doucher et s'habille d'un jean noir, un tee-shirt blanc sa veste en cuir simple mais efficace. Il sort de sa chambre pour voir Magnus discuter avec jace et isabelle, il s'avance ne faisant pas attention au regard qu'il reçoit des shadowhunters aux alentours, il salue jace d'une tape dans le dos, un bisou sur le front d 'isabelle et un baiser tendre pour Magnus qui lui sourit quand il se recule du baiser.

_-C'était quoi la mission?_ questionne Alec qui pose ses fesses sur le bord de la table en mettant sa main dans le bas des reins de Magnus le rapprochant de lui, Magnus pousse soupire de contentement se rapprochant volontiers de son Chollima.

_-Une mission de surveillance à l'hôtel Dumort_ explique isabelle avec un haussement d'épaules.

_-Ah!_ _et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas?_ questionne Alec.

- _On doit enquêter sur la mort de terrestres_ répond Jace.

_-Ok_ déclare Alec en hochant la tête.

- _Au faite je viens dans ta chambre ce soir, on n'a pas discuté la dernière fois et il y a eu de l'évolution a ce que je vois!_ pointant un suçon dans le cou d'Alec le faisant rougir légèrement. Alec qui essaye de l'amadouer avec une moue pour qu'elle lâche l'affaire.

- _La moue de max ne fonctionne pas_ répond Isabelle les yeux plissés.

Grognant Alec pose la tête sur l'épaule de Magnus qui se retiens difficilement de rire. Qui reçoit tout de même un petit choc électrique dans le bas de son dos le faisant japper de surprise faisant rire isabelle et sourire jace.

- _C'était méchant ça Chollima_ déclare Magnus boudant ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine faisant rire Alec dans un petit rire cristallin le faisant sourire tout de même.

Il remplace sa main dans le dos de Magnus qui lui lance un regard suspect.

_-Je ne vais rien te faire_ chuchote Alec à l'oreille de Magnus qui se mord la lèvre.

_-Il y'a comme une légère tension sexuelle dans l'air_ déclare jace avec désinvolture tout en reniflant l'air gagnant une bande sur l'épaule de son frère.

- _On va le boire ce verre?_ questionne Alec se levant de la table pour fuir son frère et sa sœur qui ne font que rire plus fort. Magnus acquiesce avec un petit rire le sauvant de cette situation, Magnus le dirige vers l'extérieur en mettant sa main sur son bas de dos avant de sortir de l'institut pour que Magnus crée un portail direction un bar local.

Il passe la soirée au bar discutant joyeusement avant de finir la soirée au loft de Magnus. Arrivée devant la porte du loft, ils commencent à s'embrasser doucement. Magnus adossé à la porte les bras autour du cou de son chollima qui avait son avant-bras posé contre la porte, l'autre derrière la nuque de Magnus. Ils restent un moment à s'embrasser contre sa porte quand Magnus se redresse pour ouvrir sa porte tout en trébuchant riant en continuant de s'embrasser, ils se dirigent vers le salon quand ils entendent un raclement de gorge. Ils se séparent pour regarder une femme blonde vêtu de rouge debout devant la baie vitrée de Magnus qui la regarde furieux.

- _Que fais-tu ici?_ questionne froidement Magnus.

_-Bonsoir chéri_ susurre-t-elle en se redressant de la baie vitrée pour venir caresser la joue de Magnus.

Magnus lui prend le poignet et se dégage d'un geste vif.

- _Que fais-tu ici?_ répète-t-il les dents serrées haussant le ton.

- _Je suis venu te voir tu m'as manqué mon amour_ dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- _manqué?_ _Camille dis-moi ce que tu es venu faire ici, si tu viens me voir c'est que tu as besoin de quelque chose_ répond froidement Magnus croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_-Bien mais je dois te parler seul_ dit t-elle accentuant le " _seul_ " en regardant Alec.

_-Dis ce que tu as à dire, il ne bouge pas d'ici_ refuse Magnus.

_-Comme tu veux!_ _J'ai besoin d'une alliance de préférence un mariage pour mon clan, j'ai besoin de ce mariage pour moi faire respecter et beaucoup te doive le respect_ dit t-elle attendant que les mots fassent leur chemin dans l'esprit de Magnus.

Magnus rit si fort que les larmes coulent de ses yeux rendant Camille furieuse.

- _Oh par Lilith un mariage entre toi et moi?_ _a la seconde ou je suis allié à toi je perds toute crédibilité, il hors de question que tu m'utilises pour ton intérêt_ crache-t-il à son visage.

Camille le regarde furieuse de s'être fait rejeter. Elle regarde Alec avec haine.

- _C'est à cause de lui que tu refuse_ crache-t-elle en regardant Alec de haut en bas.

- _Non à cause toi Camille il n'a rien à voir dans mon refus_ s'exclame Magnus s'avançant vers elle.

- _Il y a quelque temps tu ne m'aurais rien refuser_ claque-t-elle.

- _Oui mais c'était avant que tu ne me trompes_ grogne Magnus.

- _Tu as fait de même Magnus avec comment s'appelait t-il Woosley?_ _c'est bien ça?_ _d'ailleurs le sait t-il que tu as baiser 17000 autres que lui?_ crache-t-elle regardant Magnus fermé les yeux et déglutir

- _Oh il ne savait pas_ glousse-t-elle regardant Alec baissé la tête.

Il relève la tête pour voir Magnus le regardé se mordant la lèvre il avait l'air si abattu. Alec ne dit rien secoue la tête lui laissant voir sa déception et se tourne et sort du loft sans un mot, il entent Magnus l'appeler mais il ne répond pas et rentre à l'institut soufflant pour calmer les émotions qu'il ressentait .

Il rentre à l'institut et il se rend dans sa chambre pour se coucher son cœur serré de tristesse, son âme sœur a aimé 17000 autres corps que lui un sentiment de jalousie et de tristesse lui remplit la poitrine. Pourquoi il ressent ça? il a une vie immortelle avant lui, il comprend qu'il ne l'a pas passé seul.

_\- "la jalousie et la tristesse que tu éprouves c'est ton cœur pur qui parle, tu es pur cœur et corps, tu aurais espéré que ton âme sœur le soit aussi"_ chuchotent les muses dans sa tête.

\- _un sorcier immortel de plus de 400 ans pur?_ questionne-t-il avec un rire amer.

\- _"oui mais il le savait, il savait son histoire. Il savait que toi chollima son âme sœur l'attendrais, il aurait dû le rester pour toi c'était sa destinée"_ explique les muses.

**** LOFT DE MAGNUS ****

- _Va-t'en Camille_ ordonne Magnus regardant la porte de son loft se refermer sur son chollima.

- _Maintenant qu'il est parti tu vas accepter ce mariage Magnus_ crache-t-elle s'avançant vers lui.

- _Je t'ai dit non_ cri Magnus le visage plissé de colère se retournant vers elle sa magie au bout des doigts.

_-Tu ne me feras pas de mal tu m'aimes Magnus_ dit -elle avec confiance.

_-Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Camille_ rit Magnus à son visage la faisant grogner.

- _Tu te mens à toi même tu m'aimes je le sais!_ susurre-t-elle s'avançant sur Magnus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, Il la repousse s'essuyant la bouche de dégout.

- _Va-t'en ou sinon je te jette dehors moi-même_ menace Magnus les dents serrés.

_-Tu me le paieras Magnus crois moi on ne me jette pas comme ça_ crache-t-elle tournant les talons sortant d'un pas rageux du loft.

Soufflant Magnus s'assied dans son fauteuil la tête dans ses mains. Grognant de colère, il claque des doigts faisant apparaître un verre d'alcool qu'il boit d'un trait. Claquant des doigts il fait apparaître son téléphone pour appeler Alexander, il essaye plusieurs fois mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Il se lève pour se resservir un martini quand son téléphone sonne il décroche

_-Magnus tu as essayé de me joindre?_ marmonne Alexander au bout du téléphone.

- _Tu dormais?_ Demande doucement Magnus.

_-Oui je me suis endormi pourquoi tu m'as appelé?_ questionne doucement Alec.

_-Je voulais te parler!_ dit doucement Magnus.

_-Humm oui je t'écoute?_ accorde Alexander.

- _Écoute Camille-_ commence-t-il avant de se faire couper par Alec.

- _non tu-tu n'as pas à m'expliquer, c'est juste difficile à entendre, je me doutais bien que tu ne sois pas pure comme je le suis pour toi, c'est juste_ \- souffle-t-il s'arrêtant ne trouvant pas de bon mot à ce qu'il ressentait.

- _j'aurais juste préféré que ce soit toi qui me le dises au lieu de l'entendre dire de la bouche d'une ex amante_ continue-t-il sa voix pleine de tristesse.

- _Je sais ! et je suis désolé que tu l'as appris comme ça je t'en aurais parler, je ne te l'aurais pas caché_ explique doucement Magnus.

_-Je sais écoute j'ai besoin de dormir, je suis un peu perdu pour être honnête_ souffle Alec

- _D'accord bonne nuit_ murmure Magnus.

_-Bonne nuit_ souffle Alec avant de raccrocher.

Il écoute la ligne morte pendant un moment raccrochant grognant de colère contre lui-même. Il comprend la réaction de son chollima a vrai dire il aurait été a sa place il aurait autant été dérouté et triste. Cette déception dans ses yeux et cette tristesse qu'il a entendu dans sa voix lui vrille le cœur. Il se lève et rejoins sa chambre se glissant dans son lit s'endormant espérant que son chollima son âme sœur puisse lui pardonner.

De son côté Alec se re- couche pensant à la soirée qu'il a partagé avec Magnus jusqu' à ce que cette Camille s'en mêle. Il n'arrive pas à dormir, il passe une bonne heure à tourner dans son lit, il se lève se rhabille et se dirige chez Magnus il a besoin de le voir, il arrive devant la porte du loft il tente sa chance espérant que la porte ne sois pas fermer il attrape la poignet et par chance elle est ouverte, il souffle un coup et se dirige vers la chambre il ouvre la porte pour voir Magnus sur le dos torse nu le drap recouvrant ses hanches il se déshabille se met en caleçon et se glisse dans son lit réveillant Magnus au passage.

_-Alexander ?_ questionne Magnus

_-Non le voisin_ glousse Alec, il reçoit une tape de Magnus contre son torse le faisant rire. Il se déplace pour poser sa tête sur le torse de Magnus qui le prend dans ses bras soufflant d'aise tous les deux.

- _Je suis désolé d'avoir réagis comme ça_ marmonne Alec dans le torse de Magnus.

_-Non ne t'excuses pas j'aurais dû te le dire tout de suite_ avoue Magnus embrassant son chollima dans les cheveux.

_-Je sais mais je t'assure je comprends que tu n'allais pas m'attendre et passer plus de 400 ans seul_ déclare Alec en se redressant pour le regarder pour qu'il voit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

- _J'aurai du_ avoue Magnus confirmant les paroles des muses plus tôt levant la main pour enlever une mèche de cheveu du front de son Chollima

_-On recommence à partir d'ici ?_ questionne Alec avec un sourire les yeux brillants.

- _D'accord_ accorde Magnus le soulagement dans sa voix il attire son chollima dans un baiser tendre.

_-Tu veux me parler d'elle enfin si tu veux_ hésite alec

- _Camille mon ex petite amie c'était il y a plus de 130 ans elle m'a trompé et s'est enfui avec un russe_ explique Magnus.

Alec hoche la tête ses yeux papillonnent de fatigue, il se cale sur le torse de Magnus s'endormant assez vite. Magnus le regarde dormir un moment avant de replonger lui aussi dans le sommeil finissant sa nuit.

Alec se réveil avec les rayons du soleil sur le visage, se nichant dans la chaleur dans son dos faisant soupirer Magnus qui le rapproche encore plus de lui, son nez dans ses cheveux, Alec tourne légèrement la tête pour que le nez de Magnus frôle son oreille qui lui attrape avec sa bouche le faisant glousser mais lui envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans la colonne vertébrale, Alec s'étire dans les bras de Magnus se déplaçant pour poser sa tête sur la poitrine de Magnus.

_-Bonjour mon amour_ chuchote Magnus.

- _Bonjour_ chuchote Alec dans le torse de Magnus.

Ils finissent par aller déjeuner après s'être douché chacun leur tour. Ils passent la journée ensemble profitant du jour de congés d'Alec sortant et se baladant dans les rues de New York profitant de l'un de l'autre. Ils finissent la soirée sur le balcon discutant joyeusement en restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un moment.

Alec se redresse pour regarder Magnus sa main se lève pour se poser sur sa joue qui penche la tête appréciant la caresse, il se penche doucement reliant leur lèvre. Le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné leurs langues se taquinant, Alec se redresse pour se mettre à califourchon sur les genoux de Magnus tout en lui déboutonnant sa chemise pour la pousser juste un peu pour découvrir sa clavicule posant ses lèvres dans le cou de Magnus le faisant frissonner descendant sa bouche pour mordiller sa clavicule faisant gémir Magnus qui resserrent sa prise sur les hanches de son Chollima. Alec était prêt à aller plus loin mais pas tout à fait prêt pour faire l'amour.

Magnus se lève doucement et Alec resserre ses jambes autour des hanches de Magnus pour se diriger vers la chambre s'arrêtant pour le poser contre le mur a cote de la porte de la chambre. Magnus glisse ses lèvres embrassant la mâchoire de son Chollima le faisant haleter pour aller mordiller son cou. Alec tend la main pour ouvrir la porte et Magnus se dirige vers le lit pour le déposer doucement le surplombant faisant touchés leurs hanches laissant leurs érections se touchaient les faisant gémir dans leurs bouches.

Alec se redresse faisant redresser Magnus lui retirant sa chemise glissant ses doigts sur son torse descendant jusqu' à la boucle de sa ceinture s'arrêtant pour regarder Magnus lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait aller plus loin. Magnus hoche la tête et se relève un peu pour laisser Alec lui retirer son pantalon, il se retrouve en caleçon Magnus à son tour enlève le tee-shirt et le pantalon de son Chollima après avoir obtenu son accord. Alec se rallonge entrainant Magnus vers lui.

Tous deux en caleçon frottant leur hanche ensemble, Magnus se décale pour poser sa main sur le bord du caleçon d'Alec il hoche la tête Magnus prend son érection en main faisant cambrer les reins d'Alec le faisant gémir. Alec glisse sa main sur la nuque de Magnus le ramenant vers lui lui donnant un baiser fiévreux il recule du baiser pour regarder Magnus les yeux mi-clos

_-Tu es magnifique mon amour_ murmure Magnus avant de baisser la tête pour mordiller la clavicule de son Chollima. Alec déplace sa main pour la glisser dans le caleçon de Magnus prenant son érection faisant gémir Magnus qui ferment ses yeux de plaisir. Il commence à bouger les hanches dans la main de son Chollima.

_-Magnus_ murmure Alec gémissant de plaisir avant de jouir dans la main de Magnus.

Magnus se redresse pour être à califourchon sur les hanches glissant sa main sur celle d'Alec pour l'aider dans ses mouvements tout en bougeant doucement les hanches. Il jouit murmurant doucement le nom d'Alec en posant sa tête sur le torse de son chollima les cuisses tremblantes. Il relève la tête pour embrasser son Chollima partageant leurs souffles saccadés. Il s'allonge à côté de son chollima le prenant dans ses bras en claquant des doigts pour se nettoyer. Ils s'endorment rapidement dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.


	9. IDRIS

Alexander se tenait maintenant dans la salle d'entraînement regardant Jace et Izzy s'entraînait alors que Clary se tenait à l'écart s'entraînant avec un autre chasseur d'ombres. Il se dirige vers son arc et prend des flèches se dirigeant vers les cibles et tire une douzaine de flèches utilisant un peu ses pouvoirs, il relève la tête pour voir Clary le regarder avec les yeux plissés, les bras croisés le regardant de haut en bas pour le provoquer, il lui répond par un sourcil levé interrogateur lui rendant son regard et tourne les talons l'ignorant ne rentrant pas dans son jeu de provocation. Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle s'en prend à lui alors que quand ils s'étaient rencontrés il s'entendait assez bien et elle lui faisait confiance et sa à changer pourquoi il ne comprend pas. Il sort de la salle d'entraînement pour se rendre dans la salle d'op pour regarder s'il y a une mission quand Aldertree sort en trombe du bureau.

 _-Je veux une équipe prête dans cinq minutes, Idris a était attaquer_ annonce Aldertree.

Alec court pour aller chercher Jace et Izzy suivi de Clary, ils se préparent avec d'autres chasseur d'ombres quand Aldertree vient les voir.

- _C'est le manoir Lightwood qui a était attaquer, Idris nous ouvre un portail directement devant le manoir_ explique Aldertree se dirigeant vers le portail qui venait de s'ouvrir dans la salle d'op.

Ils sortent du portail devant le manoir Lightwood.

Il se dirige sur ses gardes, le cœur battant pensant à ses parents Max et Jocelyn, il prie pour qu'ils soient tous en sécurité.

Ils entrent pour découvrir plusieurs corps d'ancien membres du cercle. S'avançant dans la maison Alec monte à l'étage se dirigeant directement dans la chambre de Max. Il fouille la chambre et découvre Max recroquevillé sous le lit tremblant de peur en voyant son frère Max s'effondre en pleure se précipitant dans les bras de son frère.

Alec entend plusieurs cris en bas, il descend prudemment avec Max dans les bras découvrant ses parents sont en bas, ils se précipitent prenant Max dans leur bras visiblement soulagé et prennent Alec dans leur bras aussi. Alec s'avance pour voir Clary agenouillé tenant le corps sans vie de sa mère. Il ferme les yeux retenant ses larmes.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ questionne Alec relavant la tête et regarde ses parents.

- _On a été appeler pour une réunion avec l'enclave, on a laissé Max avec Jocelyn je n'en sais pas plus, on a été prévenu de l'attaque on_ _vient d'arriver_ explique Robert.

\- _tu sais quelque chose Max_? questionne doucement Alec.

Max hoche la tête, et réclame les bras de son frère qui le prend le serrant contre sa poitrine le laissant se calmer pour qu'il dise ce qu'il sait. Respirant plusieurs fois il lève les yeux pour regarder son frère.

- _Valentin a la dague, elle a résisté elle s'est battue_ dit max montrant les corps des membres avant de continuer

- _elle m'a protégé mais elle a fini par lui donner pour tenter de sauver sa vie et la mienne, mais il la tuer quand même après avoir eu la dague, il-il l'a tuée de sang-froid_ déclare doucement Max recommençant à pleurer toujours dans les bras de son frère qui le resserre contre sa poitrine.

- _Et il m'a laisser en vie pour que je te transmette un message_ déclare doucement Max en reniflant.

- _Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il aura ce qu'il veut. Maintenant qu'il a la dague, il n'hésitera pas à tuer toute personne se mettant sur son chemin, il te donne rendez-vous le jour de l'éclipse de lune dans la forêt de Brocéliande_ déclare Max son corps tremblant de sanglot.

- _Moi contre d'autres vies, il veut que je me sacrifie_ murmure Alec les larmes d'or coulant sur ses joues.

- _On trouvera une solution on ne le laissera pas faire_ déclare férocement Robert.

Le corps de Jocelyn est rapatrié à l'Institut de New York pour la cérémonie de deuil. Alec ne rentre pas à l'institut se rendant chez Magnus directement. A peine franchis la porte il s'effondre contre la porte glissant pour finir par terre se libérant des émotions qu'il retenait.

 _-Mon amour qu'est-ce qu'il passe? tu es blessé ?_ panique Magnus le rejoignant en le portant pour l'asseoir dans le canapé. Alec lui fait un signe de tête lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas blessé. Magnus le prend dans ses bras essuyant ses larmes d'or, ses larmes de chagrin coulé sur ses joues. Après plusieurs minutes Alec se calme suffisamment pour expliquer les choses a Magnus.

- _Val- valentin a tué Jocelyn, il- il a la dague_ dit difficilement Alec hoquetant un sanglot.

- _Il- il a attaqué le manoir de la famille pour tuer Jocelyn, après avoir eu la dague il-il l'a tué de sang-froid devant Max_ pleure Alec les larmes d'or ruisselant sur ses joues. Magnus le reprend dans ses bras laissant couler ses larmes aussi.

- _Il a laissé Max en vie pour qu'il me fasse passer un message,_ _il veut que je me sacrifie sinon il tuera des innocents, je dois le rencontrer à la prochaine éclipse de lune dans la forêt de Brocéliande_ raconte doucement Alec d'une voix tremblantes les larmes aux joues.

Magnus le garde dans ses bras et lui dit la même chose que Robert il s'endort dans les bras de Magnus qu'il le porte du canapé le mettant dans la chambre le regardant dormir toute la nuit lui il n'a pas fermé l'œil.

Le lendemain matin Alec se réveil seul dans le lit de Magnus, il entend l'eau de la douche coulé, il se tourne sur le côté se remémorant ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il remercie intérieurement Jocelyn d'avoir protégé son frère sans elle Max aurait été tué rien que cette pensée lui fait venir les larmes aux yeux. Il sent le lit s'affaissé derrière lui et la main de Magnus caressant son épaule.

 _-Elle a donné sa vie pour protéger Max_ chuchote Alec sa vision se brouillant de larmes. Se nichant un peu plus se recroquevillant sur lui-même essayant de ravaler ses larmes de culpabilité et de chagrin. Il pense à Clary qui vient de perdre sa mère, elle le détester déjà là elle va le haïr de toutes ses forces.

 _-Chollima mon amour regarde-moi_ murmure Magnus embrassant les cheveux d'Alec. Il ne fait que secoué la tête de négation se levant d'un bond pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, il se déshabille se glissant sous la douche actionnant l'eau pour se laisser glisser sur le carrelage ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine faisant tourner l'eau autour de lui comme bouclier. L'eau rince ses larmes d'or ses larmes de tristesse.

Au bout d'un moment il sort de la douche s'habillant pour sortir de la salle de bain pour découvrir Magnus assis sur le bord du lit la tête baissée jouant avec ses bagues, il relève la tête se lève et sans un mot prend Alec dans ses bras, il sent Alec se fondre dans ses bras. Ils restent comme ça un moment sans parler aucun mot aidera à apaiser son Chollima.

Quelques jours plus tard il se tient avec tout le monde dans la salle de cérémonie de deuil. Magnus l'attend dans sa chambre à l'institut n'étant pas autorisé à y assister seul la famille et les chasseurs d'ombres ont droit à y assister, il voit Clary se dirigé vers lui d'un pas rageux, il sait ce qu'il va arriver. Il voit Izzy et Jace la suivre essayant de l'arrêter mais c'est trop tard.

 _-Je ne veux pas de toi ici! tout ce qui arrive est de ta faute. Tu ne serais pas né ma mère ne serait pas morte, je ne serais jamais la gardienne de cette putain de dague, j'espère juste que mon père arrivera à ses fins!_ crache-t-elle regardant les yeux d'Alec se remplir de larmes. Alec s'éloigne à reculons avant de sortir de la salle en courant sous les cris de son frère et de sa sœur.

Il sort de l'institut se lançant dans les rues de New York, Son corps dégageant des éclairs dans les rues faisant éclater les lumières des réverbères, rien ne peut l'arrêter, le tonnerre éclate dans le ciel de New York, la terre tremble faisant sauter les voitures à son passage.

Un Ouragan se forme au-dessus d'Alec qui continue de courir détruisant tout sur son passage. Les voitures, les vitres tout vole en éclat la pluie tombe sur lui. Il est arrêté dans sa course par des bras le plaquant par terre. Il reconnait Magnus mais il n'arrive pas à se calmer l'ouragan s'intensifie autour d'eux créant un bouclier. Alec le repousse loin de lui le frappant en pleine poitrine, mais Magnus se retrouve à califourchon sur lui et lui prend ses poignets les plaçant sur sa poitrine, il essaie de se dégager mais il comprend que c'est Bellérophon par son pouvoir le maîtrise, le dompte. Il se laisse aller, pleur tournant la tête sur le côté pour ne pas lui faire voir ses larmes d'or, ses larmes de pur chagrin, les larmes d'or chez le Pégase sont signe d'un pur chagrin, d'une tristesse insurmontable. Magnus lâche ses poignets pour placer ses mains dans les cheveux de son Chollima.

- _Chollima mon amour_ murmure Magnus se baissant pour poser son front sur sa tempe mélangeant leurs larmes. Alec place sa main tremblante sur la nuque de Magnus le gardant près de lui.

- _je ne voulais pas te frapper_ répète-t-il sans cesse pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- _je suis désolé_ dit-il encore et encore. Magnus le calme au fur et à mesure avec des paroles rassurantes, lui chuchotant son amour pour lui.

Au bout d'un moment l'ouragan se calme doucement et Magnus ramasses son Chollima dans ses bras alors qu'il s'était évanoui de fatigue dû à l'explosion de ses pouvoirs.

- _Je l'emmène avec moi au loft_ annonce doucement Magnus se retournant pour regarder Jace et Izzy qui hoche la tête.

 _-On retourne à l'institut, Clary a déclenché un bordel a s'en prenant à Alec comme ça. En plus en plein rituel de deuil de sa propre mère, elle a sur le dos d'autres chasseur d'ombres qui apprécie Alec et qui ne sont pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle a dit_ déclare férocement Isabelle ses yeux sur le visage de son frère qui est dans les bras de Magnus.

Magnus ne répond pas et ouvre un portail avant de s'engouffrer dedans menant son chollima dans la chambre pour l'allonger claquant des doigts pour changer ses vêtements mouilles en vêtements plus confortable et sec.

..

Après l'attaque d'Idris, ils décident de partir à la rencontre du père de Bellérophon pour l'entrainement de son Chollima, seul le père de Bellérophon peut lui apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Il devait maîtriser ses pouvoirs et avec l'ultimatum de valentin il ne fallait plus attendre.

Deux jours plus tard après avoir annoncé à sa famille qu'ils partaient pour s'entraîner qui l'avait poussé à le faire et lui avait assuré qu'ils feraient attention et qu'ils savaient se défendre et qu'il devait le faire s'il voulait avoir une chance d'affronter valentin. Il se tenait avec Magnus devant un temple niché en haut d'une montagne.

- _Chollima as tu fais bon voyage ?_ demande une voix masculine alors qu'ils rentraient tous deux dans le temple. Se retournant il tombe sur un homme ressemblant à Magnus.

 _-Je suis Asmodée Sorcier et roi de Lycie père de Bellérophon_ se présente Asmodée.

- _Alexander Lightwood_ se présente-t-il avec un hochement de tête à Asmodée.

- _Je sais qui tu es c'est un honneur de t'accueillir_ déclare Asmodée baissant la tête devant Alec

 _-Tu ne t'inclines pas devant moi_ questionne Magnus à son père.

 _-Tu le sais fils tu as le droit à un accueil spécial quand tu viens ici_ déclare Asmodée s'inclinant devant son fils.

- _Tu n'as besoin de faire ça père je te taquinais_ dit Magnus relevant son père en le prenant dans ses bras qu'acceptes volontiers l'étreinte de son fils.

- _On est venu pour l'entrainement_ explique Magnus

- _D'accord venez suivez-moi vous allez vous reposer du voyage, je vais vous monter votre chambre_ explique Asmodée lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Plusieurs jours se passent avec les entraînements, l'art du combat, les jours de méditation, la maîtrise de ses émotions qui jouent sur ses pouvoirs. Il s'adapte au rythme d'Asmodée qui ne lui laisse pas beaucoup de répit. Il lui apprend à faire le vide dans son esprit quand la pression devient trop et qu'il sent ses pouvoirs se déclenchés. Il ne manque plus que sa transformation finale en Pégase.

Magnus sort du temple s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte pour voir son Chollima évitait les boules de feu de son père se servant de ses éclaires pour se propulser plus haut dans les airs et en envoyant quelques-uns à Asmodée qui a du mal à les arrêter avec ses pouvoirs.

Ils finissent l'entrainement Alec vient se poser devant le temple dans un choc faisant volait la poussière autour de lui et faisant trembler le temple. Il se relève pour passer une main dans ses cheveux trempé de sueur regardant Magnus qui se mord la lèvre devant la beauté de son Chollima qui s'avance vers lui torse nu la sueur dégoulinante, ses yeux bleu électrisant, il avait pris du muscle avec l'entrainement. Il s'arrête devant Magnus qui reste appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte les yeux plissés faisant sourire Alec du regard qu'il reçoit.

Ne tenant plus avec un grognement il attrape la nuque de son Chollima plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de son Chollima qui se rattrape avec la main sur l'encadrement de la porte, l'autre dans les cheveux de Magnus qui lui place ses bras autour du cou de son Chollima s'embrassant dans un baiser passionné. Ils se séparent quand ils entendent Asmodée crié qu'il devait aller se laver les yeux alors qu'il traverser le temple une main cachant ses yeux faisant rire Alec et Magnus


	10. Madzie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Petit moment intime pour notre couple Malec**

Ils rentrent à New York trois semaines après leur départ se rendant directement à l'institut pour prendre des nouvelles. Ils rentrent dans l'institut pour voir Jace Izzy et Simon regardait l'écran de contrôle, l'institut dans un état détruit un vrai champ de bataille.

- _Jace, Izzy_ cri Alec courant vers eux qui se précipite vers lui le prenant dans ses bras.

Magnus derrière lui tout autant choqué voyant l'état de l'institut.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ questionne Alec regardant tout autour de lui.

 _-On a été attaqué il y a deux jours par Valentin_ annonce Jace.

 _-Et toi tu vas bien ?_ questionne Alec posant sa main sur l'épaule de Simon.

- _Ma transformation s'est bien passé grâce à Raphaël_ répond doucement Simon.

 _-D'accord_ souffle Alec soulagé.

 _-Magnus!_ cri une femme a la peau pale courir vers lui sortant de l'infirmerie surement pour soigner des blessés.

 _\- il a pris Madzie j'étais au parc et il- il l'a pris !_ pleure la femme dans les bras de Magnus. Alec avait rencontré Catarina a plusieurs reprises avec sa petite fille Madzie.

-I _l est venu avec une petite sorcière madzie, il la force à lui obéir_ confirme jace

 _-il l'a force a quoi?_ grogne Alec

 _-Il se sert de sa marque, ses branchies pour neutraliser ses adversaires_ explique Isabelle.

 _-Pourquoi attaquer ?_ questionne Magnus Catarina toujours dans ses bras.

- _Il est venu prendre Clary, il a dit qu'il voulait sa fille a ses cotés_ déclare Jace frottant le dos de Simon.

Alec ferme les yeux, il se sert de son pouvoir de méditation pour contrôler ses émotions avant que ça le submerge. Madzie et Clary dans les griffes de Valentin, il ne peut pas laisser faire ça même si Clary le déteste, il ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire, et la petite Madzie doit être apeuré et effrayé.

- _On a quoi ?_ questionne Alec déterminé relevant la tête.

 _-La! regarde il y a une concentration d'activité démoniaque plus ça avance en heure plus il y en a_ explique Izzy pointant un endroit sur la carte en l'agrandissant.

 _-Bien! équipez-vous on y va!_ ordonne Alec s'avançant retirant son débardeur pour le changer en un tee shirt simple.

- _Mon amour_ appel Magnus le prenant par le poignet la main tremblante de peur pour son Chollima.

 _-Je ne laisse pas madzie et Clary une seconde de plus avec lui Magnus_ dit doucement Alec portant sa main à la joue de Magnus.

- _D'accord mais je viens avec toi_ déclare Magnus.

 _-Je viens aussi_ déclare Catarina

- _Non Catarina reste ici en sécurité_ supplie alec

- _Ramène- moi ma fille je t'en supplie!_ murmure Catarina en larmes, Alec hoche la tête venant la prendre dans ses bras.

Ils se rendent sur les lieux où il y'a l'activité démoniaque et il voit des démons se dirigé comme appeler dans un entrepôt. De loin Alec voit un homme du cercle retenant Madzie par le bras. Il ne voit pas Clary ni valentin.

Il s'élance dans les airs suivis des autres sur terre, il fait éclater toutes les lumières de l'entrepôt lançant des éclairs pour neutraliser le garde et les démons autours, le garde reprend Madzie s'enfuyant avec elle.

Alec fait un massacre dans l'entrepôt tuant avec ses éclairs tous les démons sur son passage. Il arrive à atteindre le garde lâchant Madzie qui court vers Alec mais se fait rattraper par Valentin. Un autre membre du cercle qui à Clary avec elle un couteau sous la gorge.

- _Tu restes avec moi_ déclare férocement Valentin agrippant Madzie par le bras qui essaye de se dégager.

- _Alec_ cri Madzie apeuré tremblante de peur.

- _Ça va aller Madzie_ essaye-t-il de la rassurer et regardant Clary lui faisant comprendre la même chose.

 _-Tu as la maîtrise de tes pouvoirs à ce que je vois ?_ questionne valentin Alec ne répond pas son regard fixait sur Madzie.

- _J'ai hâte de te voir sous ta forme de Pégase surtout te tuer_ crache Valentin reculant avec Madzie.

 _-Laisse-la!_ cri Alec s'avançant vers valentin qui sort la dague la mettant près du coup de Madzie

- _Stop ou sinon je la tue_ menace Valentin

-" _chollima tu as une occasion de récupérer la dague_ " chuchotent les muses

 _-"Je ne mets pas la vie de Madzie en jeu pour cette dague"_ refuse Alec

- _"chollima_ " insiste les muses

 _-"Non"_ cri Alec dans son esprit.

Il recule à contre cœur, il voit la tristesse dans les yeux de Madzie elle croit qu'il l'abandonne. Valentin recule avec Madzie quand il reçoit un éclair de magie dans le dos faisant lâcher prise sur Madzie qui court et rejoins Magnus. Valentin se retourne pour voir Magnus la main levée à côté de lui jace et isabelle. Alec en profite pour jeter un éclair sur le membre qui tiens Clary le faisant la relâcher elle lui donne un coup de coude dans le nez pour l'assommer elle s'enfuit rejoignant Magnus et les autres.

Jace allez s'élançait contre valentin quand ils entendent un rugissement féroce venir de l'entrepôt le faisant arrêter. Ils regardent tous à l'endroit où venait le bruit pour voir une horde de démons sortir d'un coin et s'avançaient vers eux permettant à valentin de prendre la fuite.

 _-Courrez_ cri Alec aux autres les faisant sortir de l'entrepôt en lançant des éclairs sur les démons les repoussant leur laissant le temps de sortir.

 _-Ramène Madzie_ cri Alec tournant la tête pour les voir sortir de l'entrepôt.

- _Je ne te laisse pas ici non!_ cri Magnus se faisant tirer par Clary pour rejoindre les autres.

- _S'il te plait met la en sécurité_ supplie Alec regardant Magnus une seconde avant de tourner la tête pour voir les démons s'élançaient sur lui. Il se sert de ses pouvoirs pour voler, il entend Magnus crier son nom, il arrive à esquiver les attaques des démons. Alec décide de s'éloigner de l'entrepôt mettant en sécurité tout le monde. Ils se retrouvent dans une ruelle déserte, se battant férocement faisant des ondes de choc détruisant les vitres alentour. Au bout d'un moment il commence à s'épuiser.

 _-Putain_ grogne-t-il en se retournant se retrouvant devant une douzaine de vampires face à lui. Ils se lancent tous sur lui en même temps, il lève les mains pour appeler l'eau qui se trouve près de lui en la rassemble devant lui faisant bouclier avant de jette un éclair dans l'eau les électrocutant tous.

Il se retourne pour voir les démons se jetés sur lui il les évite en s'envolant jetant des éclairs les projetant dans le mur. Ils se rend compte qu'ils sont trop nombreux et qu'ils s'épuisent. Il se concentre rassemblant ses forces, il tend les deux mains faisant retentir le tonnerre il joint à cette éclaire l'eau, la terre et des débris qui se trouve autour de lui, les démons reçoivent l'éclaire de plein fouet, ils hurlent de douleur essayant de s'échapper se servant de leurs queues pour lui renvoyer quelques débris pour s'échapper de l'éclair. Le tonnerre se fais de plus en plus entendre quand les démons finissent par explosés. Alec reprend le contrôle de ses pouvoirs se laissant tomber à genoux roulant sur le côté sortant son téléphone appuyant sur la première touche et appel regardant son ventre et sa cuisse remplit de débris.

- _Chollima ou es-tu ? Alexander ?_ entent-il crier de son téléphone.

 _-Aide_ souffle-t-il dans un murmure avant de s'évanouir.

Il se réveille difficilement en grognant, il ouvre les yeux les clignant pour s'habituer à la lumière, il regarde autour de lui, il reconnait l'infirmerie et tout le monde à ses côtés.

 _-Alec!_ cri Madzie le visage inquiet

- _Vient ma puce_ dit doucement Alec se redressant pour prendre Madzie dans ses bras qui monte sur le lit se calant contre sa poitrine et l'embrasse plusieurs fois dans les cheveux pour la rassurer. Sous le regard attendri de toute le monde.

 _-Comment tu te sens?_ demande Magnus le visage baigné de larmes.

 _-Je vais bien grâce à toi_ déclare doucement Alec. Magnus se contente de poser sa tête sur son épaule et sangloter. Isabelle et Jace viennent l'embrasser leurs visages baignés de larmes.

- _Tu étais gravement blessé Alec, Catarina et Magnus t'ont soigné ils ont évité le pire_ pleure Isabelle.

 _-Merci_ dit doucement Alec serrant la main de Magnus tout en regardant Catarina.

 _-Non c'est moi qui dois te remercier tu as ramené ma fille chollima!_ pleure Catarina.

Alec lui tend vers Catarina qui lui prend doucement.

- _Si tu veux me remercier laisse-moi faire du baby sitting pour Madzie quand tout ça sera fini !_ Demande Alec avec un grand sourire ce qui fit rire Catarina qui accepte joyeusement faisant sourire tout le monde.

Madzie redresse la tête pour regarder Alec pour savoir si c'était vrai.

Alec hoche la tête et agite ses sourcils d'excitation à la perspective de s'occupé de Madzie la faisant glousser.

- _Je te laisserai même faire un tour sur pégase quand j'aurais ma transformation finale_ chuchote Alec à l'oreille de Madzie qui hoche la tête joyeusement et prend Alec dans ses bras le faisant rire.

 _-Ou est Clary?_ questionne Alec caressant les cheveux de Madzie qui commencé à s'endormir suite eux évènements, l'autre main dans celle de Magnus en lui caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

- _Elle s'est réfugiée dans sa chambre_ déclare Jace avec un haussement d'épaules sa main dans le dos de Simon.

- _Elle n'a pas été blesse?_ questionne alec

 _-Non mais elle ne veux parler à personne même pas à moi_ dit doucement Simon.

Après un moment Catarina récupère Madzie la voyant endormi sur la poitrine d'Alec. Il rejoigne le loft suivi d'isabelle et de Jace ne voulant rester loin de leur frère après ce qui s'était passer, ce qu'avait accepter Magnus permettant de se détendre après les évènements.

- _Alors avec Simon ?_ questionne Izzy regardant Jace qui rosit à cette question la faisant sourire avant de croquer dans sa pizza.

 _-Ben -je on est plus ou moins ensemble_ avoue Jace les joues rouges faisant crier izzy et se fait félicité par Magnus et Alec.

 _-Hérondale qui rougit!_ taquine Alec recevant de Jace sa serviette en papier.

- _Hé c'est pour toutes les fois où tu me taquines_ rit Alec en lui relançant la serviette.

- _Et toi izzy ta vie amoureuse ?_ questionne Magnus sa tête sur l'épaule de son Chollima.

- _Rien, nada, le néant!_ soupire Isabelle.

- _Je croyais que Raphael t'avait tapé dans l'œil_ questionne Alec avec un froncement de sourcil connaissant sa soeur, il aurait penser qu'elle aurait déjà fait le premier pas vers Raphael.

 _-Oui mais je n'ose pas aller le voir_ déclare doucement Isabelle.

- _Isabelle Sophia Lightwood toi! ne pas oser?_ dit théâtralement Alec faisant la mine choqué, la main sur sa poitrine faisant rire Jace et Magnus alors qu'izzy enlever son talon et menacer Alec d'arrêter de se moquer d'elle faisant rire Alec.

Magnus le regarder aimant ce côté taquin et blagueur. Il vient poser sa tête sur les genoux de son Chollima qui vient lui caresser les cheveux tout en les écoutant plaisanter et rire. Après cette petite soirée Jace et isabelle retourne à l'institut pour aller se coucher laissant le couple seul.

Alec sort de la douche ne portant seulement qu'un caleçon pour aller rejoindre Magnus qui l'attendait dans le lit.

- _Tu te rends compte que je dors ici plus souvent qu'à l'institut_ déclare doucement Alec qui se glisser dans le lit soufflant d'aise.

- _Bien emménage ici!_ annonce Magnus avec un haussement d'épaule.

- _C'est si gentiment demandé que j'hésite voit tu?_ taquine Alec s'allongeant sur le dos regardant le plafond en essayant de cacher son sourire. Grognant Magnus saute sur Alec pour se mettre à califourchon ce qui fait crier Alec de surprise faisant rire Magnus.

- _Hé bien tu es la première personne à qui je le demande_ déclare doucement Magnus passant ses doigts sur le torse d'Alec.

- _Tu n'as jamais vécu avec personne ?_ questionne sérieusement Alec sa main frottant la cuisse de Magnus.

- _Non parce que je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse_ avoue Magnus.

 _-Avec toutes les rencontres que tu as faites durant ta longue vie, tu n'as jamais passé ce cap ?_ questionne Alec se redressant s'asseyant avec Magnus sur ses genoux. Magnus secoue la tête de négation.

 _-Qu'est ce qui change avec moi ?_ questionne doucement Alec regardant les joues Magnus rougir légèrement.

- _Tout!_ dit Magnus déglutissant son émotion.

 _-je - je t'aime Chollima, c'est ça qui changes tout_ chuchote Magnus les yeux brillant en regardant droit dans les yeux de son Chollima.

 _-Et bien je vais emménager avec toi, parce que je t'aime aussi_ chuchote Alec posant son front sur celui de Magnus laissant glisser une larme sur sa joue que Magnus recueille avec son pouce avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son Chollima faisant glisser sa main derrière sa nuque pour le tenir près de lui.

Les mains d'Alec sont sur le bas de ses reins ses pouces caressant la peau exposer faisant frissonner Magnus. Alec remonte ses mains dans le dos de Magnus le caressant du bout des doigts. Magnus roule ses hanches sentant l'érection de son chollima le faisant haleter.

- _Magnus_ gémis Alec contre la bouche de Magnus qui le rallonge doucement baissant ses hanches pour les bougés sur l'érection de son chollima tout en lui mordillant le cou. Se mettant sur coude il descend son autre main pour la glisser dans le caleçon de son chollima prenant son sexe en main lui faisant cambrer les reins regardant le plaisir sur son visage sans jamais se quitter des yeux. Au bout d'un moment il sent son Chollima trembler il accélère ses mouvements en s'abaissant pour prendre son mamelon en bouche ce qui suffit à faire jouir son chollima qui vient dans un cri les cuisses tremblantes. Magnus claque des doigts pour les nettoyés regardant Alec redescendre de son orgasme. Alec tourne la tête pour le regarder levant la main la posant derrière sa nuque l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné, il allait passait sa main dans le caleçon de Magnus quand il l'arrête en lui chuchotant qu'il s'en est occupé faisant rougir Alec.

Ils s'embrassent un moment dans une douce étreinte avant que Magnus se rallonge à côté de son Chollima le prenant dans ses bras.

Une semaine qu'Alexander avait emménager avec Magnus. Il était heureux. Clary se terré dans sa chambre ne parlant à personne sauf un peu à Simon. Mais elle ne sortait que pour aller manger et se renfermé dans sa chambre sans adresser la parole à personne.

Il se tenait sur le balcon du loft profitant de l'air frais de la fin d'après-midi, Magnus venait de partir rencontrer voir un client de dernière minute qui l'avait fait grogner et sourire Alec. Il profitait de la vue de New York son casque sur les oreilles écoutant une musique douce. Il se dirige sur une chaise du balcon et ferme les yeux il s'endort un moment.

Il se réveil en sentant une douce chaleur se posant sur lui, il ouvre les yeux pour voir Magnus lui sourire alors qu'il posait une couverture sur lui s'asseyant à côté de lui venant se nicher sur sa poitrine. Ils restent un moment comme ça quand ils entendent la sonnerie du loft retentir, Magnus se lève lui disant de l'attendre qu'il aller voir.

- _Chollima c'est pour toi!_ entend-il crié depuis le salon, il se lève pour entrer dans le salon pour voir ses parents et son petit frère dans le salon.

 _-Max_ cri-t-il s'agenouillant sur le sol pour réceptionner son frère qui courrait vers lui laissant ses larmes coulées,

- _Tu m'as manqué_ chuchote-t-il d'une voix tremblante dans les cheveux de Max

 _-Tu m'as manqué aussi_ murmure Max dans son cou.

 _-Hé bien laisse-moi prendre mon fils dans mes bras aussi Max_ boude Robert les bras croisés sur sa poitrine faisant glousser Maryse et rire max Alec et Magnus. Il se relève pour accepter l'étreinte de son père suivi celle de sa mère.

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à New York ?_ questionne doucement Alec les conduisant dans les canapés, gardant max sur ses genoux.

- _On a eu vent des derniers évènements, ont voulez voir comment vous alliez? surtout toi et pour te dire que la cérémonie de rune de max est pour bientôt!_ déclare doucement Maryse.

- _Ça y est tu as réussi tes derniers tests?_ s'exclame Alec regardant son frère avec fierté.

 _-Oui j'ai réussi!_ confirme Max tout fier.

 _-Je suis fier de toi Max_ dit doucement Alec le serrant dans ses bras.

 _-Tu as la maîtrise de tes pouvoirs alors ?_ questionne Max regardant son frère.

 _-Oui il me manque ma transformation finale_ explique Alec.

 _-Et quand aura-t-elle lieu ?_ Questionne Robert

 _-Dans 5 mois au solstice d'hiver_ annonce Alec regardant son père qui hoche la tête.

 _-Pourquoi tu n'es plus à l'institut tu habites ici ?_ Demande max regardant autour de lui.

- _Oui c'est parce que Magnus et moi nous sommes ensemble et c'est mon petit ami_ déclare Alec se mordant la lèvre même si ses parents sont au courant de son orientation sexuelle Max ne le savait pas, il a un peu peur de la réaction de Max.

 _-Oh_ dit max fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Demande Alec avec inquiétude.

- _Je -je croyais que tu aurais eu une femme et que j'aurais des neveux ou des nièces_ avoue Max baissant le regard

- _Max_ gronde doucement Maryse

 _-Ça va maman_ apaise Alec avant de continuer.

 _-et pour répondre à ta question c'est toujours le cas tu peux avoir des neveux ou des nièces max_ dit doucement Alec avant de tourner la tête vers Magnus qui lui sourit avec tendresse.

 _-Comment ?_ Questionne Max les sourcils froncés.

 _-Bien avec mes pouvoirs je peux avoir des bébés dans mon ventre_ explique Alec regardant les yeux de Max s'écarquillé de bonheur et de joie.

- _C'est vrai ?_ Chuchote Max les yeux brillants.

 _-Oui je ne te mentirais pas là-dessus_ répond Alec sur le même ton.

- _C'est trop cool!_ applaudit Max faisant rire tout le monde.

 _-Comment est-ce possible?_ questionne Robert incrédule mais très réjouit de cette nouvelle.

 _-Grace à mes pouvoirs de la nature, je l'ai su récemment quand on est parti s'entraîner et comme je suis pure cœur et corps pour Bellérophon, mes pouvoirs de la nature me l'accordent_ dit doucement Alec regardant Magnus les yeux brillants.

- _D'accord alors dépêche-toi! je veux être mamie rapidement_ cri Maryse excité de la nouvelle faisant rire tout le monde.

 _-Maman_ rougit Alec.

 _-Et d'ailleurs tu ne nous as pas dit que tu avais un petit ami et que tu emménager avec lui_ déclare Robert les yeux plissés croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- _Ben vous le savez maintenant !_ répond Alec avec un haussement d'épaules faisant glousser Magnus.

 _-Alexander_ gronde faussement Maryse avec le sourire.

- _Allez! tu nous présente ton petit-ami !_ demande Maryse l'embarrassant encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

- _Père, mère Max je vous présente mon petit ami Magnus bane avec qui je vis depuis peu_ annonce Alec

 _-Il n'y avait rien de compliqué !_ déclarent en même temps Maryse et robert faisant rire aux éclats Max sous les sourires d'Alec et de Magnus.

Après avoir passé un moment au loft ses parents décide de repartir à l'institut, ils se disent au-revoir se promettant de se voir assez vite.


	11. DIRECTEUR&DECEPTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNE BONNE HISTOIRE DOIT AVOIR DU DRAME ALORS VOILA! CE N'EST QUE LE DéBUT

Alexander arrive à l'Institut au petit matin, il salue jace et isabelle qui sont attablé à la table de la cuisine, il se sert un café quand Aldertree entre dans la cuisine lui demandant de le suivre.

Il se rend donc dans le bureau avec aldertree qui le fait asseoir.

 _-Comme vous le savez, je ne suis que l'émissaire ici, je viens d'être rappelé par l'enclave qui vous désigne comme le nouveau directeur de cet institut!_ déclare aldertree lui glissant la lettre d'attribution du poste devant Alec.

 _-Je ne comprends pas_ dit Alec lisant la lettre de l'enclave.

 _-Moi non plus! mais apparemment vu vos états de services et avant tout je pense que c'est vos pouvoirs qui ont joué en votre faveur_ dit Aldertree ne cachant à peine son agacement.

- _Je prendrais ce poste avec dévouement_ dit durement Alec regardant Aldertree dans les yeux.

- _Soit! mais ils vont se rendre compte que vous n'êtes pas fait pour ce poste_ réfute Aldertree avec colère.

- _Vous oubliez que mes parents ont dirigé cet institut je garde en mémoire leur excellent travail_ s'agace Alec face au regard de colère d'aldertree.

 _-Si vous le dites! Vous pouvez y aller, le bureau sera libre demain matin après mon départ_ congédie sèchement Aldertree.

Alec sort du bureau se dirigeant vers la cuisine rejoindre jace et Izzy qui sont encore en train de déjeuner et Clary est là aussi avec son nez dans son café.

Il se resserre un café avant de s'asseoir à côté de jace.

- _Que cachés tu?_ questionne izzy regardant son frère les yeux plissés

 _-Hein? Moi rien, je ne cache rien_ nie Alec ne la regardant pas sachant qu'elle allume en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- _Si tu caches quelque chose je te connais frérot_ déclare Isabelle

 _-Il a couché avec Magnus_ s'exclame Jace le frappant à l'épaule. Clary relève la tête et serre les dents ce que remarque Alec mais ne dit rien.

 _-Même si c'était le cas ça ne vous intéresse pas_ dit Alec les joues légèrement rouge de gêne

-C _e n'est pas ça! non c'est autre chose_ dit isabelle scrutant son frère le regardant dans les yeux.

Soufflant un coup il se redresse

 _-Je suis le nouveau directeur de cet institut_ annonce Alec avec un grand sourire

 _-Tu arrive à tout Lightwood_ crache Clary avant de sortir de la cuisine

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a enfin?_ S'agace izzy

- _Je n'en sais rien_ déclare Alec avec un haussement d'épaules

- _En tous cas félicitation frérot, je suis fier de toi_ s'exclame izzy prenant son frère dans ses bras rejoint par jace

 _-Ouais félicitations mon pote_ chuchote jace dans l'épaule de son frère

 _-Faut fêter ça!_ déclare izzy relâchant son frère

 _-Et commenter?_ demande jace avec enthousiasme

- _Ce soir au Pandémonium_ décrète izzy en regardant son frère

 _-Je ne sais pas_ hésite Alec

- _Allez sa sera sympa et invite ton autre moitié_ renchérit jace

 _-D'accord invite le mais ne dit pas la raison je lui dirais là-bas_ accorde Alec regardant le visage de sa sœur s'illuminé.

- _Ouiii_ s'exclame izzy tapant des mains avant de sortir son téléphone.

Alec se lève et se dirige dans la salle d'entraînement et tire quelques flèches avant d'aller à l'opération pour vérifier l'activité démoniaque ils partent en mission toute la journée comme d'habitude. Il reçoit un message de Magnus qui lui dit qu'il avait hâte d'être à ce soir, lui aussi à hâte de le voir.

**** POV ALEC ****

On rentre à l'institut pour se préparer pour la soirée, je me douche et je m'habille en un pantalon en cuir noir, un débardeur rouge avec une chemise en maille noire par-dessus, ma fidèle veste en cuir et mes bottes de combat et je laisse les cheveux comme ça. Et je rejoins jace et Izzy dans l'op qui m'attendent.

 _-Tu es chaud frérot_ me dit Izzy me regardant de haut en bas et jace hoche la tête confirmant les propos de notre sœur.

 _-On y va!_ m'impatientais-je les faisant rire de mon malaise.

À l'arrivée au Pandémonium et Izzy nous dirige vers le carré VIP que Magnus lui avait indiqué ce matin. Mais en arrivant je déglutis la gorge sèche, mon cœur au bord des lèvres et j'entente jace grogner "merde" je suis figé devant le carré VIP par ce que je vois.

Magnus est entouré de créatures obscures, des mains lui caressant le torse ainsi que ses cuisses et surtout la bouche d'une femme sur la sienne et la bouche d'un autre homme dans son cou et Magnus les yeux fermés, je peux entendre son gémissement de plaisir. Je me tourne vers jace ne supportant plus cette vue.

 _-Je rentre à l'institut dites-lui que je suis passé!_ dit-je riant amèrement a jace qui a la mâchoire serré les yeux plissés de colère, j'ai juste le temps d'entendre Izzy crier _"bane a quoi tu joues"_ avant de sortir de la zone VIP et de courir pour sortir de ce club, je tourne dans une ruelle et je m'envole la poitrine remplit de tristesse et le cœur lourd. Je rejoins l'institut je ne rentre pas au loft, je ne veux pas le voir et je m'enferme dans ma chambre utilisant une rune de blocage sur la porte et je me déshabille de rage et je me glisse dans mon lit essayant de trouver le sommeil. Les muses m apaisent mais je trouve difficilement le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin après une nuit difficile, Alec se lève pour se doucher et prendre un petit déjeuner avant d'aller prendre ses fonctions en tant que nouveau directeur de l'institut. Il se rend donc au côté d'aldertree qui avait convoqué les chasseurs d'ombres présents ainsi que le représentant du monde obscur pour passer le relai à Alec.

Il se tenait à côté d'aldertree en haut des marches de l'OP regardant tout le monde son regard se pose sur Magnus avant de détourner les yeux quand Magnus pose un regard suppliant sur lui.

 _-J'ai été relevé de mes fonctions dans cet institut a qui l'enclave a donné la direction à Alexander Gideon Lightwood_ annonce aldertree se reculant inséré la place à Alec qui s'avance avec assurance les mains dans le dos regardant tout le monde.

 _-Bonjour à tous! en tant que nouveau directeur de cet institut, je serais impartial! chaque manquement aux ordres, des missions non diligenter par l'enclave ou approuvé par moi-même, le manque de respect que ce soit entre vous ou envers la créature obscure présente ici vous serez banni sur l'ile Wrangel suis-je bien clair?_ déclare-t-il avec l'autorité récoltant une collection de **"oui Monsieur"** s'élevant dans l'OP.

 _-Bien!_ déclare t-il avec un hochement de tête avant de continuer

 _-comme vous le savez tous, Valentin au temps du cercle avait pour but de capturer des créatures obscures et de faire des expériences, je vous demande donc de procéder à des patrouilles régulières en plus des missions et de surveiller les lieux de rassemblement donc le monde obscur a l'habitude de se rendre, ancien chef du clan des vampires Camille Belcourt est aussi recherché pour avoir attaqué des terrestres. Mr Raphael Santiago est le nouveau chef du clan et j'ai entièrement confiance en lui ainsi que d'autres représentants des différents clans, je vous demande donc votre respect et votre confiance. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?_ questionne-t-il d'une voix forte et déterminé récoltant un **"oui monsieur"** haut et fort de tout l'OP.

\- _merci, je demande à chaque représentant du monde obscur de bien vouloir me suivre dans mon bureau et à tous les chasseurs d'ombres rompez les rangs!_ congédie Alec regardant sa sœur et son frère qui lui adresse des pouces levés et des regards fiers.

Il se dirige vers son bureau suivi des représentants Raphael, Luke, Magnus et Merlion le bras droit de la reine des fées.

 _-Installez-vous_ dirige Alec en prenant des dossiers leur transmettant aux passages avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

 _-tu as fait tout ça! ça fait 10 minutes que tu es directeur_ admire Luke regardant le dossier qui contenait les dernières informations sur valentin.

- _Nuit difficile! j'ai eu le temps de préparer_ déclare Alec regardant Magnus qui baisse le regard de honte.

 _-Félicitations aux passages_ déclare fièrement Luke.

- _Merci Luke, alors je vous ai réuni pour vous proposer une alliance avec tous les clans, je veux dire que ça pourrait nous apporter de l'aide pour retrouver Valentin et d'autres problèmes à venir, des problèmes que vous pourriez rencontrer ou nous les chasseurs d'ombres pourraient être rencontrés_ déclare-t-il avec assurance posée son dos sur le dossier en croisant sa jambe.

- _Une alliance entre shadowhunters et créatures obscures?_ questionne Meliorn

 _-Oui et on s'aiderai entre nos espèces, enfin c'est une idée à vous de voir et surtout de vous concertés avant de prendre une décision si cette alliance a lieu je veux la faire avec tous les clans. Je veux que ce soit unanime, je n'ai pas besoin d'une réponse immédiate_ répond Alec.

 _-Non c'est une bonne idée je trouve_ que Magnus en prenant pour la première fois la parole en regardant ses compères qui hochent la tête en accord avec lui.

 _-Nous approuvons_ déclare Luke.

 _-Bien pour la première réunion je vous propose donc dans une semaine le temps d'organiser vos emplois du temps_ demande Alec se redressant pour regarder sa tablette.

 _-Bien sûr je vous contacterai_ déclare Raphael

 _-Ne commence pas à me vouvoyer Raphael_ dit Alec avec une grimace les yeux plissés.

 _-D'accord_ rit Raphael faisant sourire tout le monde.

- _Meliorn la reine sera d'accord avec ça?_ interroge Alec passant sa main derrière sa nuque légèrement troublée sentant le regard intense qu'il reçoit de Magnus

 _-Oui elle ne te refusera rien Pégase, tu as son soutien à cent pour cent_ déclare Meliorn en réponse Alec hoche la tête avec un sourire.

\- _Bien je pense que c'est tout, on signera l'alliance à la première réunion_ dit -il en se levant les raccompagnant à la porte avec une poignée de main à chacun sauf pour meliorn qui lui réserve une révérence.

Il se retrouve seul avec Magnus qui était rester en arrière toujours assis. Il vient s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau à côté de la chaise de Magnus croisant les chevilles

 _-Tu aurais pu au moins le cacher!_ dit doucement Alec contenant sa tristesse tout en pointant le suçon que Magnus arborait dans son cou laisser par l'homme hier soir au salon VIP du club. Magnus déglutit en baissant la tête portant sa principale tremblante à son cou faisant disparaître la marque avec sa magie.

 _-Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé hier soir_ dit doucement Magnus en pertinent la tête.

- _Tu peux l'être_ claque froidement Alec le regardant dans les yeux lui faisant voir clairement qu'il était déçu voir trahis ce qui fit tressaillir Magnus avant de se relever et d'allé s'asseoir derrière son bureau interrogé un coude sur le bureau pour se pincer l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux essayant de contenir ses émotions.

 _-Je t'ai déçu!_ déclare Magnus ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation.

 _-Ton ancienne vie te manque?_ questionne Alec baissant les yeux sur son bureau.

 _-Non! non_ souffle Magnus essayant de le regarder dans les yeux secouant la tête de négation.

 _-Pour-pourquoi alors? Je-je ne suis pas assez? Tu as besoin de plus?_ questionne Alec la voix tremblantes contenant ses larmes avec des difficultés à la tête toujours baissés refusant de le regarder.

Magnus se lève sur ses jambes tremblantes venant rejoindre Alec derrière son bureau s'agenouillant et tournant sa chaise vers lui prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

 _-Je n'ai pas besoin de plus, tu me suffis,_ déclare Magnus la voix tremblantes avant de continuer

 _-hier soir j'avais bu, trop bu. Avant de te connaitre j'avais l'habitude d'aller au pandémonium et de me laisser entourer de gens comme tu l'as vu. Et hier soir avec l'alcool je n'avais plus ma tête, je n'arrivais plus a pensé clairement mais quand Isabelle ma crier dessus j'ai réalisé ce qu'il se passait et j'ai vite représailles mes esprits et j ' ai couru après toi mais tu avais déjà disparu et ton téléphone étais éteint. Mon ancienne vie ne me manque aucunement ça faisait plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas mis un pied là-bas j'ai réagi par habitude_ explique doucement Magnus.

 _-Je t'aime Alexander, je t'aime tellement_ chuchote Magnus les yeux brillants de larmes regardant les yeux de son Chollima se changeant de bleu en or, les yeux de Magnus reflété la même couleur signe d'harmonie.

- _Je t'aime aussi_ répond doucement Alec sur le même ton avant de se pencher un peu en avant dépendants leurs lèvres s'embrassant d'un doux baiser remplit d'amour et de tendresse.

 _-Je t'emmène diner ce soir Mr le directeur pour moi faire pardonner_ demande timidement Magnus caressant la joue de son Chollima le regardant intensément.

 _-D'accord_ sourit doucement Alec avant de l'embrasser et de le raccompagné à la porte et le laisser partir.

Toute la matinée il reprend les derniers dossiers gérés par Aldertree approuve certaines missions demandées par les chasseurs d'ombres avant de sortir de son bureau se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour voir jace préparer à manger pour eux.

 _-Tu tombes bien je viens de finir_ déclare jace en lui servant une assiette de pates aux fromages

 _-Bien merci je meurs de faim_ remercie Alec avant de commencer à manger

 _-Ça était avec Magnus_ questionne doucement isabelle

 _-Oui sur une_ rassure parlée Alec

- _D'accord_ souffle isabelle visiblement soulagé

 _-Le discourt de présentation Alec c'était wow je suis fier de toi_ admire jace

 _-Merci_ répond doucement Alec ému.

 _-On est fier de toi encore plus quand les parents vont l'apprendre_ renchérit Isabelle.

Regardant autour de lui il remarque que Clary n'est pas la et qu'il ne l'a pas vu depuis hier quand elle est partie de la cuisine

 _-Ou est Clary_ ? Questionne Alec

-J _e ne sais pas on ne l'a pas vu depuis hier_ déclare Jace.

 _-D'accord_ dit-il en se levant lavant son assiette avant de sortir de la cuisine pour rejoindre son bureau.

Passant devant les chambres il prend son courage à deux mains et frappe à la porte de chambre de Clary. Obtenant aucune réponse, il entre constatant l'absence de Clary. Il referme la porte et la recherche dans tout l'institut et se renseigne à d'autres collègues qui lui disent qu'ils n'ont pas vu depuis hier. Il appelle jace et isabelle et téléphone à Magnus pour lui demander de venir à l'institut pour un suivi de ce qu'accepte Magnus. Ils se retrouvent tous dans le bureau d'Alec.

 _-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_ questionne Magnus refermant la porte du bureau derrière lui.

 _-Clary a disparu_ dit Alec faisant les cents pas dans son bureau

- _Elle ne doit pas être bien loin_ répond isabelle

 _-on ne le pas vu depuis hier j'ai regardé partout elle n'est nulle part et elle n'était pas en mission et si Valentin vu kidnappé comme la dernière fois?_ énumère Alec contournant son bureau pour décrocher le téléphone qui venait de sonner.

- _faites la venir dans mon bureau_ grogne Alec

 _-elle arrive_ déclare Alec.

 _-Tu vois elle n'était pas loin et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes_ répond Isabelle croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

La porte s'ouvre sur un chasseur d'ombres avec Clary qui regarde tout le monde.

 _-qu'est-ce que tu me veux?_ crache-t-elle regardant Alec avec haine qu'elle ne dissimule pas.

 _-Ou était tu?_ questionne Alec en gardant son sang froid.

 _-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre_ grogne Clary.

 _-En tant que directeur de ce qui se passe ici me regarde, tu n'aies pas ici depuis hier, je voudrais savoir où tu étais?_ questionne durement Alec en haussant le ton.

 _-Que tu sois le directeur ou pas je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre alors va te faire foutre_ crie-t-elle de rage.

En ayant assez de son comportement, il contourne son bureau et s'approche en faisant signe au chasseur d'ombres qui était resté à la porte de s'approché.

_-Tu es mise à pieds pour manque de respect envers ton supérieur, insubordination, manquement aux devoirs de shadowhunters, tu seras envoyé sur l'ile wran-_

il n'a pas le temps de finir qu'elle le gifle faisant haleter tout le monde, il prend son poignet alors qu'elle allait le re-gifler, il fait reculer tout le monde qui avait avancé sur le choc de la gifle, tout le monde n'en revenait pas du comportement de Clary.

 _-tu seras envoyé sur l'ile Wrangel pour un délai d'un mois et crois moi je suis indulgent!_ déclare-t-il relâchant son poignet. Elle le regarde ne clignote jamais des yeux alors qu'il fait signe au chasseur d'ombres qui sort ses menottes.

 _-Accompagnez la à Idris, qui la transférons sur l'ile wrangel! confirmez-moi votre arrivée là-bas_ demande Alec au chasseur d'ombres.

 _-Bien Monsieur_ déclare-t-il emmenant Clary avec lui. Il referme la porte derrière lui s'appuyant dessus fermant les yeux gardant ses larmes il sent la main de Magnus sur sa joue, il ouvre les yeux ouvrant la bouche pour la refermer ne savant pas quoi dire

 _-j'ai été trop dur_ regrette Alec

- _Non au contraire_ déclare doucement Magnus

- _Ne t'en veux pas surtout qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi elle t'en veut comme ça_ dit Isabelle.

 _-Je vais à l'entrainement appel-moi si tu as besoin de_ déclarer Jace tapant son épaule de sa main.

- _Je te suis_ dit Isabelle voyant que le couple avait besoin de parler.

Refermant la porte de son bureau il s'assois dans le canapé de son bureau suivi de Magnus qui vient à ses cotes il le regarde un moment et commence à parler

 _-Je crois savoir ce qu'il ne va pas avec elle, elle est amoureuse de toi, elle m'en veut parce que je t'ai et qu'elle sait qu'elle n'aura jamais sa chance avec toi sachant qu 'on est des âmes sœur_ déclare-t-il regardant Magnus qui était clairement étonné de cette révélation.

 _-Tu es sûr que c'est pour ça qu'elle se comporte avec toi comme ça?_ questionne Magnus incrédule.

 _-Oui et elle le cache très bien je m'en suis rendu compte de la façon qu'elle te regarde et hier quand je suis rentré dans la cuisine pour annoncer ma promotion isabelle c'est aperçu que je cachais quelque chose et jace m'a taquiné, il a cru qu'on avait couché ensemble et Clary a mal réagis, il n'y a que moi qui l'a vu elle avait l'air si triste et vaincu en même temps_ explique Alec

 _-Tu n'y es pour rien, ne t'en veux pas de la façon dont elle a réagi et j'espère que ce mois sur l'ile Wrangel la fera réfléchir_ déclare doucement Magnus Alec hoche la tête et viens la poser sur l 'épaule fermant les yeux pour remettre ses idées en place avant de se lever et aller ouvrir la porte à la personne qui venait frapper. Il ouvre la porte sur un jeune shadowhunters demandant une entrevue, Alec fait signe à Magnus de rester ce qu'accepte le shadowhunters venant s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'Alec lui désigné avant de lui-même s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- _Présente-toi d'abord_ demande Alec avec un sourire encourageant

 _-Je suis Sébastien Verlac je viens d'arriver de l'institut de Londres suite à une demande de transfert d'_ explications-t-il

 _-Pourquoi se transfert_ questionne Alec

 _-J'ai été approuvé avec l'accord de viktor Aldertree_ se défend Sébastien

 _-Oui l'émissaire qui était à la tête de l'institut jusqu'à ce matin je voudrais savoir la raison de ce transfert_ insiste Alec

 _-Après une blessure je suis tombé accro au yin Fen ce transfert m'aide à m'éloigner de londres et de ces tentations_ explique Sébastien

 _-Est-ce que tu rencontres encore des problèmes dus à ta dépendance?_ Questionne Alec

 _-Non plus maintenant Monsieur_ dit Sébastien

 _-Bien remercieites pas a demandé de l'aide nous avons un bon système de soin ici_ déclare Alec se redressant sur sa chaise croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

 _-D'accord merci Monsieur_ remercie Sébastien

- _Tu t'es installé ici?_ Demande Alec se levant suivi de Sébastien mettant ses mains derrière son dos signe de respect devant son supérieur.

 _-Oui je voulais juste vous rencontrer et en parler avec vous_ avoue Sébastien

 _-C'est ok pour moi si c'est tout tu peux_ disposer congédie Alec

 _-C'est tout pour moi merci monsieur_ déclare Sébastien hochant la tête avant de sortir du bureau.

- _Tu es exceptionnel_ admirer Magnus se levant du canapé le rejoignant pour s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau a cote d'Alec qui se tient debout devant Magnus.

 _-Merci j'ai appris en regardant faire mes parents_ déclare timidement Alec

 _-Un rêve pour toi cette place de directeur?_ questionne Magnus

 _-Oui c'est un rôle qui m'a toujours plus, un vrai dire même plus que d'allait me battre. Je me battrai toujours contre les démons mais je veux dire la tactique du combat et le chef d'équipe, la paperasse c'est plus moi que d'être un combattant_ explique Alec

Magnus hoche la tête admirative faisant rougir légèrement son Chollima passant ses bras autour de son cou se penchant pour l'embrasser ce qu'accepte volontiers Alec.

 _-Je viens te chercher ici ce soir pour le dîner_ demande Magnus alors qu'Alec le raccompagner à la porte.

- _Oui_ souffle Alec l'embrassant d'un doux baiser devant la porte de son bureau.

Sortant du restaurant ou Magnus avait amené son Chollima pour diner, ils se permettent une petite promenade profitant de la douceur de la nuit au lieu d'utiliser un portail. Arrivant au loft, Magnus se sert un verre d'alcool et ils rejoignent le salon se nichant dans le canapé dans un silence agréable s'embrassant doucement leurs mains caressant leurs peaux tendrement. Magnus se retrouvant à califourchon sur son Chollima se caressant s'en être indécent, ce n'était que douceur et tendresse se regardant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre alors que Magnus caressé sa joue et glisser ses doigts sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou le faisant frissonner. Les mains d'Alec caressant du bout des doigts la peau de son dos en dessous de sa chemise.


	12. CLARY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA CLARY DE RETOUR POUR NOTRE COUPLE MALEC. (désolé de vous faire subir çà!)

Alexander se tenait à l'extérieur de l'institut, le soleil se couché, il attendait les représentants du monde obscur pour leur première réunion. Ils avaient annoncé la bonne nouvelle à ses parents après les avoir invités à un dîner au loft ils étaient fiers de lui surtout que c'était son rêve de devenir directeur. Il se redresse en voyant Luke suivi de Raphael qui se dirige vers lui, ils se salue en se serrant la main entamant une discussion attendant la reine des fées et Magnus. La reine des fées arrive au bras de son soldat Meliorn, elle se place devant Alec lui faisant une révérence faisant rougir Alec toujours pas habitué à ce genre de salut.

- _Ma reine_ dit t-il lui prenant la main l'embrassant dessus.

- _Chollima_ salue-t-elle à son tour, Meliorn lui fais aussi une révérence avant d'être salué par Alec.

 _-Toujours en retard Magnus_ grogne doucement Raphael

- _Tu le connais faut toujours qu'il soit tiré à quatre épingles_ répond Luke avec un sourire.

- _On parle de moi?_ Questionne Magnus qui venait sortir d'un portail vêtu d'un costume chic élégant et surtout brillant et son maquillage sophistiqué comme à son habitude faisant sourire Alec qui admire bien évidement la vue.

- _On disait juste que tu étais toujours le dernier_ précise Luke souriant.

- _Petit dicton terrestre "le meilleur pour la fin"_ déclare-t-il théâtralement faisant glousser la reine.

Il salue tout le monde avant qu'Alec ne les dirige vers l'intérieur de l'institut restant en arrière attendant qu'il passe la porte avant que Magnus le tire doucement par le poignet lui faisant tourner la tête alors que Magnus réclamait un baiser les faisant glousser comme des adolescents. Se dirigeant vers la salle, il les fait installer à la table de la réunion lui en tête de table entourée des autres représentants. Il fait signer l'accord avec tout le monde avant de commencer la réunion.

- _Avant de parler de valentin avez-vous des problèmes qu'il faut aborder avant?_ questionne-t-il regardant tout le monde.

 _-J'ai su que tu avais envoyé Clary sur l'ile Wrangel était-ce vraiment approprié?_ questionne Luke le visage visiblement chagriné.

- _Je sais ta relation avec Clary Luke et oui je les fais, je te propose d'en parler plus tard je pense que le sujet et un peu de personnel pour ce genre de réunion_ explique doucement Alec comprenant le chagrin de Luke.

- _Bien sûr, je suis désolé_ s'excuse Luke

 _-Ne le sois pas, autres sujets?_ Propose Alec.

Ils discutent de sujet que rencontre les membres du clan après une bonne heure de réunion Alec y mette fin et les congédie, il reste dans la salle de réunion avec Magnus qui se lève pour s'asseoir sur le bord de la table a cote de lui replaçant une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille.

- _À quoi tu penses?_ questionne doucement Magnus

 _-J'étais avec mes muses_ répond doucement Alec rouvrant les yeux en or qui reprenne leur bleu électrisant. Magnus se mord la lèvre et se penche en avant lui donnant quelques petits baisers faisant sourire Alec.

- _On rentre?_ propose Magnus.

 _-Je te suis_ souffle Alec se levant suivant Magnus.

Il s'arrête pour dire au-revoir a jace et izzy avant de sortir de l'institut, Magnus ouvre un portail direction le loft. Ils passent la soirée à discuter dans le canapé s'embrassant tendrement.

 _-Comment tes parents ont su que tu étais gay?_ questionne doucement Magnus alors qu'ils étaient tous deux assis sur le canapé la tête d'Alec sur ses genoux pendant qu'il lui caresser les cheveux.

 _-J'avais 16 ans, avec mes parents on avait pris l'habitude depuis que je suis petit d'avoir une soirée rien que nous trois juste pour discuter de la semaine sur parler de tous et de rien_ raconte-t-il avec le sourire.

 _-maman avait remarqué que je ne parlai jamais de fille pas comme jace du moins_ continue-t-il

 _-Ils ont découvert_ _comment?_ Questionne Magnus avec le sourire.

 _-Je leur ai simplement dit, j'avais des doutes, tu sais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas que des filles me draguent ou me demander de sortir, alors j'en ai parler à maman, c'est elle qui m'a expliqué et qui m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'honte a aimé les hommes_ explique doucement Alec sa main jouant avec un collier de Magnus qui le regardé faire.

 _-Ta mère est une femme intelligente_ dit Magnus.

 _-Oui et elle a toujours été si compréhensive_ confirme Alec.

- _Tu n'a jamais eu de béguin, une amourette?_ questionne Magnus avec curiosité.

- _non, enfin si!_ souffle Alec se retenant de rire se sentant d'humeur taquin ce soir.

- _ah bon raconte?_ Questionne Magnus clairement curieux.

- _hé bien j'avais le béguin pour Jace_ taquine Alec regard les yeux de Magnus s'écarquillé d'incrédulité

 _-Jace? comme Jace ton frère adoptif? Jace ton parabatai?_ dit Magnus avec incrédulité avant de sentir son Chollima tourné la tête pour éclater de rire

- _tu me taquines_ dit Magnus lui tapant le bras faisant redoubler son rire

 _-tu boudes?_ glousse Alec ce à quoi Magnus ne répond pas, il croise ses bras sur sa poitrine avec une moue qu'Alec trouve adorable

 _-mais non, je n'ai jamais eu de béguin, les premiers sentiments amoureux que j'ai ressentis c'est toi qui me les as donnés_ dit Alec avec sérieux reposant sa tête sur les genoux de Magnus pour le regardé, Magnus baisse le regard pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de son Chollima.

 _-comme moi mon cœur était comme scellé, j'ai découvert des émotions nouvelles, des émotions que je n'avais jamais ressenti au cours de mes 400 ans de vie_ avoue Magnus.

- _oui quand on s'est rencontré ce vide en moi avait disparu_ déclare doucement Alec les yeux brillants.

- _nous nous sommes trouvés_ déclare doucement Magnus baissant la tête pour embrasser son chollima.

- _Et ton père comment il la prit que tu sois gay?_ Demande Magnus en se retirant du baiser regardant son Chollima qui commençait à rougir le rend encore plus curieux.

 _-Tu veux savoir ce qu'il a fait?_ _Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie_ glousse Alec les joues rouges Alec en y repensant.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?_ questionne Magnus avec impatience avec le sourire clairement curieux.

 _-Il est venu me voir le lendemain dans ma chambre et on a discuté de protection et de maladie sexuellement transmissible, je me suis même demandé s'il avait passé la nuit à faire des recherches et il a fini par me donner une boite de préservatifs et une bouteille de lubrifiant, il me l'a donnée comme si ça lui brûler les mains_ rit Alec repensant à son père faisant rire Magnus

 _-Il est ressorti de la chambre aussi rouge que moi_ finit Alec en riant.

 _-Et jace et izzy?_ questionne Magnus quand il à calmer son rire.

- _En même temps! ils aiment bien écouter aux portes_ déclare Alec avec le sourire

- _et Isabelle l'a très bien pris, Jace c'était un peu plus compliqué, il m'en a voulu parce que je m'assumais alors que lui il n'y arrivait pas_ dit plus sérieusement Alec.

 _-Je pense qu'avec Simon il va y arriver_ déclare doucement Magnus

 _-Ouais Simon est un gars bien_ avoue Alec regardant Magnus qui hoche la tête d'accord avec lui.

- _Et si on allait se coucher?_ questionne Magnus.

 _-Je te suis!_ déclare Alec se redressant pour se lever regardant Magnus se lever aussi pour sauter sur son dos faisant rire Magnus.

- _Bientôt ça sera l'inverse_ rit Magnus en se dirigeant vers la chambre avec un Alec riant dans son cou.

...

Un mois s'était écoulé et Clary était de retour à l'institut, elle ne parlait à personne même pas à Simon qui était attrister par la situation essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait avec sa meilleure amie avant de se faire réconforter par son petit-ami jace qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait non plus. Alexander ne supportait plus ça, il fallait faire quelques choses, la voir dans cet état même si elle le détester lui faisait mal au cœur donc c'est avec un pas jusqu'à décider qu'il se rend sa porte frappant avec autorité avant de rentrer dans sa chambre la voyant assise sur son allumé un cahier et des crayons autour d'elle.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_ claque-t-elle

- _je voulais te parler!_ décrète Alec s'avançant dans la chambre

- _Je n'ai rien à te dire_ refuse-t-elle faisant un geste affiché la porte.

 _-sa tombe bien parce que c'est moi qui vais parler_ insiste Alec

 _-sors de ma chambre je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter lightwood_ rage-t-elle.

 _-je sais que tu es amoureuse de Magnus_ commence-t-il regardant son visage qui reflété la vérité

 _\- mais il faut que tu tournes la page entre toi et Magnus il ne se passera jamais rien, c'est mon âme sœur, je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé alors je te conseil de laisser tomber avant que tu ne te rendes malade et que tu fasses des choses que tu regretteras_ déclare-t-il avec douceur et bienveillance.

 _-Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire! je l'aurais qu'il soit ton âme sœur ou pas contrairement à toi lightwood je ne suis plus vierge, je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'effort je le met dans mon lit_ déclare-t -elle avec assurance.

 _-Comme tu veux, tu vas juste te faire rejeter, je le sais il ne te touchera jamais_ dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre et de claquer la porte quand elle crie après lui _"on verra"_ il rejoint son bureau sortant son téléphone pour appeler Magnus qui décroche tout de suite.

- _hé mon amour tu vas bien?_ s'inquiète Magnus

 _-oui tu es libre ce midi pour déjeuner avec moi à l'institut?_ demande doucement Alec

- _oui bien sur quelque chose ne va pas mon amour?_ questionne doucement Magnus

 _-je vais bien j'ai juste besoin de te parler_ avoue Alec.

 _-d'accord mon amour a tout à l'heure je t'aime_ dit doucement Magnus

 _-a tout à l'heure je t'aime aussi_ dit-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Il se concentre sur ses dossiers, approuve des missions et appel par Visio l'inquisitrice pour faire son rapport de la semaine avant d'aller rejoindre la salle d'entrainement pour aller tirer quelques flèches. Il profite que la salle soit vide et use un peu de ses pouvoirs pour lâcher un peu de pression du a la discussion avec Clary. Il s'assied dans un coin de la salle et ferme les yeux pour méditer et se connecter avec ses muses, il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste à méditer jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main qu'il reconnait comme celle de Magnus, il inspire et expire plusieurs fois avant de sortir de sa méditation ouvrant ses yeux sur le visage souriant de Magnus.

- _Hé_ chuchote Magnus sa main toujours sur la joue de son Chollima

 _-salut_ répond Alec sur le même ton appréciant la caresse.

Alec se lève et il se dirige avec Magnus dans son bureau fermant la porte derrière lui.

 _-tu voulais-je parler de quelques choses?_ questionne doucement Magnus

- _oui je ne sais pas par où commencer_ souffle Alec se tournant pour le regarder.

 _-viens t'asseoir_ dit doucement Magnus le dirigeant vers le canapé se mettre sur lui à califourchon faisant rire Alec faisant glousser Magnus.

- _alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_ demande Magnus ses mains autour du cou de son Chollima.

 _-je vais te montrer plutôt_ déclare-t-il

 _-ton père m'a montrer comment faire miroiter mon esprit pour partager un souvenir, je vais le faire pour te montrer ce qui s'est passé ce matin_ explique Alec

 _-d'accord_ accepte Magnus en hochant la tête.

- _regarde dans mes yeux!_ demande doucement Alec.

Il miroite son esprit dans celui de Magnus lui faisant voir la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Clary, le souvenir s'arrête et Magnus regarde Alec

 _-c'est sensationnel_ s'extasie Magnus

- _de quoi Clary?_ questionne Alec les sourcils froncés

 _-non !_ _non ce que tu fais avec ton esprit et pour Clary tu as raison je ne la toucherai jamais, je pense qu'il faut que je lui parle-moi même_ annonce Magnus.

 _-tu crois?_ souffle Alec

 _-oui tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas?_ questionne Magnus le regardant dans les yeux

 _-Oui bien sur !_ _c'est en elle que je n'ai pas confiance, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour sauver la situation mais elle est allée trop loin_ dit doucement Alec.

 _-je suis d'accord et c'est à moi de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se passera jamais rien!_ explique Magnus.

 _-d'accord_ souffle Alec avant de glisser sa main sur la nuque de Magnus lui baissant la tête pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser faisant soupirer d'aise Magnus qui se fond dans le baiser, leurs langues se caressent doucement la main de Magnus se déplace dans les cheveux de son Chollima lui tirant doucement faisant gémir Alec dans la bouche de Magnus.

 _-ceci est un bureau!_ déclare une voix les faisant sursauter, se retournant pour découvrir jace les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec un sourire de coin. Magnus se lève des genoux de son chollima en redressant sa veste.

- _et ceci est une porte qui sert à être frappé quand on veut rentrer dans une pièce si celle-ci est fermée par l'édit porte!_ explique Alec faisant un hight five avec Magnus qui explose de rire devant la mine sidéré de jace.

- _le déjeuner est prêt_ déclare jace en se retournant faisant signe de le suivre dans la cuisine.

- _et qui a cuisiné?_ questionne Alec les sourcils froncés sa main dans le dos de Magnus

- _c'est moi! isabelle n'a pas toucher à la cuisine depuis qu'elle y a mis le feu_ ricane Jace

 _-tu me soulages je tiens à mon estomac_ dit Alec dans un souffle soulagé.

- _c'est si terrible que ça?_ demande Magnus

 _-oui je te conseil de ne pas essayer même sous la torture_ répond Alec avant d'embrassé la joue de Magnus.

- _d'accord_ rit Magnus

Ils entrent dans la cuisine pour passer à table partageant le déjeuner dans une discussion décontracter quand Clary entre dans la cuisine, elle se dirige vers le frigo pour prendre une bouteille d'eau avant de quitter la cuisine sans avoir regarder Magnus dans les yeux et de faire un clin d'œil à Alec avant de sortir de la cuisine en roulant des hanches.

- _je vais lui parler_ déclare Magnus se levant donnant un baiser à Alec avant de suivre l'attrapant par le bras ouvrant une porte en s'enfermant dans une chambre vide

 _-qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec toi?_ claque Magnus aussitôt la porte fermée.

 _-rien tout va bien_ minaude Clary

 _-ne joue pas avec moi Clary, je suis trop vieux pour ses conneries, je sais ce qui se passe dans ta tête et Alexander te l'a clairement dit, il ne se passera jamais rien entre toi et moi_ dit durement Magnus

 _-je suis sûr qu'il ne te mérite pas, je peux te donner plus que lui!_ essaye-t-elle de le convaincre en s'approchant de lui

 _-si tu parles de sexe ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresses chez Alexander, je l'aime et je suis désolé de te blesser crois moi je n'en ai pas envie. Mais il faut que ça s'arrête._ _Il n'y aura rien entre toi et moi_ déclare Magnus sortant de la chambre en la seule derrière lui.

Retournant dans la cuisine, il sourit à Alec le rassurant en venant l'embrassé.

 _-je ne peux rien vous dire je suis désolé_ déclare Alec voyant les regards perplexes de jace et isabelle

 _-d'accord mais je crois avoir compris_ souffle isabelle

 _-bien pas moi!_ s'exclame jace les bras levés de frustration.

 _-normal tu es toujours long à la détente "ma petite blonde"_ taquine Alec avant de crier un _"oups"_ et de se lever pour partir en courant s'enfuyant d'un jace avec une poêle à la main faisant exploser de rire Magnus et isabelle.

Après ce moment ludique, Alec rejoint son bureau après avoir dit au-revoir à Magnus. Il passe son après-midi dans ses dossiers récoltant un mal de tête terrible avant de s'étiré sur sa chaise se massant les tempes. Il regarde l'heure et se dirige vers l'OP regarde l'écran à la recherche d'activité démoniaque, il envoie une équipe sur le lieu où il y avait des démons avant de retourner dans son bureau pas lasse et fatigué .

- _Monsieur?_ interpelle une voix derrière lui.

- _oui Sébastien?_ questionne-t-il après s'être retourné sur la voix

- _vous avez l'air fatigué_ s'inquiète Sébastien s'avançant vers lui

 _-je vais bien mais merci de t'en inquiétais_ souris Alec

 _-bien j'y retourne_ annonce Sébastien pointant la salle d'OP derrière lui, Alec hoche la tête et tourne les talons retournant dans son bureau. Il finit ses dossiers avant d'aller dire au-revoir a izzy et jace, il sort de l'institut se dirigeant vers le loft.

 _-Magnus?_ interpelle-t-il en entrant il n'obtient aucune réponse signe de son absence, il retire ses chaussures et se dirige vers la cuisine préparant le diner avant de s'asseoir dans le salon se massant les tempes du à son mal de tête. Il a dû s'endormir puisse qu'il faisait nuit et il était toujours dans le canapé. Il se redresse regardant l'heure deux heures du matin et Magnus n'es toujours pas rentrer, il sort son téléphone vérifiant des messages ou appel mais il n'y en a aucun. L'inquiétude le gagne _"calme toi il doit y avoir une bonne explication"_ chuchotent les muses. Alors il attend arriver à six heures du matin il ne tient plus après avoir appelé sur son téléphone presque toute la nuit n'obtenant aucune réponse, il appel jace pour qu'il vienne au loft.

 _-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_ questionne jace en entrant dans le loft une demi-heure plus tard.

Alec lui explique la situation et demande un jace de se servir du lien parabatai et une chemise de Magnus pour un traçage de position.

 _-à l'institut!_ déclarent t-ils en même temps les sourcils froncés.

Il se dirige ensemble à l'institut fouillant le bureau, son ancienne chambre partout. Il envoie jace à la bibliothèque et les cellules. Ayant fouillé partout il se dirige vers la chambre de Clary ayant un mauvais pressentiment, le cœur battant il ouvre la porte découvrant Magnus dans le lit de Clary tous les deux nus. Il pose les yeux sur Clary qui le regarde.

 _-je te l'avais dit!_ ricane-t-elle.

Il s'enfuit les larmes d'or coulant sur ses joues croisant jace, il secoue la tête de négation et jace comprend pourquoi en entrant dans la chambre de Clary et découvre la raison des larmes de son frère.

 _-c'est quoi ce bordel_ hurle-t-il dans la chambre faisant sursauter Magnus qui se réveille en regardant autour de lui.

 _-comment oses-tu?_ crie jace de rage à Magnus

- _et toi habille toi_ _éspéce de s-_ crie Jace les dents serrés à Clary lui jetant ses vêtements à la figure.

 _-Jace_ souffle Magnus d'un air coupable mettant sa tête dans ses mains pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps essayant de se souvenir ce qu'il était passé mais en vain, il regarde Clary qui lui sourit lui faisant redoubler ses larmes.

 _-il s'est inquiété pour toi toute la nuit, il n'a pas dormi, il croyait que tu étais en danger et pourquoi pour te retrouver ici alors que tu étais en train de la baiser_ hurle Jace avant de se retourner sortant de la chambre.

..

Alexander est parti de New York le matin même le cœur brisé, les larmes d'or sur les joues passant au loft ramassé les quelques affaires qu'il avait, déposant sa clé sur la table basse. Il appelle l'inquisitrice demandant quelques jours de congés proposant que jace prenne la tête de l'institut quelques jours ce qu'accepte l'inquisitrice. Il prévient sa famille de son départ pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète mais ne dit pas où il était mais de l'appeler s'il y a un problème.

Il se retrouve devant le temple demandant à Asmodée quelques jours d'hospitalité qui accepte en lui posant aucune question ce qu'apprécie Alec. Il passe plusieurs jours avec Asmodée s'entraînant pour faire taire ses pensées. Les muses le réconfortent mais rien ne peut atténuer ce qu'il ressent ce chagrin, cette trahison et surtout toute cette tristesse dans sa poitrine.

- _"il a dit qu'il m'aimait mais il a joué avec moi, on ne fait pas ça quand on aime quelqu'un"_ avait t-il répondu à ses muses alors qu'elles essayées de le réconfortés une nuit alors qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans son oreiller.

Il rentre à l'institut une semaine plus tard à l'institut reprenant son poste de directeur remerciant jace qui ne pose aucune question sur l'endroit où il était.


	13. CLARY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clary dans cette fic n'est pas gentille, elle est encore plus diabolique et manipulatrice que Camille ( ne me demandait pas pourquoi je la fais passée aussi méchante dans cette fic, ça met sortit comme ça de mon imagination !)
> 
> BONNE LECTURE

Dans le loft tout était sombre malgré le soleil qui brillé dehors, les rideaux tirés ne laisser passer aucune lumière. Magnus dans son lit recroquevillé sur lui-même. Une semaine que son Chollima était parti, une semaine qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand il est rentré au loft ce jour-là après s'être enfui de l'institut, il a découvert les affaires de son Chollima n'était plus là et la clé du loft sur la table basse il a pleuré et beaucoup bu. Il n'a aucun souvenir de cette nuit ou il s'est retrouvé dans le lit avec Clary, il ne se souvient de rien, il se souvient juste d'arrivé à l'institut pour venir chercher son Chollima à dîner et plus rien. Il sait que quelques choses ne va pas est ce qu'il aurait trop bu et s'était laissé aller dans les bras de Clary rien qu'à cette pensée ça lui donne la nausée et ça lui arrache un sanglot déchirant.

Magnus reçoit un message de feu du directeur de l'institut demandant sa présence pour la réunion du monde obscur, un message formel faisant redoubler ses larmes.

_«Mr Bane grand sorcier de Brooklyn»_

_"Vous êtes convié à la réunion hebdomadaire du monde obscur, si vous ne pouvez-vous rendre disponible veuillez me le faire savoir"._

_«Mr Lightwood directeur de l'institut de New York»_.

Voilà le message qu'il a reçu de son Chollima.

Il se lève pour prendre une douche et s'habille, l'envie de voir Alexander est trop forte.

Il sort du portail se retrouvant devant les portes de l'institut, Isabelle le voyant arrivé les faits rentrés dans l'institut et les dirige vers la salle de réunion ou elle les installe attendant qu'Alec arrive et elle referme la salle derrière eux.

Ils entament une discussion entre eux Magnus n'y participe pas gardant ses yeux sur la table quand la porte s'ouvre sur son Chollima, il est magnifique portant un jean noir serré, un tee-shirt blanc, les cheveux mouillés il doit sortir de la douche mais terriblement fatigué ses yeux bleus électrisant sont ternes comme éteint lui faisant lui briser le cœur un peu plus sachant que c'est de sa faute si son Chollima est dans cet état.

 _-Bonsoir Messieurs! veuillez excusez mon retard_ se dépêche-t-il de dire fermant la porte de la salle sa tablette à la main venant s'asseoir rapidement à sa place soufflant un grand coup se forçant à sourire.

- _Ça arrive ne t'inquiètes pas_ rassure Luke.

- _Aucun changement sur les recherches de Valentin, il n'a pas était vu depuis l'incident de l'entrepôt_ déclare Alec les mains tremblantes avant de les cachés en les croissants sur sa poitrine.

 _-Il doit se cacher probablement_ répond Luke.

 _-Oui c'est pour ça qu'on ne la trouve pas_ renchéris Meliorn.

- _Monsieur?_ interpelle une voix entrant dans la salle.

 _-Oui Sébastien ?_ demande Alec se redressant sur sa chaise.

 _-J'ai le dossier que vous m'avez demandé_ déclare Sébastien montrant le dossier.

 _-Merci tu peux disposez_ dit Alec hochant la tête vers Sébastien prenant le dossier le glissant sur la table.

- _Bien Monsieur_ dit -il hochant la tête.

- _Pour en venir sur un autre sujet ceci est les derniers endroits ou Camille Belcourt a vécu ce dernier siècle ses appartements et les endroits où elle avait l'habitude de se rendre pour se fournir en sang et autres_ explique Alec

 _-Tu veux qu'on aille enquêter dans ses endroits ?_ questionne Raphael

 _-Si ça vous va oui, mais toujours sur vos gardes_ demande Alec

 _-Je suis d'accord pour la chercher pour ses crimes mais pourquoi tant d'acharnement ?_ questionne Meliorn.

- _Elle a tué exactement une centaine de terrestre pour son propre commerce et elle est responsable de la transition de Simon Lewis mon ami_ explique Alec qui commence à s'agacer qu'on remette ses ordres en question.

- _C'est en effet personnel tu devrais prendre du recul_ insiste Meliorn mettant les nerfs d'Alec à ébullition, il décide d'écourter la réunion.

 _-Veuillez m'excuser la réunion est terminer!_ s'empresse-t-il de dire se levant quittant la salle de réunion a grande enjambé se dirigeant vers son bureau avant de sentir une main sur son poignet l'entraînant dans une chambre, il ne se dégage pas tout de suite il reconnait la main de Magnus qui se sert de son pouvoir de Bellérophon pour l'apaiser, il se dégage de son emprise une fois entré dans la chambre.

Magnus ferme la porte de chambre doucement s'adossant sur la porte baissant la tête ne supportant pas les yeux de son Chollima qui le regarde avec tristesse.

 _-Laisse-moi y allé Magnus s'il te plait !_ Entend t-il son Chollima dire dans un souffle tremblant.

 _-Je veux te parler !_ supplie Magnus levant le regard pour voir les mains de son Chollima tremblés.

 _-Parler de quoi ? tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, rien ne peut arranger ce que vous avez fait_ refuse alec la voix tremblante et les larmes aux yeux.

- _Je ne m'en souviens pas ! je n'ai aucun souvenir, ce n'est tout simplement pas normal_ cri Magnus de désespoir

 _-Quoi ?_ Souffle Alec le souffle tremblant.

 _-Je- je me souviens juste de venir te chercher à l'institut, je voulais t'emmener dîner et plus rien jusqu'à que je sois réveillé dans le lit de Clary par les hurlements de Jace_ explique les larmes aux joues s'affaissant contre la porte pour sangloter dans ses mains. Alexander se précipite le rattrapant avant qu'il ne s'affaisse par terre le prenant dans ses bras le faisant asseoir sur ses genoux le balançant d'avant en arrière Magnus s'agrippe à lui pleurant dans son cou.

 _-Tu crois qu'elle t'aurait drogué ?_ Questionne Alec dans un souffle tremblant les larmes aux joues.

 _-Oui c'est le seul moyen, je n'aurais jamais rien fais de tel, tu dois me croire, je ne t'aurais pas fait ça!_ pleure Magnus désespérément le regardant dans les yeux de son Chollima.

 _-D'accord_ souffle Alec les yeux dans ceux de Magnus, ses yeux disent la vérité.

 _-Tu-tu me crois ?_ Demande Magnus hoquetant un sanglot.

- _Oui je te crois chéri_ souffle Alec faisant redoubler les larmes de Magnus.

 _-J'ai cru t'avoir_ perdu murmure Magnus dans le cou de son Chollima.

Alec le ressert dans ses bras. Il reste comme ça un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que Magnus s'était endormi le faisant sourire. Il le porte sur le lit, le posant doucement il s'assois sur le lit caressant ses cheveux. Il sort son téléphone envoyant un texto a jace lui expliquant la situation. Jace entre dans la chambre doucement

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?_ chuchote Jace regardant Magnus dormir.

- _Je ne sais pas! mais là elle est allée trop loin encore une fois_ souffle Alec

- _C'est -c'est considéré comme un acte non consentit Alec_ dit prudemment Jace toujours sidéré de la gravité des actions de Clary.

- _Je - je sais_ murmure Alec.

 _-Tu as besoin de moi ?_ questionne Jace posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

- _Non ça ira merci jace_ chuchote Alec.

- _Bien j'y vais, je vais parler à Isabelle et Simon_ déclare doucement jace en sortant de la chambre. Alec hoche la tête le regardant partir.

Magnus se réveil sous les yeux électrisant de son Chollima qui était assis à côté de lui, il se précipite sur ses genoux le prenant dans ses bras se serrant l'un l'autre. Alec caressant la nuque de Magnus l'embrassant dans son cou, la peur de s'être perdu l'un et l'autre. Se redressant Magnus regarde son Chollima se rapprochant de ses lèvres avec hésitation ce que remarque Alec qui se redresse l'attire vers lui réduisant à néant ses doutes le faisant souffler d'aise sentant les lèvres de son Chollima sur les siennes.

- _Tu-tu m'as manqué_ murmure Magnus entre deux baisers.

 _-Tu m'as manqué aussi_ répond Alec sur le même ton les yeux brillants avant de reprendre ses lèvres l'embrassant dans un baiser passionné.

 _-Vient on rentre ?_ demande Alec a quoi Magnus hoche la tête et se dirige vers la sortie Magnus ouvre un portail direction le loft. Ils ont besoin de se retrouver seul et de discuter entre eux. Alec entre dans le salon et récupère la clé du loft d'une main tremblante sous les yeux brillants de Magnus et la remet dans sa poche avant de tendre la main que Magnus accepte entrelaçant leur doigts le dirigeant sur le canapé. Il passe la soirée à discuter s'embrassant de temps en temps avant de se diriger vers leur chambre pour s'endormir dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

Après avoir parlé longuement avec Magnus de la situation au sujet de Clary, il la convoque dans son bureau le lendemain matin, Magnus est présent ainsi que l'inquisitrice Herondale qui est au courant de la situation. Clary est escorté jusqu'au bureau ou elle est installée devant Alec et Magnus qui est à ses côtés et l'inquisitrice en face d'eux a cote de Clary.

 _-Tu te doutes de la raison de ta présence ici ?_ questionne Alec

 _-Non! pas du tout_ nie-t-elle le regardant de haut

 _-Qu'est ce qui a changé entre nous depuis notre première rencontre ?_ Questionne Alec doucement.

 _-Rien, je ne t'ai jamais aimé c'est tout!_ crache Clary

- _Ce qui te donne le droit de drogué Magnus ?_ Questionne Alec en haussant le ton.

 _-Je ne l'ai pas drogué pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?_ Questionne-t-elle coulant son regard sur Magnus.

- _Pour le mettre dans ton lit_ dit Alec se redressant sur sa chaise

 _-Ah oui c'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? que je l'avais drogué ? excuse-moi, je n'ai pas eu besoin de ça pour le mettre dans mon lit_ dit t-elle son regard toujours sur Magnus agitant ses sourcils suggestifs ce à quoi Magnus ferme les yeux pour baisser la tête.

 _-Pourquoi je n'en ai aucun souvenir alors ?_ questionne durement Magnus relevant la tête en ayant assez d'elle.

 _-Tu es arrivé ici ivre, je t'ai aidé à rejoindre ma chambre pour t'allonger et tu as commencé à flirter a me caressé tu savais ce que je ressentais pour toi je croyais que tu étais sincère j'ai fini par céder à tes avances_ raconte-t-elle avec certitude.

- _Ce n'est pas vrai Chollima_ supplie Magnus à Alec le suppliant de le croire, Alec hoche la tête posant sa main sur sa cuisse pour le rassurer.

 _-Madame l'inquisitrice, je vous demande l'autorisation d'utiliser mon pouvoir de psyché pour connaitre la vérité ?_ Questionne Alec en ayant assez lui aussi de ses mensonges.

- _Je vous l'accorde_ déclare l'inquisitrice avec un hochement de tête.

 _-Non! non tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans ma tête je refuse !_ cri-t-elle voulant se lever avant de se faire asseoir de force par la magie de Magnus, Alec se lève et place sa main sur sa tête.

 _-Placer une main sur moi le souvenir ira vers vous aussi_ déclare Alec.

 _-bien!_ dit l'inquisitrice se levant en plaçant une main sur l'épaule d'Alec alors que Magnus se levé et place une main sur le bas du dos de son Chollima.

Il utilise son pouvoir pour aller chercher le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passer lors de cette soirée, il voit le souvenir des yeux de Clary on la voit se diriger dans le couloir croisant Magnus. Elle se retourne rentrant dans sa chambre prenant une sorte de poudre avec elle et retourne en courant vers Magnus l'appelant et elle commence à s'excuser de son comportement quand elle souffle de la poudre au visage de Magnus qui s'évanouit, elle l'attrape et l'entraîne dans sa chambre. Elle le déshabille en le mettant au lit, elle s'assois à côté de lui essayant de le réveillé a plusieurs reprises quand elle se déshabille aussi pour s'allonger dans le lit quand la porte s'ouvre sur Alec qui arrête le souvenir ici lâchant la tête de Clary s'évanouissant se faisant rattraper sous le cri de Magnus.

Il se réveil au loft il fait une nuit Magnus est à ses cotes allonges aussi regardant le plafond il bouge venant mettre sa tête sur le torse de Magnus qui le prend dans ses bras le serrant contre lui. Il se redresse pour regarder Magnus

 _-L'inquisitrice l'a emmené avec elle, elle reste a Idris sous la Gard, elle a dit qu'elle la transfèrera dans un autre institut, elle ne peut rien faire d'autre comme elle n'a pas été plus loin que l'utilisation de la drogue_ explique Magnus.

- _Simon va être dévaster_ déclare Alec se redressant et s'asseoir sur le lit.

- _Hé ne t'en veux pas, elle avait clairement un problème je ne pense pas que Simon ne t'en voudras ni à toi ni à moi_ déclare doucement Magnus sa main venant se poser dans le dos de son Chollima.

- _J'espère_ souffle Alec se rallongeant sur la poitrine de Magnus qui l'embrasse dans les cheveux.

- _Et toi tu vas bien comment tu sens ?_ Questionne Alec

 _-Soulagé que ce ne soit pas allé plus loin, même si c'était sous l'effet de la drogue je m'en serais voulu je ne me le serai jamais pardonné_ avoue Magnus

 _-Je sais ! mais ce n'est pas le cas_ rassure Alec.

..

Magnus avait raison Simon ne leur en voulait pas, il était juste déçu de sa meilleure amie d'avoir utilisé ce genre de moyen pour arriver à ses fins. Il avait juste demandé à la voir avant qu'elle soit transférer ce qu'avait exceptionnellement accepter l'inquisitrice sous l'insistance d'Alec. Simon est allé la voir à Idris avec Jace, elle avait dit à Simon qu'elle ne regrettait rien sauf d'avoir trop drogué Magnus et qu'elle n'a pas pu profiter de la situation ce qu'avait dégoûté Simon et était parti en lui disant qu'il ne reconnaissait pas sa meilleure amie qu'il avait toujours connu. Il ne savait pas dans quel institut elle était transférée et comme Isabelle lui avait dit _"tu as le cœur trop pur pour que tu t'inquiètes pour elle malgré ce qu'elle a fait"_. L'inquisitrice lui avait dit qu'elle l'a transféré dans un institut assez loin de New York mais elle à refuser de lui dire dans quel pays.

Quelques jours plus tard Alexander se tenait avec sa famille attendant que Max fasse son entrée dans la salle. Le grand jour est arrivé pour Max il va devenir un chasseur d'ombre, il regarde sa famille les regards fiers et les sourires sur leurs lèvres, il tourne la tête pour voir Magnus le rejoindre après avoir était salué tout le monde, il s'approche d'Alec glissant sa main dans la sienne il se regardent dans les yeux , il doit détourné le regard quand le frère silencieux se place dans le cercle angélique, la porte s'ouvre sur Max habillé d'un costume gris foncés chemise blanche costume choisi par Magnus. Max avait supplié Magnus d'être présent à sa cérémonie ce qu'avait accepter Magnus faisant briller les yeux de max.

Max s'avance récitant le serment des shadowshunters:

_"Je fais le serment de défendre les lois du ciel._

_Je reçois ceci pour l'honorer._

_Pour que sa lumière rentre en moi._

_Je fais le serment de défendre les lois du ciel_

_Et je rejoindrai les rangs des Shadowhunters_

_Les gardiens de la paix"_

Récite Max en se plaçant devant le frère silencieux dans le cercle angélique.

Le frère silencieux sort sa stèle, max relève sa manche découvrant son avant-bras et tourne la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de son frère qui hoche la tête lui montrant qu'il était fier de lui il grimace une seconde la rune pique un peu le frère silencieux finit de tracer la rune il la regarde une seconde avant de voir son grand frère s'agenouillé la main de Magnus sur son épaule et max court vers son frère qui le prend dans ses bras

 _-Tu sais que je suis tellement fier de toi_ murmure Alec dans l'oreille de max.

 _-Je veux tellement te ressembler avoir ton courage_ chuchote Max dans le cou de son frére.

 _-Tu l'as déjà ce courage max_ répond Alec regardant son frère dans les yeux et l'embrasse sur le front.

Max se déplace un peu regardant dans les yeux de Magnus et tend les bras vers Magnus qui le ramasse et max sert Magnus la tête dans son cou, Magnus sa main derrière sa tête le maintenant, max se redresse et embrasse la joue de Magnus, il le repose et rejoins ses parents, jace et izzy qui les félicite, Alec sentant l'émotion de Magnus le prend dans ses bras sans dire un mot Magnus se fond dans cette étreinte.

Ils se dirigent tous vers le loft d'où la réception était organisée par les soins de Magnus, Alec lui avait demander voulant un cadre familial, ils sont suivis de quelques invités de l'institut.

La fête bat son plein, la musique, les rires joyeux et les corps dansant max qui apprécie clairement la fête puisqu'il vient remercier d'un câlin Magnus le faisant sourire. Alec regarde la scène un peu éloignée adossé au mur du salon, il regarde tout le monde rire et il voit Magnus et isabelle danser joyeusement en riant, les hanches de Magnus suive la musique il bouge avec sensualité, il détourne le regard se mordant la lèvre.

Il finit par se redresser pour sortir sur le balcon il a besoin d'air, il s'appuie sur le rebord du balcon un moment complètement perdu dans ses pensées pas très catholique quand il sent une main dans le bas de son dos il tourne la tête pour voir Magnus le regarder

 _-Tu vas bien ?_ questionne Magnus

- _Oui ça va j'avais l'impression d'étouffer j'allais venir te rejoindre_ dit doucement Alec cachant la vraie raison

Magnus appui sa tête sur l'épaule de son chollima qui lui appuie un baiser sur sa tempe.

 _-Max a l'air heureux_ dit doucement Magnus.

 _-Oui il est!_ confirme Alec avec un sourire.

 _-Bébé?_ entent-il appeler derrière il se retourne pour découvrir sa mère a la porte du balcon

- _Oui maman_ questionne Alec

- _Je voudrais te parler_ demande doucement Maryse

 _-Oui bien sur_ accepte rapidement Alec

 _-Je vais vous laisser_ propose Magnus

 _-Non reste chéri_ réfute Maryse.

Elle s'avance sur le balcon regardant l'horizon soufflant un bout coup cherchant les bons mots pour annoncer cette nouvelle.

- _Tu te souviens de ton neuvième anniversaire toi et isabelle?_ questionne doucement Maryse avec un sourire au souvenir.

- _Oui! c'est le soir même tu nous as annoncer que tu étais enceinte de max_ raconte Alec les yeux brillants.

Elle regarde son fils les yeux brillants et hoche la tête se mordant la lèvre retenant son sourire.

- _Non tu vas avoir un bébé maman?_ chuchote Alec prenant les joues de sa mère dans ses mains la regardant dans les yeux.

- _Oui!_ souffle-t-elle hochant la tête les larmes aux joues. Il la prend dans ses bras pleurant de joie avec elle il la relâche n'en revenant toujours pas.

 _-Papa est toujours en forme_ rit t-il récoltant un rougissement de sa mère avec une tape sur son épaule redoublant son rire et celui de Magnus.

- _Il ne manquera plus que tu sois enceinte nos enfants auraient le même âge_ déclare Maryse regardant les joues de son fils rougir lui rendant sa taquinerie.

 _-Je suis encore jeune je me donne le temps et que tout ce qui se passe soin loin derrière sans aucun danger autour de nous_ dit doucement Alec regardant Magnus, mince il n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet, il ne savait pas ce qu'en pensé Magnus.

- _Oui je comprends me voilà a presque 40 ans avec un bébé en route c'est tellement inattendu_ avoue Maryse la main sur son ventre.

- _Félicitations en tous cas Maryse_ déclare doucement Magnus.

 _-Merci_ déclare Maryse posant sa main sur la joue de Magnus d'un geste maternel. Alec met sa main dans le dos de Magnus lui frottant tendrement.

 _-Papa il a pris comment la nouvelle?_ demande Alec

 _-Sur le point de s'évanouir_ rit Maryse faisant rire Alec et Magnus

-Nous sommes les seuls au courant? questionne Magnus avec un sourire heureux de cette nouvelle.

 _-Oui je dois leur annoncer plus tard dans la soirée_ dit-elle rendant le sourire à Magnus.

 _-Imagine des jumeaux comme moi et isabelle_ déclare Alec les yeux écarquilles regardant sa mère qui reflète la même expression

 _-Par l'ange! je n'y avais pas pensé_ s'exclame Maryse la main sur sa poitrine les faisant rire tous les deux.

 _-Izzy va être folle_ rit doucement Alec.

 _-Oui sans doute, bon je vous laisse je vais rejoindre max_ dit doucement Maryse embrassant la joue de son fils et celle de Magnus avant de rentrer dans le loft les laissant sur le balcon.

- _Alors tu es heureux?_ questionne Magnus se plaçant devant son Chollima et mettant sa main dans le cou de son Chollima,l'autre sur son torse.

- _Oui comme quand j'ai appris pour max sans l'explosion de joie je riais et je criais à l'époque_ sourit Alec repensant à ce souvenir faisant rire Magnus

 _-J'ai lancer ça tout a l'heure que je voulais attendre pour avoir des enfants, mais on en a pas parler_ dit doucement Alec les mains sur les hanches de Magnus les caressant doucement.

 _-Tu as raison de vouloir attendre un peu de paix c'est pour le mieux pour élever des enfants_ déclare Magnus

 _-Je suis toujours désolé j'ai parlé à ta place sans savoir ce que tu en pensais_ dit Alec posant son front sur celui de Magnus.

 _-Tu n'as pas à être désolé de plus tu as parfaitement raison_ déclare Magnus passant ses bras autour du cou de son Chollima avant de l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné et sensuel faisant doucement gémir Alec

 _-Vient-on va voir les invités_ murmure Magnus en se retirant du baiser.

 _-Je te rejoins dans deux petites minutes_ rougis Alec Magnus glisse son regard sur l'entre jambes de son Chollima comprenant la situation.

 _-Désolé_ rit Magnus les yeux pleins de malice.

- _Tu ne l'es pas_ déclare Alec les yeux plissés.

 _-Effectivement!_ rit Magnus lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se retourner chaloupant ses hanches rendant Alec encore plus difficile il entre dans le salon refermant la baie vitrée derrière lui.

Ils décident de finir la soirée en famille, ils se retrouvent donc assis dans le salon de Magnus partageant un dernier verre. Max assis sur les genoux de Magnus avant une boite qu'il tient précieusement dans ses mains le cadeau de Magnus offert plus tôt dans la soirée il lui avait offert son premier poignard séraphique

 _-Alors content de ta journée max?_ questionne isabelle regardant max assis sur les genoux de Magnus

 _-Oui beaucoup! je n'oublierais jamais cette journée_ déclare max en regardant sa famille avant de tourner la tête vers Magnus

- _Merci_ murmure max regardant les yeux brillants de Magnus

 _-Je le fais avec plaisir_ répond Magnus sur le même ton avant d'embrasser le front de max. Alec passe sa main sur la nuque de Magnus la caressant gagnant un regard tendre de Magnus.

 _-Hé bien la soirée n'est pas encore finie_ déclare Maryse regardant les yeux brillants d'Alec

-Hé izzy tu te rappelles notre neuvième anniversaire? questionne Alec avec un sourire.

- _Oui comment oublier maman nous a appris ce soir-là qu'elle était enceinte de celui-là_ glousse izzy pointant max le faisant rire aux éclats

 _-Max que dirais tu de devenir un grand frère?_ questionne robert tout sourire ce à quoi izzy place sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de joie elle regarde son jumeau qui hoche la tête ce qui suffit à faire fondre en larmes izzy qui se lève en même temps que sa mère pour la prendre dans ses bras jace et Simon font de même en la félicitant.

Max se lève posant sa boite sur les genoux de Magnus et s'avance vers sa mère il lève une main tremblante et la pose sur le ventre amenant un sanglot à Alec qui a placé sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus qui lui aussi pleur de la réaction de Max.

 _-Tu vas avoir un bébé maman ?_ questionne max la voix tremblante.

 _-Oui max tu vas être un grand frère_ confirma Maryse les larmes aux joues.

Max glisse ses bras autour de la taille de sa mère pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps faisant pleurait tout le monde. Après toutes ces émotions max finit par s'endormir sur les genoux de Magnus la tête dans son cou la main d'Alec caressant le dos de son petit frère.

Ses parents décident de rentrer suivi de tout le monde les seuls acceptent eux aussi vont se coucher. Allongés tous deux dans le lit la tête de Magnus sur le torse de son Chollima. Ils s'endorment assez vite épuiser par toutes ces émotions de la journée.


	14. PREMIERE FOIS MALEC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** "PREMIERE FOIS MALEC" **
> 
> ** BONNE LECTURE **

Sa mère est à quatre mois de grossesse et ils doivent partir dans moins de deux mois pour avoir sa transformation finale et quelques mois de plus avant la rencontre avec Valentin. Il sort de la douche profitant de son jour de congés pour passer du temps avec son âme sœur, il devait sortir ce soir. Il est en train de s'habiller quand il entend des voix provenir du salon, il espère intérieurement que ce n'est pas son frère et sa sœur qui vienne le chercher pour une mission, il se dirige vers le salon découvrant la provenance des voix .

- _Alec!_ cri Madzie courant vers lui, il s'accroupit pour la prendre dans ses bras l'embrassant dans ses cheveux.

 _-Tu m'as manqué_ chuchote-t-il à son oreille en se relevant la gardant dans ses bras.

 _-C'est vrai?_ questionne-t-elle sur le même ton comme si c'était un secret.

 _-Oui pourquoi tu en doutes?_ lui demande-t-il la regarder dans les yeux.

 _-non_ souffle-t-elle _\- tu-tu m'as manqué aussi_ avoue-t-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire. Voyant ce magnifique sourire Alec s'effondre dans le canapé faignant l'évanouissement la faisant exploser de rire devant les rires de Magnus et de Catarina.

 _-quel charmeur_ murmure Catarina regardant Magnus qui sourit.

- _je confirme! mais c'est mon charmeur_ répond Magnus sur le même ton en souriant tendrement.

 _-Bien entendu et il n'y en a pas deux comme lui par hasard?_ questionne-t-elle avec une moue Magnus secoue la tête de négation dans un rire la faisant glousser un _"dommage"._

- _Bonjour Catarina_ salue Alec se redressant avec Madzie sur ses genoux, elle hoche la tête le saluant à son tour. Magnus vient s'asseoir a cote un faisant signe a Catarina de s'installé aussi, elle s'assied dans un fauteuil en face de l'homme.

 _-Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ma chère amie?_ questionne Magnus la main sur le genou de son Chollima.

- _Ais-je besoin d'une raison pour venir te rendre visite?_ questionne catarina se redressant sur son fauteuil les yeux plissés.

 _-Attention maman power est en marche!_ chuchote Madzie dans l'oreille d'Alec le faisant pouffer de rire sous les yeux plissés de Magnus qui pincer ses lèvres pour ne pas rire après avoir entendu Madzie.

- _Très bien! tu n'as besoin d'aucune raison_ s'exclame Magnus les mains levées.

- _Enfin si! j'avais besoin de toi_ boude Catarina faisant la moue.

 _-Tu vois!_ cri-t-il d'une voix aigüe faisant rire Alec de bon cœur faisant sourire Magnus et Madzie.

- _J'ai besoin que tu prépares cette potion pour un sorcier au labyrinthe_ dit t-elle claquant des doigts pour lui montrer la recette de la potion.

 _-D'accord je t'appel dès qu'elle est faite_ répond t-il claquant des doigts à son tour faisant disparaître la note la rangeant dans son apothicaire.

- _Merci mon cher ami_ remercie-t-elle.

Ils passent le reste de l'après-midi partageant une tasse de thé tans dis qu'Alec et Madzie s'installent par terre faisant des dessins et du coloriage devant des fausses tasses de thé, Madzie avait déclaré que c'était l'heure du thé pour eux aussi faisant sourire tendrement Magnus devant la scène avant de se séparer se promettant de se revoir bientôt.

Il emmène son Chollima pour un dîner, il l'emmène dans un restaurant à Paris pour finir la soirée par une ballade romantique sur une plage de Grèce (merci les portails :)).

Il rentre au loft après leur soirée romantique bien mérité après les événements de ses derniers jours, s'embrassant à peine la porte du loft fermé derrière eux. Se dirigeant vers la chambre doucement se déshabillant lentement sur le chemin de leur chambre s'arrêtant à la porte pour s'y appuyer. Magnus soulève son Chollima qui enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille ouvrant la porte il avance dans la chambre et il le pose doucement sur le lit le surplombant en continuant de l'embrasser. Se plaçant un peu sur le côté il glisse sa main dans le caleçon de son Chollima pour prendre son sexe dur dans sa main faisant des mouvements lents. Alec se tourne un peu sur le côté passant sa main sur le torse de Magnus remontant jusqu'à sa nuque cambrant ses reins quand Magnus accélère ses mouvements.

- _Magnus je veux plus!_ demande Alec le souffle court et les yeux brillants de luxure.

- _Mon amour tu es sur?_ Murmure Magnus regardant son Chollima qui hoche la tête confirmant ce qu'il voulait

 _-je te veux!_ chuchote-t-il contre la bouche de Magnus avant de lier leur lèvre ensemble.

Magnus se retire doucement le caleçon de son Chollima et Alec se retire le sien. L'allongeant sur le ventre avant de lubrifier ses doigts glissant un doigt dans l'intimité de son Chollima.

 _-Détends-toi mon amour_ murmure Magnus regardant son Chollima le visage plissé d'inconfort avant de descendre ses lèvres sur son dos avant de remonter sa nuque pour y placer un suçon et de prendre son lobe d'oreille et de la mordillé faisant gémir son Chollima, Il le prépare tendrement prenant son temps pour ne pas lui faire mal tout en parcourant son dos, sa nuque et l'arrière de sa cuisse avec sa bouche et sa langue faisant gémir son Chollima de plaisir.

 _-Magnus_ gémit Alec de plaisir le souffle court.

Magnus se retire ses doigts le retournant sur le dos venant du surplomber entre ses cuisses positionnant son sexe en regardant son chollima qui hoche la tête. Il pousse doucement son érection lui chuchotant des mots doux sa main sur son sexe l'aidant à se détendre. Une fois complètement entrée en lui il sert les dents face aux plaisirs intenses qu'il ressent. Il lève la tête pour recueillir les larmes de douleur de son chollima lui laissant le temps de se détendre avant de bouger. Alec bouge les hanches doucement sifflant de douleur le corps tremblant.

- _Je vais me retirer ça te fait trop mal mon amour_ chuchote Magnus amorçant ses hanches pour se retirer.

- _Non !_ _non s'il te plaît!_ supplie Alec dans un souffle le retenant fermant les yeux essayant de se détendre après un moment il ouvre les yeux regardant Magnus qui ne l'avais pas lâché des yeux.

- _Tu-tu peux bouger_ chuchote Alec bougeant ses hanches doucement haletant quand il ne ressent pas de douleur.

Magnus tourne légèrement ses hanches haletant de plaisir. Il bouge en retirant à peine son sexe dans des mouvements court et doux.

 _-Magnus_ gémis Alec de plaisir en sursautant face aux plaisirs soudains qui électrise sa colonne vertébrale.

- _C'est ça, laisse toi aller mon amour_ murmure Magnus dans son oreille accentuant ses coups de reins.

Relevant ses hanches encerclant la taille de Magnus criant de plaisir à la nouvelle position, Magnus se relève un peu se plaçant sur son avant-bras à côté de la tête de son Chollima et l'autre main ce glisse derrière la nuque, plaçant son front sur le sien le gardant près de lui en regardant le visage rougit de plaisir de son Chollima.

- _Oui_ chuchote Alec plusieurs fois se perdant dans le plaisir que Magnus lui donne, ses coups de reins ralentissent à l'approche de la jouissance.

 _-Alexander_ gémis Magnus essayant de le prévenir qu'il ne va pas tarder à venir il baisse la tête pour la mettre dans le cou de son chollima accélérant le rythme de ses hanches bégayantes.

Alec jouis dans un cri rauque une petite décharge électrique lui échappe de ses mains ou elles sont posés sur les fesses de Magnus le faisant gémir et cambrer ses reins. Son corps et ses cuisses tremblent et se resserrent sur les hanches de Magnus qui jouis sentant son Chollima se resserrer sur son sexe, il râle de plaisir attrapant sa cuisse la serrant pendant qu'il jouissait profondément lier à son chollima. Leur corps tremblant de plaisir, leurs souffles saccadés, Magnus se redresse doucement reliant leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné, il se retire doucement faisant haleter Alec et claque des doigts s'allongeant sur le dos prenant son chollima dans les bras qui posent sa tête dans son cou respirant son odeur entrelaçant leurs jambes.

- _Je t'aime_ chuchote Alec dans l'oreille de Magnus

 _-Je t'aime aussi mon amour_ murmure Magnus tournant légèrement la tête regardant son chollima dans les yeux qui brillé d'or avant de revenir de leurs bleus électrisant, Alec se redresse pour posé ses lèvres sur celles de Magnus l'embrassant dans un doux baiser avant de s'allonger sur le côté pour que Magnus colle son torse dans son dos mettant son nez dans ses cheveux s'endormant tous deux les membres et mains entrelacés.

Alec se réveil doucement le lendemain matin grimaçant et gémissant légèrement de douleur à son bas du dos alors qu'il se déplace se nichant dans la poitrine de Magnus qui glousse ce à quoi il reçoit une petite décharge électrique dans la hanche ou la main d'Alec était posé le faisant sursauter et crié de surprise faisant rire Alec dans le torse de Magnus qui se joint à lui aussi. Il vient placer sa main dans le creux des reins de son Chollima passant sa magie apaisant la douleur gagnante un _"merci"_ murmurer de son chollima dans son torse. Magnus le fait rouler sur le dos se calant sur un coude le regardant intensément faisant plisser les yeux de son Chollima.

- _Tu m'intimides me regardant comme ça!_ déclare Alec tournant la tête d'un geste vif pour ne plus le regardé faisant rire Magnus de voir le côté enfantin de son Chollima.

 _-Ah bon ?_ demande Magnus d'un air innocent ce à quoi Alec tourne doucement la tête pour le regardé

- _Et cet air innocent_ dit Alec pointant sa tête avec le doigt

 _-à raison de moi!_ déclare-t-il levant la main pour la posé sur sa joue relevant la tête liant leurs bouches ou leurs langues se rencontrent dans un baiser sensuel et haletant pendant plusieurs minutes.

- _Douche ou petit dej' ?_ murmure Magnus entre deux baisers frissonnant de plaisir.

 _-Lit?_ propose Alec haletant les joues rouges d'excitation.

 _-Lit!_ confirme Magnus se plaçant entre les jambes de son Chollima prenant sa cuisse la soulevant en abaissant ses hanches se faisant rencontrés leurs érections les faisant gémir pour finir par faire l'amour tendrement, ils finissent par se lever pour aller se doucher ensemble avant de prendre le petit déjeuner avant qu'Alec ne parte pour l'institut après s'être embrassé plusieurs minutes.

Arrivant légèrement en retard à l'institut gagnant des taquineries de son frère et de sa sœur, il se dépêche d'aller dans son bureau les faisant rire et il sourit malgré lui. Prenant les derniers rapports de mission il les approuve en les signant avant d'envoyer des copies à l'enclave.

 _-Un petit nid de démon shax ça t'intéresse?_ demande jace la tête passer par la porte

\- _pourquoi pas!_ déclare t-il se levant pour aller se préparer prenant son arc et ses flèches et un poignard séraphique avant de suivre son frère et sa sœur et demandant Sébastien de venir avec eux pour voir ses performances sur le terrain ce qu'accepte Sébastien.

Ils se dirigent vers le nid de démons shax mais n'en trouve aucun. Ils font leurs rondes quand ils entendent un mouvement devant eux sur leur garde ils s'avancent pour découvrir un autre genre de démon

 _-On repli ! c'est un démon moloch, on va se faire tuer!_ cri Jace reculant avec tout le monde quand le démon sort de l'ombre.

- _Par l'ange!_ halète Isabelle voyant le moloch se dirigé vers eux

 _-Tu as dit que c'était des shax_ questionne Sébastien

- _Je sais mais il a dû les tués et s'en servir pour couvrir sa trace_ explique Jace

 _-Putain!_ grogne Alec quand le démon moloch rugit vers eux

 _-Il faut se repli-_ commence Alec, il est coupé dans sa phrase quand le démon s'élance sur eux. Il envoie un éclair qui ne fait pas vaciller le démon prenant son arc il tire plusieurs flèches a une vitesse exceptionnelle mettant son pouvoir dedans ce qui le fait ralentir mais pas suffisamment pour éviter un coup de patte sur son flanc le faisant hurler de douleur il lève les mains ramenant de l'eau autour de lui faisant une barrière d'eau protégeant tout le monde

- _Dégagez!_ hurle-t-il tombant à genou du a la douleur sur son flanc.

- _Non_ cri Jace et isabelle

 _-Monsieur_ cri Sébastien s'avançant avec son poignard

 _-Je le retiens dégagez!_ répète-t-il en gardant la barrière difficilement quand ses yeux changent en OR le faisant entrer en trans il a la vision d'une nouvelle rune. Il garde la barrière levée d'une main et il sort vite sa stèle relâchant la barrière, il voit le moloch bondir sur lui plantant ses deux pates recouvert de griffes dans ses épaules le projetant sur le sol dans un choc retentissant faisant tremblé tout autour d'eux. Il voit queue du moloch recouvert de piques se lever, il a juste le temps de tracer la rune dans sa main elle s'éclaire d'une lumière vive et il place sa main contre la poitrine du moloch envoyant la lumière avant de sentir la queue du moloch s'enfonçait dans son ventre avant que le moloch explose dans un hurlement recouvrant Alec de sang de moloch

- _Alec_ entend t-il crier avant de voir des visages inquiets dans son champ de vision avant que tous ne deviennent noir.

Il ouvre les yeux regardant autour de lui aveuglé par la blancheur des lieux, il s'adapte à la lumière quand il voit une personne au loin, il s'avance vers elle

- _Raziel?_ chuchote-t-il en regardant la personne se retournait

 _-Alexander_ salue Raziel

- _Je-je suis mort?_ bégaye Alec regardant autour de lui

 _-Non mon ange, je t'ai fait passer ici avant de te laisser rejoindre ta famille_ explique Raziel

 _-Pourquoi?_ questionne Alec incrédule.

 _-Je t'ai donné le don de créer des runes tu es un être exceptionnel un ange et un pégase comme tu le sais une menace se profile au loin tu dois faire attention mon ange_ lui dit doucement Raziel mettre une main sur son épaule.

 _-Valentin?_ questionne-t-il

 _-Oui et tu es le seul à posséder ce don céleste fais en bon usage_ déclare raziel avant que sa vision ne s'assombrisse, il se sent tomber comme s'il chutait d'une montagne c'est un sentiment vertigineux et apaisant en même temps.

Il se réveille en sursaut son corps tremblant sa respiration courte et douloureuse il sent des mains sur lui de la magie il essaye de parler mais aucun mot ne sort, il sens son corps se détendre et il se sent repartir dans le sommeil.

...

Grommelant, Alec ouvre les yeux il fait sombre sa gorge est sèche il a des bandages aux épaules et au ventre, il regarde la pièce la reconnaissant comme l'infirmerie de l'institut, il n'y a personne sauf une tête posée sur le côté du lit

- _MA-Magnus_ appelle t-il d'une voix rauque

 _-Alexander_ pleure Magnus de soulagement en se redressant.

 _-Tiens bois ça!_ dit Magnus menant un verre d'eau au bord des lèvres la main derrière sa nuque l'aidant à boire

 _-Merci_ remercie Alec avant de prendre la main de Magnus le rassurant voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de son âme sœur

- _Commenter tu sens?_ questionne doucement Magnus sa bouche sur la main de son Chollima l'embrassant plusieurs fois comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

 _-Je vais bien un peu douloureux_ avoue Alec mettre sa main sur son ventre

 _-Laisse-moi te soulager_ murmure Magnus se redressant posé sa main sur son ventre passant sa magie regardant le visage de son chollima se détendre.

 _-Tu vas bien?_ demande Alec poser sa main sur la joue de Magnus passant son pouce sous son oeil cerné.

 _-Oui j'étais mort d'inquiétudes ça fait cinq jours qu'on attend que tu te réveilles_ dit doucement Magnus les yeux brillants de larmes et d'inquiétudes.

 _-Approche_ murmure Alec _\- je t'aime_ chuchote Alec contre la bouche de Magnus.

 _-Je t'aime aussi_ répond Magnus sur le même ton avant de relier leurs lèvres d'un tendre baiser.

La porte s'ouvre sur son frère et sa sœur qui pleurent de soulagement le voyant réveillé, il reste à l'infirmerie une journée avant qu'il ne soit autorisé à pouvoir bougé et reprendre son travail. Il leur explique la rencontre avec Raziel, il leur demande aussi de n'en parler à personne n'ayant pas envie d'avoir l'enclave sur le dos


	15. LA TRANSFORMATION PEGASE&BELLEROPHON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** DANS CE CHAPITRE LA TRANSFORMATION D'ALEC EN PÉGASE ET CELLE DE MAGNUS EN BELLEROPHON**
> 
> ** MOMENT CHAUD MALEC **

Après le départ de Clary, Alexander avait eu une discussion assez animée avec Luke qui ne comprenais pas son transfert. Alec au début ne voulait pas dire la vraie raison pour ne pas que Luke soit déçu de Clary mais il a dû lui dire la vérité. Ce à quoi Luke était sidéré apprendre ce qu'avait fait Clary sur Magnus. Il était choqué de savoir qu'elle pouvait se rabaisser à ce genre de choses. Il s'était excusé auprès d'Alec de ne pas lui avoir laisser le temps de s'expliquer et surtout de ne pas avoir vu le comportement de Clary.

Le départ pour sa transformation était prévu dans quelques jours, il avait tout organisé en donnant la gestion de l'institut à Jace et Izzy. Sa mère était arrivée à son sixième mois de grossesse et elle avait appris qu'elle attendait une petite fille. Il l'avais taquiné en lui disant qu'il aurait bien voulu des jumelles mais il était heureux tout de même.

 _-Ça prendra combien de temps au lac?_ questionne Alec alors qu'il se tenait devant le miroir de la chambre enfilant son tee-shirt quand il voit Magnus sortir de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de ses hanches après avoir passé un moment chaud tous les deux sous la douche.

\- _Ça dépendra de toi! et je ne sais pas à vrai dire_ avoue Magnus se plaçant derrière lui l'embrassant sur la nuque.

 _-Humm!_ souffle Alec peu convaincu.

 _-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon amour?_ questionne Magnus le faisant retourner pour le regarder sentant son Chollima nerveux.

- _S'il se passe la même chose que la dernière fois?_ Questionne Alec repensant à l'attaque de Valentin à l'institut pendant qu'ils étaient parti s'entraîner.

- _On ne peut pas le prévoir, et si on reste ici on devra attendre un an de plus pour ta transformation_ déclare doucement Magnus caressant la joue de son Chollima.

- _C'est peut-être mieux!_ dit Alec se reculant ne voulant pas regarder Magnus.

 _-Quoi?_ questionne Magnus dans un souffle les sourcils froncés.

 _-Bien si je n'ai pas ma transformation Valentin n'aura pas ce qu'il veut!_ décrète Alec s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- _Peut-être oui mais est-ce que tu veux vivre comme ça et toujours l'avoir dans ton ombre?_ questionne Magnus s'agenouillant devant lui prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

 _-Non bien sûr que non!_ _j'ai peur d'accord,_ _c'est bête être un chasseur d'ombres et avoir peur de la mort_ , _j'ai juste peur_ avoue Alec dans un souffle la voix tremblantes en baissant la tête.

 _-Chollima,_ _tu ne vas pas mourir on te protégera_ murmure Magnus ému de cet aveu.

- _Je-je ne veux pas que vous soyez là! il vous tuera et-et non je ne veux pas_ déclare rapidement Alec en se levant secouant la tête de négation.

 _-Non Chollima! ne fait pas ça! tu ne peux pas y aller seul, c'est hors de question, tu m'entends? tu n'iras pas seul!_ s'exclame Magnus.

- _Tu n'as pas le choix!_ _je ne veux pas de vous là-bas._ _Je ne veux que vous soyez là et me regarder mourir, je ne veux pas_ dit Alec haussant le ton à son tour.

 _- **Si tu pars au combat avec cet état d'esprit oui tu mourras!**_ cri Magnus faisant sursauter Alec.

 **- _Je veux vous protégez ce n'est pas dur à comprendre!_** cri Alec à son tour.

 _ **-D'accord bien vas-y seul, nous derrière en attendant que tu reviennes à la maison, c'est vrai ça nous fera sentir mieux, la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu te protéger, c'est le meilleur des sentiments**_ cri Magnus les mains tremblantes et les yeux brillants.

 _ **-Je-je ne veux pas te perdre Magnus, je ne veux pas perdre ma famille**_ cri Alec sanglotant s'accroupissant agrippant ses cheveux pour cacher sa peur et son chagrin. Magnus se précipite en le prenant dans ses bras Alec se laisse aller dans les bras de son âme sœur laissant la peur et son chagrin sortir.

 _-Je sais que tu as peur et j'ai peur moi aussi, mais je veux être à tes côtés je suis ton cavalier et je dois te protéger. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul là-bas._ _Je t'aime tellement je ne veux pas te perdre non plus_ avoue Magnus dans un murmure tremblant.

 _-Pardon je suis désolé_ s'excuse Alec dans le cou de Magnus.

 _-Je sais!_ souffle Magnus sa main caressant la nuque de son Chollima pour l'apaisé le sentant tremblé dans ses bras.

- _Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Magnus_ dit-il resserrant sa prise sur Magnus s'y accrochant avec désespoir.

 _-Je t'aime aussi mon amour_ murmure Magnus dans son cou laissant ses propres larmes coulées.

Ils passent la soirée et le début de la nuit à laisser leurs corps parlés, se chuchotant leur amour dans l'oreille l'un de l'autre alors que leurs hanches liées se mouvés doucement, leurs mains se tenant l'un l'autre. C'était tendre comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Laissant leurs larmes coulés librement face aux sentiments de leur cœur de leurs âmes. Ils ne font qu'un quand ils atteignent la jouissance murmurant leurs noms dans l'oreille de chacun. Partageant un long baiser passionné, tous deux ne se lâchant pas ils s'endorment les yeux brillants les mains liées.

..

Ils partent pour le lac quelque jours après, sans toute fois avoir mis en garde son frère et sa sœur et leur demander que s'il y'a une attaque de l'appeler. Ce qu'avaient accepter jace et izzy, il est parti un peu rassurer. Magnus invoque un portail pour la cour des fées, le passage pour le lac se fait par la cour de la reine qui elle-même ouvre le portail pour le lac.

Arrivé à la cour des fées, ils sont emmenés pour être préparer, ils doivent passer un rituel de pureté en se lavant le corps et les cheveux dans l'eau de la fontaine d'Hippocrène et s'habiller de linge blanc signe de pureté. Ils suivent la reine jusqu'au portail et les fais passer dedans en leur souhaitant bonne chance.

 _-Bienvenue au lac de Mnémosyne Pégase_ déclare Magnus en lui l'étendue d'eau. S'avançant au bord du lac Magnus explique comment ça va se passer.

 _-Pour le moment la transformation s'achèvera assez vite car il faut que tu maîtrises ta transformation pour que je puisse te monter_ explique Magnus.

 _-Quand j'aurais maîtrisé ma transformation je pourrais me transformer en pégase n'importe ou?_ Questionne Alec son regard fixé sur le lac.

 _-Tu pourras te transformer à ta guise_ confirme Magnus avec un hochement de tête

 _-D'accord souffle_ Alec.

 _-Bien! commençons, ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps ne t'inquiètes pas!_ déclare doucement Magnus lui donnant un baiser avant de le faire déshabillé pour qu'il soit nu dans l'eau.

Il s'avance et Magnus s'éloigne de l'eau, il se laisse submergé par l'eau se laissant couler, quand un tourbillon d'eau vient l'élever au-dessus du lac, son corps arqué recevant le tonnerre sur lui. Son corps retombe dans l'eau avec fracas. Après un moment l'eau éclate faisant apparaître Pégase dans toute sa gloire ses ailes déployées et cabré dans un tourbillon d'eau. Magnus s'élance en sautant sur son dos alors qu'il commençait à s'agitait le tomber faisant plusieurs fois. Plusieurs minutes se passent avant qui ne réussisse à le calmer.

Il avance avec lui en le sortant de l'eau doucement. Il le regarde en détail, il est vraiment magnifique et majestueux. Son pelage blanc immaculé signe de sa pureté ses ailes dorées, sa crinière et sa queue bleu électrisant et intense la même couleur que ses yeux. Il le laisse reprendre forme humaine doucement il revient à lui regardant autour de lui.

 _-Ça a fonctionné mon amour, tu ne gardes pas ta forme de pégase longtemps au début c'est normal, il faut que ton esprit et ton corps s'adapte c'est pour ça qu'il faut plusieurs jours pour que tu t'entraînes à la transformation pour que ça soit toi seul qui décide quand tu dois reprendre ta forme humaine_ explique Magnus agenouillé devant lui sa main dans les cheveux de son Chollima.

- _Et comment je commande à mon corps de se transformer en pégase?_ questionne Alec relebant la tête pour regarder Magnus.

 _-La réponse et la chaque fois mon amour_ dit doucement Magnus avec un sourire tendre en pointant son cœur.

Hochant la tête toujours agenouillée, il se concentre se recentrant sur son moi intérieur, il essaye de faire le vide ça prend plusieurs minutes mais il y arrive et arrive à se transformer. Jusqu'à ce que son corps reprenne forme humaine. Il s'entraîne plusieurs jours avec Magnus finissant par maîtrisé sa transformation.

\- _Bien maintenant c'est Bellérophon qui va te monter et te dompté d'accord? tu reste ici!_ demande Magnus sa main caressant le flanc de Pégase.

Magnus claque des doigts pour se mettre à nu s'avançant dans l'eau se laissant submergé. Plusieurs minutes se passent quand l'eau se fend révélant un passage pour voir sortir Bellérophon dans toute sa gloire. Il porte une armure dorée avec un bouclier d'or et bleu, une épée dans le dos et une lance à la main, il s'avance vers Pégase qui recule. Bellérophon s'élance pour sauter sur son dos faisant cabré Pégase qui ouvre ses ailes avant de s'élancer sur les bords du lac à une vitesse vertigineuse avant d'ouvrir ses ailes pour voler avec Bellérophon sur son dos. Il revient se poser sur les bords du lac doucement avant que Bellérophon descende de son dos reprenant son apparence ainsi qu'Alec. ils se regardent en souriant avec les yeux brillants.

 _-On a un réussi!_ déclare Alec prenant Magnus dans ses bras. Magnus confirme en un hochement de tète dans le cou de son Chollima.

- _Tu es beau Bellérophon!_ admire Alec le regardant dans les yeux.

 _-Tu n'es pas mal non plus tu es magnifique pégase_ chuchote Magnus passant ses bras autour du cou de son Chollima ils s'embrassent plusieurs minutes avant qu'Alec soulève Magnus par les cuisses qui enroule ses jambes autour de la taille de son Chollima qui se déplace pour l'allonger sur les bords du lac venant chevaucher les hanches de Magnus.

 _-Un avantage après la transformation on est tous les deux nu!_ susurre Magnus faisant sourire Alec alors qu'il se baissé pour prendre le mamelon de Magnus en bouche le faisant grogner de plaisir. Bougeant ses hanches sur le sexe de Magnus qui se redresse pour être assis. Il claque des doigts pour lubrifié l'entrée de son Chollima qui avait découvert qu'il préférait le plaisir de l'étirement par la pénétration que la préparation. Il lève légèrement les hanches s'abaissant doucement sur le sexe de Magnus prenant son temps pour apprécier le plaisir de l'étirement. Une fois complètement assis Alec lève la tête du cou de Magnus haletant à son oreille en roulant des hanches, il se relève doucement pour s'abaisser tout aussi doucement gémissant de plaisir, les mains de Magnus se resserre sur ses hanches avant de les remontés tendrement dans son dos. Il roule des hanches plusieurs fois avant d'accélérer ses mouvements faisant trembler Magnus de plaisir qui le rencontre à mi-chemin avec des coups de riens puissants faisant crié Alec qui rejette la tête en arrière. Magnus se rallonge entraînant son Chollima avec lui mettant sa main derrière sa nuque maintenant la tête de son Chollima dans son cou alors qu'il replier les jambes pour accenteur ses coup de reins faisant sangloter son Chollima de plaisir qui répond à ses coups de reins tout aussi passionnément. Alec cri de jouissance dans son cou se déversant entre leurs deux ventres en pleurant de plaisir, Magnus jouit un instant plus tard dans un râle profond d'extase, ses cuisses tremblantes, sa bouche et ses dents se refermant sur l'épaule de son Chollima pendant qu'une lumière d'or et de bleu venant du lac vienne illuminer le couple sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

..

Ils retournent à New York deux semaines après leur départ. Aucune attaque a eu lieu au grand soulagement d'Alec et de Magnus. Ça fait trois jours qu'ils sont rentrés et qu'ils ont organisé un petit dîner avec ses parents voulant de leurs nouvelles ainsi que Max. Il était impatient de les retrouvés et surtout de voir le ventre rond de sa mère. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de la voir, il se parlait souvent par téléphone mais il ne se voyait pas. Il se trouve actuellement dans la cuisine préparant le dîner pour ce soir. Son casque sur les oreilles, bougeant ses hanches doucement fredonnant la musique pendant qu'il mettait le plat de lasagne dans le four, plat préfère de Max. Voulant faire plaisir à tout le monde, il avait cuisiner un menu complet français servant les plats préférer de ses parents qui aiment la cuisine française. En entrée il avait préparé du foie gras sur un toast brioché avec une confiture d'oignon et de figue, en plat un bœuf bourguignon et en dessert le péché mignon de sa mère un assortiment de macaron. Il sait déjà que Magnus aime toute sorte de cuisine. Il avait passé sa journée dans la cuisine profitant de son jour de congé et que Magnus soit parti rencontrer des clients pendant la journée. Sortant de la cuisine regardant l'heure il s'aperçoit qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à l'arrivée et Magnus aussi. Il se dirige rapidement sous la douche prenant une douche rapide s'habillant d'un jean bleu clair et d'un tee-shirt blanc coiffant ses cheveux à son habitude avant de se parfumer. Il sort juste à temps de la salle de bain pour voir sortir son âme-sœur du portail directement dans le salon.

 _-Salut_ dit Alec se dirigeant vers Magnus.

Magnus ouvre les bras vers lui avec une moue faisant rire Alec qui y rentre volontiers posant son front sur son torse alors que Magnus soupire de bien être l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

 _-Ça va?_ questionne Alec le regardant dans les yeux.

 _-Des clients assez exigeants, aucune potion ne convenait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui!_ râle Magnus faisant rire Alec qui le prend dans ses bras riant dans son cou.

- _Allez! à la douche mes parents vont arriver!_ déclare Alec le relâchant pour aller dans la cuisine.

 _-Tu viens avec moi?_ cri Magnus du salon.

- _Ou?_ cri Alec en retour de la cuisine.

- _A la douche!_ répond Magnus dans l'embrasure de la porte en enlevant sa chemise de manière aguichante.

 _-eh bien non! j'ai déjà pris la mienne, tu serais arrivé à cinq minutes avant!_ taquine Alec le regardant de haut en bas.

- _Ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée!_ cri Magnus frustré se retournant en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain faisant exploser de rire Alec qui sortait les assiettes pour dresser la table.

Une fois la table dressée, il se pose dans le canapé attendant que Magnus sorte de la douche quand la sonnette du loft résonne dans la pièce.

 _-J'y vais_ déclare Magnus en sortant de la chambre habillé d'un pantalon moulant noir et d'une chemise pourpre ses colliers et son maquillage habituel. Il ouvre la porte sur les parents de son Chollima et de max qui donne un câlin à Magnus avant de courir rejoindre son frère qui le prend dans ses bras faisant glousser Magnus et ses parents. Il donne une poignée de main à robert avant de prendre Maryse dans ses bras.

- _Vous êtes magnifique Maryse_ déclare t-il doucement la regardant en voyant son ventre rond.

 _-Merci Magnus_ dit -elle posant sa main sur son ventre. Il les dirige vers le salon Alec relâche son frère en s'avançant vers sa mère.

 _-Oh maman!_ souffle Alec les yeux brillants regardant son ventre avant de la prendre dans ses bras sous les yeux attendris de Magnus.

 _-Tu es belle maman_ lui murmure-t-il a son oreille.

 _-Merci bébé_ la remercie-t-elle l'embrassant sur le front. Il prend son père dans ses bras avant de les diriger vers la table.

 _-Hé bien tu as fait tout ça pour nous?_ questionne Maryse admirative voyant Alec amener les plats sur la table aider de max.

 _-Oui je voulais vous faire plaisir_ annonce doucement Alec rougissant légèrement.

 _-Tu es toujours un fin cuisinier fils_ félicite robert dégustant le foie gras.

-Ce n'est pas le cas d' _Izzy!_ chuchote max avalant sa fourchette de lasagne gagnant le rire d'Alec.

 _-C'est vrai! je ne comprends pas comment elle fait pour brûler une cuisine!_ déclare Alec en riant en essuyant la bouche de Max recouverte de sauce tomate.

 _-Ne nous le rappel pas! On a dû changer la nôtre au manoir deux fois en un an! après on l'a banni de la cuisine_ raconte Maryse avec le sourire ce quoi Alec et max écroule de rire au souvenir.

- _La première fois elle voulait cuisiner des pâtes_ rit Alec regardant max qui riait aussi.

 _-Et la deuxième fois des crêpes_ renchérit max se tenant le ventre à force de rire.

Magnus regarde l'échange de Max et de son Chollima, ils ont une grande complicité que c'est beau à voir, il se demande s'il aura la même complicité un jour avec ses propres enfants.

- _Ça va chéri?_ chuchote Alec se penchant prés de son oreille.

 _-Oui ça va mon amour_ répond t-il en mettant sa main sur sa cuisse faisant une pression rassurante. Le reste du dîner se passe dans la bonne humeur et les rires. Max finit par s'endormir sur la poitrine de son Chollima qui lui caresse les cheveux. Ses parents finissent par partir avec un max ronflant doucement dans les bras de son père. Magnus remarque que son Chollima est triste de les voir partir, il aurait voulu les garder près de lui un peu plus longtemps. Ce que comprends Magnus, il vivait ensemble à l'institut avant que ses parents ne soit destitué de leurs postes.

- _Ça va?_ questionne doucement Magnus alors qu'il fermé la porte derrière les parents de son Chollima.

 _-Oui_ affirme Alec essayant de cacher sa tristesse, il déglutit trépignant sur ses pieds ne regardant pas Magnus.

- _je -je vais prendre une douche!_ se dépêche-t-il de dire d'une voix tremblante avant de tourner les talons se précipitant dans la salle de bain s'y enfermant.

Magnus lui laisse le temps, il se déshabille et se glisse dans le lit attendant son Chollima, qui quelques minutes plus tard le rejoint. Il remarque les yeux rouges, ses larmes aux joues mais ne dit rien. Alexander se couche dos à lui pour ne pas qu'il voit ses larmes. Il claque des doigts éteignant les lumières et va coller son torse dans le dos de son Chollima en le prenant dans ses bras, l'embrassant plusieurs fois dans les cheveux et le berce alors que son chollima continue de pleurer.


	16. NINA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** IL N Y AURA QU'UN CHAPITRE AUJOURD'HUI**
> 
> **MOMENT CHAUD MALEC** (Alec est le dominant ) les explications sont dans ce chapitre.
> 
> ATTENTION IL Y A UN MINI RETOUR EN ARRIERE DANS CE CHAPITRE.
> 
> BONNE LECTURE

Alexander est tendu, stressé plus les jours passent plus ses nerfs sont à fleur de peau. On est à trois mois de la rencontre avec Valentin sa mère est sur le point d'accouché sa petite sœur se fait attendre, elle a quelques jours de retard sa mère était alité ça n'arrangeait pas son stress, il voulait aller la voir mais il n'avait pas le temps avec la direction de l'institut ses missions il ne se rappel plus ou il a passé plus d'une heure avec Magnus avant de s'endormir ni encore moins la dernière fois qu'ils ont fait l'amour. Il a juste besoin d'une soirée avec Magnus le tenant dans ses bras, une soirée juste eux deux ce n'est pas trop demandé.

 _-Je ne te dérange pas ?_ entent-il venir de sa porte de bureau qui était resté ouverte le faisant sursauter, relevant la tête sur sa tablette au son de la voix découvrant Magnus a l'encadrement de la porte.

 _-Non ! non chéri je pensais à toi justement_ sourit doucement Alec le regardant de ses yeux bleu électrisant s'affaissant dans son fauteuil.

 _-Ah oui ?_ questionne Magnus avançant dans le bureau avec un chaloupé de hanche faisant déglutir Alec et en claquant des doigts pour fermer la porte derrière lui.

 _-Oui_ souffle Alec le regardant contourner le bureau pour s'asseoir sur le bord ne se lâchant pas des yeux, il vient poser sa main sur sa cuisse en se redressant et Magnus place sa main sur le côté du cou de son Chollima la glissant derrière sa nuque, il sourit voyant son chollima frissonné. Il se penche doucement pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, les yeux toujours dans les siens avant de réduire l'espace et de plongé dans un baiser passionné faisant soupirer son chollima qui remonte sa main jusqu'au torse de Magnus et de remonté sur le côté de son cou. Ils sont dérangés par quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte Magnus se redresse avant de contourner le bureau s'asseyant en face d'Alec qui fit la moue faisant sourire Magnus.

 _-Oui entrez!_ cri-t-il légèrement agacé d'avoir était déranger.

 _-Monsieur, une demande de mission s'il vous plait ?_ demande Sébastien se plaçant devant le bureau les mains derrière le dos.

 _-Oui Sébastien dis-moi?_ demande Alec se redressant sur sa chaise.

La posture de Sébastien se détend il se passe la main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

 _-Je demande à être sur la mission Valentin_ annonce Sébastien.

 _-Mission valentin ?_ questionne Alec les sourcils froncés.

- _Oui la mission Valentin, le recrutement de l'enclave pour nous battre à vos cotes_ déclare Sébastien.

- _Comment ?_ questionne Alec incrédule

 _-Je -je croyais que vous saviez monsieur_ bégaye Sébastien

- _Assieds-toi s'il te plait et explique-moi_ demande Alec essayant de cacher ses éclairs crépitant au bout des doigts sous le regard plissé de Magnus.

 _-L'enclave recrute des soldats partout dans le monde dans tous les instituts, ils recrutent les meilleurs pour se battre à vos cotes, l'enclave ne veux pas que vous vous battiez seul et je veux être à vos cotes monsieur_ explique Sébastien avec détermination.

 _-Et je suis censé être au courant quand ? ça me concerne j'ai mon mot à dire_! claque Alec son poing frappant le bureau le brisant en deux dégageant un arc électrique de son poing.

- _Sortez d'ici!_ cri Magnus à Sébastien en se levant d'un bond, Sébastien s'enfuit du bureau fermant la porte derrière lui.

Magnus se précipite par-dessus les débris du bureau pour prendre son chollima dans ses bras les faisant tombés dans un portail dans une forêt assez éloigné.

 _-Allez pégase court !_ cri Magnus le relâchant, Magnus comprend qu'il a besoin de ça, de se défouler. Alec se transforme tout de suite s'élançant dans la forêt. Magnus le regarde partir et s'adosse à un arbre les bras croisés sur sa poitrine attendant qu'il revienne. Il revient une heure plus tard, Il atterrit majestueusement devant Magnus ses ailes d'or déployés sa crinière sa queue bleue royale que le vent faisait onduler le rendant magnifique. Il s'avance pour poser le haut de sa tête sur le torse de Magnus qui tend la main lui caressant sa crinière, Alec se redresse et se recule se re-transformant en humain et reste agenouillé, Magnus claque des doigts et l'habille. Alec reste agenouillé les épaules tendues avant de relâché son souffle passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux relevant la tête pour regarder Magnus qui est toujours debout devant lui, il se relève pour poser sa tête sur le torse de Magnus qui glisse ses mains dans son dos.

 _-On rentre?_ chuchote Magnus Alec hoche la tête dans son torse et créer un portail directement au loft, arrivée au loft il envoie un message a jace et isabelle pour leur dire qu'il est rentré, il s'écroule dans le canapé avant que Magnus le rejoigne sur ses genoux mettant sa tête dans son cou. Alec le rapproche de lui l'embrassant sur la tempe sur sa joue posant sa tête sur son épaule.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passer ?_ questionne Magnus voyant son chollima calme et détendu.

 _-Je suis stressé, plus les jours approchent, plus j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser et la avec l'enclave s'était trop je suppose, ils auraient pu m'en parler_ déclare doucement Alec

 _-Tu aurais refusé leur aide alors ils ne l'ont pas fait_ répond Magnus avec un haussement d'épaules.

 _-Tu te rends compte toutes ses vies en jeu Magnus ce n'est pas leur combat_ réfute Alec regardant Magnus dans les yeux.

- _Laisse-les décidés mon amour, s'ils veulent se battre à tes cotes c'est que tu veux dire quelque chose la peine d'être sauvé et protégé, c'est à eux seul de décidés. Ils savent à quoi ils s'engagent en rejoignant ce combat. Peut-être certains ne le font pas pour toi, ils le font pour obtenir justice un ami, une amie, un amant ou une amante d'une créature obscure que valentin à tuer ou torturer par le passé_ explique doucement Magnus.

 _-Oui tu as raison!_ capitule Alec.

 _-Bien évidemment j'ai toujours raison!_ affirme Magnus un sourcil levé.

 _-Modeste en plus_ murmure Alec.

 _-Humm_ fredonne Magnus contre la bouche de son Chollima avant de l'embrasser dans un baiser sensuel et haletant. Magnus se recule légèrement lui faisant comprendre qu'il a envie de lui. Alec l'allonge dans le canapé, sa main va dans sa chemise caressant le ventre remontant jusqu'a son torse jouant avec un mamelon faisant gémir et cambrer les reins de Magnus qui claque des doigts les mettant nus tous les deux ce à quoi Alec lève les sourcils amusés.

- _Ça fais un moment, je n'ai pas la patience_ murmure Magnus les yeux brillants de luxure.

- _Je sais je suis désolé_ répond Alec sur le même ton.

 _-Non ne le sois pas mon amour! maintenant occupe-toi de moi !_ exige Magnus attirant son Chollima contre lui le faisant souffler " _impatient"_ contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser passionnément avant de descendre dans son cou glissant sur sa clavicule, il descend jusqu'au sexe érigé de son âme sœur le prenant en bouche faisant crier Magnus de plaisir qui place sa main dans les cheveux de son Chollima. Il remonte au bout d'un moment sentant Magnus tremblé pour l'embrasser ne voulant pas que Magnus jouisse tout de suite.

Il retourne Magnus tendrement sur le ventre plaçant ses lèvres contre sa nuque y plaçant un suçon descendant ses lèvres dans son dos jusqu'à l'objet de ses désirs y passant sa langue faisant grogner Magnus de plaisir, il remonte l'embrassant en dessous l'oreille.

- _Tu veux que je te prépare ?_ murmure Alec contre son oreille.

- _Non mon amour_ murmure Magnus en claquant des doigts se préparant avec sa magie se lubrifiant en même temps.

Alec s'assied sur le canapé ramenant Magnus sur ses genoux qui vient s'abaisser sur le sexe de son chollima grognant de plaisir. Même si dans ses relations passées Magnus à toujours était le dominant, il a voulu partager ce degré d'intimité avec son chollima lui faire découvrir son corps, l'éveiller au plaisir de possédé un autre corps et de donné du plaisir.

_****RETOUR EN ARRIERE**** _

Deux corps entrelacés gémissant alors qu'ils s'embrassés passionnément, se caressant avec avidité.

 _-Je veux essayer quelques choses ?_ murmure Magnus alors qu'il était à califourchon sur les genoux de son Chollima qui était assis contre la tête de leur lit

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ questionne Alec sa bouche dans le cou de Magnus y plaçant des baisers brûlants.

- _Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour_ souffle Magnus la respiration courte et saccadés

 _-Tu -tu es sur ?_ questionne Alec les joues rouges

 _-Oui_ confirme Magnus dans un murmure venant placer sa bouche sur la clavicule de son Chollima pour la mordillé. Alec avec un peu d'hésitation accepte sa demande et ils se retrouvent étroitement liés dans la même position, Magnus sur les genoux de son Chollima bougeant ses hanches doucement. Magnus mène les choses sentant l'hésitation de son Chollima. Ils jouissent tous deux un moment plus tard, leurs corps tremblant se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs corps en sueur et leurs rythmes cardiaques battant à tout rompre. Ils se couchent après que Magnus les est nettoyés d'un coup de magie. La tête de Magnus sur le torse de son Chollima qui lui caresse tendrement l'épaule s'endormant en se murmurant leur amour.

_****RETOUR AU PRESENT**** _

Son chollima lui avait avoué qu'il préférait que Magnus soit en charge mais il aimait faire l'amour à Magnus. Magnus était passionné mais Alec était plutôt doux et lent et Magnus aimait beaucoup cette douceur, l'amour de son chollima pour lui transpirer par ses gestes ça lui procurer un tel plaisir qu'il finissait toujours par jouir son corps détendu et les larmes de plaisir aux joues. Et ce fut le cas ce soir deux fois avant qu'il ne prenne le relais faisant l'amour a son Chollima presque toute la nuit, ils avaient besoin tous deux de se retrouver

Alexander se réveil le lendemain matin sous le son de son téléphone qui se dépêche d'attraper voyant Magnus dormir profondément il décroche voyant que c'est son père.

 _-Papa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ s'inquiète Alec.

 _-Hé calme toi, ta petite sœur est arrivée cette nuit_ annonce Robert avec un petit rire heureux.

 _-Oh! c'est vrai par l'ange_ cri Alec les yeux brillants un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- _Oui je suis tellement heureux fils_ rit doucement robert.

- _Félicitations papa ! et maman va bien ça s'est bien passé ?_ Questionne Alec d'une voix tremblante.

 _-Oui tout s'est parfaitement bien passé, l'accouchement a était assez vite_ explique doucement Robert.

- _D'accord j'ai hâte de la rencontrer_ dit doucement Alec.

 _-Je sais! dans une semaine on viendra te voir d'accord, il faut laisser le temps a maman de se reposer_ explique Robert

- _Oui bien sur papa et embrasse les pour moi et max aussi_ demande Alec.

- _D'accord je t'aime fils_ murmure Robert.

 _-Je t'aime aussi_ répond Alec sur le même ton.

 _-Alexander ?_ questionne Magnus se redressant sur ses coudes avant de recevoir son chollima sur ses genoux excités comme une puce avec un grand sourire et les yeux brillants.

 _-Ma petite sœur est arrivée_ ! cri Alec avant de baisse sa tête pour pleurer et rire dans le torse de Magnus.

 _-Félicitations mon amour!_ déclare Magnus en se redressant le prenant dans ses bras émus aussi de cette nouvelle.

- _Je n'ai même pas demandé comment ils l'avaient appelé_ dit Alec en se redressant.

 _-Ils te l'annonceront quand tu la verras sans doute_ déclare Magnus.

 _-J'allais te dire que tu avais raison mais tu le sais déjà !_ taquine Alec levant les sourcils avant de se lever et de courir nu dans le loft. Il aimait vraiment se cote enfantin ça le change de son rôle de directeur.

Magnus explose de rire en lui courant après nu aussi pour le voir se dirigé vers la cuisine l'attrapant en le posant sur le comptoir.

 _-C'est froid !_ s'exclame Alec en frissonnant.

 _-Ah bon ?_ demande innocemment Magnus avant de mettre sa bouche dans le cou de son Chollima

 _-Ne joue pas les innocents tu le sais que c'est froid !_ souffle Alec en fermant les yeux bougeant sa tête pour donner de l'espace à Magnus.

 _-Oui je sais !_ répond Magnus en se redressant agitant les sourcils se rappelant d'un matin ou il s'était retrouvé sur le même plan de travail.

 _-Pas ce matin chéri je suis en retard déjà_ déclare Alec le repoussant doucement en descendant du comptoir en regardant l'horloge de la cuisine.

 _-En retard ? à huit du matin ? bien moi je vais me recoucher!_ Pleure faussement Magnus qui se retourne dandinant ses fesses se dirigeant vers la chambre pour aller se recoucher faisant rire Alec. Il se douche et déjeune avant de se diriger vers la chambre pour embrasser Magnus sur la joue et lui soufflé un _"je t'aime"._ Magnus qui est sur le ventre ouvre un œil et souris et lui répond la même chose avant de réclamer un baiser.

Il se dirige vers l'institut restant sur ses gardes surtout à l'approche de la date fatidique. Il rentre dans l'institut voyant isabelle courir vers lui un grand sourire aux lèvres elle a dû apprendre aussi la nouvelle de la naissance de leur sœur. Jace derrière elle avec un grand sourire, ils se prennent dans les bras avant qu'Alec ne parte dans son bureau pour appeler l'inquisitrice pour avoir plus d'explications sur la mission valentin et le recrutement.

 _-Madame l'inquisitrice_ salue-t-il à travers le téléphone.

 _-Mr Lightwood en quel honneur es dû cet appel ?_ questionne l'inquisitrice.

 _-À propos de la mission valentin ?_ dit Alec sans détour.

 _-Ah ! vous êtes au courant ?_ questionne l'inquisitrice dans un souffle.

- _Oui je l'ai appris d'un soldat qui veux rejoindre cette mission_ explique Alec.

 _-Écoutez ! vous n'avez pas à l'affronter seul, j'ai organisé cette mission en accord avec l'enclave. J'ai transmis l'ordre de mission aux instituts du monde laissant le choix au soldat d'y participer_ explique calmement l'inquisitrice.

 _-Je sais ! mais j'aurais aimé être au courant c'est mon combat !_ s'exclame Alec avant de soufflé pour se calmer.

 _-Certes ! mais vous auriez refusé de l 'aide n'est-ce pas ?_ questionne l'inquisitrice avant de continuer quand Alec ne répond pas.

- _C'est ce que je pensais ! les soldats recruter devrait arriver à Idris le mois prochain pour suivre un débriefing complet sur la situation_ annonce L'inquisitrice Herondale.

 _-Bien Madame l'inquisitrice, j'y serai pour les accueillir, je demande tout de fois à ce que les protections soit réduite pour que je puisse venir avec mon compagnon Magnus Bane_ demande Alec.

 _-Bien sûr !_ accepte L'inquisitrice.

Alec la remercie et l'appel continue sur la discussion de la gestion de l'institut. Il raccroche et se lève pour aller à la cuisine se servir un café en voyant la pile de rapport à lire et a signé le faisant souffler déjà de fatigue. Il croise Jace qui a l'air stressé, il prend son café et entraîne Jace dans son bureau.

 _-tu as l'air stressé?_ questionne Alec le faisant asseoir sur la chaise de bureau en face de lui.

 _-Non ce n'est rien_ dit jace rapidement secouant la tête de négation.

 _-Ça ne va pas avec Simon ?_ questionne Alec il voit jace qui ne répond pas baissant la tête il se lève et s'accroupit pour regarder les yeux de jace

 _-Hé qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? tu peux tout me dire tu le sais_ dit doucement Alec.

 _-Je le sais c'est juste si difficile c'est ma première relation avec un homme et-et -_ bégaye jace les joues rouges

- _Tu en as envie mais tu ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre ?_ questionne doucement Alec comprenant la situation voyant les joues de jace rougir.

 _-Oui ! mais je ne sais pas ce que je veux, tu vois- heu -si –si je veux être le dominant_ souffle jace.

 _-Avec Magnus il n'y a pas de dominant entre nous, on se laisse aller au moment de faire l'amour et ça dépend de nos états d'esprit à ce moment_ explique Alec.

 _-D'accord merci frérot_ remercie jace visiblement soulagé d'avoir pu en discuter.

 _-À tout moment tu le sais_ déclare Alec en se redressant en allant se rasseoir à sa chaise.

 _-Oui je ne me voyais pas discuter de ça avec izzy_ ricane doucement jace.

 _-Non je sais et je ne l'ai pas fait non plus_ rit Alec avant de continuer plus sérieusement

- _Juste laisse toi aller et laisse-toi guider sur le moment, le reste suivra naturellement_ explique Alec.

 _-Bien j'y vais merci encore ! Oh et au fait, j'ai remarqué tu parles assez franchement de ta relation comme là tu ne rougis presque plus_ demande jace en s'arrêtant près de la porte.

 _-Les muses m'aident elles sont liées à mon âme elles insufflent en moi leurs inspirations_ déclare Alec en prenant un dossier sur son bureau.

 _-Oh d'accord bon allez ce coup-ci j'y vais_ déclare jace fermant la porte derrière lui.

_****une semaine plus tard**** _

Alexander a passé sa journée sur le terrain et dans ses dossiers, il devait évaluer les nouvelles recrues pour l'institut. Par la suite il avait rejoint son bureau pour faire ses rapports avant d'allé dans la salle d'entrainement tirer quelques flèches. Il regarde l'heure et va dire aurevoir a isabelle et jace qui ne sont pas là, ils sont en mission il envoie un message a isabelle et jace lui disant qu'il avait fini et qu'il rentrait au loft vu que le travail à l'institut est fait.

Il rentre dans le loft enlevant sa veste et ses chaussures se dirigeant vers le salon espérant y trouver son âme sœur. Il se fige en entrant dans le salon toute sa famille est là.

Sa mère s'avance en première avec sa petite sœur dans les bras.

 _-Viens rencontrer ta petite sœur Nina Alexia Isabelle Lightwood_ présente Maryse tendant la petite fille dans les bras tremblant de son fils qui la prend doucement la main sous sa tête l'autre sous ses fesses regardant son visage.

 _-Elle est belle!_ murmure-t-il posant un doux baiser sur son front ne détachant pas son regard de sa sœur. Il finit par la posé sur sa poitrine reniflant la petite touffe de cheveux. Il se dirige vers un fauteuil s'asseyant avec sa petite sœur sur sa poitrine, il sent la main de Magnus dans ses cheveux il lève la tête pour regarder Magnus qui a un sourire tendre et les yeux brillant.

Max vient prêt de lui embrassant le front de sa petite sœur avant de recevoir un baiser sur son front de la part de son grand frère.

Sa petite sœur commence à pleurer dans ses bras le faisant rire de larmes.

- _Hé bien tu as une sacrée voix Nina_ rit t-il doucement les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

 _-Elle doit avoir faim, désolé je dois la nourrir_ dit Maryse riante devant la moue d'Alec qui doit lâcher sa sœur.

 _-Vous pouvez aller dans notre chambre Maryse si vous voulez de l'intimité_ propose Magnus.

 _-D'accord merci chéri_ répond doucement Maryse souriante à Magnus.

Il l'accompagne dans la chambre fermant la porte derrière lui. Il revient dans le salon pour voir son chollima dans les bras de son père avant de prendre jace et isabelle dans ses bras. Il s'assied à côté de son chollima avant de recevoir max sur ses genoux le faisant rire.

Tournant la tête légèrement quand il voit Magnus s'asseoir a cote de lui réclamant un baiser que Magnus accepte volontiers sous les rires de max. Sa mère revient un moment après avant de la rendre à Alec qui la prend avec un grand sourire sous les rires de tout le monde. Après un moment il donne sa petite sœur a isabelle qui voulait la prendre dans ses bras. Il prend max sur ses genoux qui s'affaisse d'aise sur la poitrine de son grand frère sous les yeux attendris de Magnus qui vient poser la tête sur l'épaule de son chollima tout en caressant les cheveux de max qui tourne la tête pour sourire à Magnus qui lui rend son sourire avant de l'embrasser sur le front max lui prend la main en commençant a joué avec ses bagues.

La soirée se passe dans les rires avant que ses parents ne décident de repartir voyant Max s'endormir et Nina qui commencé à s'agitait. Les raccompagnant à la porte ils embrassent tout le monde ainsi que sa petite sœur Magnus dit au-revoir a tout le monde caressant la joue de Nina sous le regard attendris d'Alec refermant la porte s'adossant dessus Alec passe une main dans ses cheveux avant que Magnus pose sa main sur le côté de son cou le regardant dans ses yeux brillants, il l'attire dans ses bras s'y fondant. Il se sépare doucement avant qu'Alec n'aille prendre sa douche entrainant Magnus avec lui le faisant rire.


	17. La bataille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Comme l'épée blesse le corps, les paroles blessent l'âme! Citation de Ménandre (Sentences monostiches)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** MINI MOMENT INTIME MALEC **
> 
> (CE CHAPITRE EST ASSEZ FORT EN ÉMOTION)

La veille du départ pour l'affrontement avec Valentin, Alexander se tient sur l'estrade de l'OP regardant la foule, tous les meilleurs chasseurs d'ombres du monde entier, son frère, sa sœur, Magnus Luke et Raphaël chacun avec leurs meutes, tous ont répondu présent pour le combat contre Valentin.

 _-S'il vous plaît!_ cri Alec interpellant tout le monde en ramenant le silence.

 _-A la veille du combat contre Valentin, je voulais faire un discourt pour remotiver les troupes mais je vois que ce n'est pas nécessaire après avoir discuté avec chacun d'entre vous. Juste, je souhaite à tout le monde de rentrer à la maison. Je vous souhaite que vous puissiez rejoindre vos maris, vos femmes, vos enfants et amis. Rentrez tous saint et sauf._ _Merci à demain sur le champ de bataille!_ déclare t-il d'une voix fortes mais tremblantes.

 ** _-A Pégase! aux shadowhunters! aux mondes obscurs!_** scande Jace hurlant brandissant son poignard et izzy claquant son fouet au sol criant les mêmes mots que son frère faisant éclater tout le monde répétant les mêmes mots dans l'OP apportant les larmes aux yeux d'Alec.

Il rejoint Magnus en bas de l'estrade qui le prend dans ses bras. Avant de serrer la main de Luke et de Raphaël. La reine et ses soldats viennent le saluer d'une révérence.

 _-A demain Pégase_ salue la reine en lui caressant la joue il lui sourit en hochant la tête.

- _On va dormir ici ça ne te dérange pas?_ Questionne doucement Alec ouvrant la porte de son ancienne chambre.

 _-Non mon amour pas du tout_ répond Magnus.

Ils prennent une douche ensemble, leur deux corps haletant et gémissant sous la vapeur chaude de la douche. Ils se bougés doucement sensuellement, Magnus les mains et le front posé contre la paroi de la douche. La bouche de son Chollima mordant son épaule lui faisant cambrer délicieusement les reins. Les mains de son âme-soeur sur ses hanches les caressant doucement avant de les remonter dans son dos venant se poser sur celles de Magnus entrelaçant leurs doigts. Magnus redresse sa tête se reposant contre son épaule

 _-oh chollima_ gémis Magnus contre la joue de son Chollima qui déplace sa main pour prendre l'érection de Magnus l'amenant à l'orgasme, il jouit dans un cri rauque son corps tremblant. Alec joui en même temps dans un râle puissant de plaisir mordant l'épaule de Magnus pour étouffer son cri de jouissance.

Ils sortent de la douche et se rendent en cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Ils retournent dans la chambre d'Alec quand son téléphone sonne il souffle un grand coup en voyant l'appelant, il décroche en mettant sur haut-parleur.

- _Maman_ souffle Alec.

 _-Bébé comment vas-tu?_ questionne Maryse sa voix douce et apaisante

- _Je vais bien, Nina fais des siennes?_ questionne-t-il avec un petit rire entendant sa sœur pleurée pas loin du téléphone.

- _Oui elle ne veut pas dormir_ rit doucement Maryse

 _-Max?_ Questionne doucement Alec

- _Il va bien il aurait aimé te voir avant_ \- elle ne continue pas sa phrase

 _-Je sais moi aussi_ souffle Alec

 _-Courage mon bébé, tu vas revenir à la maison, il ne peut pas en être autrement!_ déclare Maryse, Alec ne répond pas et ferme les yeux retenant ses larmes.

 _-Au-revoir bébé_ murmure-t-elle

 _-Au-revoir maman_ répond Alec de la même manière.

Il raccroche sans dire un mot et relève la tête pour voir Magnus la tête baissée jouant avec ses bagues. Il ne dit rien s'allonge et tend la main pour prendre celle de Magnus qu'il s'allonge à son tour en se rapprochant pour coller son front à celui de son Chollima. Il veut parler mais aucun mot ne sort, Alec baisse les yeux et se recroqueville de façon à ce que son front touche le torse de Magnus qui vient lui caresser la nuque. Ils s'endorment sans un mot, Alec ne dort presque pas de la nuit Magnus non plus.

Ils se lèvent à l'aube ne buvant qu'un café avant d'aller rejoindre l'OP ou tout le monde était déjà rassembler, il y'a un silence de plomb. Alec fait signe à Magnus qui ouvre un portail d'une main tremblante direction la forêt. Ils passent tous le portail, Alec et le dernier sans toute fois jeter un dernier regard à l'OP comme si c'était la dernière fois qui le voyait.

Arriver à la lisière de la forêt, il voit Valentin sortir suivi d'un centaine de soldats renégats et plus important encore des démons.

 _-J'ai eu le temps de rassembler une armée! toi aussi d'ailleurs_ déclare Valentin en le regardant de haut voyant la meute de loups, les vampires les soldats fées et les chasseurs d'ombres.

- _Qu'on en finisse!_ claque Alec.

 _-Pas si vite!_ refuse Valentin

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ crache Alec

 _-Une proposition à te faire_ dit Valentin avec un haussement d'épaules.

 _-Plus de chantage tu me voulais alors je suis la_ refuse Alec en s'avançant vers Valentin.

 _-Ton sacrifice et j épargne tout le monde pas de combat pas de sang verser_ proposer Valentin en regardant Alec s'arrêter pour baisser la tête.

 _-Hors de question on va te combattre Valentin_ crie Jace.

- _Ce n'est pas à toi de décider Jonathan_ crie Valentin en retour.

Alec lève la main pour arrêter les protestations, il sent le regard de Magnus sur lui. Il relève et hoche la tête vers Valentin. Jace et Isabelle cri son nom essayant de rejoindre mais se faisant arrêter par Luke et Raphaël comprenant la décision d'Alec.

 _-Non Alexander, Chollima! non tu m'as promis de te battre, tu m'as promis de rentrer à la maison_ cri Magnus le retenant et le faisant regarder

 _-tu m'as promis!_ pleure Magnus frappant du poing dans le torse d'Alec.

 _-Ma vie contre des centaines Magnus, ils vont tous mourir, vous allez tous mourir et à la fin ce sera le même résultat._ _On n'est pas assez nombreux, je vais mourir quoi qu'il arrive_ chuchote Alec à l'oreille de Magnus déglutissant son chagrin de le laisser et de laisser sa famille.

 _-Non ! Non ! Je-je ne peux pas, ne fait pas ça!_ sanglote Magnus secouant la tête de négation s'accrochant à son tee-shirt.

 _-S'il te plaît, c'est trop dur! laisse-moi partir_ supplie Alec les larmes d'or aux joues en forçant Magnus à le lâcher.

 _-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça! approche_ _Pégase!_ hurle Valentin qui commençais à s'impatienter.

Il se recule de Magnus

 _-Pardonne-moi_ murmure Alec les larmes d'or sur le visage avant de donner un dernier baiser à Magnus et de regarder son frère et sa sœur qui cri, qui le supplie de ne pas faire ça. Il se transforme en Pégase sous les cris de tout le monde s'avançant vers Valentin qui sort sa dague.

 _-Non! je ne peux pas!_ cri Magnus s'élançant sur Pégase montant sur lui se transformant en Bellérophon suivi des soldats derrière eux et le combat s'engage. Pégase quant à lui regarde ses collègues shadowhunters se faire massacrer par les démons et les soldats renégats.

Il se cabre avant de taper son sabot plusieurs fois dans la terre.

Il sent Bellérophon, sa force, il frappe le sol d'un coup de sabot faisant apparaître un mur d'eau qu'il lance avec ses ailes sur les démons en y mettant un éclair en faisant exploser une bonne partie des démons. Il se retourne pour voir Valentin s'enfuir dans la forêt, il s'élance après lui avec des démons à sa poursuite.

Ils se font arrêter par des démons qui arrivent à éjecter Bellérophon de son dos. Il se bat difficilement avec les démons quand Alec reprend sa forme humaine en mettant ses mains devant lui puisant dans ses pouvoirs, ses mains dégage des flammes, il se concentre pour faire un éclair de feu qu'il jette sur les démons criant de toute ses forces. Ils finissent par exploser laissant derrière eux une fumée noire. Il se relève pour courir vers Bellérophon toujours à terre.

- _Je vais bien!_ grogne Magnus qui avait reprit son apparence refusant l'aide d'Alec pour se relever.

Il claque des doigts pour les habiller et cherche Valentin dans la forêt au bout de deux heures il est introuvable. Ils finissent par se rendre à la lisière de la forêt pour voir plusieurs soldats s'occuper des blessés. Magnus se précipite pour aider. Alec sort sa stèle de son côté pour tracer des iratz.

Ils rentrent à l'institut avec les corps des chasseurs d'ombres morts et certaines créatures obscures. Alec sort de la salle de deuil pour aller dans sa chambre suivie de Magnus qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la bataille. Il entre dans la chambre claquant la porte le faisant sursauter.

 _ **-Tu allais m'abandonné! abandonné ta famille, tu avais promis de te battre.**_ _ **Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse, tu étais prêt à te sacrifier en nous laissant derrière. Je te croyais combattant, mais non tu n'es qu'un lâche!**_ cri Magnus hors de lui.

 _ **-Tais-toi! je te hais, je te hais!**_ hurle Magnus quand Alec ouvre la bouche pour parler le faisant sursauter et reculer face aux mots de Magnus, il détourne le regard de Magnus baissant la tête ne supportant pas le regard de tristesse et de colère que Magnus lui donne. Alec se balance un pied sur l'autre, chancelant avec ses mains sur ses oreilles les frappant aux passages comme pour empêcher les mots de Magnus entrés, ses épaules tremblantes de sanglot qui tente de garder mais en vain rendant sa respiration difficile. Ses muses pleurent de tristesse avec lui. N'en pouvant plus, il titube jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre et se précipite pour sortir de la chambre s'enfuyant de l'institut.

Magnus qui est debout dans la chambre passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait tellement eu peur de le perdre que ces mots ont dépassé sa pensée. Il est allé trop loin par Lilith! bien sûr que son Chollima n'est pas un lâche et surtout lui dire qu'il le hait ce qui n'est pas le cas il le sait, il l'aime de toutes ses forces et voir l'état de détresse de son Chollima face à ses mots lui brise le cœur en milles morceaux. Sortant de la chambre en courant essayant de rattraper son Chollima mais c'est trop tard, il le voit s'envoler et disparaître. Il s'écroule devant les marches de l'institut quand deux bras viennent le soutenir, il tourne la tête pour voir jace et Isabelle le regardait avec inquiétude et colère.

 _-On a entendu!_ _tous l'institut a entendu tes mots!_ siffle Isabelle les yeux noirs de colère.

 _-L'insulter de lâche vraiment? et le haïr!_ grogne Jace en s'éloignant de Magnus.

 _-Je-je ne le pensais pas! j'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre, je l'aime tellement_ sanglote Magnus

 _-Faut lui laisser du temps_ décrète Jace.

- _Valentin court toujours_ sanglote Magnus.

- _Je sais!_ soupire Jace son regard vers l'endroit où il a vu son frère disparaître.

...

Alexander arrête son vol pour se poser sur le toit d'un immeuble abandonné, il est tellement fatigué et les mots de Magnus qui se répète en boucle dans sa tête, il souffre, ça fait mal au fond de lui, ses mots par l'ange ça fait tellement mal, sa poitrine se serre de chagrin. Il le hait maintenant, Magnus le hais. Il se recroqueville dans un coin du toit sanglotant s'abritant du froid repliant ses jambes posées sa tête dans ses genoux. Il finit par s'endormir sous les voix apaisantes de ses muses.

Il se réveil doucement, il se rend compte qu'il a dormi sur le toit toute la nuit. Le soleil le réchauffe un peu. Il se lève quand une douleur sur le côté le fait plier et grogner, il soulève son tee-shirt pour découvrir un énorme bleu sur le côté de son ventre. Il a dû se blesser au combat et la douleur se réveil maintenant. Il se lève tenant son côté faisant quelques pas pour s'effondrer à genou criant de douleur serrant son ventre, il le sait au fond de lui ce qu'il se passe le faisant crier de désespoir, il arrive à se traîner comme il peut pour rentrer à l'institut, il essaie de voler, il y arrive mais finit par écroulé devant les portes de l'institut.

...

Jace qui était dans sa chambre avec Isabelle et Magnus après avoir cherché Alec toute la nuit, ils avaient fini par rentrer à l'institut. Magnus après avoir soigné plusieurs blesser n'a pas assez de magie pour faire un sort de suivi.

 _-Alec!_ hurle jace sortant de la salle de bain s'effondra à genou tenant son ventre

- _Merde! il a mal tellement mal_ crie jace les joues remplit de larmes de douleur.

Magnus et Izzy se précipite pour le relever le déposant sur le lit. Ils entendent des cris venir de l'extérieur sortant difficilement de la chambre avec jace, ils se rendent au son des cris pour voir Alec par terre soutenu par plusieurs chasseurs d'ombres. Magnus lâche jace et court vers son chollima qui hurle de douleur, il le porte pour courir à l'infirmerie suivi de jace et Isabelle qui doit l'endormir avec des produits banales, Magnus ne pouvant pas le faire épuiser de sa magie.

Jace soulève le tee-shirt de son frère à la demande d'Isabelle, il voit le bleu sur le côté de son ventre. Isabelle sort un scan elle passe la sonde sur son ventre pour voir trois fœtus dans le ventre de son frère.

 _-Par l'ange merde! Merde! Merde!_ panique t'elle sortant une seringue la plaçant sur le nombril enfonçant l'aiguille injectant le produit de l'autre main tenant le scan toujours sur le ventre de son frère.

 _-Isabelle qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_ demande Magnus la voix tremblantes sa main sur celle de son chollima près de sa bouche.

 _-Il-il est enceinte Magnus, des triplés déjà bien formés, il y a une fissure de la région abdominale son placenta est décollé, il peut perdre les bébés._ _Il faut_ _soigner la fissure_ explique-t-elle d'une voix tremblante regardant les larmes de Magnus coulaient sur ses joues.

Jace porte une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot montrant à izzy le drap du lit.

 _-Soulève ses jambes il saigne!_ pleure izzy voyant les draps se remplir de sang au niveau de son entre jambes.

Jace attrape des oreillers des lits alentour et Magnus soulève ses jambes pour que jace pose les coussins. Il aide jace a déshabillé son chollima pour le mettre nu et jace place un drap sur les jambes de son frère.

Ils attendent deux heures ne pouvant faire plus. Isabelle vérifie le saignement qui s'estompe. Elle re-scan le ventre de son frère d'une main tremblante regardant l'écran les yeux brillants d'inquiétudes.

- _Par l'ange!_ _c'est bon la fissure se résorbe, les bébés vont bien!_ pleure isabelle de soulagement.

 _-Merci par Lilith merci!_ pleure Magnus posant sa tête sur le torse de son chollima alors que Jace chuchoté à travers ses larmes _"l'ange soit loué"_ et encore encore.

 _-Je vais le réveiller_ déclare doucement isabelle en reniflant de larmes arrêtant la perfusion en lui injectant un produit pour le réveiller.

Alec se réveil sa respiration rapide plaçant sa main sur son ventre.

 _-Ça va mon amour! chut respire s'il te plaît_ apaise Magnus sa main dans ses cheveux regardant le visage de son chollima se détendre

 _-C'est ça mon amour respire!_ souffle Magnus

 _-On va vous laisser_ déclare isabelle embrassant le front de son frère suivi de jace les laissant seul pour pouvoir parler.

 _-Comment tu te sens?_ Questionne Magnus reniflant de larmes regardant son chollima qui a tourné la tête refusant de le regarder ce qui lui laisse échapper un sanglot.

 _-J'ai-j 'ai mal au ventre, j'ai perdu le bébé? C'est ça Magnus?_ _j'ai perdu notre bébé?_ pleure Alec les larmes d'or sur les joues.

 _-Non ! Non mon amour, Isabelle a réussi à les sauver!_ déclare Magnus tendant la main mais s'arrête dans son geste son chollima ne le regarder toujours pas.

 _-Les sauver?_ pleure Alec tournant enfin la tête regardant Magnus.

- _Oui tu as trois bébés_ souffle Magnus levant sa main tremblante sur la joue de son Chollima essuyant ses larmes.

 _-Trois bébés?_ murmure Alec sa main sur son ventre baissant le regard.

 _-Oui mon amour, comment tu l'as su?_ chuchote Magnus s'essuyant les joues.

 _-Quand j'ai eu mal au ventre, j'ai essayé de me calmer et j'ai ressenti des flottements en moi et je ne sais pas je les juste senti au fond de moi_ explique Alec dans un murmure le regard baissé.

 _-Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre_ pleure Magnus embrassant la main de son chollima plusieurs fois.

 _-Mais tu as raison je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse et maintenant que tu sais pour les bébés tu dois me haïr encore plus_ répond alec hoquetant un sanglot.

 _-Non s'il te plaît, ne dit pas ça s'il te plaît, je ne te hais pas! je t'aime tellement_ sanglote Magnus à son tour.

 _-Tu m'en veux Magnus, tu as raison je ne suis qu'un lâche!_ sanglote Alec rend sa respiration difficile.

 _-Mon amour je te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ses mots je les ai regrettés dès qu'ils sont sortis de ma bouche_ pleure Magnus réalisant la portée de ses mots et du mal qu'ils ont provoqués.

 _-Je-je voulais juste que tu restes en vie que-que vous restiez en vie, je voulais protéger ma famille_ sanglote Alec se retournant doucement dos à Magnus balançant faiblement son corps.

- _Ça fait tellement mal!_ _tes mots je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle douleur en moi_ sanglote Alec d'une manière inconsolable que les mots ne suffiront pas à le réconforter et aucun mot ne sera suffisant pour faire oublier ses mots qu'il crié sur son Chollima.

Magnus monte sur le lit collant son torse au dos de son chollima le prend dans ses bras sanglotant tous les deux lui disant qu'il était désolé encore et encore. Alec fini par s'endormir Magnus glisse la couverture sur eux les recouvrant tous les deux en gardant son chollima dans ses bras toute la nuit le regardant dormir une main posée sur son ventre.

Isabelle entre dans l'infirmerie le lendemain matin avec un plateau sous les yeux plissés de son frère qui était dans les bras de Magnus qui sourit de leurs chamailleries. Elle lui dit que c'est Jace qui lui a préparé avant de partir en mission elle examine son frère après qu'il est fini son déjeuner.

- _Tu es à 12 semaines frérot_ annonce isabelle rangeant le scan et essuyant le ventre de son frère du produit qui recouvré son ventre plat.

 _-Quatre mois je ne suis pas malade aucuns symptômes et regarde mon ventre il est plat_ déclare Alec mettant la main sur son ventre.

 _-Ça arrive toutes les grossesses ne sont pas les mêmes et avec tout le stress de ces derniers temps ton corps a dû faire une sorte de blocage dans quelques jours tu verras ton ventre apparaitra tu as fait une sorte de "déni de grossesse" et avec la blessure tu devras rester allongé pendant un certain temps_ explique isabelle avec sérieux.

 _-Mais avec valentin_ dit Alec la peur dans la voix.

- _Je sais!_ _mais tu n'as pas le choix, si tu bouges trop avant que la fissure de ta paroi abdominale ne soit totalement résorbée elle va se re-déchirer tu risques de perdre tes bébés_ déclare-t-elle sa main tenante celle de son frère le suppliant de l'écouter.

 _-Écoute les conseils de ta sœur mon amour s'il te plait_ supplie Magnus

 _-D'accord_ accepte Alec serrant la main de Magnus et celle de sa sœur. Isabelle lui dit au-revoir ainsi qu'a Magnus est autorise à rentrer au loft et demande à Magnus de faire attention à son frère.

Magnus ouvre un portail prenant son chollima dans ses bras pour aller l'allonger directement dans le lit l'installant confortablement plaçant des coussins dans son dos et sa tête faisant sourire Alec avec reconnaissance.

 _-Ça va? tu es bien installé? tu as faim ou soif?_ questionne rapidement Magnus.

 _-Non ça va!_ déclare doucement Alec

 _-D'accord_ souffle Magnus le regard baissé ne sachant pas quoi faire ou quoi dire.

 _-Vient s'il te plait chéri_ demande Alec tendant la main, Magnus glisse sa main dans celle de son chollima.

 _-Tu avais raison, je n'ai pas pensé à toi, je voulais juste que tous arrêtent, que vous soyez tous en sécurité, je te demande pardon_ murmure Alec les yeux brillants.

 _-Non j'ai été trop loin c'est à moi de m'excuser de me faire pardonner_ pleure Magnus.

 _-Je t'aime tellement_ souffle Alec les larmes aux joues.

 _-Je t'aime aussi_ murmure Magnus se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Un moment après Alec finit par s'endormir sous le regard de Magnus qui lui caresse les cheveux avant de glisser ses yeux sur le ventre légèrement bombé le faisant sourire posant sa main dessus passant le bout de ses doigts avant d'y placer trois petits baisers pour chacun de ses bébés. Il se lève et se dirige vers le salon pour appeler le cat en lui expliquant la situation. Elle passe un portail un moment après avec Madzie. Il les conduit jusqu'à la chambre pour voir Alec ouvrir les yeux en se redressant légèrement et de sourire a Madzie avant de froncés les sourcils en voyant madzie les yeux baissés et caché derrière sa mère.

 _-Les félicitations sont de mises chollima, je suis si heureuse pour vous_ déclare cat les yeux brillants de joie.

 _-Merci!_ dit Magnus et Alec en même temps les faisant rire tous les deux.

 _-Je vais faire un scan magique si tu veux et sa rassura Magnus_ déclare Catarina.

 _-D'accord_ accepte Alec la laisser faire elle vient soulever son tee-shirt révélant son ventre.

Elle passe sa magie sur le ventre d'Alec sous les yeux inquiet de Magnus, elle arrête sa magie.

- _Isabelle a fait du bon travail la fissure se résorbe doucement mais elle a dû te dire qu'il te faut du repos_ demande Cat en abaissant le tee-shirt d'Alec.

 _-Oui_ dit Alec avec un hochement de tête.

 _-Bien, je peux te donner des potions qui aideront ton corps à tenir pour les triplés, ton corps va être vite fatigué_ explique Cat en faisant apparaitre des potions qu'elle remet à Magnus.

 _-D'accord merci cat_ remercie Magnus.

 _-madzie?_ appel Alec ne supportant pas de voir la petite fille loin de lui qui était rester à la porte de la chambre.

 _-madzie?_ répète-t-il avec inquiétude voyant ses épaules tremblées de sanglot.

Catarina accourt la prenant dans ses bras

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chéri_ questionne cat regardant sa fille dans ses yeux.

 _-Je ne veux pas des bébés!_ _il ne m'aimera plus_ cri-t-elle de désespoir.

 _-S'il te plait madzie vient_ supplie Alec.

Catarina dépose madzie par terre lui acceptent le choix d'aller voir Alec.

Elle s'avance vers le lit se plaçant à côté de Magnus qui l'embrasse dans ses cheveux.

Il la fait le regarder

- _Oui j'aimerais mes enfants, je les aime déjà mais toi je t'aimerais aussi, tu seras toujours ma petite sorcière préférée, tu as une place spéciale ici!_ déclare Alec poser sa main sur son torse au niveau de son cœur, _-mon cœur est assez grand pour te garder Madzie._

Elle sourit avant de monter sur le lit pour posé sa tête dans le cou d'Alec qui pose sa main dans ses cheveux fermant les yeux appréciant d'avoir madzie près de lui.

 _-J'ai le droit de t'aimer comme un papa?_ chuchote-t-elle gagnant un sanglot d'Alec qui lève le regard sur Cat qui hoche la tête, les larmes aux joues alors qu'elle s'appuie contre Magnus, il baisse le regard sur Madzie et chuchote un _"oui"_ la faisant pleurer dans son cou. Magnus et Catarina essuie leurs larmes en même temps.


	18. LE GOUT DU CHAGRIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Toute pensée naïve est naturelle, mais toute pensée naturelle n'est pas naïve."  
> *Citation de Abbé Roubaud ; Les nouveaux synonymes français (1786)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **RETOUR DE CLARY**  
> ** LA NAÏVETÉ DE MAGNUS PEUT LUI COUTER CHER!

**_** PDV CLARY **_ **

J'ai été transféré dans un autre institut après ma tentative de drogué Magnus pour le mettre dans mon lit. Je regrette juste de l'avoir trop drogué! enfin j'ai d'autre plan en tête. Grâce à une rencontre fortuite qu'elle est ma chance de découvrir que Lightwood est convoité par un homme qui m'a appris pour sa grossesse, j'attends le bon moment, mon allié doit l'enlever alors affaibli par la grossesse il ne pourra pas se défendre et moi je me rapprocherais de Magnus pour le réconforter jusqu'à ce que ce cher allié est bien joué avec lui et qu'ils se débarrassent des bébés. Magnus aura eu le temps de tomber dans mes bras et je le ferai tomber amoureux de moi.

Mais avant, je dois prouver que je ne suis plus amoureuse de Magnus pour moi rapprocher des Lightwood en me faisant re-transférer dans l'institut de New-York allant m'agenouiller devant Alec le suppliant de me pardonner. Je mettrai l'excuse sur le dos de ma mère morte et de découvrir ce monde ça m'a vrillé l'esprit. Il me croira il a le cœur trop pur. Jace et Isabelle ne me croit pas je m'en moque tout ce que je veux c'est qu'Alec me croit et qu'il me laisse assez d'espace pour me rapprocher de Magnus subtilement. Je l'aiderai même a tué mon père ainsi je récupère la dague comme je suis la gardienne et l'achèverais moi-même récupérant ainsi son immortalité me permettant de rester dans les bras de Magnus pour toujours.

...

Se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain Alec venait de se lever pour prendre une douche. Après l'accord d'Izzy et de Cat qui lui avait dit de faire des petites choses pendant quelques jours avant de reprendre un rythme normal, il s'est donc autoriser à prendre une douche. Magnus avec lui bien sûr ne se sentant pas sûr de lui pour la prendre seul, là peur de perdre les bébés est toujours présente chez le couple.

- _Tu viens?_ demande doucement Magnus qui l'attendait dans la douche réglant l'eau.

 _-Oui_ souffle Alec entrant doucement dans la douche se plaçant sous l'eau chaude soufflant d'aise.

Magnus prend le shampoing et commence à laver les cheveux de son chollima le faisant rire et sourire Magnus. Ils prennent leur douche doucement avant de sortir claquant des doigts pour les séchés voyant l'état de fatigue de son chollima rien qu'avec une simple douche. Il s'habille chaudement pour le lit ayant froid en ce moment. Il se glisse au lit se mettre sur le côté passant sa main sur son ventre arrondi, les triplés se montrent et commencent à prendre de la place. Il sent Magnus se glisser derrière lui embrassant son épaule au passage avant de coller son torse dans son dos, il se mord la lèvre sentant le sexe de Magnus contre ses fesses, un mois qu'ils n'ont pas fait l'amour et Alec ne veux prendre aucun risque pour les bébés et cat leur avait déconseillé avant que la fissure ne disparaisse complètement.

Alec se tourne dans ses bras l'embrassant doucement.

 _-Excuse-moi je -_ murmure Magnus qui se mord la lèvre et ferme les yeux de plaisir en sentant la main de son chollima sur son sexe. Il le masturbe jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse. Claquant des doigts pour se nettoyer, il embrasse son chollima lui dit bonne nuit voyant les yeux de son chollima se fermer le faisant sourire.

..

Alec se tient maintenant dans le salon du loft assis dans le canapé une couverture sur lui cachant son ventre attendant sa famille. Magnus avait préparé un diner pour annoncer la nouvelle, Magnus se lève pour accueillir sa famille, max sert Magnus dans ses bras et court dans le salon pour rejoindre son frère qui doit s'arrêter avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus.

- _Je suis un peu malade, je ne veux pas que tu l'attrape_ ment Alec

 _-D'accord_ dit max dépose sa main sur le genou.

Ses parents rejoignent le salon sa mère avec sa sœur dans les bras, elle a bien grandi.

 _-Tu es malade bébé?_ s'inquiète Maryse le voyant dans le canapé une couverture sur lui.

 _-Oui_ dit Alec hochant à tête il déteste mentir mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Magnus le rejoint sur le canapé et prend max sur ses genoux qui ne lâche pas son frère des yeux visiblement inquiet pour son frère.

Ils commencent à discuter pendant un moment avant qu'Alec ne prenne la parole sous les yeux brillants de Magnus.

- _Max tu te rappelles la discussion qu'on a eu il y a quelques temps à proposer des neveux et des nièces_ questionne doucement Alec.

 _-Oui pourquoi?_ questionne max les sourcils froncés.

Alec ne répond pas et enlève la couverture qu'il avait autour de lui découvrant son ventre arrondis. Maryse et Robert ressemblent à deux poissons dans l'eau regardant le ventre de leur fils.

- _Tu vas avoir un bébé Alec?_ pleure max les mains sur sa bouche faisant pleurer Magnus et Alec devant sa réaction.

 _-Oui! des triplés c'est pourquoi mon ventre et si gros_ renifle Alec passant sa main dans les cheveux de Max.

 _-Tu- par l'ange!_ bégaye Maryse en pleure se levant donnant Nina a Robert pour aller s'asseoir a côté de son fils, elle pose sa main tremblante sur son ventre

- _Mon bébé!_ _je -des triplés! tu vas avoir des triplés?_ murmure Maryse les larmes aux joues.

 _-Oui maman_ chuchote Alec posant sa main sur la joue de sa mère essuyant sa joue pleine de larmes. Elle pose la tête dans le cou de son fils pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Alec lève le regard pour son père pleuré dans le cou de Nina, il embrasse le front de sa mère avant de tourner la tête pour voir max pleurer dans le cou de Magnus qui pleure aussi regardant son chollima qui a sa mère dans les bras.

Ils arrivent à reprendre leurs esprits avant qu'Alec et Magnus leur expliquent la bataille avec valentin et la découverte de la grossesse et les complications ce qui a inquiétait encore ses parents avant de se faire rassurer par Magnus. Il prend doucement max sur ses genoux qui fait attention à son ventre avant de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras que son père lui donne encore un baiser sur le front de son fils et lui dire à l'oreille qu'il était fier de lui ce qui fit briller les yeux d'Alec. Ils se séparent après le repas après avoir passé une bonne soirée ensemble.

...

Il passe plusieurs jours à faire des petites choses comme se douché seul, ou allé à la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner, au bout de plusieurs jours il est autorisé après un examen d'isabelle et de Catarina à reprendre un rythme normal sans être averti qu'au moindre signe de fatigue extrême ou de douleur de les appeler tout de suite. Il ne reprend pas son poste de directeur le laissant à jace et isabelle avec l'accord d'Imogène qui l'avait félicité. Il avait juste demandé s'il avait un problème qu'il vienne le voir il pourrait tout de même les aider avec les papiers administratifs. Magnus avait gardé ses clients mais ne faisait plus de déplacements préférant rester au loft avec son chollima au cas où.

Il se tenait tous les deux dans le canapé Alec la tête sur les genoux de Magnus qui avait sa main sur son ventre qui caressait tendrement en fond une musique douce. Alec au bout d'un moment se sent inconfortable, il sent son ventre se crisper de douleur

 _-Ça va mon amour?_ questionne Magnus sa main sur son ventre le regardant avec inquiétude alors que son chollima avait les yeux fermés le visage crispé.

 _-Non j'ai- j'ai mal au ventre_ souffle Alec d'une voix tremblante finissant par un gémissement de douleur appuyant sa tête sur la cuisse de Magnus.

 _-J'appelle cat!_ souffle Magnus rapidement en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaitre son téléphone. Il aide son chollima à s'allonger lui prenant la main. La peur se lit sur leurs visages.

Chat arrive quelques minutes après passant sa magie sur le ventre d'Alec qui souffle plusieurs fois de douleur les yeux brillants de larmes son corps tremblant de peur.

-C'est des contractons de Braxton elle se font ressentir au début du cinquième mois des fois plus tôt, dans ton cas ce sont des contractions bénignes certes douloureuse mais bénignes souffle cat claquant des doigts pour faire apparaitre une potion qu'il prend. Elle lui explique qu'il doit se détendre pour passer les contractions de Braxton.

Il pousse un souffle tremblant quelques minutes plus tard quand il ne ressent plus aucune douleur.

 _-J'ai eu peur_ avoue-t-il dans un souffle regardant cat et Magnus.

 _-Je sais c'est normal, tu n'as plus avoir peur la fissure est soigné ton placenta aussi et les bébés vont bien_ expliquer doucement cat.

 _-D'accord_ murmure Alec

 _-Appel moi n'hésite pas_ _si ça ne va pas_ déclare cat en faisant un portail.

 _-Merci cat_ remercie Magnus avant qu'elle ne passe le portail.

Il prend son chollima dans ses bras et l'amène au lit qui s'installe sur son coté se mettre face à lui pour se regarder.

 _-Ça va mon amour?_ questionne Magnus visiblement encore inquiet de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

 _-Ça va mieux je t'assure_ rassure Alec l'attirant pour lui donner un baiser réconfortant. Magnus lui caresse la joue regardant les yeux de son chollima papillonné de fatigue il lui caresse les cheveux.

 _-Bonne nuit chéri_ chuchote Alec luttant difficilement pour garder les yeux ouverts faisant sourire tendrement Magnus.

 _-Bonne nuit mon amour_ répond Magnus sur le même ton se penchant déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _-Je t'aime_ murmure Magnus contre sa bouche croyant que son chollima dormait.

- _Je t'aime_ répond Alec sur le même ton ouvrant un œil lui faisant un sourire, Magnus glousse et lui redépose un léger baiser, il se recule posant sa tête sur son oreiller regardant son chollima dormir avant de sombrer lui aussi au bras de morphée.

**_-** Quelques semaines plus tard-**_ **

Alexander tourne en rond dans le loft, il vient de recevoir un appel de l'inquisitrice suivi de jace qui lui annonce le retour de Clary a l'institut, il ne sait pas quoi pensé, jace lui a dit qu'il avait discuté avec sa grand-mère et qu'elle avait accepté de la retransférer parce que Clary vivait mal son transfert loin de la seule famille qui lui rester c'est à dire Luke et qu'elle regretté son acte jurant sur l'ange qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Magnus, qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit face à la découverte de ce monde de la mort de sa mère, elle a projeté sur Magnus son besoin de remplir la solitude qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là.

- _Mon amour s'il te plait vient t'asseoir tu vas te fatiguer_ demande doucement Magnus assis sur le canapé regardant son chollima déambulé dans le loft depuis dix minutes depuis qu'il est raccroché avec jace.

 _-Désolé_ souffle Alec s'asseyant doucement en tenant son ventre de sa fin de cinquième mois.

 _-C'est mieux_ chuchote Magnus dans ses cheveux le ramenant dans ses bras.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'inquiète à propos de son retour?_ questionne Magnus embrassant sa tempe.

- _Que ce soit un ultime mensonge pour pouvoir se rapprocher de toi_ déclare Alec

 _-Tu ne la crois pas?_ demande Magnus

 _-Non ! écoute je l'ai vu dans ses yeux l'amour qu'elle avait pour toi, les yeux ne mentent pas._ _Elle ne peut pas dire qu'elle n'a jamais été amoureuse de toi_ explique Alec se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

 _-Peut-être qu'elle était vraiment mais comme elle l'a dit son esprit était un torturer face à tout ce qu'elle découvrait à ce moment-là et rajoute la mort de sa mère_ défend Magnus rendant Alec incrédule mais surtout blessé.

 _-Tu la crois sincère après ce qu'elle a fait pour nous détruire?_ questionne Alec incrédule.

 _-Je le pense sincèrement elle a dû réfléchir à ses actes et je suis prêt à lui pardonné_ avoue Magnus regardant son chollima dans les yeux.

Alec se raidit et serre les dents voyant la sincérité des mots de Magnus dans ses yeux. Il ne répond pas profondément blessé, il ne comprend pas Magnus. Il aurait pensé qu'il aurait les mêmes doutes que lui ou au moins être sur ses gardes et là il est prêt à lui pardonné d'avoir failli briser leurs histoires.

 _-Je vais m'allongé! je suis fatigué!_ claque Alec se levant en soutenant son ventre refusant l'aide de Magnus seul et se dirige vers la chambre à coucher Magnus sur le canapé se mordant la lèvre nerveusement en le regardant partir dans la chambre.

Après cette discussion dire que c'était froid entre eux était un doux euphémisme, ne se parlant que par courtoisie. Alec dormait de longues heures, les triplés pompés son énergie et Magnus à recommencer à sortir pour des clients. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Magnus lui mentait en pleins visages, Alec savait qu'il ne sortait pas pour les clients, il passait ses journées avec Clary. Elle était de retour depuis quinze jours maintenant et elle était venue au loft avec l'accord de Magnus alors qu'Alec avait catégoriquement refusé, mais Magnus n'avait pas écouté. Elle était venue s'excuser et avait discuté avec Magnus de longues heures sur ce qu'il était passé et avait demandé à Alec de lui pardonner, il avait juste haussé les épaules gagnant un regard de colère de Magnus le faisant accentuer ses doutes et finit de le blessé d'avantages plus qu'il ne l'est. Et depuis ce jour Magnus et Clary sont inséparables. Elle passe son temps au loft, Alec est sur le point d'exploser, Magnus ne voit pas le jeu de Clary, il n'écoute pas quand Alec lui parle des doutes ce qui le met hors de lui. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait le plus mal qu'il croit Clary ou qu'il ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour prendre ses doutes en compte.

Une semaine qu'il se retrouve seul toute la journée son frère et sa sœur passent le voir entre deux missions alors que Magnus passe ses journées dehors avec elle, il continue de lui mentir disant qu'il va voir des clients ne sachant pas qu'Alec sait quand il dit qu'il va voir un client alors qu'il passe sa journée avec elle. Il n'était pas même pas avec lui quand il a senti les premiers coups de pieds des bébés, il ne lui a même pas dit à quoi ça sert, Magnus ne se préoccupe pas de lui.

Il se trouve dans le canapé lisant un livre enfin essayant de lire trop perdu dans ses pensées. La porte du loft s'ouvre sur Magnus et Clary riant joyeusement ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous. Et à ce moment-là il craque, il voit quelque chose qu'il aurait pensé jamais voir. Le chagrin dans la poitrine, le cœur au bord des lèvres, ses muses qui essaie de l'apaiser, il se lève pour se poster devant Magnus les coupant dans leur rire et Magnus se dégage du bras de Clary voyant le visage déconfit de son Chollima et surtout ses yeux d'une grande tristesse. Magnus peux ressentir le gout du chagrin de son Chollima rampé le long de sa peau.

 _-Tu me fais ça maintenant Magnus?_ _Alors que j'ai tes bébés en moi!_ chuchote Alec tournant la tête de Magnus sur le côté pour regarder le suçon qu'il avait dans son cou. Il ne pleure pas, non pas intérieurement il est brisé, ses muses gémissent de tristesse et il regarde les yeux de Magnus se remplir de larmes.

 _-Pourquoi tu me fais ça?_ murmure-t-il ses yeux toujours dans ceux de Magnus, il détourne les yeux pour regarder Clary qui lui fait un sourire satisfait avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux pour regarder Magnus avec amour. Déglutissant sa tête tourne, il recule, il a l'impression qu'il va s'évanouir.

 _-Dégagez tous les deux, retournez d'où vous venez!_ cri-t-il faisant un geste de la porte avant de chanceler se faisant rattraper par Magnus mais dès qu'il a sent ses mains sur lui, il se dégage de ses bras c'est trop pour lui.

 _-Par l'ange!_ _Magnus lâche-moi ne me touche pas!_ cri Alec son corps tremblant de colère, des éclairs lui échappent, le loft tremble un violent s'engouffre dans le loft. Il s'appuie sur le dossier du fauteuil le plus proche dès que Magnus la lâché.

 _-Juste dit moi pourquoi? je veux savoir pourquoi tu gâches çà! La famille qu'on aurait pu avoir?_ hurle Alec hors de lui tenant son ventre en se plantant devant Magnus le front d'Alec remplis de sueur froide.

 _-Toi! sors d'ici!_ hurle Alec envers Clary lui jetant un éclair qu'elle évite de justesse en sortant du loft et Magnus qui ne répond pas le met dans une fureur noire. Il pense aux bébés, il doit se calmer. Ses muses tentent de l'apaisé, il s'assied sur le canapé reprenant le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Son corps tremblant tentant de respirer et s'essuyant le front avec sa manche plusieurs fois.

 _-Alexander! Chollima tu dois te calmer pense aux bébés_ pleure Magnus essayant de l'apaiser.

 _-Toi Magnus tu as pensé aux bébés? Ou à moi quand tu étais avec elle? Tu as pensé aux bébés quand tu brisais ta famille?_ _Tu m'as menti me regardant droit dans les yeux, tu disais allez voir des clients alors que tu étais avec elle_ cri Alec ne retenant plus ses larmes de chagrin.

 _-On s'est embrassé quand elle a commencé à me toucher quand j'ai senti ses lèvres dans mon cou je les repousser et elle s'est excusée me disant que c'était une erreur et qu'elle ne recommencera plus, elle m'a dit qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de moi et elle a cru que c'était ce que je voulais, elle croyait que je lui avais pardonné parce que je m'étais aperçu que j'étais amoureux d'elle_ sanglote Magnus s'agenouillant devant son chollima.

 _-Et même après çà, tu lui as pardonné sachant qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de toi après t'avoir drogué et essayé de nous briser?_ pleure Alec n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

 _-Oui_ avoue Magnus la tête baissée ses épaules tremblantes de sanglot.

 _-Tu es amoureux d'elle?_ questionne Alec sanglotant osant poser la question la peur d'entendre la réponse mais il veut savoir, il en a besoin.

 _-Non! non je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, il n'y a que toi que j'aime_ déclare Magnus relevant la tête pour le regarder mais Alec ne sait pas s'il doit croire pas après tout ça.

 _-Je-je ne sais plus si je dois te croire_ avoue Alec sa voix tremblante le cœur serré.

_-Alexander tu dois me croire je t'aime je n'aime que toi-je t'ai-_

_-Te croire? vraiment? je t'en ai parler, je t'ai fait part de mes doutes est ce que tu m'as cru?_ _Et l'amour ne suffit pas apparemment_ claque Alec avec amertume et colère.

 _-non je ne t'ai pas écouté_ pleure Magnus comprenant ou cela mène mais pas dans le sens qui aurait voulu surtout en entendant la dernière phrase prononcer par son chollima.

 _-tu as préféré passer ton temps avec elle, tu m'as menti me laissant seul ici. Tu n'as pas pensé à moi à ce que je pouvais ressentir, je ne peux pas rester là où la seule personne que j'aime de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être ne se soucie pas de moi ou de ce que je ressent_ pleure Alec voulant mettre un terme à tout ça Magnus ne répond pas il ne fait que sangloté dans ses mains même si le fait de le voir dans cet état le brise.

 _-Tu sais tes bébés ont bougés et tu n'étais pas là, je ne me serais jamais douté de vivre une grossesse pareille, j'ai cru que ça allait être fantastique remplit d'amour mais ce n'est pas le cas_ achève Alec sanglotant les larmes d'or aux joues, les voix de ses muses qui pleurent dans sa tête.

Magnus sanglote de manière incontrôlable écoutant les mots de son Chollima, il ne veut pas le perdre, non c'est impossible, il ne peut pas le perdre.

Alec ne dit plus rien détourne la tête ne supportant plus de voir Magnus dans cet état recroquevillé sur lui-même pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il sent Magnus venir sur le canapé glissant sa main sur son ventre faisant sangloter Alec plus fort. Magnus pose son front contre son épaule et continue de pleurer murmurant les mêmes mots encore et encore _"ne me quittes pas je t'en supplie ne me quittes pas "_. Les bébés se mettent à bougés ce qui fit sangloter Magnus encore plus.

 _-Je-je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à te pardonnais cette fois_ murmure Alec les larmes d'or sur les joues.

 _-Non! mon amour non-non je -ne me quittes pas! je t'en supplie!_ sanglote Magnus son corps tremblant de détresse, Alec ose tourner la tête sentant le regard de Magnus sur lui. Magnus sanglote secoue la tête de négation le supplie dans un regard de ne pas le quitté faisant sangloter Alec plus fort, il se tourne un peu emmenant la tête de Magnus dans son cou arrachant à Magnus des sanglots déchirants qui s'accroche à son Chollima comme une bouée de sauvetage. Alec doit bercer le corps de Magnus l'embrassant plusieurs fois la tempe et la joue pour essayer de le calmé. Après plusieurs minutes se calmant tous les deux, Magnus ose se redressé posé sa main tremblante sur le ventre d'Alec avant d'aller poser sa bouche sur le ventre de son chollima embrassant son ventre trois fois. Il relève la tête pour poser ses yeux dans ceux de son chollima, il ouvre la bouche mais la referme voyant Alec secoué la tête de négation.

- _Je-je ne veux plus en parler, pas ce soir! je veux juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras dans notre lit s'il te plait_! murmure Alec les larmes aux yeux. Magnus hoche la tête se lève et prend son chollima en style marié l'amenant dans la chambre le posant doucement sur le lit le laissant s'installé pendant que lui claqué des doigts pour se mettre en caleçon. Il rejoint son chollima dans le lit le prenant dans les bras. Son Chollima pose sa tête dans son cou en respirant son odeur s'endormant assez vite face à toute ses émotions de cette soirée. Magnus ne dort pas il le regarde dormir réfléchissant à une façon de se faire pardonner et que son Chollima est à nouveau confiance en lui. Et surtout d'affronter Clary une bonne fois pour toute.


	19. réconciliation sur l'oreiller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MOMENT CHAUD MALEC (réconciliation sur l'oreiller XD)**
> 
> Et petit pont de vue de Camille en fin de chapitre.

**_** PDV ALEC **_ **

Je me réveil sous les coups des bébés qui s'appuie sérieusement sur ma vessie, je me déplace doucement pour me rendre aux toilettes faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Magnus mais il m'arrête en m'attrapant doucement le poignet.

- _Ne t'en va pas!_ murmure Magnus légèrement perdu encore groggy de sommeil.

 _-J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, je reviens chéri rendors toi_ je lui dis doucement.

- _D'accord_ me souffle-t-il reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller caressant mon poignet avec son pouce avant de le relâché.

Je me lève doucement me rendant dans la salle de bain soufflant d'aise quand ma vessie fut soulagée, je me lave les mains, il est encore tôt, je rejoins le lit pour voir Magnus sur le côté me regardant revenir me coucher.

 _-Tu n'arrives plus à dormir?_ chuchotais-je tendant ma main pour qui la prenne dans la sienne.

 _-Non je t'attendais!_ me répond t-il sur le même ton, sa main tremble en prenant la mienne. On n'a pas parler encore de ce qui s'est passé hier et je ne sais pas s'il y'à grand-chose à dire, mais le voir dans cet état me fait mal et c'est de ma faute, j 'ai jeté sur lui tous ce que je ressentais hier et il a tous pris sans rien dire.

Je me tourne sur le côté assez difficilement pour lui faire face, il m'aide à m'installer m'aidant avec le coussin ergonomique pour caler mon ventre. Je me mets à l'aise et je le regarde, il a les yeux baissés, il ne me regarde pas ce qui me brise le cœur.

 _-Ce qu'il s'est passé hier-_ commençais-je

 _-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît_ dis-je doucement alors qu'il s'apprête à moi couper, il hoche la tête le regard toujours baisser, je ne force pas à me regarder et je continue.

 _-Je t'ai jeté à la figure tout ce que je ressentais et je me rends compte que tout n'est pas de ta faute._ _J'ai jeté la faute sur toi, et tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout, hier je me suis senti blessé, ça m'a fait mal de me dire que la personne que tu aimes de tout ton être n'a pas assez confiance en toi pour se fier à son jugement ou ses sentiments_ lui expliquais-je la voix tremblantes d'émotions.

 _-Je suis désolé, je-je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal comme ça. Je t'ai blessé et je m'en veux tellement. J'ai réalisé cette nuit que je passais mes journées loin de toi et que je t'ai délaissé, j'ai délaissé mes bébés pour elle. Je t'ai menti. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour être dans ses bras comme elle l'a cru. Je voulais juste l'aider elle avait l'air perdu._ _Je l'ai laisser croire que je voulais plus et elle en a profité_ explique-t-il en essuyant sa joue.

 _-Elle a joué avec toi Magnus, elle est peut-être amoureuse de toi mais c'est malsain, elle va finir par te faire du mal ou à moi ou encore à elle-même. Faut que ça s'arrête._ _Je suis désolé mais elle nous fait trop de mal_ explique doucement Alec.

 _-Je sais mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, j'ai peur de te perdre, que tu ne veuilles plus de moi après ce que j'ai fait._ _Je t'ai fait mal encore et je m'en veux tellement, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu oublie tout le mal que je t'ai fait_ finit-il par avoué en pleur.

 _-Je t'aime Magnus et je ne veux pas te quitter, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi_ confiais-je à mon tour pleurant moi aussi, le voir comme ça me détruit.

Il me regarde un moment avant que je l'attire dans un baiser passionné nous faisant soupirer d'aise. Magnus chassant mes lèvres quand je me recule du baiser. J'enlève le coussin le rapprochant de moi passant ma main sur son torse pour la descente dans son caleçon prenant son sexe qui est pendant le faisant gémir.

 _-Mon amour_ gémis Magnus s'abaissant pour prendre mon mamelon dans sa bouche me faisant gémir ma main dans ses cheveux, je l'incite à continuer sur moi soulage de la tension que je ressens dans ma poitrine.

Je ne peux me retenir de gémir et de fermer les yeux de plaisir, Magnus se redresse m'embrasse fiévreusement. J'ai tellement envie de lui, je sens sa main se glissée pour aller passer un doigt sur mon intimité.

 _-S'il te plaît_ murmurais-je bougeant mes hanches pour que Magnus pousse ses doigts en moi ma main toujours sur son sexe, il pousse son doigt me faisant haleter contre sa bouche.

Après un moment Magnus se glisse entre mes jambes plaçant un coussin sous mon bas du dos pour relever mes hanches et en mettant plusieurs coussins aussi sous mes épaules pour que je sois semi assis. Il me pénètre doucement me laisser m'ajuster sur son sexe me donnant le plaisir de l'étirement. Ma main se pose sur son biceps qui lui caresse mes cuisses écartées ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, ils sont d'une telle intensité. Il tourne ses hanches nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Ils glissent ses mains sur mes hanches les caressant doucement ses coups de reins sont si profonds et passionnés. Il se penche en avant plaçant ses mains sur le matelas sur les côtés de mes hanches tout en prenant mon mamelon dans sa bouche me faisant crier de plaisir. Ses coups de reins se font de plus en plus rythmés. Il relève la tête me regardant dans les yeux, alors que je commence à trembler de plaisir _"je vais jouir"_ je lui dis, il me regarde crier son nom. Il se redresse pour m'embrasser buvant mes cris de plaisir, il me regarde dans les yeux pendant que je jouis l'amenant à la jouissance lui aussi grognant de plaisir, ses hanches bégayent je sens ses cuisses tremblées, ses yeux toujours dans les miens qui brille de plaisir. On se regarde un moment bougé nos hanches doucement nos corps tremblant de plaisir avant que Magnus ne se penche et m'embrasse avec passion. Il se retire pour claquer des doigts nous nettoyant, il m'aide à m'asseoir contre la tête de lit.

- _Petit dej' au lit mon amour?_ propose Magnus avec un petit rire en entendant mon ventre crier famine.

 _-Oui je meurs de faim!_ je ris frottant mon ventre recevant des coups de pieds des bébés.

 _-J'arrive_ dit Magnus se levant nu pour aller mettre un peignoir claquant des doigts faisant apparaître le petit dej' sur le lit.

- _Merci!_ dis-je joyeusement prenant un raisin le mangeant avec appétit faisant rire Magnus qui se joint à moi pour le petit dej'.

**_** PDV MAGNUS **._ **

Après le petit dej', mon chollima s'endort le ventre plein pendant que je vais prendre une douche pensant à ce qui s'est passé hier. Avoir failli le perdre m'a fait réaliser à quel point je l'aimais et que j'en mourrais si je venais à être éloigné de lui, j'ai réalisé mes erreurs, je lui ai dit que je voyais des clients alors que je passais mes journées avec elle et je le laissé seul au loft, je me hais et je m'en veux tellement, je voulais aider Clary elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait seule qu'elle avait perdu l'amitié d' isabelle jace et de Simon et moi comme un con je l'ai cru. Je l'ai pris en pitié, je voulais agir comme un frère pour elle surtout qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi et qu'elle voulait qu'on soit ami et qu'elle ferait tout pour regagner la confiance d'Alec et qu'elle voulait se faire pardonner. J'étais vraiment trop con de me laisser avoir comme ça.

Je finis ma douche et sorte de la chambre l'embrassant sur le front au passage avant d'aller dans mon apothicaire pour travailler, je travaille pendant une heure quand j'entends frapper à la porte du loft, j'ouvre pour voir Clary. Mon sang se mit à bouillir instantanément.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_ questionnais-je la regardant froidement.

- _Je viens voir mon ami après la scène de son petit ami hier soir je m'inquiétais pour toi!_ dit t-elle entrant dans le loft comme chez elle.

 _-Sans arrière-pensée?_ demandais-je la suivant dans le salon.

 _-Quoi?_ questionne-t-elle les sourcils froncés se retournant pour moi regarder.

 _-Aucune arrière-pensée, aucune manipulation ou aucunes larmes de fille en détresse?_ j'énumère croisant mes bras sur sa poitrine et son visage scrutant.

 _-Je ne comprend pas, j'ai été sincère avec toi Magnus_ déclare-t-elle visiblement blessé par mes propos. Je la regarde un moment sans rien dire, le pire c'est qu'elle a l'air sincère. Elle ne m'aura plus.

 _-Tu as jouer avec moi Clary, tu as failli briser mon couple, ma famille, mais ça ne marchera pas trois fois!_ je la menace, j'en ai assez et le fait que j'ai failli perdre Alexander à cause d'elle, ne fait qu'attiser ma colère.

 _-Tu me menace?_ s'offusque-t-elle s'avançant vers moi.

 _-Oui et fait moi confiance je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser mes menaces dans le vent_ lui crachais-je ses mots au visage.

 _-Mon pauvre Magnus_ crache-t-elle à son tour voyant probablement son plan tomber à l'eau.

 _-Tu vas sortir d'ici et laisser Magnus tranquille!_ déclare mon chollima sortant de la chambre tenant son ventre. Je le rejoint vite pour l'aider à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

 _-La ferme tout ce qu'il se passe est de ta faute_ grogne Clary les bras croisés sur sa poitrine regardant le ventre de mon chollima d'un air menaçant.

 _-Je n'y suis pour rien si tu as un problème là-haut!_ dit Alexander haussant le ton pointant sa tête la rendant furieuse, je le vois elle sert les dents et ses yeux s'assombrissent de colère il continue tout de même.

 _-J'aurais pu comprendre Clary que tu as du mal à accepter de regarder quelqu'un que tu aimes vivre la vie que tu aurais voulu. Mais faire ce que tu as fait, le droguer et le manipuler ça va trop loin. Tu n'imagine même pas les conséquences de tes actes, tu le fais te haïr au lieu du contraire de ce que tu souhaites. Je t'ai prévenu, Magnus aussi qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien._ _Je te l'ai dit d'arrêter avant de faire des choses que tu regretteras!_ explique mon chollima, il lui parle mais ce n'est pas menaçant, il essaye de lui faire comprendre les conséquences de ses actes.

 _-Facile à dire quand tu as ce que tu veux Lightwood mais ne t'inquiètes pas je m'en vais tu auras un petit cadeau dans pas longtemps!_ dit-elle s'avançant pour partir.

- _Arrête-toi!_ criais-je. L'arrêtant avec ma magie. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle veut dire par _"petit cadeau"._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "petit cadeau"?_ la questionnais-je durement m'avançant vers elle.

 _-Répond!_ insiste-je haussant le ton voyant qu'elle ne répond, elle ne dira rien me faisant grogner de colère.

Je l'assis sur une chaise la piégeant avec ma magie et je demande à mon chollima d'appeler jace pour qu'il vienne au loft.

Il débarque un moment après avec Simon qui voit son amie attachée sur la chaise, je ne peux m'imaginer ce que doit ressentir Simon voyant son ami ainsi.

 _-Dit à ton petit ami qu'il lui ordonne de me détacher_ cri t'elle a Simon.

 _-Si tu es là c'est que tu y es à ta place_ réponds Simon les sourcils froncés.

 _-Simon_ cri Clary voyant qu'il ne la défend pas.

 _-Je te reconnais plus, je ne t'ai jamais vu te comporter comme ça._ _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_ demande Simon regardant son ami avec tristesse vraiment déçu de son comportement.

 _-Lui Alec Lightwood! Voilà la raison!_ _je le hais tellement, il me l'a pris, il m'a pris Magnus, tu me l'as pris_ cri-t-elle d'un air délirant avant de continuer mais là avec un air déterminé la haine dans ses yeux me donnant un frisson dans le dos, mon chollima qui s'était levé pour réconforter Simon en frottant son dos qui était dans les bras de jace.

 _-Mais bientôt tu auras une surprise, quelqu'un viendra et tu mourras il te tuera! pas comme mon père qui ta raté, il s'en chargera lui!_ _Tu vas crever en même temps que tes sales batards_ cri-t-elle jetant ses pieds pour frapper le ventre de mon chollima, je le fait reculer par justesse avec Simon qui a eu le même réflexe que moi. Jace la menotte, elle se débat et cri hystérique mais elle ne fait pas le poids contre Jace qui l'emmène avec lui suivi de Simon pour l'enfermer dans une cellule à l'institut pour attendre la décision de l'inquisitrice.

**_** PDV CAMILLE **_ **

Face à l'échec cuisant de l'entrepôt, il me fallait autre chose pour avoir ce que je veux! c'est à dire Magnus. J'arpente le sol du tunnel de métro ou je me suis réfugié pendant un moment après le refus de Magnus pour le mariage, j'ai dû quitter la tête du clan avant de moi faire prendre pour mes crimes, j'ai tué quelques des terrestres, il aurait pas fallu longtemps avant que je fasse attraper et il aurait découvert mon petit secret que je cache depuis des siècles. J'étais furieuse que Magnus me rejette tout ça pour une petite vierge, il avait l'air d'y tenir à son chasseur d'ombres, j'allais y remédier, Magnus est à moi. Un petit plan se formater dans ma tête, un plan pour évincer ce chasseur d'ombres de la vie de Magnus ainsi que je le récupéré comme avant. Je devais juste attendre le bon moment pour attaquer. J'avais eu vent des plans de Valentin pour tuer ce chasseur d'ombres, je vais l'y aider.

_**** Retour en arrière **** _

_-Valentin!_ je le salue en le voyant pénétrer dans la station de métro abandonné.

 _-Miss Belcourt_ me salue-t-il à son tour avec un sourire en coin.

 _-Suivez-moi trinquons à cette alliance!_ déclarais-je lui faisant signe de la suivre, ce qu'il fit

 _-Quel est votre but dans cette alliance?_ questionne valentin

 _-Magnus bane et il a quelque chose que vous voulez_ lui répondis-je.

 _-C'est à dire?_ questionne-t-il les sourcils froncés.

 _-Votre Pégase_ déclarais-je avec un sourire diabolique.

 _-Effectivement et vous voulez bane?_ comprend Valentin avec le même sourire.

 _-Oui il est à moi_! je lui confirme

 _-Bien on va bien s'entendre!_ déclare valentin levant son verre.

..

Voilà comment mon plan a commencé, on devait attirer Pégase dans l'entrepôt se servant de la petite sorcière pour aller kidnapper sa fille, on était sûr qu'il viendrait les sauver, j'ai attiré les démons pour qu'ils viennent l'affaiblir mais notre plan a échoué, il est fort ce Pégase. On a un autre plan en tête je dois m'occuper de Pégase, je dois l'affaiblir avec un petit quelques choses que j'ai avec moi depuis des siècles que j'ai pris à cette chère Mnémosyne, Bellérophon m'appartient c'est pourquoi je me suis rapproché de lui il y a plus d'un siècle, je les chercher pendant longtemps et jamais il ne sera à quelqu'un d'autre, il est à moi. Valentin va tuer Pégase et ainsi j'irais réconforter Magnus et le faire retomber dans mes bras comme avant.


	20. LE GRAND JOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vivre la naissance d'un enfant est notre chance la plus accessible de saisir le sens du mot miracle".  
> (Citations de Paul Carvel)

Un mois plus tard, il apprend que l'enclave a dépouillé Clary de ses runes, jugeant qu'elle avait menti sur ses réelles attentions et qu'elle avait fait assez de tort, Luke l'a pris en charge en l'envoyant chez sa sœur Cleophas espérant qu'elle ne ferait plus parler d'elle. Il réfléchissait de qui pouvait être bien cette personne dont elle parlait, il avait peur pour ses bébés, il repensait sans cesse a cette menace que ça lui donnait des cauchemars ou il voyait ses bébés mourir.

Il se réveil au plein milieu de la nuit suite à un nouveau cauchemar, il pousse un souffle tremblant s'essuyant le front avec sa main. Il finit par s'asseoir au bord du lit frottant son ventre comme pour se rassurer que ses bébés étaient toujours là en lui en sécurité. Il passe le reste de la nuit comme ça assis sur le bord du lit écoutant la respiration de Magnus et sentir ses bébés bougés. Il se lève pour aller à la cuisine pour préparer le p'tit dej, le soleil se lève à peine.

Il à peine fini le petit déjeuner que Magnus le rejoint à la cuisine le prenant dans ses bras.

 _-Tu es déjà debout?_ chuchote Magnus dans son cou.

 _-Oui, je n'arrivais plus à dormir_ répond Alec de la même manière.

 _-Tu vas bien?_ s'inquiète Magnus en le regardant dans les yeux.

 _-Oui ça va ne t'inquiètes pas !_ répond Alec se tournant pour servir un café à Magnus lui cachant la vraie raison.

 _-Tu te sens comment? pas trop fatigué pour allait faire une petite ballade_ propose Magnus en lui prenant la tasse que son chollima lui tend.

 _-Je ne sais pas chéri_ hésite Alec

 _-Je pense que ça te fera du bien de sortir d'ici et de prendre l'air_ insiste Magnus essayant de lui faire changer les idées par rapport aux événements de ses derniers temps et a vrai dire il a aussi besoin de prendre l'air mais il ne veut pas laisser son chollima seul au loft.

- _Oui tu as raison_ souffle acceptant la proposition de Magnus.

 _-Toujours!_ déclare Magnus avec un sourire arrogant faisant rire alec.

Ils déjeunent ensemble avant d'aller se doucher pour sortir se promener. Magnus met un charme sur Alec pour cacher son ventre aux yeux des terrestres et se baladent tranquillement dans les rues de New York flânant de boutique en boutique achetant les quelques petites choses qu'ils manquent pour les bébés.

 _-Faudrait penser à faire la chambre des bébés_ dit Magnus sortant avec un sac de vêtements de bébé à la main du magasin qu'il venait de faire.

 _-Oui je sais !_ souffle Alec appliqué la tête sur l'épaule de Magnus.

 _-On pourrait demander à tes parents leur aide je pense qu'il serait ravi de passer quelques jours au loft par la même occasion_ propose Magnus avant de l'embrasser dans les cheveux respirant son odeur aux passages.

 _-Oui bonne idée chéri !_ s'exclame Alec heureux de cette nouvelle, faisant rire Magnus de son enthousiasme, il sort son téléphone s'arrêtant dans un café pour manger un petit quelques choses et demande l'aide de ses parents qui acceptent tout de suite.

 _-C'est bon ils ont dit oui !_ confirme Alec un sourire radieux aux lèvres faisant sourire Magnus qui se penche pour lui donner un baiser passionné et sensuel posant sa main sur sa cuisse la caressant doucement.

 _-Tu fais bouillir mes hormones Magnus_ chuchote Alec contre sa bouche avant de poser son front sur l'épaule de Magnus déglutissant essayant de reprendre contenance.

 _-Pardon!_ s'excuse sincèrement Magnus l'embrassant sur la joue de son chollima.

Ils finissent par rentrer au loft Alec se sentant fatigué. Magnus le conduit jusqu'à la chambre l'aidant à s'allongé confortablement lui caressant les cheveux l'aidant à s'endormir.

...

Alexander regarde son père monté la troisième commande le dernier meuble et la chambre est prête. Trois jours que ses parents étaient avec lui, il était heureux. Il balade son regard dans la chambre, elle est vraiment magnifique. Les murs blanc ainsi les berceaux qui sont recouvert de voiles blanc et dorés et les commodes blanches aussi avec les poignets couleur or. Un coté du mur ou il y avait une grande table à langer. Maryse avait peint des étoiles en or qui montés sur une partie du plafond qui était peint en bleu électriques et les draps des lits était de couleur jaune voulant une couleur mixte ne sachant pas le sexe des bébés. Tout était prêt il ne manquait que les bébés.

 _-Chollima! mon amour vient t'asseoir tu vas être fatigué!_ entent Alec crier du salon. Son père se retourne pour voir Alec a l'embrasure de la porte. Son père lui lance un regard d'un air qui disait _"allez oust dehors"_. Ils se souris tous les deux et Alec finit par rejoindre Magnus, Maryse, max et Nina dans le salon où il avait fini de préparer le déjeuner et faisait manger Nina. Il s'assied sur le canapé du salon mettant un coussin dans son dos qui le fait souffrir énormément son ventre aussi des contractions de braxtons toute la nuit et toute la journée mais il n'a rien dit il a l'habitude et ses jambes par l'ange c'est atroce. Ils déjeunent ensemble après que Robert est déclarer joyeusement que la chambre était finie. Ils sont rejoints par jace isabelle et Simon. Isabelle aide sa mère à ranger les vêtements des bébés dans les commodes admirant le travail de ses parents. Alec regarde sa sœur revenir au salon avec sa mère, elle cache quelque chose, il le voit il la connait comme elle, elle le connait.

 _-Que caches tu ?_ questionne Alec à sa sœur la regardant les yeux plissés alors qu'elle s'installe dans le canapé à côté de lui mettant sa main sur le ventre de son frère frappant la main de Magnus qui était aussi sur son ventre le taquinant pour lui laisser la place les faisant rire tous les trois.

 _-Moi? rien qui te dit que je cache quelques choses ?_ réfute isabelle ne regardant pas son frère.

 _-Oui elle est bizarre depuis quelques jours_ confirme jace

 _-Il n 'y a pas qu'elle ! Raphael aussi_ déclare Simon assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de jace sa main dans les cheveux de Jace.

 _-Tu as osé ?_ s'exclame Alec ayant fait la déduction avec les propos de Simon.

 _-Quoi ?_ questionne-t-elle essayant de ne pas comprendre.

 _-Raphael, tu as osé aller lui parler_ questionne Alec avec un sourire.

 _-Ouuii ! holala on ne peut rien cacher!_ s'exclame-t-elle faisant rire tout le monde.

- _Il était temps!_ déclare jace et Alec en même temps faisant un hight five sous les rires de max et de Magnus et les sourires de ses parents.

 _-Il n'y a rien encore on ne fait que parlais_ explique-t-elle.

 _-Te connaissant vous n'allez pas faire que parler longtemps_ chuchote Alec avec un sourire espiègle pour qu'isabelle entende gagnant une tape sur l'épaule le faisant rire de bon cœur sous les yeux attendris de Magnus. Il stop son rire pour se pencher en avant criant de douleur agrippant son ventre du a la douleur subite.

Son père accourt et Magnus frotte son dos sous les regards inquiet de tout le monde.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ s'inquiète Robert agenouillé devant son fils.

 _-Oh ! oh merde_ cri Alec agrippant l'épaule de son père d'une main.

 _-J'ai perdu les eaux_ halète Alec les yeux brillants de larmes de douleur, son pantalon trempé tachant le canapé.

 _-Merde il faut l'allonger!_ ordonne isabelle

 _-C'est trop tôt izzy_ halète Alec les yeux brillants d'inquiétudes.

 _-Je sais! mais tu es en travail, tu vas accoucher je ne peux pas l'arrêter_ explique doucement Isabelle l'aidant à s'allonger sur le canapé.

- _Mais non je - merde_ pleure Alec mettant un bras sur ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes.

- _Appel Catarina Magnus_ demande isabelle mais n'obtient aucune réponse elle regarde Magnus dont les larmes coulent sur son visage apeuré.

 _-Magnus? ça va aller, ils sont forts maintenant faut que tu prennes sur toi et que tu sois là pour Alec et que tu sois prêt pour accueillir tes bébés_ dit doucement Isabelle mettant la main sur l'épaule de Magnus essayant de le ressaisir.

Magnus déglutit regardant son Chollima pleuré

 _-Appel Catarina_ répète isabelle en faisant pression sur son épaule.

Il sort son téléphone d'une main tremblante essuyant son visage de son autre main pendant que jace et robert aide Alec pour aller l'allonger dans la chambre.

Isabelle fait sortir jace et son père pour aller s'occupé de max et de Nina qui sont en pleur dans le salon inquiet pour leur frère. Laissant la place à Maryse ne laissant que Magnus et sa mère avec son frère elle l'installe sur le lit le mettant nu regardant son frère criait de douleur, elle pose un drap sur ses jambes.

- _Je vais devoir regarder_ demande isabelle

 _-D'accord_ accepte Alec faisant confiance à sa sœur

Elle soulève le drap et se place entre les jambes de son frère.

 _-Souffle d'accord, allez respire!_ apaise-t-elle alors qu'elle vérifie la dilatation de son frère qui gigoter de douleur.

 _-Tu es presque dilaté Alec ! depuis quand tu as des contractions ?_ Demande doucement izzy remettant le drap sur ses jambes.

 _-Depuis cette nuit, je croyais que c'était des braxtons_ gémis Alec de douleur sentant une autre contraction arrivée.

- _Magnus tu te mets derrière son dos et maman tu viens à côté de moi_ ordonne rapidement isabelle.

Tout le monde s'exécute quand Catarina arrive dans la chambre faisant soufflé Isabelle de soulagement.

 _-Comment il va ?_ Questionne Catarina fermant la porte de chambre.

 _-Il est complètement dilaté_ révèle isabelle.

 _-Merde_ jure Catarina claquant des doigts pour faire apparaitre des gants qu'elles passent à ses mains.

- _J'ai envie de pousser!_ cri Alec tenant les genoux de Magnus.

 _-Non ! non attend retiens toi_ s'empresse Catarina alors qu'elle se placé entre les jambes d'Alec, izzy se décale faisant signe a sa mère de soulever ses cuisses.

 _-Je - je ne peux pas ça fait mal_ cri Alec resserrant sa prise sur les genoux de Magnus qui l'encourage à respirer.

 _-Ça va allez mon amour respire_ apaise Magnus d'une voix tremblante, ses mains caressant ses bras de son Chollima.

 _-D'accord, je vois la tête va s'y pousse !_ encourage Catarina.

Alec pousse plusieurs fois sur les encouragements de Catarina et de sa mère, il relâche son souffle pour crier sentant la tête passée.

- _Cat_ cri Alec les cuisses tremblantes la douleur est horrible.

 _-Je sais ! tend tes mains viens chercher ton bébé !_ ordonne Catarina les yeux brillants.

Il tend ses mains tremblantes et cat l'encourage encore à pousser.

 _-Ça y'est! tu peux prendre ton bébé!_ déclare cat en aidant Alec à prendre son bébé dans ses mains.

Il ramène son bébé contre sa poitrine, isabelle les larmes aux joues vient essuyer son visage et frotte énergiquement son petit dos, quand le bébé prend sa première respiration poussant son premier cri faisant sangloter Magnus et Alec. Cat demande à Magnus de couper le cordon ce qu'il fit avec une main tremblante.

- _Cat_ souffle Alec grimaçant elle se replace entre ses jambes. Maryse dont les larmes coulent librement récupère le nouveau-né et l'emmaillote dans une couverture lui embrassant le front plusieurs fois.

Elle l'encourage à pousser pour le deuxième

Il pousse pendant plusieurs minutes serrant la main de Magnus qui l'embrasse sur la tempe et l'encourage

 _-Ça y 'est Alec vient le chercher! pousse encore!_ encourage Cat.

 _-C'est ça mon amour!_ encourage Magnus en pleure c'est un sentiment indescriptible.

Il temps les mains tremblantes et pousse criant de douleurs avant de recevoir son second bébé, il le porte sur sa poitrine embrassant sa petite tête tandis que Magnus sanglote dans le cou de son Chollima regardant leurs deuxième bébé. Isabelle procède comme pour le premier jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure Maryse pose le premier bébé à côté d'elle sur le lit pour accueillir le second bébé l'emmaillotant après que Magnus est coupé le cordon.

 _-Le dernier Alec courage !_ souffle cat voyant la tête du dernier bébé.

Il essaye de pousser mais en vain son corps refuse.

 _-j'a- je n'arrive pas!_ murmure Alec sur le point de s'évanouir sa tête tournant sur le côté Magnus doit le redresser sentant son corps s'affaiblir et Maryse et isabelle lui frotte les cuisses pour l'encourager.

- _Mon amour_ interpelle Magnus essayant de regarder son visage qui est baigné de larmes.

- _Aller Alec tu dois le sortir, il faut que tu pousses!_ cri Catarina qui commence à paniquer.

- _Magnuuus_ pleure Alec il n'a plus de force, il a extrêmement mal ses cuisses et ses bras tremblent. Magnus voit la détresse de son chollima il ne sait pas quoi faire.

 _-Cat_ pleure Magnus en la regardant implorant son aide.

 _-Alec! tu vas m'écouter maintenant tu dois pousser, sinon ton bébé va mourir_ cri Cat pour l'encourager à faire les derniers efforts.

- _Cat!_ cri Magnus horrifié par ses paroles.

Alec entendant ses mots et pousse puisant dans ses dernières forces

 _-Oui allez! c'est ça pousse encore_ encourage cat pleurant dans un cri soulagé.

Il cri une dernière fois de toute ses forces Magnus pleurant dans son cou. Catarina récupère le dernier bébé et le pose sur la poitrine d'Alec, elle coupe le cordon elle-même voyant Alec évanoui et Magnus pleurant dans son cou. Alec n'est plus conscient, il s'est évanoui faisant paniquer Maryse et isabelle. Catarina le vérifie avec sa magie leur disant qu'il s'est évanoui de fatigue rassurant tout le monde, elle le soigne des dégâts de l'accouchement et s'occupe des bébés avec Maryse et isabelle pendant que Magnus le couche confortablement pleurant en même temps voyant l'état de pâleur de son chollima. Il claque des doigts changeant les draps et regarde Maryse revenir avec le premier bébé hochant la tête à Magnus pour lui dire que le bébé va bien. Elle pose le bébé dans les bras tremblant de Magnus et elle va embrasser le front de son fils.

_****PDV ALEC**** _

Je me sens groggy, mon corps est faible je me souviens avoir mis au monde mes bébés, je veux voir mes bébés, j'ouvre les yeux m'habituant à la lumière, je tourne la tête pour voir Magnus assis sur le lit.

 _-mag-_ j'essaye de l'appeler mais j'ai la gorge affreusement sèche

 _-Hey! tient bois ça mon amour_ me propose-t-il sa voix tremblante, il le porte à ma bouche, je bois un peu me sentant un peu nauséeux.

 _-Les bébés ?_ demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

 _-Ils vont bien tu as été incroyable, je suis tellement fier de toi, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux_ m'avoue-t-il en pleure me faisant pleuré avec lui.

 _-J'ai tellement eu peur, j'ai cru que je n'allais pas y arriver_ avouais-je à mon tour m'essuyant les joues de mes mains tremblantes.

 _-Mais tu as réussi tu es fort_ déclare Magnus m'embrassant sur tous le visage me faisant sourire avant de m'embrasser enfin là où je le voulais.

 _-Je t'aime_ murmurais-je contre sa bouche.

 _-Je t'aime aussi_ me répond t-il de la même manière.

 _-Ou sont les bébés? je veux les voir_ demandais-je avec impatience, il me sourit avec tendresse avant d'hocher la tête.

 _-Dans la chambre avec tes parents pour que tu puisses te reposer, je vais les chercher_ déclare Magnus se levant rapidement pour aller chercher mes bébés.

Il revient dans la chambre et m'aide à me redresser contre la tête de lit et je vois mes parents izzy avec mes bébés et jace Simon Catarina et madzie sont là aussi, ils s'avancent vers moi et ma mère me dépose mon premier né.

 _-Tu as deux filles et un garçon_ m'annonce-t-elle doucement maman avant de m'embrasser sur le front et me donne ma première fille dans les bras.

J'embrasse ma fille sur le front les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je respire son odeur, elle sent si bon, mon père me donne ma deuxième fille sur mon autre bras aidé de Magnus qui place un coussin sous mon bras, il en profite pour embrasser ses filles aux passages et isabelle vient placer mon fils au milieu le posant sur un coussin sur mes genoux, je les regarde ils sont si petits, ils sont magnifiques.

 _-On veut les prénoms!_ s'impatient Isabelle me sortant de ma contemplation. Je la regarde pour lui sourire elle est incorrigible. Elle récolte les rires de tout le monde et des hochements de tête impatient de leur part me faisant secouer la tête. Je regarde Magnus qui a les yeux brillants.

 _-Notre première fille Leya Isabelle Maryse Lightwood Bane_ présente Magnus regardant isabelle mettre sa main sur sa bouche étouffant un cri de joie ayant compris qu'elle était une marraine.

 _-Notre deuxième fille Laora Madzie Catarina Lightwood Bane_ présentais-je à mon tour regardant Madzie qui pleure dans les jambes de Catarina qui pleure aussi.

 _-Et notre fils Léandre Max Robert Lightwood Bane_ finit Magnus regardant max se retenant de sauter de joie.

 _-Isabelle Madzie et Catarina vous êtes les marraines des triplés et Max Jace et Simon les parrains_ achève magnus.

Je regarde Jace dans les bras de Simon qui rit tendrement de la réaction de son petit ami ayant les larmes sur les joues lui aussi me faisant venir les larmes. Les bébés commencent à gémir maman me dit qu'ils doivent avoir faim, Magnus et maman se chargent des biberons en cuisine pendant que Max et Madzie viennent embrasser leur front.

 _-Alors heureux ?_ demandais-je a Max et Madzie.

 _-Oui!_ répondent-ils en même temps les yeux brillants, je les embrasse à mon tour sur leur front.

 _-Merci infiniment Catarina et toi aussi ma sœur !_ remerciais-je les voyant s'approché de moi, Isabelle s'assied sur le bord du lit Catarina debout se place à côté d'isabelle reposant sa main sur l'épaule de ma soeur.

 _-Toujours ! je serais la toujours pour toi, tu le sais !_ pleure izzy sur mon épaule. Je lève le regard vers Cat qui me souris et me murmure _"moi aussi"_ je lui souris avec sincérité avant d'embrasser le front de ma sœur laissant mes larmes coulées.

Magnus et maman reviennent avec les biberons maman prend Léandre et Magnus Laora et moi Leya et on commence à les nourrir, leur premier biberon. Jace et Simon se place à côté de maman pour regarder Léandre boire.

Ça y' est je suis papa, j'ai mes enfants avec moi, avec cette réalisation je ne peux empêcher une larme coulait sur ma joue tout en regardant ma fille boire son biberon. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je relève la tête pour voir mon père me sourire les larmes aux yeux.

 _-Je suis fier de toi fils je t'aime tellement_ murmure-t-il contre mon front m'apportant un sanglot.

Après les biberons et les rots fait, Magnus m'intime de me reposer et me dit qu'il s'occupe des bébés avec isabelle et maman qui reste quelques jours avec nous pour nous aider les premiers jours. Tous le monde vient me dire au-revoir et me félicite encore avant d'embrasser les bébés. Je finis par m'endormir apaiser et heureux.


	21. CAMILLE&VALENTIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Moment chaud Malec**

Les bébés ont un mois déjà et Alec demain doit reprendre son poste de directeur à l'institut. Il n'est pas trop à l'aise pour retourner travailler, il veut rester à la maison avec ses bébés. Mais il doit reprendre son travail, Magnus va les prendre en charge la journée, il est incroyable, un instinct paternel, Alec n'a pas de doute qu'il arrivera à gérer les bébés la journée. C'est lui qui est réticent à l'idée de reprendre le travail le fait de se séparer des bébés toute une journée lui fait mal au cœur ce qu'a compris Magnus quand ils avaient parlé il y a quelques jours.

 _-Mon amour ?_ Magnus de la chambre, Alec le rejoint branchant le baby phone dans la chambre des bébés avant de rejoindre Magnus au lit, il entre dans la chambre et pose l'appareil sur la table de nuit.

 _-Tu les regarder dormir?_ questionne Magnus avec un sourire

 _-Que veux-tu! ils sont magnifiques, il ne fallait pas les faire si beau!_ Répondit Alec en se mettant au lit faisant rire Magnus qui vient se mettre à califourchon sur Alec dès qu'il fut sur son dos.

 _-C'est pour ça que tu m'attendais ?_ chuchote Alec sa main se glissant dans le tee-shirt de Magnus lui caressant son flanc remontant sur son torse titillant un mamelon

 _-Non pas du tout_ s'offusque faussement Magnus tout en continuant de caresser son torse basculant son bassin sur le sexe de son chollima le sentant durcir à chaque coup de bassin.

 _-D'accord!_ déclare Alec retirant sa main pour le taquiner gagnant une tape sur son torse le faisant rire.

_**** PDV MAGNUS **** _

_-Tu es si facile à taquiner!_ chuchote mon Chollima en s'asseyant me gardant sur ses genoux. Il vient déposer sa bouche dans mon cou déposant des baisers brûlants avant de la glissée le long de ma clavicule me faisant haleter. Je commence à rouler des hanches plus sérieusement sur l'érection naissante de mon chollima qui me répond avec un gémissement qui se répercute directement sur mon entre jambes. Il m'enlève mon tee-shirt et se redresse sur ses genoux me déposant doucement sur mon dos avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon ventre et remonte jusqu'à mon torse prenant mon mamelon en bouche, Je glisse ma main dans les cheveux de mon chollima en gémissant de plaisir. Il remonte jusqu'à mes lèvres pour un baiser sensuel et passionné avant de m'enlever mon pantalon se déshabillant à son tour se retrouvant tous les deux nus. Il se penche poser ses lèvres à l'intérieur de ma cuisse y plaçant un suçon m'envoyant une vague de plaisir, je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner. Il traîne ses lèvres pour les posés sur mon sexe le prenant en bouche. Je ne peux que gémir et cambrer mes reins. Je sens au bout d'un moment qu'il se retire pour humidifier ses doigts avant que je ne sente une douce caresse sur mon intimité, il insère un doigt en moi mes yeux se ferment de plaisir bientôt son doigt et suivi d'un deuxième puis d'un troisième.

Je ne suis plus qu'un gâchis gémissant les larmes de plaisir sur mes joues. Il retire ses doigts et je claque les miens pour lubrifier mon chollima. Il vient doucement entre mes jambes ouvertes prêt à l'accueillir, en douceur il me pénètre j'halète et mon Chollima gémis de plaisir. J'en veux plus je bouge mes hanches doucement lui faisant comprendre je suis prêt. Il se relève sur ses avants bras plantant son regard dans le mien, il est tellement beau, ses yeux assombrit par la luxure et le plaisir, ses joues rouges. Il roule des hanches avant d'adapter un rythme doux et langoureux. Je relève mes jambes posant mes chevilles croisées dans le bas de ses reins, mes mains caressant son dos tendrement. Nos yeux toujours plongés l'un dans l'autre, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, le baiser est tendre et doux comme ses coups de reins. Ce côté tendre et doux que j'aime tant, cet amour que ressent à chaque coup de reins de mon chollima pour moi, se plaçant sur un avant-bras il glisse son autre main sur ma cuisse la caressant la serrant, il remonte sa main pour la glisser derrière ma nuque posant son front contre le mien, ses hanches commencent à bégayer et je ne peux que pleuré de plaisir, mon corps détendu, mes cuisses se resserrant sur ses hanches. On jouit ensemble, nos corps tremblants gémissant tous deux nos noms, nos yeux brillants de plaisir. Il se retire mais reste sur ses avants bras, mes jambes glissent de ses hanches mes mains caressent le dos de mon chollima en attendant que nous redescendions de notre nuage de plaisir.

 _-Je t'aime_ me murmure-t-il dans mon cou en y plaçant des baisers.

 _-Je t'aime mon amour_ répondais-je de la même manière embrassant son épaule.

Chollima bascule sur le côté pour se mettre sur le dos et je viens poser ma tête sur son torse après nous avoir nettoyés d'un claquement de doigts s'endormant assez vite.

...

Alexander avait repris le travail depuis deux semaines, il avait reprit ces marques et ses habitudes, ses dossiers et ses rapports, les missions aussi sur le terrain avec jace isabelle et Sébastien qui avait rejoint le trio de meilleur chasseur d'ombres de l'institut qui était devenu un ami proche de trio. Isabelle sortait enfin avec Raphael et jace et Simon filé le parfait amour. Il était heureux pour eux. Il n'avait pas de nouvelle de Clary, Luke lui avait dit qu'elle était chez sa sœur et qu'elle ne faisait pas de problème. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Valentin non plus. Il se demandait aussi qui était la personne que Clary parlait. Il avait discuté avec Magnus et peut être que c'était un ultime mensonge pour lui faire peur vue que son plan de séduire Magnus était tomber à l'eau. Il sortait de l'institut la nuit commençait à tomber il avait hâte de retrouver ses bébés et Magnus après cette longue journée.

Il traverse les rues de New-York regardant les vitrines de magasin, les gens courir partout les voitures klaxonner, il s'arrête devant un parc regardant les enfants jouaient, ils pensent aux siens et accélère le pas pour rentrer les retrouvés quand il ressent un sentiment étrange, il se sent suivi. Il tourne dans une ruelle il s'arrête et se retourne pour voir Camille derrière lui.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?_ crache-t-il

 _-Toi! je vais te tuer et récupérer Magnus, il est à moi!_ crache-t-elle à son tour

 _-Magnus n'est pas un objet que tu revendiques et que tu jettes quand tu t'ennuies_ répond t-il avec colére.

- _Je le récupéré quand tu seras mort, j'irais le consolé, je le connais il me tombera dans les bras comme il l'a toujours fait_ dit t-elle avant de sauter sur lui, il n'a pas le temps de l'éviter qu'elle lui mord le cou, il arrache sa tête de son cou la jetant plus loin dans la ruelle, il s'avance sur elle d'un pas rageux l'électricité au bout des doigts quand elle se relève en riant.

 _-Tu vas mourir je te l'ai dit!_ rit t-elle en pointant son cou

Il continue d'avancer avant de porter sa main à son cou, il regarde sa main avec son sang et il y'a de la poudre dans son sang, il déglutit, il suffoque sa respiration devient difficile, elle s'avance doucement sur lui alors qu 'il tombe a genou devant elle

 _-tu vas mourir et j'irai m'occuper de Magnus mais ne meurt pas trop vite quelqu'un est là pour toi_ chuchote-t-elle à son oreille en lui agrippant les cheveux, sa vision s'assombrit, il respire de plus en plus difficilement chaque prise d'air lui brûle les poumons, il voit un homme derrière le dos de Camille s'avançait vers lui. Il reconnait valentin avec la dague dans ses mains, il se place devant lui, dans un ultime sursaut de survie, il se transforme en pégase ouvrant ses ailes les envoyant voltiger loin de lui. Il s'envole s'éloignant, il les entend crier de frustrations, ils ne peuvent pas le rattraper il vole trop haut. Il vole, il s'éloigne jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose il ne sait pas où. Il suffoque et s'étouffe, il finit par tomber sur son flanc dans un choc assourdissant toujours sous sa forme de pégase essayant de calmer sa respiration mais c'est atroce ses poumons brûlent sa gorge se sert, sa vision devient de plus en plus flou. Il voit des ombres dans son champ de vision mais il est trop faible pour les reconnaître. Il sent des mains sur lui, sur son flanc le long de sa gorge, il expire, il inspire plusieurs fois, il reprend sa forme humaine au fur et à mesure que sa respiration se fait plus facile, mais toujours douloureuse.

 _-Chollima ouvre les yeux_ dit une voix pleine d'inquiétudes

- _Allez ouvrer les yeux frérot allez parabatai_ implore une autre voix

 _-ja- mag-_ chuchote-t-il essayant d'ouvrir les yeux, il se sent soulever dans des bras, mais il est trop faible pour bougés il se laisse faire, il sent sa tête se soulevé et un liquide descendre sa gorge il déglutit mais s'étrangle, il tousse, il vomit dans sa bouche, il est tourné sur le côté il vomit pendant plusieurs minutes criant de douleur, ses poumons et sa gorge brûlent. Il finit par s'évanouir.

_**** PDV Magnus **** _

Je suis en train de faire les cents pas au loft, Alexander doit rentrer depuis une heure déjà et je n'ai pas de nouvelles, son téléphone sonne dans le vide et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai appelé jace, il m'a dit que ça fait presque deux heures qu'il était parti, je m'inquiète les bébés dorment depuis un moment. Mon téléphone sonne dans mes mains je décroche sans regarder

 _-chollima?_ demandais-je avec espoir.

- _C'est jace! écoute j'ai fait le chemin de l'institut au loft et je ne l'ai pas trouvé, fait un sort de suivi s'il te plait_ souffle t-il.

 _-D'accord je te rappel_ dis-je rapidement en raccrochant et je cours dans la chambre prenant un de ses tee-shirt, je souffle plusieurs fois pour me calmer et je m'active pour faire un sort et le sort m'indique un immeuble de Manhattan. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait le bas pensais-je, je sors mon téléphone et je rappel jace.

 _-Jace il est à Manhattan dans un immeuble_ dis-je dans un souffle tremblant.

 _-J'arrive je suis en route avec izzy_ me dit rapidement.

 _-Dépêche-toi_ je le supplie avant de raccrocher.

Ils arrivent dix minutes plus tard, je laisse les bébés avec izzy et je fais un portail vers Manhattan. On sort du portail sur un toit d'un immeuble et ce que je voie me glace le sang, il est couché sur son flanc sous sa forme de Pégase jace court je le suis

- _chollima? Alexander?_ je pleure, il a l'air mal en point. Sa respiration est difficile, m'agenouillant je caresse son flanc passant ma magie, jace caresse son flanc aussi, il a le visage plié d'inquiétudes. Mon chollima a quelque chose en lui, je remonte jusqu'à sa gorge c'est de la poudre que je mets dans une fiole que fais disparaitre dans le loft, il reprend des respirations en se re-transformant doucement. Je claque des doigts pour l'habiller pour le réchauffer.

 _-Chollima ouvre les yeux_ l'insistais-je pour le réveillé quand je vois ses yeux papillonnés.

 _-Allez ouvrer les yeux frérot allez parabatai_ encourage jace la voix brisée.

 _-ja- mag-_ essaye-t-il mais les yeux toujours fermés

il a du mal à ouvrir les yeux je le prends dans mes bras pour le ramener au loft je le pose dans canapé, je lui soulève la tête pour lui faire boire la potion pour nettoyer son corps du produit qui le rend malade mais il s'étrangle, il tousse, il vomit dans sa bouche, je le tourne vite sur le côté, il vomit pendant plusieurs minutes criant de douleur, ça m'arrache des sanglots de le voir comme ça, Il finit par s'évanouir mais sa respiration est plus facile .

Je demande à isabelle et Jace s'ils peuvent s'occuper des bébés pendant que je m'occupe de leur frère. Je repasse ma magie pendant plusieurs minutes apaisant sa respiration. Il reprend des respirations plus faciles et il papillonne des yeux

- _Mon amour?_ posant ma main sur sa joue pour l'inciter à ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux

 _-mag-_ essaye-t-il en me regardant sa voix éraillé et rauque, je claque des doigts pour lui faire boire de l'eau

Je lui pose de l'eau sur les lèvres qu'il boit goulument ses yeux toujours dans les miens

 _-Les bébés?_ Me demande-t-il sa voix est brisés d'inquiétudes

 _-Isabelle et Jace s'en occupent_ lui expliquais-je, il hoche la tête soulagée

Il se redresse, je l'aide à s'asseoir, il me prend la main s'y accrochant. Je m'assois à ses cotes l'embrassant dans les cheveux il porte la main à son cou

 _-Je vais le soigner_ murmurais-je mettre la main sur celle de mon Chollima. Hochant la tête il me montre son cou je passe ma magie du bout des doigts sur la morsure.

- _Voilà c'est bon qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé mon amour?_ questionnais-je regarde attentivement son Chollima dans les yeux.

 _-Camille m'a attaqué, elle m'a mordu, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver sur moi et valentin était là_ explique mon chollima.

 _-Elle s'est alliée à Valentin!_ _La garce_ grognais-je de colère.

 _-Il y avait de la poudre dans mon sang tu sais ce que c'est?_ Me demande mon Chollima

- _Non j'en ai mis dans une fiole, je vais demander à cat qu'elle jette un coup d'œil_ répondis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Je le ressers dans mes bras avant de demander à isabelle et jace de prendre les bébés et je fais un portail vers l'institut avec l'accord de mon Chollima après les avoir embrassés de longues minutes.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?_ questionne Chollima

 _-Je vais la faire venir ici et la tuée moi-même_ dis-je d'un ton sans émotion, j'en ai assez d'elle.

 _-Non attend,_ _elle était avec valentin ils sont alliés, elle peut nous amener à lui et en finir avec lui_ explique mon Chollima.

 _-D'accord_ soufflais-je c'est vrai qu'elle pourrait nous être utile pour mettre fin à Valentin. Je me lève pour me diriger vers mon atelier d'un pas furieux je prend une boite et la ramène dans le salon, sans dire un mot je l'ouvre et prend la poudre dedans et la jette au milieu du salon. Camille apparait une fraction de seconde après elle n'a pas le temps de dire un mot que je l'enferme dans une cage.

 _-Magnus qu'est-ce que tu fais?_ hurle Camille en moi regardant.

 _-Tu as essayé de le tuer?_ Grognais-je désignant mon Chollima qui s'est placé en retrait derrière moi.

Elle le regarde et tourne son regard vers moi.

 _-J'ai raté à ce que je vois_ dit -elle avec un haussement d'épaules

 _-Pourquoi?_ _parce que j'ai refusé le mariage_ questionnais-je durement

 _-Tu es à moi Magnus tu l'as toujours était_ déclare-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique que j'ai envie à cet instant de lui effacer

 _-Je ne suis pas ton objet_ crachais-je à son visage m'approchant de la cage.

 _-Et pourtant quand tu étais seul tu revenais dans mes bras, tu me supplié de te reprendre_ dit t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

 _-C'était les pires erreurs de ma vie Camille tu m'enterais un peu plus chaque fois_ grognais-je

 _-Tu m'aimes Magnus c'est pour ça que tu revenais à chaque fois malgré que tu m'aies toujours dit que tu étais incapable d'aimer_ dit t-elle avec arrogance et assurance ce qui me mit en colère plus que je ne l'étais déjà

 _-Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Camille. Je te le redis et j'en ai assez de tes jeux stupides tu t'en es pris à l'homme que j'aime tu as fait une grave erreur_ répondis-je durement.

 _-Tu l'aimes?_ _Tu n'as jamais aimé Magnus tu me l'as dit ton cœur est incapable d'aimer_ grogne-t-elle

 _-Avant oui mais je l'ai trouvé, il est mon âme sœur, l'amour de ma vie et maintenant tu vas me dire ou est valentin_ questionnais-je avec colère

 _-Je ne te dirais rien_ refuse-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

 _-Oh que si tu vas parler, sinon je te laisse ici attendant que le soleil se lève_ dis-je calmement en pointant les premiers rayons du soleil qui commençais à s'infiltré dans le loft.

 _-Tu ne feras pas si tu veux des infos_ -dit t-elle avant de la coupé comprenant qu'elle ne dira rien.

 _-Soit!_ _on se revoit à la Gard_ dis-je en ouvrant un portail derrière la cage

 _-Ne fais pas ça Magnus ils vont me tuer!_ crie-t-elle horrifié se retournant pour regarde le portail

 _-Oui comme tu as tué tous ses terrestres innocents, c'est ce que tu mérites_ criais-je à mon tour usant de ma magie pour pousser la cage dans le portail.

 _-mag-_ hurle-t-elle avant d'être engloutis par le portail

 _-Elle n'aurait rien dit je la connais elle aurait joué avec nous_ expliquais-je à mon Chollima en le prenant dans mes bras. Mon chollima hoche la tête dans mon cou et je le sens s'avachir sur moi, je le porte jusque dans notre chambre le regardant s'endormir épuiser du a sa blessure.

Magnus avait reçu des nouvelles de son ami Catarina qui avait envoyé la fiole contenant la poudre. Il doit se rencontrer pour en discuter des résultats de ses recherches pour la poudre. Elle avait demandé la présence d'Alec pour en discuter.

Alec se réveil une heure après, il se redresse en entendant des voix dans le salon, il reconnait Magnus. Il se lève un peu chancelant et sort de la chambre doucement, se dirigeant vers le salon il voit Magnus discuté avec Catarina et Madzie sur ses genoux il se racle la gorge pour faire connaître sa présence

 _-ayah_ (papa en indonésien) cri Madzie en sautant des genoux de Catarina pour aller dans ses bras il la prend en chancelant un peu, il l'embrasse dans ses cheveux toujours ému quand elle l'appel papa dans sa langue.

 _-Chollima tu es réveillé mon amour?_ demande Magnus se levant et le guidant dans le canapé à côté de lui.

 _-Tu vas bien?_ questionne Magnus inquiet.

 _-Oui je vais bien_ répond t-il en gardant madzie prêt de lui.

 _-Les bébés?_ Questionne Alec regardant Magnus

 _-Ils sont à l'institut_ avoue Magnus

 _-Ils vont rester longtemps là-bas?_ questionne Alec la voix tremblantes et les larmes aux yeux

 _-Après avoir parlé avec cat, jace et isabelle les ramènes d'accord?_ explique doucement Magnus, Alec hoche la tête se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Il veut ses bébés prêt de lui, il en a besoin.

 _-Tu es triste_ chuchote Madzie en le regardant dans les yeux posant sa main sur sa joue

 _-Max fait la même chose pour me calmer_ chuchote Alec posant sa main sur la main de Madzie qui était toujours sur sa joue retenant ses larmes.

 _-Maman fait des bisous sur mon front quand je suis triste_ chuchote-elle se penchant pour lui faire un baiser sur le front elle sourit doucement sous les yeux larmoyants de Magnus et de Catarina. Elle se retire sa main doucement et se blottis contre la poitrine d'Alec qui quant à lui la resserre dans ses bras et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus qui pose sa main sur sa cuisse tournant la tête d'embrassant dans les cheveux.

 _-Alors_ commence Catarina en se raclant la gorge _-la poudre que tu m'as envoyée est de la poudre de Sorgho elle est nocive pour toi Pégase elle obstrue les voies respiratoires mais normalement elle n'est pas assez puissante pour te tuer alors j'ai poussé mes recherches plus loin j'ai trouvé une sorte de poudre enfin plus comme une poussière de métal_ explique Cat.

 _-Une poussière de métal?_ questionne Magnus les sourcils froncés.

 _-Oui du métal je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit_ répond Catarina

 _-La seule arme qui peut me tuer c'est la dague de Chrysaor et elle était sous la surveillance de la gardienne jusqu'à ce que valentin la récupère_ explique Alec regardant Catarina.

 _-Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour qu'il y est une deuxième dague?_ questionne-t-elle

 _-Je ne crois pas_ répond Alec dans un souffle se redressant.

 _-Mon père pourra y répondre vu que Jocelyn est morte et avec elle le secret de la dague_ déclare Magnus regardant son Chollima.

 _-On va devoir y aller? comment on fait avec les bébés?_ Demande Alec avec inquiétude.

 _-On les emmène avec nous mon père sera heureux de voir sa descendance_ déclare doucement Magnus.

 _-D'accord_ souffle Alec soulagé de ne pas être séparé de ses bébés.

Catarina et madzie quittent le loft un moment après et jace et isabelle ramène les bébés.

 _-Hey mes bébés!_ chuchote Alec pleurant en s'agenouillant pour prendre Léandre dans ses bras vu qu'il était réveillé, ses deux sœurs dormaient dans leur transat de transport. Il se lève et s'assied dans le canapé. Magnus prend les transat jace et isabelle reparte les laissant seul en famille.


	22. LA FIN DE MISS BELCOURT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MOMENT CHAUD MALEC**

_**"LA FIN DE MISS BELCOURT"** _

Deux jours plus tard après avoir annoncé à sa famille qu'ils partaient pour se renseigner sur la poudre il aurait poussé à le faire et lui avait assuré qu'il ferait attention et qu'ils savaient se défendre si valentin attaquait.

 _-Que me vaux votre visite-_ commence Asmodée avant de s'arrêter devant eux et découvre les bébés

 _-Tes petits enfants père Léandre Leya et Laora_ présente Magnus regardant son père s'avançait et s'agenouillé et passé son doigt tremblant sur les joues des bébés.

 _-Tu as bien travaillé fils_ glousse Asmodée les yeux brillants

 _-Merci père_ ricane doucement Magnus

 _-Hé!_ _il n'était pas seul j'ai fait tout le boulot après_ se renfrogne Alec

 _-C'est vrai_ rit franchement Asmodée

 _-On est venu parcourir les parchemins_ explique Magnus

 _-D'accord venez suivez-moi_ indique Asmodée lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Plusieurs jours se passent Alec en profiter pour s'entrainer avec Asmodée.

Du côté de Magnus il en apprend un peu plus sur la dague en lisant les parchemins de son père, il y avait bien une deuxième dague qui avait été détruite par Mnémosyne lors d'un combat avec une chimère. La chimère avait pour obsession de tué Mnémosyne pour ne pas qu'elle engendre un garçon pour arrêter la ligné, elle voulait Bellérophon pour elle. Mnémosyne avait réussi à détruire une des deux dagues en la transformant en poussières mais la chimère avait réussi un volé la poussière de métal. La seconde dague avait été récupérée par Mnémosyne et elle créa une gardienne de la dague qu'elle doit transmettre à sa lignée. Si une gardienne n'a pas de lignée la dague doit être garder par le cavalier du Pégase.

Donc Camille ou valentin avait réussi à récupérer la poudre de la deuxième dague ou Camille serait-elle la chimère qui avait essayé de tuer Mnémosyne et récupérer la poussière de la dague. Il s'en serait aperçu non? ça voudrait dire qu'elle s'est rapprochée de Magnus pour pouvoir tuer son Chollima et qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient. Il ne sait plus il est perdu. Il va devoir aller l'interroger à la Gard pour savoir.

Il referme le parchemin et il sort du temple s'aidant de sa magie pour transporter les bébés dans leur transat qui babillent depuis de longues minutes le faisant rire. Il voit son chollima au loin il est entrain de danser sans doute en méditant, il se mord la lèvre, il est magnifique, des pensées pas très catholiques lui vient à l'esprit. Il se réprimande intérieurement maudissant son pantalon serré alors qu'il se tortille sur place.

...

Alexander attendait Magnus pour allait à Idris pour interroger Camille qui serait selon les dires de Magnus une chimère il voulait en avoir le cœur net, ça expliquerai pourquoi elle avait la poudre de la dague. Ils ont laissé les bébés sous la garde de Catarina et de madzie qui était contente de garder son neveu et ses nièces. Alec discutait avec jace et izzy quand Magnus arrive. Ils se séparent et Magnus crée un portail pour Idris après qu'Alec est demander l'autorisation à l'enclave qui lui ont autoriser. Ils sont accueillis par Jia Penalow un membre du conseil de l'enclave, elle les dirige vers les cellules, elle les laisse devant la porte des cellules. Ils entrent et se dirigent vers la cellule de Camille, il y a un chasseur d'ombres qui lui donne une poche de sang, elle est pâle, maladive elle donnerait presque pitié. Alec a demandé de le laisser mener l'interrogatoire ce qu'avait accepter Magnus. Ils avaient parlé d'un moyen qui la ferais craquer, Magnus la connaissais il savait comment faire.

 _-Toi!_ crache-t-elle s'approchant des barreaux

 _-Miss Belcourt_ la salua-t-il avec un hochement de tête se mettant devant la cellule les mains derrière son dos

 _-Si tu es là c'est pour avoir des infos sur valentin, je ne parlerai qu'a Magnus_ crache-t-elle

 _-Non on n'a pas besoin de toi pour trouver Valentin_ dit -il faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main, la rend furieuse.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors?_ questionne-t-elle les dents serrés.

 _-Comment as-tu eu la poussière de la dague de Chrysaor?_ questionne Alec calmement.

- _Je ne sais pas de quoi t parles_ dit t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, ses yeux passent sur Magnus qui était resté en arrière regardant ses ongles faignant l'ennui.

 _-Je t'ennui tant que ça Magnus?_ s'enrage-t-elle voyant qu'il ne la regarde même pas et qu'il n'a aucune considération pour elle.

 _-Plus que ça même_ dit t-il d'un ton trainant et lasse s'approchant de son chollima se plaçant derrière lui appuyant son entre jambe contre les fesses de son chollima qui gémis et cambre ses reins.

 _-J'ai mieux à faire vois-tu?_ dit t-il prenant l'oreille de son chollima entre ses dents, Alec gémis de manière effrontée faisant exprès pour l'enrager et commencer a bougé ses hanches faisant gémir Magnus.

- _Arrête ça!_ crache-t-elle en regardant Magnus ses yeux noires de colére.

 _-Pourquoi?_ rit Alec

 _-j'apprécie vraiment ce qu'il en train de me faire pourquoi devrais-t-il arrêter?_ questionne Alec et Magnus commencent à bouger ses hanches aussi, descendant sa main caressant le devant du jean de son chollima qui gémis plus fort.

 _-Espèces de pute! comment oses-tu te laisser toucher par Magnus, il est à moi! c'est moi qu'il devrait toucher, pas toi!_ hurle-t-elle empoignant les barreaux de rage.

 _-Si tu savais ce qu'il me fait tous les soirs, il me fait crier son nom encore et encore_ dit Alec plantant son regard dans celui de Camille agitant ses sourcils penchant sa tête sur le côté quand Magnus passe sa langue le long de son cou.

 _-Arrête!_ hurle-t-elle secouant les barreaux de plus en plus fort,

 _-Je vais te tuer lightwood_ continue-t-elle d'hurler faisant trembler la cellule.

Alec bondit électrocutant les barreaux pour qu'elle lâche prise voyant qu'elle allait finir par s'échapper. Elle hurle toute sa rage secouant les barreaux qui commencent à se tordre. Magnus use de sa magie pour la faire lâcher, le bruit tenue des shadowhunters qui rentre dans les cellules avec leur poignard. Alec pose ses mains sur les barreaux envoyant un éclair qui la fait hurler et ses yeux changent, elle grogne et se transforme en une bête a tète de lion avec une langue de serpent des griffes et des ailes de chauve-souris. Alec électrocute la cage ses mains dessus pour l'empêcher de s'échapper alors qu'elle secoué la cage de toutes ses forces confirmant les doutes de Magnus que Camille est bien une chimére.

 _-Je ne vais pas durer longtemps_ hurle Alec ses mains sur les barreaux l'électrocutant pour la retenir.

Les shadowhunters approche avec leurs poignards tans dis que Magnus fait éclater sa magie. Avec un cri Alec lâche la cellule se reculant quand la cellule explose la bête Camille se met en garde grognant envers Alec. Il sait que s'il n'agit pas, si elle attaque les shadowhunters et Magnus non aucune chance. En une fraction de seconde, il devient pégase dans toute sa splendeur faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf la bête Camille, il est énorme est majestueux. Se mettant devant les autres pour les protégés, son sabot frotte le sol faisant des crépitements, il attend qu'elle attaque. Il recule faisant reculer tout le monde mais elle ne fait que grogner.

Quand d'un seul coup elle s'élance sur pégase faisant crier tout le monde tans dis que Magnus lance sa magie sur Camille qui esquive, elle atterrie sur le flanc de pégase plantant ses griffes dans son flanc retentissant dans un choc faisant trembler les cellules. Camille utilise ses griffes pour monter sur son dos le faisant cabré hennissant de douleur, un shadowhunters lance son poignard séraphique sur la bête qui le reçoit sur le cote la faisant grogner. Magnus s'élance et place sa main sur pégase se transformant en Bellérophon et avec sa lance il la plante sur le flanc de Camille la faisant lâché prise , elle se redresse pour s'élancer a nouveau mais pégase l'intercepte dans un choc, il utilise ses sabots pour faire des éclairs électriques et Bellérophon se sert de son épée lui plantant a nouveau dans son flanc elle tombe plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne reprenne forme humaine , Pégase s'écroule sur son flanc et reprend forme humaine, il voit Camille essayer de se relever plusieurs fois et elle y arrive et se dirige dans le dos de Magnus qui est agenouillé devant lui passant sa magie pour soigner ses blessures, il a juste le temps de se redressé pour bondir sur Magnus pour lui évitait le cou le projetant au sol alors qu'il recevait le coup de poignard dans le dos, les yeux dans ceux de Magnus, il finit par fermer les yeux sa tête tombant dans le cou de Magnus qui lève la tête pour voir le couteau dans le dos de son Chollima, Magnus cri de toutes ses forces. Camille est pris en étau par d'autres shadowhunters qui finissent par l'arrêter affaiblie par sa blessures au flanc. Magnus est hors de lui, il relève le tête de son chollima, vérifiant sa respiration. Il tend la main pour enlever le couteau d'un coup sec, il roule le corps de son chollima, sa magie parcourant le corps de son chollima soignant sa blessure mais il est toujours inconscient, il claque des doigts pour l'habiller et se tourne vers Camille qui est tenu par deux shadowhunters, il la gèle avec sa magie

 _-Laissez-nous!_ demande-t-il aux chasseurs d'ombres qui hochent la tête.

- _On met une rune d'insonorisation sur la porte_ chuchote un chasseur d'ombres passant près de Magnus lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Magnus hoche la tête ses yeux toujours sur Camille. Ils sortent et le laisse seul avec Camille.

Il s'avance vers elle son regard est froid ses yeux noirs de colère, elle le regarde elle ne peut rien dire sauf ses yeux parlent elle a peur, il le voit, il lève la main faisant apparaitre un pieu, et là elle comprend que c'est ses derniers instants, elle essaye de parler mais elle ne peut pas, il dégèle juste sa bouche.

 _-Je veux t'entendre crier quand je te planterais ce pieu dans le cœur_ crache-t-il

- _S'il te plait Magnus laisse-moi en vie_ supplie-t-elle

 _-Pourquoi ferais-je ça?_ questionne t-il en faisant tournoyé le pieu dans sa main

- _S'il te plait, je t'aime Magnus j'ai fait ça pour toi je voulais que tu me reviennes_ tente-t-elle pour l'amadouer.

 _-Laisse-moi rire tu es incapable d'aimer tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour_ déclaréeMagnus en riant amèrement.

- _Magnus laisse-moi partir je t'en supplie je te laisserai tranquille_ supplie-t-elle voyant que Magnus ne se laisse pas atrister.

 _-Non!_ déclare-t-il simplement en lui plantant le pieu dans le cœur, elle crie d'agonie jusqu'à ce que son corps ne soi qu'un tas de cendre. Il récupère son Chollima dans ses bras qui se réveil en même temps, ils se regardent et ne disent pas un mot, Magnus crée un portail et rentre au loft, il dépose son chollima dans le canapé assis.

- _Elle est morte?_ questionne Alec prenant la main de Magnus

 _-Oui je l'ai tué_ avoue Magnus sans une fois de regret.

 _-On va chercher les bébés?_ demande Alec avec un sourire

 _-Oui_ sourit Magnus faisant un portail les faisant traverser pour aller récupérer les bébés chez Catarina. Ils rentrent au loft avec leurs bébés, passant un moment en famille regardant les bébés babillés sur leur tapis d'éveil au milieu du salon Magnus et Alec assis par terre les dos d'Alec sur le torse de Magnus riant en les écoutant babillés. Ils finissent par s'endormir sur leur tapis avant qu'il ne soit portes dans leur berceau.

- _On pourrait continuer ce qu'on a commencé ce matin_ chuchote Magnus al 'oreille de son chollima qui était coucher sur le ventre dans leur lit attendant que Magnus le rejoigne après avoir pris une douche

 _-Hmmm_ souffle Alec,

Magnus se redresse venant poser des baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale le faisant gémir et cambré ses reins. Magnus relève un peu les hanches de son chollima en les chevauchant et le pénètre doucement il regarde les yeux de son chollima se fermer de plaisir la bouche entre ouverte laissant passé un gémissement, il le laisse s'ajuster sur son sexe, il commence un rythme lent avant d'accélérer quand son chollima se redresse sur ses avants bras tournant la tête pour regarder Magnus, il baisse la tête pour lier leurs lèvres dans un baiser sensuel et haletant, ses coups de reins sont puissants faisant gémir son chollima de plus en plus fort grognant Magnus commence à ressentir la jouissance monté en lui, il glisse sa main pour prendre le sexe de son chollima en main l'amenant à la jouissance en même temps que lui criant de plaisir son corps pris de soubresaut et Magnus les cuisses tremblantes le souffle saccadé. Il se retire claquant des doigts pour les nettoyé Alec reste sur le ventre les yeux brillants redescendant de son orgasme regardant Magnus sur le dos dans le même état que lui regardant le plafond avant de tourner la tête pour se regarder et se sourire.

..

Une soirée comme celle-ci il y'a longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu avec les bébés, son poste de directeur et ses missions, après s'être fait convaincre par Magnus de laisser pour une soirée et une nuit les bébés a Catarina, ils se trouvent assis dans le carré Vip l'alcool dans les veines avec Magnus jace Simon, isabelle Raphael qui se mangent la bouche depuis dix minutes et Sébastien qui regarde la scène riant a la remarque d'Alec qui cri a isabelle de rendre la langue a Raphael pour qu'il puisse discuter avec eux qui gagne par isabelle une tape derrière la tête faisant rire tout le monde de leur chamaillerie. Il est entrainé un peu plus tard par Magnus sur la piste de danse, ils dansent riant tous les deux joyeusement s'embrassant quand la musique est un peu plus lente. Ils finissent par rejoindre leur table Alec refuse le verre d'alcool qui commence à avoir le tournis faisant rire jace et Simon. Ils finissent par rentrer au loft tous deux titubant se tenant l'un l'autre en riant. Ils finissent par s'écroulé tout habillé dans leur lit ronflant instantanément dès qu'ils ont atterris sur le matelas

Dire que le réveil est difficile, Alec a l'impression d'avoir un démon moloch hurlant dans sa tête et Magnus qui le regarde avec le sourire sa devrait être interdit, il a surement usé de sa magie pour soigner sa gueule de bois. Il se lève gémissant pour se précipiter dans les toilettes pour vomir tous l'alcool de la veille, Magnus finit par avoir pitié de lui est passe sa magie sur son crane soignant sa gueule de bois.

 _-Tu aurais pu le faire avant que je vomisse_ accuse-t-il

 _-Il n'y aurait plus de plaisir sinon_ rit Magnus s'enfuyant de la salle de bain en courant

- _hou tu vas me le payer_ cri Alec riant et courant après lui dans le loft mais glisse sur le tapis s'écroulant sur les fesses dans un cri de douleur faisant courir Magnus vers lui

 _-chollima ça va ?_ s'inquiète Magnus s'agenouillant à côté de lui

 _-Oui mais tu vas devoir soigner mes fesses maintenant_ rit Alec faisant rire Magnus aussi. Mais grimace quand il essaye de se redresser, Magnus l'aide à le mettre sur le côté et soigne son bas du dos faisant soupirer Alec

 _-Merci_ murmure Alec se retournant pour se lever mais il reçoit Magnus sur ses genoux avant même qu'il ne se relève, Magnus baisse sa tête dans le cou de son chollima respirant son odeur mais il n'y a rien de sexuel, Alec le serre dans ses bras

 _-Ça ne va pas ?_ questionne doucement Alec se redressant pour regarder Magnus dans les yeux

 _-Je- je pensais juste on a des enfants et il ne porte pas mon nom_ avoue Magnus

 _-Il le porte tu es leur père Magnus_ déclare doucement Alec

 _-Oui je sais ! mais pas sur papier ce n'est pas officiel_ explique Magnus le regardant droit dans les yeux

- _Pour cela il faut se marie_ chuchote Alec le regardant dans les yeux

- _Oui je sais_ sourit Magnus alors que ses yeux commencé a brillé

- _Tu me proposes en mariage Magnus_ demande Alec la voix tremblantes et les yeux brillants.

 _-Ce n'est pas conventionnel, ce n'est pas autour d'un diner romantique, il n'y a pas de bagues, pas de grandes déclarations, je ne le fais pas uniquement pour que mes enfants portent mon nom mais parce que je t'aime de toute mon âme alors oui je te demande si tu veux m'épousez Alexander Gideon Lightwood_ déclare Magnus la voix enroués les larmes menaçant de tomber.

- _Oui Magnus oui je veux t'épousé_ dit Alec les larmes coulantes sur ses joues cachant son visage dans le cou de Magnus qui le sert dans ses bras pleurants lui aussi dans le cou de son Chollima.

 _-Je t'aime_ murmure Alec

 _-Je t'aime aussi_ répond Magnus sur le même ton.

...

Après l'annonce de leur mariage à la famille d'Alexander, qui sont heureux pour eux, ils décident d'une date, le mariage aura lieu dans trois mois leurs bébés auront sept mois. Tout aura lieu à l'institut le mariage ainsi que la réception, Alec laisse à la charge à Magnus et isabelle la déco et le repas. Ils partiront en lune de miel avec les bébés pendant un mois. Alec a choisi jace pour être son témoin alors que Magnus a choisi Catarina sa vielle amie. Tout est parfait, le mariage est prêt quelques petits détails à régler ici et là et il n'y a plus qu'à attendre le jour J.


	23. CLARY&ALDERTREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Qui ne veut pas subir les conséquences de ses fautes doit éviter d'en commettre"
> 
> Citation d'Emile de Girardin: les pensées et maximes (1867)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir d'aujourd'hui, il n'y aura plus qu'un chapitre posté par jour, la fic arrive à sa fin peut-être 3 ou 4 chapitres avant l'épilogue.
> 
> RETOUR DE CLARY!
> 
> LES CONSÉQUENCES DE SES ACTES LA CONDUISE SUR LE CHEMIN DU NON RETOUR ET FAIT SOMBRER ALEXANDER DANS DE SOMBRE MOMENTS.
> 
> **( VOUS DÉCOUVRIREZ SON SORT DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE)**
> 
> Voilà merci bonne lecture.

On est à un moi du mariage, tout est prêt Alexander continue son travail de directeur, toujours sur ses gardes n'ayant aucune nouvelle de Valentin. Magnus s'occupe de ses clients au loft et s'occupe des bébés en même temps. Il est assis derrière son bureau lisant et signant les rapports de mission quand le téléphone de son bureau sonne

 _-Oui?_ questionne-t-il à l'interlocuteur à l'autre bout de la ligne.

 _-Alec c'est Luke!_ souffle-t-il au téléphone.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_ demande-t-il sentant la tension de Luke dans sa voix.

- _Clary s'est enfui de chez ma sœur elle est introuvable, je la cherche depuis une semaine_ annonce Luke.

 _-D'accord! elle n'est pas venue ici ni au loft pour voir Magnus_ déclare Alec

 _-Tu es sûr qu'elle n'a pas été voir Magnus?_ demande Luke

 _-Oui il me l'aurait dit!_ grogne Alec

 _-D'accord excuse moi je suis juste inquiet_ s'excuse Luke

 _-Je sais!_ _écoute si elle se fait connaitre ici je t'appel tout de suite et de ton côté si tu as des nouvelles tiens moi au courant?_ demande Alec

- _Oui bien sur!_ accepte Luke

Il raccroche tout de suite pour appeler Magnus qui répond rapidement au téléphone

 _-Mon amour_ salue Magnus de sa voix chantante

 _-Luke vient de m'appeler, Clary s'est enfui, il la cherche depuis une semaine tu ne l'as pas vu?_ demande Alec avec hésitation maudissant Luke d'avoir mis un doute dans son esprit

 _-Non je te l'aurais dit!_ déclare Magnus élevant le ton entendant l'hésitation dans la voix de son Chollima

 _-Je sais chéri_ souffle Alec se réprimandant intérieurement

 _-Tu doutes de moi?_ interroge Magnus la voix triste

 _-Non Magnus je ne doutes pas de toi excuse-moi je suis juste confus devant cette situation d'accord on en parle ce soir_ demande Alec

- _D'accord_ souffle Magnus dans un souffle soulagé Il raccroche le téléphone après s'être dit au-revoir et il grogne de colère contre lui-même. Par l'ange même si elle n'est pas là elle cause toujours des problèmes. Il essaye de se concentrer sur ses rapports mais en vain. La porte s'ouvre sur Aldertree, il le regarde avançait dans le bureau

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?_ questionne Alec en se levant

 _-J'aurais besoin de vous parler!_ demande aldertree se plaçant devant le bureau

 _-Et de quoi?_ interroge Alec les sourcils froncés.

 _-Enfin une proposition plutôt_ rectifie aldertree ses yeux toujours sur Alec

 _-Et quel genre de proposition?_ s'agace Alec le regardant dans les yeux

 _-Je te veux! et je t'aurais! si tu ne me donnes pas ce que je veux tes enfants ne vivront pas assez longtemps pour t'appeler papa_ menace aldertree

 _ **-Tu ne toucheras pas à mes enfants** _cri Alec s'avançant avant de se faire figer par de la magie il regarde deux femmes s'avançait dans le bureau fermant la porte derrière elles aldertree s'avance pour sceller la porte avec une rune.

 _-Tutu, tu vas m'écouter!_ dit aldertree se retournant vers Alec, Alec regarde les deux femmes retirer la cape qu'ils avaient sur leur tête il reconnait Clary mais pas la sorcière qui a l'air apeuré.

 _-Je t'ai amené "mon petit cadeau"_ rit Clary avec la folie dans ses yeux en l'Aldertree.

Alec ne répond pas et ferme les yeux un instant quel cauchemar, il veut en finir avec ça mais il ne peut rien faire, la magie bloque ses pouvoirs. Il ouvre les yeux pour voir aldertree s'avançait et passait sa main sur son torse et posé ses lèvres sur celle d'Alec qui ferme les yeux retenant ses larmes, il ne peut pas bouger, il ne peut que subir et il entend Clary rire aldertree se recule il garde les yeux fermés et écoute Clary parlé.

 _-J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas avoir Magnus, je veux que tu paies. Alors si je ne peux pas l'avoir tu ne l'auras pas non plus! ! aldertree va s'occuper de toi avant que je te tue!_ crache-t-elle.

La sorcière qui regarde la scène avec peur et dégout et se recule contre la porte fermant les yeux et baissant la tête.

aldertree déplace Alec sur le bureau et commence a le déshabillé, Alec se laisse faire il ne peut pas lutté, il a envoyé ses mains partout sur son corps tremblant de dégoût et il lève juste les yeux dont les larmes d'or coulent sur ses joues pour les posés sur la sorcière qui relève la tête pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux d'Alec qui implore de l'aide et elle décide d'agir, elle claque des doigts pigeant Clary avec sa magie et relâche le sort d'Alec qui électrocute aldertree alors qu'il allait le pénétrer. Il envoyer voltiger loin de lui le fracassant contre le mur du bureau, la sorcière éclate la porte ce qui amène du monde dans le bureau ayant entendu l'explosion, elle fait apparaitre une couverture pour la poser sur le corps d'Alec qui eu recroquevillé dans un coin de son bureau. Alec est amorphe son corps tremble il se balance d'avant en arrière.

 _-Alec?_ entent t-il il reconnait la voix de jace mais il ne répond pas, son esprit est toujours enfermé avec Aldertree et ses mains sur lui, il peut encore sentir son sexe touché son intimité.

 _-Appel Magnus!_ entend t-il il y a du monde dans le bureau il entend plusieurs voix

 _-Enfermer les dans les cellules!_ cri une autre voix c'est isabelle.

 _-Chollima? Mon amour ?_ il entend la voix de Magnus près de lui elle est tremblante et pleines d'inquiétudes, il ne fait que se recroquevillé un peu plus, se sentant salle, il sent des mains sur lui mais il n'en veut pas, il cri de toutes ses forces pour éloigner ses mains qui le touche.

 _-C'est Magnus! chollima laisse-moi t'aider_ pleure Magnus, Alec ouvre les yeux et les relève juste pour regarder autour de lui jace isabelle et Sébastien sont là. Magnus devant lui agenouillé leurs visages baignés de larmes, il reprend peu à peu ses esprits et éclate en sanglot déchirant résonnant contre les murs du bureau faisant pleurer tout le monde plus fort, il hoche la tête à Magnus en tendant sa main pour toucher le devant du torse de Magnus du bout des doigts comme pour s'assurer que c'est bien lui, il s'approche de Magnus qui passe sa main doucement dans ses cheveux et ramène sa tête dans son cou. Alec finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Magnus après avoir pleuré et sangloter dans ses bras pendant plus d'une heure. Il ramène son chollima au loft restant le poser sur le lit, avec lui le regardant dormir.

Alec se réveil en sursaut sa respiration difficile essayant de reconnaitre ou il est, tout lui revient en mémoire en l'espace de deux secondes, il est pris de violente nausée, il se sent salle, tellement salle, il se précipite dans la douche il reste habillé sous la douche enlevée ses vêtements les arrachant acceptent l'eau bouillante coulé sur lui, Magnus qui examine le suivi essayant de l'arrêter mais pour se faire repousser par Alec qui hurle et pleure en même temps. Magnus est obligé de le plaqué sur le sol de la douche avec son corps avant qu'il ne se blesse, Alec avait commencé à gratter sa peau avec ses ongles d'accord des griffures sur sa poitrine ses cuisses la ou les mains d'aldertree se sont posé il finit par vomir sur le sol de la douche Magnus lui frottant le dos pleurant avec lui. Ses muses pleurent avec lui dans sa tête, elles cris de douleur en même temps que l'âme et le cœur de leur Chollima se brisent. Magnus claque des doigts changeant l'eau et viens tenir son chollima entre ses jambes le évacuer toute sa colère toute sa douleur contre sa poitrine vêtue de sa chemise mouillée. Magnus le sort de la douche le séchant et l'habillant avec sa magie et l'assois sur le lit s'agenouillant devant lui Alec lui prend les mains le gardant dans les siennes.

 _-Ou sont les bébés?_ questionne doucement Alec le regard baissé sur ses genoux regardant les mains de Magnus dans les siennes passant ses pouces sur ses bagues.

 _-Avec cat_ répond doucement Magnus essayant de regarder dans les yeux de son Chollima.

 _-D'accor_ _d_ souffle Alec en hochant la tête et levant les yeux pour regarder Magnus.

 _-Tu veux en parler?_ propose Magnus ses yeux dans ceux de son Chollima

 _-Je-je ne sais pas_ hésite Alec sa respiration s'accélérant

 _-Ça te ferait du bien mais si tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant je comprends_ déclare Magnus sa main dans ses cheveux de son chollima alors qu'il s'assied à côté de lui

 _-Il-il m'a touché partout et-et je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'ai senti ses mains sur moi et son sexe il allait me-_ sanglote Alec se nichant dans la poitrine de Magnus

 _-Chut ça va mon amour_ apaise Magnus la voix tremblante resserrant son prix sur son Chollima.

 _-La sorcière elle m'a sauvé_ chuchote Alec dans la poitrine de Magnus après s'être calmé

 _-Ils ont mis en cellule avec les autres_ annonces Magnus

- _Mais elle m'a sauvé_ dit Alec se redressant pour le regarder

 _-On en parlera a jace d'accord?_ demande Magnus regardant Alec hoché la tête

 _-Je vais appeler cat pour qu'elle ramène les bébés_ déclare Magnus claquant des doigts pour faire apparaitre son téléphone.

- _Oui je veux les voir_ souffle Alec poser la tête sur l'épaule fermant les yeux écoutant Magnus parlé avec cat.

Ils récupèrent les bébés, Catarina le visage inquiet elle regarde Alec quand elle lui donne loara dans les bras, il la regarde et avec son bras libre il le passe sur ses épaules l'embrassant sur le front lui faisant voir qu'il allait bien, elle souffle un coup de soulagement. Elle les laisse en famille, ils passent la soirée à s'occuper des enfants avant d'aller se coucher, Alec se réveil dans la nuit faisant un cauchemar qui est calmé par les bras de Magnus.

Il se réveil doucement le lendemain matin avec des petites bandes sur son torse, il sourit ouvrant un œil pour découvrir son fils Léandre tenu par Magnus alors que son fils tapé sa poitrine pour le réveillé. Il prend dans ses bras le soulevant à bout de bras au-dessus de son visage regardant son fils rire aux éclats et gigoté faisant rire Magnus qui vient s'allongé a cote de lui pour regarder le visage de son fils. Alec le rabaisse et l'assois sur son ventre

 _-Les filles?_ Demande Alec tournant la tête pour le regarder

- _Elles dorment encore et celui-là était réveillé et réclamé son biberon_ déclare Magnus glissant ses doigts dans les cotes de son fils pour le chatouillé gagnant un rire de son fils.

 _-Il est en forme ce matin_ rit Alec a s'asseyant pour aller grignoter le cou de son fils le faisant rire de bon cœur. Magnus se redresse et embrasse l'épaule d'Alec qui tourne son visage pour lui sourire. Ils se lèvent pour déjeuner, les filles se réveillent entre deux pour réclamer leurs biberons. Alec est sur le point de faire leur bain quand il entend la sonnette du loft. Il sort de la chambre avec ses deux filles dans les bras Magnus avec Léandre qui va ouvrir la porte sur jace et isabelle. Ils viennent les saluer et Alec et Magnus continuent de s'occuper des enfants avant de les mettre à la sieste.

Ils se retrouvent dans le salon partageant une tasse de café, Alec voit sur leurs visages leur inquiétude

 _-Je vais bien, je ne vais pas me laisse abattre par ce qui est arrivé, j'aurai peut-être du mal à un certain moment je l'avoue et j'aurais besoin de votre aide mais je vais bien_ déclare Alec pour les rassurés .

 _-D'accord mais si tu veux en parler on est là tu le sais_ déclare doucement Isabelle.

 _-Je sais!_ souffle Alec.

 _-Écoute ils sont tous les trois en cellule_ avoue Jace.

- _La sorcière m'a sauvé_ déclare Alec en regardant son frère.

- _Commenter ça?_ Questionne Jace les sourcils froncés.

 _-Oui elle m'a sauvé au moment où aldertree allait moi-moi violé, elle m'a libéré du sort et j'ai pu me défendre_ explique Alec en fermant les yeux refusant de se laisser emporter par ce sentiment de mal-être

 _-J'irai l'interroger_ annonce jace

 _-J'irais avec toi_ décrète Alec

 _-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée_ hésite jace en regardant son frère

 _-J'ai besoin de lui parler_ avoue Alec, jace hoche la tête

 _-Et Clary et aldertree?_ questionne Magnus retenant difficilement sa colère.

 _-Ils sont en attente du jugement par l'enclave, les sanctions pour ce genre de méfait et l'exécution de la prison à vie_ explique isabelle.

 _-Luke va être dévaster_ déclare Alec passant sa main dans ses cheveux

 _-Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, je suis désolé mais elle doit payer!_ grogne isabelle

 _-Je le sais!_ souffle Alec regardant sa sœur qui lui lance un regard d'excuse

 _-Simon prend comment la nouvelle?_ demande Magnus regardant jace dont le visage s'attriste instantanément

 _-Pas bien, il ne veut pas qu'elle meurt mais il veut qu'elle soit punie_ dit jace regardant Magnus

 _-C'est toujours dur de regarder quelqu'un de proche changé du tout au tout par finir par perdre la raison et faire des choses horribles_ explique Magnus avec compassion. Jace hoche la tête en accord avec Magnus c'est ce que ressent Simon face à son amie. Ils finissent de discuter, Jace donne rendez-vous à son frère le lendemain matin pour aller interroger la saucière, isabelle restera au loft pour surveiller les enfants avec ses parents qui viennent lui rendre visite ayant eu vent de ce qui était passé.

Alec se couche ce soir-là regardant Magnus le rejoindre dans leur lit qui lui sourit doucement en se couchant venant poser sa tête sur le torse de son Chollima qui le sert dans ses bras.

..

Alec et Magnus sont conduits dans les cellules de l'institut, il avait un peu peur de rencontrer aldertree et Clary mais jace s'assuré en lui disant qu'ils avaient envoyé à la Gard à Idris. La sorcière était toujours dans la cellule des menottes de suppression magique l'empêcher de l'utiliser pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe. Ils rentrent dans les cellules avant de trouver la sorcière assise par terre la tête dans ses genoux Alec se racla la gorge et elle relève la tête pour le regarder

 _-Tu dois m'aider_ pleure-t-elle en se levant s'approchant des barreaux

- _Je sais que tu m'as aidé mais je dois savoir pourquoi_ questionne Alec

 _-Ils me forcent à agir, ils me menacent, ils ont mon fils avec eux je ne sais pas où il est!_ sanglote la sorcière.

- _Quoi?_ Souffle Magnus les sourcils froncés

 _-Ils m'ont enlevé il y a deux jours et moi force à faire ce qu'ils veulent et il m'a dit qu'il n'hésitera pas à le tuer, il n'a que deux ans!_ sanglote la sorcière s'accrochant aux barreaux de sa cellule.

- _Putain!_ grogne Alec se retournant vers Magnus

 _-Vous avez quelques choses qui lui appartient?_ demande doucement Magnus

 _-Oui il y a une mèche de cheveux dedans_ dit-elle en présentant une chaine a son cou avec un pendentif

Magnus tend la main pour prendre la chaine la cassant dans le processus qui s'excuse du regard, il se retourne et fait un sort rapide de suivi

 _-Je l'ai!_ déclare Magnus ouvrant les yeux sur son chollima

 _-Je ne peux pas vous libérer maintenant mais si vous dites vrai et qu'on retrouve votre fils je le ferais_ explique doucement Alec posant sa main sur celle de la sorcière qui tenait toujours les barreaux

- _D'accord_ souffle-t-elle.

Ils se retrouvent tous les deux devant une vieille maison dans une forêt, ils avancent sur leur garde dans la maison, il n'y a personne, ils entendent des pleurs et se dirigent vers les sons pour trouver un petit garçon attaché à un barreau de allumé.

 _-Hey!_ chuchote Alec s'approchant doucement vers le petit garçon le faisant pleurer de peur

 _-on ne te fera pas de mal je te le promets, je m'appelle Alec et lui c'est Magnus on est là pour te ramener à ta maman_ _mais pour ça je dois m'approcher et te détaché tu es d'accord?_ questionne doucement Alec, le petit hoche la tête, Alec s'avance doucement et détache les poignets du petit.

-Tu vas arriver à marcher? demande Alec, le petit hoche la tête mais il retombe sur ses genoux

 _-Je vais te porter d'accord?_ tente Alec mais le petit refuse et tente de se relever mais retombe il a tellement peur

 _-Je ne te ferais pas de mal bébé, je vois que tu as des magnifiques écailles, tu veux voir quelques choses sur moi?_ questionne Alec de sa voix la plus douce possible, le petit le regarde avec hésitation mais finit par hoché doucement la tête, il tend la main sur la flaque d'eau qui était au pied du petit et fais tourbillonner l'eau sans sa main, Magnus vient doucement faisant apparaître sa magie en mettant dans l'eau des paillettes faisant scintillé l'eau, le petit halète regardant l'eau dans sa main et lève la main pour mettre son doigt dans l'eau qui finit par retomber dans la main d'Alec éclaboussant le visage du petit qui sursaute mais rit doucement.

Alec tend les deux mains pour que le petit les prend, il tend ses mains tremblantes dans celle d'Alec pour le prendre contre sa poitrine avant de se lever avec le petit contre lui.

 _-On te ramène à ta maman!_ chuchote Alec dans l'oreille du petit, il tourne la tête pour regarder Magnus qui a les yeux brillants de larmes. Ils passent le portail que Magnus venaient d'invoqué pour rejoindre l'institut, ils rencontrent jace et leur explique la situation, il demande a jace de libérer la sorcière et de l'emmener dans son ancienne chambre, il s'assied tenant le petit contre sa poitrine Magnus fait apparaitre un biberon de lait que le petit prend de ses petites mains reposant sa tête sur le torse d'Alec buvant le biberon avec appétit ses yeux dans les yeux de Magnus qui lui caresse le dos regardant le visage détendue du petit garçon contre la poitrine de son chollima. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre

 _-Lenny_ pleure la sorcière depuis la porte le petit redresse la tête pour sortir des jambes d'Alec et court vers sa mère qui le prend dans ses bras et le berce contre sa poitrine, Alec souffle et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus qui l'embrasse dans les cheveux. La sorcière remercie Alec et Magnus de lui avoir ramené son fils qui quant à lui la remercie de l'avoir sauvé, elle se dirige vers la porte avec son fils qu'elle tient par la main quand le petit le lâche et se retourne pour aller vers Alec qui s'agenouille pour le réceptionné, il lui donne un baiser sur la joue et regarde Magnus pour lui sourire et repart rejoindre sa mère sous les yeux larmoyants d'Alec et de Magnus.

...

Le mariage avait été repoussé jusqu'à ce qu'Alec se sente mieux. Un mois après l'agression Alec avait eu du mal à rentrer dans son bureau, les images de son agression lui revenait sans cesse mais il avait réussi avec l'aide de Magnus de jace, isabelle et de son ami Sébastien à y faire face, il pouvait donc maintenant entrer dans son bureau sans difficulté, le seul problème qui persiste c'était l'intimité avec Magnus, ils ont essayé plusieurs fois de faire l'amour mais ça finissait toujours par Alec qui pleuré de colère et de frustration à chaque fois qu'il sentait le sexe de Magnus tous les souvenirs lui revenait en mémoire.

Et maintenant Magnus le repousse à chaque fois qu'Alec lui demande de réessayer. Il se sent prêt pourtant depuis la dernière fois. Il a fait l'amour à Magnus plusieurs fois mais il voulait retrouver cette intimité qu'ils avaient surtout qu'on était à quelques jours de leur mariage, il voulait que Magnus lui fasse l'amour.

Il embrasse ses bébés en les mis au lit, Magnus était parti prendre sa douche, il entre dans leur chambre pour voir Magnus allongé sur le lit la main sur son ventre regardant le plafond, il se dirige à son tour sous la douche et ressort pour voir Magnus endormi, il ne se couche pas et décide de prendre l'air sur le balcon, il sort doucement et se dirige sur un fauteuil il s'assied au bord se penchant pour mettre se tête dans ses mains, soupirant longuement. Il reste ainsi un moment avant de se lever et de se tenir au bord du balcon regardant les lumières de New York, il est perdu a vrai dire, il ne sait plus quoi faire pour faire comprendre à Magnus qu'il était prêt à faire l'amour. Peut-être que Magnus est dégoûté de lui pense-t-il. Il souffle un coup et retourne dans le loft pour se coucher à côté de Magnus qui dort profondément, il se tourne sur le côté et fixe le mur pendant un moment avant que sa vision ne se brouille de larmes et de trouvé le sommeil.

Il se réveil le lendemain matin avec la tête de Magnus sur son torse et sa jambe sur sa cuisse, il caresse les reins de Magnus d'où sa main est posée, l'autre vient se poser sur son ventre. Magnus remue sur sa poitrine il baisse le regard pour voir Magnus ouvrir les yeux difficilement le faisant sourire. Il embrasse la tête de Magnus qui la relève pour le regarder il se redresse pour aller poser sa tête dans le cou de son chollima respirant son odeur faisant glousser Alec, il sent le sourire de Magnus dans son cou.

 _-Je veux réessayer Magnus!_ lâche soudainement Alec tout d'un coup, il a envoyé Magnus soufflé dans son cou

 _-Je ne veux pas je-_ souffle Magnus en se redressant mais s'arrêtant quand il voit les yeux de son Chollima se remplir de larmes.

Alec se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir ses larmes et détourne le regard et il hoche la tête se dégageant de Magnus pour sortir du lit, ramassant un tee-shirt et le passe sur sa tête et sort de la chambre pour aller voir les bébés qui dormaient encore. Il rejoint la cuisine prépare du café et les biberons de ses bébés et s'assied derrière le comptoir regardant dans le vide pendant un moment, il redresse la tête pour voir Magnus entré dans la cuisine.

 _-Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te blessé_ déclare doucement Magnus

 _-Je ne suis pas blessé Magnus, je suis juste en colère contre moi-même c'est tout!_ souffle Alec ses yeux sur la table, sa jambe qui tressaute nerveusement.

 _-Pourquoi?_ _je ne comprends pas_ questionne Magnus les sourcils froncés

 _-Parce qu'il sera toujours entre nous malgré tout et plus les jours passent, plus je me rends compte qu'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre_ explique Alec d'une voix tremblantes, sa main essuyant sa joue.

- _Non ne dit pas ça!_ proteste Magnus

_-Mais c'est la vérité pourtant, il faut se le dire en face, tu te rappelles la dernière fois ou l'on sait embrasser juste embrasser? Je veux dire pas pendant qu'on baiser parce que c'est ce que nous faisons on ne fait plus l'amour, je te baise ce n'est que du sexe, je défoule sur toi toute ma colère ma frustration-_

_-Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens pourtant_ déclare Magnus en le coupant s'approchant de son Chollima, voyant qu'il ne répond pas il continu le prenant dans ses bras.

_-Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, je veux juste te préserver en refusant de te faire l'amour, je ne savais pas que ça te faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose, je voulais juste ne plus te voir souffrir , te voir pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps alors qu'on faisait l'amour me briser le cœur, je voulais juste-_

- _Je croyais que je te dégoutés!_ dit subitement Alec le coupant

 _-Quoi?_ _non je-_ commence Magnus les larmes aux yeux, il ne veut pas que son Chollima ressente ça.

 _-Je me sens prêt Magnus, je ne sais plus comment je dois agir et le fait que tu m'as repoussé, je croyais que c'était parce que je te dégouté_ pleure Alec

 _-Je suis désolé mon amour, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, je suis désolé que tu aies ressenti ça, tu ne me dégoutes pas, je ne veux pas que tu ressentes ça_ pleure Magnus dans l'oreille d'Alec le serrant dans ses bras.

Alec redresse la tête et pose ses lèvres sur celle de Magnus qui répond à son baiser glissant samain derrière la nuque de son Chollima qui sanglote dans le baiser, retrouvant le Magnus qu'il a toujours connu. Et se retrouvant lui-même. Ils se sert dans leur bras l'un de l'autre après leur baiser avant de se séparer pour s'occuper des bébés qui venaient de se réveiller.


	24. MARIAGE&LUNE DE MIEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La punition de Clary est sévère mais mérité, je ne voyais pas d'autres moyens de mettre fins aux actions de Clary.
> 
> Son chatiment sera à la hauteur de son crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOMENT CHAUD MALEC.
> 
> MARIAGE ET LUNE DE MIEL

Le grand jour est arrivé, le jour de leurs mariage après les difficultés rencontrés ses derniers mois depuis l'agression d'Alec, le couple avait réussi a retrouvé leur intimité, après avoir discuté de longues heures sur le sujet, Magnus avait fait l'amour à Alec et il avait raison Alec était prêt, lors de la pénétration une légère panique a fait surface mais avec les mots rassurant de Magnus chuchoté à son oreille ils ont réussi à se retrouver.

Aldertree n'allait pas gagner, Clary non plus, ils étaient toujours à la Gard attendant leurs jugements. Simon avait accepté le sort de son amie, il avait pleuré dans les bras d'Alec de part de ce que lui avait fait Clary avec aldertree et qu'il ne supporté pas l'idée qu'elle eut l'idée de tout ça et qu'elle voulait le tuer.

..

Alexander se tient sur l'estrade dans la salle de mariage de l'institut, la cérémonie ne sera pas runique car Magnus ne peut pas recevoir la rune avec son sang démoniaque mais ils ont choisi la coutume des rubans d'âmes.

Il se tenait droit et fier dans son costume de marié blanc, sa chemise bleu électrique comme ses yeux, sa cravate et ses boutons de veste dorés regardant son père venir le prendre dans ses bras lui disant à l'oreille qui l'était fier de lui. Jace se place derrière son frère lui tapant l'épaule. La musique se fait entendre _(RUELLE: I GET TO LOVE YOU)_! il tourne la tête pour regarder les deux petites filles entrés dans la salle, Madzie tenant la main de sa petite sœur Nina l'aidant a marché tout en jetant des fleurs muti-couleur dans l'allée avec sa magie, sa mère, Isabelle et Max suivent avec dans leur bras les bébés, Maryse vient récupèrer les petites filles en les aidant à s'asseoir. Il lève les yeux pour voir son futur mari dans son costume de marié bleu, sa chemise or, sa cravate et ses boutons de veste blanc au bras de Catarina habillé d'une robe or sa ceinture de poitrine bleu et des fleurs blanches dans ses cheveux. Magnus s'avance vers lui les yeux dans les yeux qui sont brillants de larmes tous deux, il tend la main a Magnus pour l'aider à gravir les deux marches de l'estrade gagnant un sourire timide et larmoyant de la part de Magnus, Catarina se place en arrière entre eux deux.

_-Le moment est venu pour Alexander Gideon Lightwood et Magnus Asmodée Bane de s'unir par le lien sacré des rubans d'âmes!_ déclare Catarina qui officie le mariage, elle prend les rubans et leurs fait liés leurs mains avant de posés un à un les rubans sur leur mains liées.

_-L'argent: pour la créativité et les valeurs!_ commencent-t-elle en plaçant le ruban et elle continue en plaçant chaque rubans.

_-L'Or: l'énergie, la richesse, l'intelligence, la longévité_

_-Le Bleu: la sincérité, le dévouement, la sérénité, la patience_

_-Le Rouge: la passion, la force, la fertilité, l'amour_

_-Et le Blanc: la paix et la pureté!_ finit t-elle avant de passer sa magie dans les rubans scellant leurs âmes et leur mariage.

La connexion fait haleter Alec devant le flux des émotions qu'il reçoit de la part de Magnus le faisant sangloter, il chancéle sur ses pieds c'est écrasant, les émotions sont puissantes, il peut ressentir tout l'amour, la passion de son âme soeir pour lui, Magnus s'avance rapidement les mains toujours liés pressant leurs fronts ensemble, lui aussi pleurant recevant les émotions de son Chollima. Ils se reculent lentement en reprenant leurs esprits et Catarina se recule les larmes aux joues en les faisant poursuivre. C'est avec des voix tremblantes qui s'échangent les serments du mariage.

Alec: _L'amour que j'ai pour toi ..._

Magnus: _... ne connaît aucune limite._

Alec: _Je t'aimerai dans la joie comme dans la tristesse._

Magnus: _Dans la santé comme dans les épreuves._

Alec: _Je t'aimerai comme mon égal._

Magnus: _Te protègerai envers et contre tout._

Alec: _Je t'ouvrirai mon cœur avec sincérité._

Magnus: _Quand tu voudras parler, je t'écouterai._

Alec: _Je serai toujours là pour te soutenir._

Magnus: _Quand tu le souhaiteras, je serai là pour t'aider à réaliser tes rêves._

Alec: _Magnus Asmodée Bane ..._

Magnus: _Alexander Gideon Lightwood ..._

Alec & Magnus: _Je suis désormais et je serai toujours pour toi le plus aimant des maris._

Catarina les regarde les yeux brillants et s'avance pour défaire les rubans pour l'échange des bagues, Alec se retourne vers Jace qui lui tend le coussin ou repose la bague et la prend dans sa main tremblante et se tourne vers Magnus, il tend sa main tremblante et Magnus la glisse dans la sienne et fait glissé la bague au doigt de Magnus avant de porter sa main à sa bouche y plaçant un baiser, Magnus se retourne vers Catarina les larmes aux joues et fait de même avec son Chollima, il essuie la larme qui coule sur la joue de son Chollima.

_-Je vous déclare comme un!_ annonce Catarina d'une voix tremblantes dont les larmes coulent sur ses joues elle aussi.

Alec pose la main sur la joue de Magnus se disant _"je t'aime"_ en même temps les faisant sourire avant de partager un baiser passionné sous les rires, les cris et les applaudissements de tout le monde. Ils se retournent tous deux avant de descendre l'estrade et de s'avancer dans l'allée, ils sont rejoints par la famille et les amis recevant les félicitations avant que Magnus et Alec récupèrent leurs bébés et avancent tous dans la salle de réception.

La décoration de la salle est magnifique tout est en or, bleu et blanc, les couleurs de Pégase. Ils sont demandés pour ouvrir le bal avec leur première danse, ils se retrouvent tous deux se regardant dans les yeux front contre front dansant doucement sur leur chanson " _(Billy Lockett : Wide eyed)"._ Ils sont dans leur bulle se regardant dans leurs yeux et Alec miroite son esprit pour que Magnus regarde ses souvenirs de leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, leur premier je t'aime, leur première fois, les premiers cris de leur bébés, Magnus revit ses moments comme s'il y était. Alec reprend le contrôle de son esprit regardant Magnus venir sanglote dans son cou, il sert Magnus dans ses bras se chuchotant leur amour. Ils se séparent doucement s'embrassant avant qu'Alec ne danse avec sa mère et Magnus avec Catarina, la soirée se poursuit Alec danse avec Izzy et Nina dans ses bras qui rit montrant ses petites dents. Il rejoint Magnus à leur table.

_-je ne sens plus mes pieds_ souffle Alec posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus récoltant le rire de Magnus qui vient d'embrasser dans les cheveux.

_-tu as danser avec toutes les femmes de cette salle_ déclare Magnus souriant

_-quoi? non il m'en manque deux!_ réfute Alec se redressant embrassant la joue de Magnus

- _Ah bon ?_ questionne Magnus tournant la tête pour donner un baiser a son Chollima

_-Oui mes filles!_ glousse Alec regardant la salle pour trouver ses filles

_-Oh elles sont ou d'ailleurs?_ chuchote Magnus qui pose des baisers dans le cou de son Chollima qui se mord la lèvre pour ne pas gémir sentant les lèvres de son mari.

- _la bas!_ chuchote Alec alors qu'il frissonne de plaisir sentant la langue de Magnus dans son cou

_-ah d'accord!_ rit Magnus relevant la tête regardant robert et les deux petites filles dans ses bras dansant avec elle les faisant rire.

_-vient!_ déclare Alec prenant la main de Magnus le faisant lever sans tout de fois s'ajusté discrètement tous les deux l'entre jambe dans leur pantalon de costume pour aller rejoindre leurs filles.

Ils prennent leurs filles dans les bras et commencent une danse, ils sont vite rejoints par leur fils qui réclame l'attention de ses parents qui le prenne rejoignant leurs danses. Ils coupent le gâteau en faisant mangé à leurs bébés qui apprécient vu leurs grands yeux écarquillés et leurs bouches avancer vers la cuillère pour avoir plus les faisant rire.

Les enfants sont laissés à Maryse et Robert pendant qu'eux vont passer leur nuit de noce dans un hôtel, ils viendront les cherchés le lendemain matin pour partir en lune de miel.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, à peine la porte de chambre passé Magnus saute dans les bras de son Chollima qui l'accueil avec plaisir enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille leurs bouches liées, claquant des doigts pour les mettre nus. Ils n'arrivent pas jusqu'au lit, Alec pose Magnus sur le bord de la commode de la chambre le pénétrant d'un coup de rein faisant crier Magnus de plaisir qui resserre ses jambes autour des hanches de son Chollima. Ce n'est pas doux comme à l'habitude de son Chollima, il est passionné et fougueux faisant trembler Magnus de plaisir, ses coups de reins sont puissants. La main de Magnus s'accrochant sur le rebord de la commode l'autre main dans les cheveux de son Chollima qui à la tête dans son cou, ses mains posés sur la commode de chaque côté des hanches de Magnus,il sent son Chollima ralentir ses coups de reins signe qu'il reprenait conscience de sa fougue.

- _non mon amour ne t'arrêtes pas!_ gémit Magnus l'incitant à reprendre ses coups de reins passionnés.

- _s'il te plait!_ murmure Magnus sentant l'hésitation de son Chollima. Alec le soulève pour le posé sur le bord du lit repliant les jambes de Magnus dans ses coudes et lui donne ce que Magnus voulait, ses vas et vient s'accélèrent pour devenir dur et passionnés. Magnus ne peux que crié de plaisir, les larmes de plaisir coulant sur ses joues, son Chollima baisse la tête prenant un mamelon en bouche le suçant avec force, Magnus en a assez pour jouir son corps pris de soubresaut criant le nom de son Chollima alors qu'il jouit quelque seconde plus tard la tête dans le cou de Magnus ses cuisses tremblantes gémissant dans son cou. Ils reprennent leur souffle et Alec installe Magnus plus confortablement dans le lit se plaçant sur un coude essuyant avec son autre main les larmes de Magnus sur ses joues.

_-ça va?_ s'inquiète Alec regardant Magnus qui a les yeux fermés.

_-humm_ fredonne Magnus les yeux toujours fermés mais un sourire joue sur ses lèvres faisant soufflé de soulagement Alec ayant cru qu'il avait blessé Magnus. Il ouvre finalement les yeux regardant son Chollima. Il lève la main attirant son Chollima pour l'embrasser l'allongeant sur le dos pour lui faire l'amour à son tour.

...

Quinze jours qu'ils sont en lune de miel et c'est le bonheur absolu, ils sont avec leurs enfants visitant plusieurs pays du monde, décidant de se poser les quinze prochains jours pour se reposer avant de rentré. Ils sont actuellement sur une plage privée française sur l'ile Corse, ils vont passer les quinze prochains jours ici dans une petite cabane louée par Magnus. Ils sont seuls sur la petite ile Magnus y a veiller. Alec appelle souvent ses parents demandant des nouvelles ayant toujours peur que Valentin attaque pendant leur absence.

Alec regarde ses enfants qui était allonger sur une couverture à l'ombre d'un parasol sur le sable, le soleil était là mais ce n'était pas étouffant. Magnus derrière lui son torse collé dans son dos, Magnus caresse du bout des doigts son avant-bras qui est posé sur son genou, sa bouche grignote son cou faisant glousser Alec qui est chatouilleux à cet endroit et Magnus le sait bien puisqu'il sourit dans son cou entendant le gloussement de son Chollima. Ils décident de rentrer à la cabane voyant les enfants s'agitait affamer et fatigué. Après les avoir couchés il se retrouve sur la terrasse de la cabane une faible lumière d'une bougie autour d'eux.

_-tu vas bien?_ questionne Magnus se plaçant entre les jambes de son Chollima qui était assis par terre posant son dos contre son torse soufflant d'aise quand les bras d'Alec le ressert contre lui.

_-oui toi?_ questionne Alec à son tour Magnus fredonne hochant la tête les yeux fermés.

Ils profitent du silence agréable avant que Magnus se retourne dans ses bras posant son nez dans le cou de son Chollima respirant son odeur. Alec caresse son épaule embrassant son front. Magnus se redresse pour se mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux en le regardant dans les yeux avant de baissé la tête et de mordillé la clavicule de son Chollima qui frissonne resserant son prise sur les hanches de Magnus.

Après un moment de baiser chauffer Magnus se lève et tend la main à son Chollima le faisant lever et l'entraîne dans la chambre jusqu'au lit. Il l'allonge claquant des doigts pour les mettre nus tous les deux. Magnus traîne des baisers sur le corps de son âme sœur s'arrêtant pour embrasser ses cuisses ouvertes avant de prendre en bouche le sexe érigé de son Chollima qui pousse un râle puissant de plaisir. Le sentant tremblé au bout de quelques minutes, il le déplace sur le côté, tenant sa cuisse légèrement levée, il le pénètre doucement écoutant son Chollima gémir de plaisir, il le laisse s'ajuster et commence un bougé ses hanches doucement se redressant sur un coude pour aller poser sa bouche dans le cou de son Chollima mordillant sa rune. Magnus replie sa jambe posée son genou sur le matelas ainsi que le genou de son Chollima en se drapant dans son dos augmentant les rythmes de ses coups de reins les passionnés. Son chollima commençant à trembler signe de sa jouissance imminente et son intimité se resserrant sur son sexe, il ne peut que grogné de plaisir se laisser cueillir lui aussi par la jouissance. Il écoute le cri de jouissance de son Chollima alors qu'il jouissait en même temps que lui.

Ils passent un moment de quiétude se prélassant dans leurs nuages de plaisir. Ils finissent par sortir du lit partageant une douche torride, Alexander faisant l'amour a son âme sœur sous l'eau fraîche de la douche.

...

Ils finissent par rentré à New York après ce moi de lune de miel incroyable. Ils reprennent leurs marques assez vite finalement. Alec reprend son travail de directeur et Magnus avec ses clients gardant toujours les bébés avec lui qui commence à se déplacer à quatre pattes.

Alec reçoit un courrier de l'enclave qui lui annonce la décision concernant la peine d'Aldertree et de Clary, il la referme déglutissant avant d'aller rejoindre son mari qui était dans son bureau entrain de travailler, il lui tend la lettre que Magnus prend et la lit, il la referme et la pose sur son bureau tendant la main à son Chollima qui la prend sans hésiter.

_-ça aurait pu se passer autrement si elle nous avait écouté_ souffle Alec la voix tremblante.

_-il ne faut pas que tu t'en veuilles surtout ne penses pas que c'est de ta faute ce n'est pas de la mienne non plus_ dit doucement Magnus le regardant dans les yeux qui se remplisse de larmes.

-Je sais, je pense juste à Luke, il a perdu Jocelyn et maintenant Clary et Simon il va être dévaster pleure finalement Alec

_-Je sais!_ souffle Magnus sa voix tremblante d'émotion.

Alexander enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Magnus. Clary et Aldertree avaient été exécuter par l'enclave il y'a deux jours pour leurs crimes aldertree pour tentative de viol et Clary pour tentative de meurtre et aussi par toutes ses fautes passées. C'était la sentence par l'enclave c'était la loi, et l'enclave n'était pas sujet à être indulgent, il en avait eu la preuve en cachant ses pouvoirs. Il finit par sortir des bras de Magnus qui l'attire dans un baiser remplit de tendresse et d'amour faisant briller les yeux d'Alec. Ses parents arrivent le soir même avec Jace Isabelle Raphael et Simon, Alec est stressé d'annoncer la nouvelle à Simon, il a appelé Luke qui avait eu la même lettre et avait discuter un moment Luke était dévaster mais avait dit à Alec qu'il ne lui en voulait pas ce qu'avait soulagé Alec.

Maintenant il se retrouve tous dans le salon les enfants jouant avec Max et Nina sur le tapis quand Alec se lève et va chercher la lettre et s'agenouille devant Simon.

_-t'es déjà marié mec!_ déclare Simon avec un sourire en coin qui gagne une tape dans son genou de la part d'Alec.

_-Il y a quelques choses que tu dois savoir!_ souffle Alec tendant la lettre a Simon scrutant son visage alors qu'il lisait la lettre. Jace la lisant par-dessus son épaule qui ferme les yeux et repose sa tête sur le dossier, il rend la lettre a Alec son visage n'a aucune expression. Au bout de quelques minutes Simon finit par se dégagé des bras de Jace et se lève d'un bond s'éloignant de tout le monde. Alec se lève à son tour, le silence dans la pièce est lourd même les bébés ne font pas de bruit assis sur leurs fesses dans le silence du loft. La petite Laora marche a quatre patte jusqu'à Simon et lui tire le bas de son jean, il baisse le regard et c'est tout ce qu'il faut a Simon pour craqué, Jace se précipite pour que Simon tombe dans ses bras, la lettre avait passer dans chaque main ils comprennent vite l'état de Simon. Alec ne supporte plus ça et se retourne est va vers la cuisine d'un pas précipité suivi de Magnus qui le prend dans ses bras aussitôt arriver dans la cuisine.

_-Je ne t'en veux pas Alec!_ déclare Simon entrant dans la cuisine avec Laora dans ses bras les faisant sursauter tous les deux

_-je suis juste triste je connais Clary depuis si longtemps, on porter encore des couches, je m'en veux à moi-même de pas avoir pu l'aider et qu'elle soit allé si loin_ pleure Simon dans les cheveux de Laora.

_-ne t'en veux pas_ supplie Alec

_-mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, on veillait l'un sur l'autre_ sanglote Simon

- _elle te l'a caché Simon tout ça, elle la fait derrière ton dos, tu n'aurais pas pu le voir_ dit doucement Magnus

Simon hoche la tête en embrassant le front de Laora qui était toujours dans ses bras.

Ils rejoignent le salon atmosphère se détend un peu, revenant à une discussion un peu plus joyeuse quand Léandre décide de surprendre ses papas.

_-pa-pa!_ _pa-pa_ cri soudainement Léandre qui s'avancer à quatre pattes vers Alec, il le ramasse et le regarde ahuri de ce qu'il avait entendu

_-pa-pa_ répète Léandre regardant Alec

Alec halète regardant les yeux de son fils changé de bleu en or comme ceux d'Alec avant qu'il ne reçoive des décharges électriques venant de ses petites mains posées sur son torse le faisant sursauter, Alec tend la main sur la table et sort l'eau du verre et met sa main devant le visage de son fils. Léandre met sa main par-dessus celle de son père faisant tourbillonner l'eau avec lui mettant des mini éclairs à l'intérieur quand tout s'arrête. Léandre gémis de fatigue et ses yeux se ferme Magnus passe sa magie en panique sur le corps de son fils.

_-Il dort_ souffle Magnus les larmes aux joues de ce qu'il venait de voir de même que tout le monde.

_-Il-il à mes pouvoirs ça veut dire qu'il est un pégase comme moi?_ questionne Alec la voix tremblantes les larmes aux joues.

_-Oui tu lui as transmis comme Mnémosyne aurait fait si elle avait eu un fils_ explique doucement Magnus essuyant ses yeux.

_-D'accord_ souffle Alec toujours hébété regardant son fils dormir sur sa poitrine.

_-C'est tout ce que tu as retenu?_ _il t'a appelé papa!_ taquine Isabelle dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues dans les bras de Raphael.

_-Oui c'est vrai!_ ricane doucement Alec à travers ses larmes regardant Magnus qui a les yeux brillants de fierté regardant son fils dormir sur sa poitrine. Les filles rejoignent Magnus pour monter sur ses genoux, leurs yeux sur leur frère le regardant dormir, elles babillent un moment entre elles discutant d'un sujet sérieux faisant rire tout le monde qui finissent par rire elle-même.


	25. VISAGE DU PASSÉ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tout visage est une porte et la même porte, selon l'instant où on la pousse, peut donner sur le paradis ou sur l'enfer".
> 
> *(Christian Bobin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UN VISAGE, UNE HISTOIRE DU PASSÉ REVIENT ET FRAPPE A LA PORTE DU LOFT AMENANT ALEXANDER A FAIRE FACE A UNE NOUVELLE DÉCEPTION.
> 
> **MOMENT CHAUD MALEC**
> 
> **surprise dans ce chaiptre**

* * *

** PDV VALENTIN **

Assis sur une chaise face à la fenêtre de mon chalet dans une forêt reculé d'Angleterre, je repense à mon échec pour avoir l'immortalité de Pégase. Depuis que Jocelyn m'avais appris l'existence de Pégase et de la dague de Chrysaor, je m'étais mis pour objectif de le tué pour avoir son immortalité et j'allais l'avoir, il n'en pouvait pas en être autrement. C'était mon but depuis des années et maintenant plus je vieillis, plus je m'impatiente. C'est ce qu'il m'a coûté mon dernier échec, je n'aurais pas dû faire alliance avec Camille Belcourt, elle avait tout précipité et m'avais fait échoué, maintenant elle était morte ça valait bien la peine tient!. J'ai appris il y a quelques jours que ma fille Clarissa avait été exécuter pour la tentative de meurtre sur mon pégase comment avez-t-elle osé même y touché? il est à moi!. Il me fallait un autre plan et très vite, je m'affaiblissais de jour en jour, la vieillesse n'a rien de bon.

...

Le loft était décoré avec pleins de couleurs et pleins de ballons, la table décorée avec des couleurs vives, des cadeaux empilés dans un coin de la pièce. Aujourd'hui les bébés ont un an, ils ont tellement grandi, ils commençaient à marcher doucement se tenant aux meubles. Tout le monde était réunis, Catarina Madzie était là aussi pour ce jour exceptionnel des bébés. Les portes du balcon étaient grandes ouvertes pour laissé passées l'air de cette fin d'après-midi de mai. Les bébés étaient debout autour de la table basse sautillant sur leurs petites jambes écoutant Simon qui chantonné la chanson _"joyeux anniversaire"_. Alec dans les bras de Magnus appuyé contre son torse regarder la scène avec des grands sourires.

_-Si on passait au cadeau!_ s'exclame Isabelle regardant les bébés s'excités encore plus faisant rire tout le monde.

Après ce fut cri de joie ouverture de cadeau il y en avait partout. Alec regarde Magnus lui disant _"on va mettre ça où ?"_ ce à quoi Magnus était bien d'accord mais lui répond _"je vais devoir pousser les murs"_ agitant ses doigts faisant sourire Alec. Et Alec pense dans sa tête à ce moment-là et _"ajouté une autre pièce aussi"_ ce qui fait glousser ses muses le faisant sourire encore plus. Il n'aurait jamais pensé il y'a trois jours être dans le même état qu'il y a un an, il regarde Isabelle qui le regarde à ce moment-là lui sourire, il lui fait un clin d'œil la regardant gloussé et retourné son attention sur les bébés.

Après cette journée, il est temps de se séparer et de couché les bébés qui en ont bien besoin vu la journée qu'ils avaient passés. Ils se retrouvent donc dans leurs chambres après avoir couchés les bébés. Magnus allongés sur le lit attendant son Chollima qui finit sa douche. Quand la sonnette du loft retentit faisant sortir Magnus du lit en grognant. Magnus ouvre la porte sur un homme assez grand basané assez beau. Magnus le regarde et déglutit, il le connais très bien, même trop bien, il n'a pas le temps de dire quelque chose à l'homme devant lui qu'Alec fais son apparition .

_-Qui est ce Magnus?_ questionne Alec se dirigeant vers la porte regardant l'homme dans l'entrée du loft.

_-Imasu l'amant de Magnus!_ répond l'homme ne laissant pas à Magnus une chance de répondre à son Chollima.

_-Occupe-toi de lui ou sinon je m'en occupe moi-même !_ claque Alec regardant Magnus avec la mâchoire serré.

_-Oh oui! il va s'occuper de moi, comme au bon vieux temps n'est-ce pas bébé?_ glousse Imasu sa main passant sur le torse de Magnus qui ne fait rien pour lui retirer ce qui a met Alec dans une colère noire.

_-Le bon vieux temps est révolu ! enfin je le croyais !_ crache Alec riant d'un rire amer secouant la tête de déception, s'éloignant de la porte regardant Magnus déglutir ses yeux toujours sur Imasu comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Alec se dirige vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau essayant de ravaler sa colère et sa tristesse, les voix des muses qui l'aide à se calmer, il est rejoint par Magnus

_-Chollima?_ appel Magnus en entrant dans la cuisine regardant les épaules de son Chollima tremblés.

_-Il y'en a beaucoup encore qui vont venir frapper à cette porte et te revendiqué?_ questionne Alec durement s'essuyant les joues rageusement maudissant ses hormones.

_-Tu connaissais mon ancienne vie, on en déjà parler!_ se défend Magnus les bras croisés sur sa poitrine à l'entrée de la cuisine en regardant les larmes de son Chollima coulées.

_-Ouais Magnus! oui ne t'inquiètes pas je le sais!_ Souffle Alec avec amertume montrant la porte d'entrée d'un revers de main.

_-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?_ questionne Magnus la voix blessé.

-Ce n'est pas le problème, mais met toi à ma place Magnus juste une seconde, tu ne réagirais pas pareil que moi ? je t'ai vu le regarder Magnus et-

Il ne continue pas trop blessé quand Magnus ne répond pas et baisse la tête de culpabilité. Il s'enfui de la cuisine sans tout de fois frappé l'épaule de Magnus sur son passage en sortant lui montrant sa colère et surtout qu'il en avait fini d'en discuter.

Alec s'enferme dans la chambre de ses bébés essayant de ne pas pleurer pour ne pas les réveillés posant sa main sur son ventre, il regarde les bébés dormir un moment et ils décident d'aller se coucher. Il voit Magnus sur le balcon un verre à la main mais n'y prête pas attention. Il se couche dans un lit froid, Magnus ne l'a pas rejoint cette nuit-là, il présume qu'il s'est endormi dans le canapé.

Alexander se réveil le lendemain matin l'eau à la bouche, le ventre tordu, une nausée violente le ramène à la réalité, se levant d'un bon, il a juste le temps de se penché au-dessus des toilettes renvoyant son diner d'hier soir, il sent la main de Magnus dans son dos lui frottant dans des gestes apaisants, le vomissement est douloureux mais il soulage quelques minutes avant qu'il ne revienne de façon fulgurante lui donnant une migraine lancinante, il ne peut pas s'empêcher un gémissement de douleur passer ses lèvres. Magnus l'aide à se relever sur ses jambes tremblantes l'aidant à se brosser les dents avant de claquer des doigts passant sa magie sur son front douloureux le faisant souffler.

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe?_ questionne Magnus le regardant avec inquiétude.

_-Rien!_ claque Alec en sortant de la salle de bain, il entend Magnus haleté de surprise certainement à cause du ton froid de son Chollima mais il a le droit d'être en colère.

Il va dans le tiroir de la commode sortant une enveloppe et la tend à Magnus d'une main tremblante que Magnus prend essayant de prendre la main de son Chollima au passage mais il se recule la tête baissée évitant de regarder Magnus pour ne pas lui montré ses larmes.

_-Hier soir je voulais te l'annoncer, j'avais tout préparé mais-_ il ne finit pas, il secoue juste la tête soufflant un cou ses épaules tremblantes.

_-Je vais travailler!_ continue-t-il dans un murmure tremblant.

Alec retourne dans la salle de bain s'habillant rapidement, ils embrassent ses enfants et sans dire un mot sors du loft et rejoint l'institut.

Magnus se tient au milieu de la chambre les larmes aux joues regardant l'échographie de son Chollima, il est enceint, un enfant unique! Il est heureux bien sur qui l'est. Mais il encore fait du mal à son Chollima et il se déteste tellement quand il a vu Imasu à sa porte ça lui a fait un choc et il s'est souvenu des moments passés avec lui et il regrette s'être égaré et que son Chollima je l'ai vu. Il n'en veut pas à son Chollima, loin de là, il le comprend. Il a encore blessé son Chollima. Qu'est-ce qu'il regrette sa vie d'avant quand sa revient en pleine figure comme ça. Quand il voix la tristesse, la déception et voir les larmes dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus et c'est de sa faute c'est lui la cause de ses larmes, c'est de sa faute si son Chollima a mal. Il est enceint et il est parti du loft sans un regard. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? se lamente-t-il en essuyant sa joue.

Il s'occupe des enfants la journée quand son Chollima rentre à la maison, visiblement fatigué. Il enlève ses chaussures, sa veste et rejoint le salon quand il entend ses bébés criaient après lui le faisant sourire, il les sert dans ses bras. Magnus se lève de sa position pour le salué avec hésitation mais Alec ferme la distance et l'embrasse tendrement le faisant souffler d'aise. Il se retire du baiser et s'assied lourdement dans le canapé débouclant sa ceinture de pantalon en grimaçant frottant son ventre soufflant d'aise, il est rejoint par Magnus

_-Ça va?_ questionne Magnus les sourcils froncés sa main sur celle d'Alec qui la pose sur son ventre.

_-Je suis un peu fatigué_ avoue Alec posant sa tête sur le torse de Magnus regardant ses bébés joués, Magnus ressert sa prise sur son Chollima.

_-Je suis désolé !_ chuchote Magnus à l'oreille de son Chollima

_-Ne le soit pas_ marmonne Alec dans le torse de Magnus.

_-Je ne cesse de te blesser_ chuchote Magnus d'une voix tremblante.

_-Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai réagi de manière excessive, tu as le droit de te souvenir de ton passé, je n'ai pas le droit de te le refuser !_ déclare Alec baissant ses yeux brillants, honteux de lui-même.

_-Regarde-moi s'il te plait mon amour_ murmure Magnus mais Alec secoue la tête de négation trop honteux pour lui faire voir ses larmes de honte seul ses épaules tressautant de pleur le trahisse.

_-Ne pleure pas!_ souffle Magnus le resserrant dans ses bras.

_-Je suis désolé quand j'ai vu son visage les souvenirs se sont précipités dans ma tête, des souvenirs que j'ai essayés d'oublié !_ chuchote Magnus contre la tempe de son Chollima.

_-Pourquoi?_ chuchote Alec ne relevant toujours pas la tête.

_-Il m'a rappelé ma vie de débauche que je regrette et je sais que ce passé te fait souffrir même si tu ne me le dis pas, je le sais et je ne t'en veux pas Chollima de ne pas aimé mon passé, mais je suis tellement désolé que ça te fasse souffrir comme çà !_ explique doucement Magnus. Alec se redresse pour mettre sa tête dans le cou de Magnus respirant son odeur, murmurant _"désolé"_ encore et encore avant de sentir son Chollima s'affaissait de fatigue.

_-Je vais te mettre au lit !_ décrète Magnus

_-Les bébés?_ questionne Alec en se redressant pour s'occuper des bébés à son tour pour laissé Magnus se reposé.

_-Je m'en occupe!_ insiste Magnus repoussant son Chollima à s'asseoir.

_-Mais-_ essai de protester Alec.

_-Chuuut! Obéis homme!_ répond théâtralement Magnus a quoi Alec secoue les sourcils suggestif et souffle _"oui papa"_ faisant exploser de rire Magnus qu'Alec rejoint quand il entent les bébés répondre au rire de leur père.

Magnus se lève et s'occupe des bébés les faisant manger, baigner et en les mettant dans leur lit et rejoins son Chollima qui est toujours sur le canapé, il tend la main que son Chollima qui prend sans hésité et il se laisse guider par Magnus qui l'allonge l'embrassant sur le front s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le bord du lit posant sa main sur le ventre de son Chollima.

_-Va falloir se procurer des préservatifs ! taquine Alec en se mordant la lèvre._

Magnus pose sa tête sur le torse de son Chollima qui le prend dans ses bras riants et pleurant tous deux en même temps.

_-Commentez l'as-tu su?_ questionne Magnus se redressant pour essuyer ses larmes de joie.

- _J'ai commencé à ne pas me sentir très bien le matin et il y a trois jours je suis allé voir Izzy pour en avoir le cœur net et voilà!_ glousse Alec en son ventre.

_-Un enfant unique?_ Questionne Magnus

_-Oui et je suis désolé de la manière dont je te l'ai annoncé_ doucement Alec les yeux brillants

_-Hé ça n'a pas d'importance, je suis tellement heureux mon amour_ déclare Magnus d'une voix tremblante

_-Je le suis aussi_ avoue Alec dans un murmure

_-Je t'aime_ rajoute-t-il en caressant la joue de Magnus.

_-Je t'aime aussi_ susurre Magnus le chevauchant l'embrassant passionnément avant de s'allonger sur son dos entrainant son Chollima avec lui qui se met à califourchon sur ses hanches bougeant doucement son bassin sur le sexe de Magnus gagnant un gémissement.

Il claque des doigts pour les mettre à nus, Alec descend ses lèvres sur son torse, ses mamelons, son ventre finissant par embrasser ses cuisses ouvertes, sa bouche remonte pour embrasser le sexe dur de Magnus avant de le prendre en bouche faisant grogner Magnus de plaisir qui commence à bouger ses hanches Alec le laisse faire avant de remonter se remettre à califourchon sur ses hanches, Magnus claque des doigts lubrifiant son sexe et l'entrée de son Chollima qui lève les hanches s'abaissant doucement gémissant la tête arrière en arrière. Magnus lui ses mains caressent ses cuisses pour remonter sur son torse, Alec roule des hanches un moment avant de se pencher en avant mettant ses mains sur le côté de la tête de Magnus, il se réajuste en tournant les hanches et commence un rythme lent et langoureux avant d'augmenter le rythme quand il se relève posant ses mains sur le torse de Magnus ne le lâchant pas des yeux regardant Magnus halète et gémir ses yeux luisant de plaisir et de luxure, il regarde Magnus se redresser pour être assis faisant crier Alec de plaisir alors que Magnus donne des coups de reins dur et puissant faisant sanglote son Chollima de plaisir.

- _Oh mag-Magnus_ gémis Alec de plaisir sentant son orgasme monté, Magnus grogne en retour ses hanches bégayantes signe de son orgasme imminent.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux avant d'exploser de jouissance, Alec criant le nom de Magnus la tête rejetée en arrière, Magnus lui pousse un râle profond de jouissance dans le cou de son Chollima. Tous les deux tremblant de plaisir Magnus se rallonge avec son Chollima sur lui toujours liés, reprenant leurs souffles et attendant que leur rythme cardiaque redescende. Alec finit par relever les hanches avant de s'effondrer à côté de Magnus sur le ventre. Magnus se tourne et vient poser ses lèvres sur son épaule l'embrassant dessus son Chollima lui sourit en retour avant de se tourner pour que leur front se touche, ils se disent bonne nuit se chuchotent leur amour avant de s'endormir tous deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

..

Quelques jours plus tard, ils s'apprêtent à annoncer la bonne nouvelle, Magnus organise un fabuleux diner pendant que son Chollima est à l'institut faisant son travail, il avait décidé de continuer à travailler quelques temps sans faire de mission, il travaille sur ses rapports car sa grossesse se passait bien et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger par rapport à sa première grossesse. Son ventre de presque quatre mois a commencé à faire une petite apparition. Ce qui avait alerté Jace il avait été obligé de lui dire la vérité et il était heureux et excité pour son frère. Il était à son bureau regardant l'heure, il devrait partir s'il ne voulait pas être en retard pour le dîner. Jace et Isabelle devaient le rejoindre au loft étant parti sur une mission.

Il sort de l'institut après avoir annoncé son départ à ses collègues et à Sébastien qui était au courant de la nouvelle et qui était heureux pour eux. Il sort de l'institut marchant dans les rues de New York rejoignant Brooklyn, Magnus allait le tué, il lui avait demandé de l'appeler pour un portail pour ne pas qu'il s'épuise et avec Valentin qui courrait toujours, il n'était pas rassuré, mais il voulait marcher un peu pour dégourdir ses jambes qui le faisaient souffrir d'être assis toute la journée derrière son bureau. Il était presque arrivé à destination quand il se fait poussé dans une ruelle, il tente d'utiliser ses pouvoirs mais il n'a pas le temps que quelque chose lui pique à l'arrière du cou le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	26. LA FIN DE VALENTIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION VOICI LE DERNIER CHAPITRE AVANT L'ÉPILOGUE.
> 
> **J'espère que cette fic vous a plu, j'ai encore des difficultés a étalé l'intrigue de l'histoire au long des chapitres mais je pense que c'est comme ça que je travail. Merci encore pour votre soutien ça fait plaisir.**
> 
> **Je reviens bientôt (je ne sais pas quand) avec une autre fic toujours sur notre couple Malec, mais ce sera un tout autre univers. Pas de magie, ni de sang d'anges. Univers où ils sont tous des humains ordinaires. Elle contiendra de l'angoisse, j'ai envie de travailler et d'écrire dans un univers normal, je l'ai en tête depuis un moment, j'espère que cette nouvelle aventure vous plaira!**

_**** POV ALEC **** _

Je me réveil douloureusement, ma tête me fait mal c'est horrible, j'ai envie de vomir, j'ouvre les yeux difficilement m'habituant à la lumière, je découvre que je suis allongé sur un matelas dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre . Mes mains et mes pieds sont attachés à des piquets de fer qui sont enterrés par terre. J'essaie de tirer les liens mais les piquets ne bougent pas. Je me sens faible, je dois avoir de la drogue en moi qui me tient tranquille. Je repense à ce qui m'est arrivé, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis ici. La porte s'ouvre sur Valentin, mon cœur s'accélère, il va me tuer, c'est ce qu'il veut et je vais mourir avec mon bébé dans mon ventre. Il y a un homme avec lui, je le reconnais c'est Imasu le salle traite. _"Calme toi Chollima"_ chuchotent mes muses mais je suis apeuré, je pense à mes bébés à Magnus, ma famille et mon bébé dans mon ventre qui va mourir avec moi. Je ne peux pas laissé faire ça, il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour m'échappé d'ici.

 _-Toi!_ crachais-je les dents serrés regardant Imasu s'avancé vers moi.

 _-La ferme!_ grogne-t-il avec colère me regardant droit dans les yeux

 _-Oh tu m'en veux? parce que tu n'as pas pu récupérer Magnus_ dis-je avec sarcasme.

 _-La ferme je t'ai_ _dit!_ cri-t-il furieux

 _-Non je ne me tairais pas_ , _dis-moi pourquoi t'associer à un malade pareil ?_ grognais-je à mon tour. Valentin s'avance écartant Imasu qui avait l'air de vouloir me frapper ce qui me fait rire le rendre plus en colère.

 _-Il revenait à mes pieds à chaque fois qu'il se sentait seul, à chaque fois que Camille le jeté, et quand c'est moi qui vient le voir il me rejette comme une merde, je n'ai pas aimé ça me faire rejeter. Je rejoins Valentin pour me venger_! grogne Imasu me faisant glousser.

 _-Vraiment oh pauvre petite chose !_ gloussais- je exprès pour le faire enrager.

 _-Tu n'as vraiment pas peur, je suis là pour te tuer et sa te fait rire_ dit durement Valentin

 _-Que veux-tu ? que je fasse que je me mette à pleurer, tu n'auras pas se plaisir_ dis-je nonchalant avec un haussement d'épaules. Je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire mais ça me donne le temps d'essayer de m'échapper, je sens que les liens à mes poignets se desserrent.

 _-J'aurais préféré que tu supplie pour ta vie ça aurait était plus amusant_ s'énerve Valentin.

 _-Le seul que je supplie c'est Magnus pour qu'il me fasse crier son nom !_ déclarais-je secouant les sourcils en regardant Imasu qui grogne de colère.

 _-Assez !_ hurle Imasu

- _Oh et tu veux savoir ? Il aime quand je l'appel "papa" quand il me baise dur me clouant dans le matelas !_ criais-je en retour en riant le faisant crier de colère, il s'avance vers moi avant de se faire arrêter par Valentin

J'en profite qu'ils soient distraits pour lâcher un éclair à mon poignet, le lien lâche et j'envoi un éclair a Valentin le propulsant contre le mur. Imasu se jette sur moi me plaquant contre le matelas, il me frappe plusieurs au visage mais j'arrive a tendre la main lui envoyant un éclair en pleine poitrine, il s'écroule sur moi, je le pousse pour défaire les liens à mes chevilles. Je sors de la pièce prenant une chaise pour fermer la porte les empêchant de sortir ça les occupera un moment. Je monte des escaliers, j'étais au sous-sol dans une cave, je monte et je regarde autour de moi, c'est un genre de chalet, je me dirige vers la porte je l'ouvre et je découvre je suis en pleine forêt. Grognant je regarde autour de moi pour trouver un téléphone ou quelques choses pour communiquer mais je ne trouve rien. J'entends en bas qu'ils commencent à s'agitait, ils essayent de sortir.

Je ferme la porte et je me transforme en Pégase mais je me sens faible, je m'élance dans la forêt au bout de quelques minutes je m'arrête et je me retransforme dans ma forme humaine, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je suis fatigué _"c'est le bébé qui t'affaiblit"_ me disent les muses " _je sais"_ répondis-je.

J'entends crier au loin ils sont à ma poursuite je jure intérieurement, je suis nu et je commence à avoir froid, je m'éloigne rapidement m'abritant dans une grotte. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même pour garder la chaleur de mon corps, et je me concentre sur mon lien parabatai pour envoyer a jace du réconfort je sens à travers le lien son inquiétude. Je ferme les yeux et je me concentre sur la méditation au bout d'un moment mon esprit miroite vers un endroit qui est le salon du loft, Magnus est assis sur un fauteuil le visage dans ses mains, isabelle jace et mes parents sont là aussi, ils pleurent tous. Je m'approche de Magnus mettant ma main sur mon épaule et il sursaute en regardant partout autour de lui, j'attire son attention mais c'est comme s'il ne me voyait pas,

 _-Magnus ?_ questionne isabelle les sourcils froncés son visage baigné de larmes

 _-Attend isabelle_ souffle Magnus mettant sa main sur son épaule au-dessus de la mienne je lui ressers l'épaule le faisant sangloter

 _-Mon amour tu es là ?_ pleure Magnus

 _-Juste à côté de toi !_ Je dis à haute voix espérant qu'il m'entende

 _-Mon amour je t'entend mais je ne te vois pas_ pleure Magnus

 _-Tu m'entends ?_ je pleure de soulagement puisqu'il hoche la tête.

 _-Ou es-tu ?_ questionne t-il en essuyant ses larmes.

 _-Je ne sais pas dans une forêt, j'ai réussi à m'échapper de valentin mais il a de l'aide d'Imasu Magnus_ dis-je dans un souffle.

 _-Quoi ? pourquoi ?_ Questionne-t-il incrédule

 _-Il m'a dit qu'il se vengé parce que tu l'as rejeté la dernière fois_ expliquais-je doucement.

 _Magnus ?_ \- questionne robert regardant la scène avec incrédulité comme tout le monde

 _-Alexander est là, mais on ne le voit pas c'est son esprit qui a dû miroiter jusqu'ici pour demander de l'aide_ explique-t-il en appuyant sur ma main mais je ne le sens pas.

- _Il ta dit ou il était ?_ Questionne Jace les sourcils froncés avec Simon ses bras autour de lui.

 _-Une foret mais il ne sait rien de plus_ souffle Magnus

 _-Je suis fatigué Magnus et j'ai froid_ dis-je doucement essayant de m'approcher de lui pour avoir sa chaleur mais je ne ressens rien.

 _-Tient le coup mon amour on vient te chercher_ pleure Magnus sentant son chollima se presser contre lui.

 _-J'ai-j'ai froid!_ répétais-je et je me sens revenir dans mon esprit j'ouvre les yeux et je suis de nouveau dans la grotte.

**_**PDV MAGNUS**_ **

_-Alexander !_ criais-je paniqué essayant de sentir sa présence, mais il n'est plus là.

 _-Magnus il est parti ?_ questionne Maryse les larmes aux joues.

- _oui il-il m'a dit qu'il est fatigué et qu'il a froid_ dis-je doucement m'essuyant les joues.

 _-Allez on doit faire un sort de suivi au plus vite_ décrète Robert.

Je me lève et je m'approche de Jace pour faire un sort avec ma magie et sa rune parabatai, on a attendu le dernier moment pour faire le sort qui est dangereux pour Jace, il peut affaiblir leurs liens parabatai mais il est prêt à le faire pour retrouver son frère. J'utilise ma magie pour faire le sort l'envoyant dans la rune parabatai de Jace et moi tenant un tee-shirt de mon Chollima.

 _-Angleterre_ dis-je en même temps que jace quand on ouvre les yeux.

 _-On y va !_ décrète Robert.

 _-Restez ici s'il vous plait !_ suppliais-je en le regardant, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il soit blessé.

 _-Non ! je vais chercher mon fils_ insiste Robert la détermination dans les yeux.

 _-D'accord_ capitulais-je, je le regarde aller embrasser Nina, Max et prendre dans ses bras Maryse qui est en larmes.

J'ouvre un portail vers l'endroit où nous mène le sort, on sort du portail en plein milieu de la foret, on avance écoutant autour de nous pour entendre s'il y a du bruit quand j'entends renifler

 _-Chuuut!_ j'intime à tout le monde.

 _-Là !_ chuchote isabelle pointant l'entrée d'une grotte, ont entrent sur nos gardes et je le vois assis par terre nu recroquevillé sur lui-même.

 _-chollima_ je l'appel doucement.

Il lève la tête pour me regarder le soulagement dans les yeux, je cours vers lui passant ma magie pour voir s'il est blessé, je soigne ses blessures aux visages, ils l'ont frappé, contenant ma colère je scan son corps et je m'assure que le bébé va bien. Il est un peu en hypothermie. Je l'habille chaudement, je suis rejoint par tout le monde qui viennent le prendre dans ses bras. Ont allaient sortir quand on est arrêté par Valentin qui tient Robert un couteau sur la gorge.

 _-Lâche le !_ cri mon chollima tremblant de peur pour son père.

 _-Tu viens avec moi et je le lâche_ grogne Valentin

 _-D'accord je viens lâche le_ souffle Alec avec un hochement de tête

- _Non fils ne fait pas ça!_ implore Robert avant de se faire taire par Valentin qui appuie le couteau contre sa gorge faisant coulé du sang.

 _-Ne lui fais pas de mal! s'il te plait! lâche le je viens avec toi !_ cri Alec en s'avançant

 _-Approche!_ grogne Valentin

 _-Alexander_ grogne robert le suppliant de ne pas faire ça

 _-Chollima!_ murmurais-je ce qui le fait se retourner vers moi, il me regarde dans les yeux _"fais-moi confiance"_ me mime-t-il pour que personnes entendent. Il se retourne et s'avance vers Valentin qui jette Robert loin de lui et il agrippe mon Chollima par le bras mais il se transforme en Pégase a ce moment-là déployant ses ailes, je m'élance sur pégase et monte sur son dos me transformant en Bellérophon prenant mon épée je la mets sous la gorge de valentin, un rugissement se fait entendre je lève la tête pour voir un loup garou venir vers nous.

Imasu je le reconnais sous sa forme de loup, je le vois s'élancer sur nous et je déscent de pégase prenant de plein fouet imasu dans un choc retentissant dans toute la grotte. Valentin essaye de s'échapper mais il est arrêté par robert et commence à se battre. Jace essaye de m'aider avec imasu qui essaye de me mordre à la gorge, il lui saute dessus l'éloignant de moi, il essaye de s'attaquer à jace mais izzy enroule son fouet autour de sa gorge lui brisant le cou. Il s'écroule sans vie retrouvant sa forme humaine.

Je me retourne pour voir robert crié alors qu'il se prenait un coup de couteau dans son flanc le faisant tombé à genou.

 _-non!_ cri mon chollima reprenant sa forme faisant éclater le tonnerre trembler la terre, l'eau, la terre se rassemble autour de lui, il lève la main envoyant un éclair puissant sur Valentin le brûlant. Son corps convulsionne violemment pendant qu'il criait de douleur avant que valentin ne s'écroule, le corps en feu. Il se précipite sur robert qui est allonger inconscient, je claque des doigts pour nous rhabiller avant de faire passer ma magie sur le corps de robert qui reprend une profonde respiration mettant sa main sur son côté avant de s'asseoir qui dans le même élan me prend dans ses bras me murmurant _" Merci fils"_ j'hoche la tête émue.

- _hé! pis moi ?_ boude mon Chollima les bras croisés boudant avec un sourire en coin qui fait rire tout le monde. Robert roule des yeux et viens le prendre dans ses bras, il me tire la langue, j'explose de rire le faisant rire. Je sais que c'est sa manière d'évacuer tous se stress toute cette peur se disant que cette histoire est finie, il sort des bras de son père et va récupérer la dague qui a brûlé un peu avec le corps de valentin, il me la donne et je claque des doigts l'envoyant dans le temple de mon père dans un coffre scellé.

Avant de partir j'envoie les corps d'Imasu et de Valentin à l'enclave faisant voir que tout était fini, la menace Valentin est réellement finie. On se dirige par la suite au loft à peine passer le portail que Maryse s'écroule dans les bras de mon chollima vite rejoins par Max et de Nina.

**_**PDV ALEC**_ **

Je relâche ma mère max et nina pour me diriger vers les bébés qui sont endormis dans leurs chambres, j'ai besoin de les voir, j'ouvre la porte doucement et regarde mes bébés dormir paisiblement posant ma main sur mon ventre avant de sentir une autre main recouvrir la mienne. Je baisse le regard pour voir que c'est la main de mon père, je lui sert et je me tourne dans ses bras alors que je m'écroule, mon corps remplit de sanglot. Les sanglots que j'avais retenu quand on est sorti de la grotte.

 _-c'est fini fils! c'est fini!_ murmure mon père dans l'oreille alors qu'il s'effondre genou avec moi, il me berce contre lui comme quand j'étais enfant. Il me frotte le dos pendant un moment avant de m'aider à me relever. Je lève le regard et je vois Magnus adossé au mur les bras croisés sur sa poitrine nous regarder les larmes aux joues, je remercie mon père et il retourne dans le salon, je rejoins Magnus pour le prendre dans mes bras, il me sert contre lui pendant un moment se chuchotant notre amour.

Après cet événement, ma famille est au courant que je suis enceinte, il me félicite rendant l'atmosphère du loft moins lourde, Nina et max sont accrochés à moi, je leurs dit que c'est fini en les prenant dans mes bras en les laissant pleuré. Me sentant fatigué, je me sens m'assoupir sur l'épaule de mon âme-soeur. Je sens mon corps être soulevé mais je suis trop fatigué pour protester, je reconnais tout de même le parfum de Magnus, je me cale et prend une profonde inspiration dans son cou. Je sens qu'il me pose

 _-Non!_ protestais-je dans un souffle je voulais rester dans ses bras et sentir sa chaleur contre moi, je l'entends ricanais, j'ai dû le dire à haute voix et je sens qu'il vient se mettre derrière moi, je me niche contre son torse fredonnant de bien-être. Je finis par m'endormir avec son souffle contre ma nuque.

...

Quelques jours plus tard, ils sont tous convoqués à l'enclave pour recevoir les félicitations pour avoir mis fin à Valentin. L'enclave à même organisé une réception pour fêter la fin de Valentin. Ils sommes tous réunis devant les hauts membres de l'enclave.

 _-Au nom des membres de l'enclave et de moi-même, merci pour votre combat auprès de Valentin, de votre dévouement aux devoirs de shadowhunters. A vous tous famille Lightwood et à vous Magnus Bane merci d'avoir mis fin à Valentin !_ déclare l'inquisitrice Herondale avec un grand sourire. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fait entendre, Alec s'avance surprenant tout le monde et avec l'accord de l'inquisitrice, il se place à ses cotes les mains derrière le dos son petit ventre rond apparent, il prend la parole

 _-Ma famille et mon mari n'étions pas seul à mettre fin à valentin on a certes mis fin à sa vie, mais tout d'abord on a su faire équipe entre nos espèces en s'alliant avec le monde obscur, une chose que j'ai toujours voulu. Ne faire qu'un, plus de préjugé entre nos espèces, plus de préjugé sur la personne qu'on choisit d'aimer. Nous avançons vers un monde meilleur, ont rencontrera encore des difficultés mais on peut y faire face ensemble comme on l'a fait pour Valentin et comme on le fera à l'avenir._ _Mais je prie que l'ange Raziel m'entendent, je prie pour que la souffrance ou le chagrin ne frappent plus à notre porte._ _Merci à tous!_ déclare Alec avant de se retourner et de sourire à Imogène qui a les yeux brillants de fierté, il reçoit des regards fiers et des applaudissements de toute sa famille suivie de toute l'enclave le faisant rougir légèrement. Il rejoint sa famille qui le prennent dans leurs bras avant que Magnus en face de même très ému lui disant qu'il était fier de lui et qu'il l'aimait de toute son âme.

_**...5 mois plus tard...** _

Alexander se tenait adossait sur l'embrasure de la porte du temple menant dans le jardin regardant ses enfants gambadés et joués avec Max et Nina alors que Madzie cueillait des fleurs. Toute sa famille étaient réunis au temple pour la présentation de leur bébé qui venait de naître il y a quelques jours.

Leur petite fille était née aussi vite qu'Alec n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre au lit, il a accouché au milieu de la nuit alors qu'il déambuler dans le loft n'arrivant pas à dormir. Il a donné naissance a leur fille à même le canapé avec Magnus entre ses jambes l'aidant dans ses poussées attendant que Cat arrive, elle est juste arrivée pour voir la tête passée et c'est Magnus qui a accueilli leur bébé le posant sur sa poitrine alors qu'il s'effondrait en pleur à son premier cri. Elle porte le nom de Lola Sophia Lightwood Bane.

Alors maintenant, il était temps de présenter sa famille à Asmodée qui faisait partie de sa famille aussi. Dire qu'Asmodée était sous le choc de rencontré la famille de Pégase et encore plus de découvrir sa petite fille qui venait de naitre avait était un choc. Mais il en était heureux, très heureux. Il rejoint Magnus un peu plus loin du temple au loin adossé contre un arbre qui regarde les enfants joués et sa petite Lola qui est dans les bras de sa mère. Il vient poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari qui le prend dans ses bras, il tourne la tête pour appuyer un baiser sur la tempe de son Chollima.

 _-Tu as vu ça ?_ Questionne Alec au bout d'un moment se redressant pour regarder Magnus avec des yeux écarquillés avant de regarder à l'endroit où il avait vu quelques choses de très intéressant le laissant choqué.

 _-Quoi ? Vu quoi ?_ Questionne Magnus les sourcils froncés regardant ou son Chollima regardé. C'est avec de gros yeux que Magnus regarde son père flirté de manière très équivoque avec Catarina qui a l'air d'apprécié vu le large sourire qu'elle arbore.

 _-Il n'y a aucun moyen que cela se produise!_ s'exclame Magnus faisant rire Alec qui décide de le taquiné sur le sujet

 _-On devra faire attention maintenant de ne pas tomber sur ton père et cat en se promenant dans le temple_ taquine Alec les lèvres pincées retenant son rire.

 _-Arrête! oh par Lilith ! Je ne veux pas de cette image de mon père et de Cat !_ _rhaa tu me l'a mis dans la tête, je vais vomir_ pâlit Magnus ce à quoi Alec rit plus fort.

 _-Imagine Catarina sera ta belle-mère et Madzie ta demie sœur_ rit Alec regardant le visage choqué de Magnus.

 _-Tu vas me le payer Chollima!_ grogne Magnus en s'avançant vers lui le regardant les yeux plissés.

 _-Et comment ?_ Questionne Alec s'arrêtant de rire et tente de regarder Magnus innocemment en marchant à reculons avant de crier de surprise quand Magnus bondit sur lui le plaquant par terre

 _-C'est ça ta punition ?_ Questionne Alec hurlant de rire quand Magnus attaque ses flancs pour le chatouillé essayant de s'échappé de la prise de Magnus. Au bout d'un moment Magnus le laisse respiré et essuie avec son pouce les larmes de rire de son Chollima qui coule sur ses joues. Alec lève les yeux pour les ancré dans ceux de Magnus qui baisse la tête reliant leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné pleins de promesse.

 _-Hé prenez une chambre!_ cri Jace avant de lâcher cri de surprise très viril quand Alec lui envoie un mini éclair électrique qui lui frappe les fesses faisant rugir de rire Magnus dans le cou de son Chollima.

Après ce Week end, il est temps de rentré à New-York retrouvé la routine de leur travail respectif et de leur vie de famille.


	27. ÉPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "L'amour pénètre l'âme par la douceur, le coeur par la tendresse et le corps par un baiser."
> 
> (Mazouz Hacène

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PETIT MOMENT CHAUD MALEC**

Les bébés enfin plus si bébé que ça, était absent ce soir passant leurs soirées chez leur tante Isabelle pour une soirée pyjama. Les triplés ont 6 ans et la petite Lola allait fêter ses 4 ans demain. Isabelle et Raphael était fraîchement marié, il avait suivi le couple Simon et Jace qui s'était marié un an avant eux. Ses dernières années ont été riches en émotions regardant leur famille être heureux. Mais la meilleure surprise pour le couple a été de voir Asmodée tombait profondément amoureux de Catarina qui est par ailleurs est aussi très amoureuse. Alors quand Asmodée à présenter Catarina comme sa petite amie, les taquineries ont suivi, son Chollima ne s'en ai pas privé, mais Magnus à finit par en rire lui aussi approuvant de voir son père heureux ou le regardé agir comme un adolescent sur excité avec Catarina.

Alors puisque les enfants sont absents ce soir alors pourquoi le couple n'en profite-t-il pas?

Les fenêtres de leurs chambres du loft étaient grandes ouvertes laissant passer l'air doux de cette fin de soirée. Un petit souffle d'air vient caresser le dos de Magnus lui procurant un doux frisson. Magnus qui était à califourchon sur les genoux de son Chollima étroitemant liés dans leurs passions. Une passion enivrante et suffocante les laissant tous deux tremblés de plaisir. Magnus se retrouve vite sur le dos resserrant ses jambes sur les hanches de son Chollima, ses mains arpentant tendrement son dos. Ils bougent ensemble se murmurant leurs plaisirs, leurs amours avant de tombés tous deux dans les affres de la jouissance laissant leurs cris de plaisir résonné dans le silence de leurs chambres. Se laissant aller dans les bras de chacun avant qu'Alec ne se retire pour entrainer Magnus dans ses bras qui pose sa tête sur son torse avec un souffle d'aise toujours tremblant de plaisir. Il claque des doigts tout de même pour les nettoyés avant de s'endormir pour un sommeil post-coït bien mérité.

Le lendemain matin c'est l'effervescence, il y a une fête d'anniversaire à préparer, Lola fête ses quatre ans alors ça doit être exceptionnel comme à tous les anniversaires de leurs bébés. Les enfants rentrent ce soir et tout doit être prêt.

A la fin de l'après-midi, ils sont tous deux assis lourdement dans le canapé se regardant en souriant avant de regarder le loft qui est prêt pour la fête.

 _-il n'y a plus qu'à attendre les enfants_ déclare Alec dans un souffle fatigué.

 _-humm!_ fredonne Magnus se tournant pour picorer le cou de son Chollima

 _-on devrait aller s'habillé?_ Souffle Alec tournant sa tête tout de même pour donner plus d'accès à son cou

 _-probablement_ répond Magnus passant sa langue sur le lobe d'oreille de son Chollima

 _-Magnus_ murmure Alec frissonnant de plaisir

 _-si on prenait une douche?_ susurre Magnus à l'oreille de son Chollima.

 _-d'accord!_ déclare Alec sans hésiter en se levant d'un bond prenant la main de Magnus qui monte sur son dos le faisant crier de surprise faisant hurler de rire Magnus. Ils finissent par aller dans la douche partageant un moment torride que seuls eux connaissent. Ils sortent de la salle de bain habillé au moment où la sonnette du loft retentis.

Magnus souffle un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte avec sa magie regardant le visage de sa petite Lola s'écarquillé de surprise alors qu'elle courait dans le loft pour aller embrasser ses papas quand elle s'arrête sur ses pas en regardant le loft

 _-Dad ?_ pleur Lola comprenant que c'était pour elle, la décoration du loft, les cadeaux et que ses papas c'était fait tous beaux pour elle. Elle regarde son Dad Magnus, les enfants l'appeler ainsi et Alec Papa.

 _-Bon anniversaire bébé_ murmure Alec s'accroupissant à côté d'elle pour l'embrasser dans les cheveux.

 _-Papa! Dad ! oh merci! Merci!_ _merci_ s'exclame-t-elle s'accrochant au cou d'Alec faisant rire Magnus et Alec dont les larmes coulent sur leurs joues alors que Magnus rejoint sa petite Lola pour la prendre dans ses bras. Son frère et ses soeurs la rejoignent dans le câlin familial avant de se séparer et d'accueillir le restant de la famille.

Le loft était décoré sur le thème préférer de Lola, le thème des fées. Elle avait rencontré la reine des fées lors d'une réunion à l'institut, Alec en avait profité pour présenter ses enfants à la reine et depuis Lola en était émerveillé .

La fête bat son plein, les enfants s'amusent c'est ce qui est le plus important pour eux voir leurs visages remplit de joie et de bonheur, c'est ce qu'Alec a toujours voulu pour ses enfants. Il regarde ses filles avec un sourire fier, elles avaient toutes les trois reçu les pouvoir de Magnus devenant des sorcières puissantes grâce à la magie de Magnus et son sang d'ange et Léandre son fils a reçu les siens mais il ne sera pas un Pégase puisqu'il y en a qu'un seul est c'est lui, mais son fils a reçu les pouvoirs de la nature avec les pouvoirs de Magnus, il ne sait pas ce que ça va donné mais ils le découvrirons dans l'avenir. Il sent une main dans le bas de son dos, il tourne la tête pour voir Magnus lui sourire tendrement

- _dure journée?_ questionne Magnus avec toujours son sourire tendre.

 _-ouais sur va dire ça!_ glousse Alec en le prenant dans ses bras se rappelant de leur première rencontre.

 _-Je sais c'est beaucoup à prendre!_ déclare Magnus tapant les fesses de son Chollima faisant référence à leur douche torride qu'ils avaient partagé plus tôt tout en riant dans son cou.

 _-tu es impossible! tu as osé?_ rit Alec comprenant le jeu de mot ce qui fait rire Magnus encore plus fort dans le cou de son Chollima. Ils reprennent contenance avant de partager un doux baiser avant de se séparer à l'annonce de l'ouverture des cadeaux de Lola qui commencent à s'impatienter. Elle ouvre tous les cadeaux avec excitation remerciant tout le monde, un peu déçu tout de même de ne pas recevoir de cadeau de ses papas mais elle ne le dira pas, ils ont déjà fait une belle fête pour elle, elle est contente quand même.

Elle s'apprête à retourner jouer avec sa fratrie pour leur faire découvrir ses cadeaux quand ses papas l'arrêtent.

 _-tu as encore un cadeau à ouvrir Lola!_ dit tendrement Magnus

- _oh!_ dit-t-elle en s'avançant doucement

 _-tu croyais qu'on n'allait pas t'offrit de cadeau?_ demande doucement Alec

 _-vous avez fait tout ça déjà, c'est assez pour moi_ dit t-elle doucement

 _-rien ne sera jamais assez pour toi, pour vous!_ dit doucement Alec en regardant ses autres enfants.

 _-Allez! ouvre ma puce!_ dit Magnus en lui glissant un gros paquet à ses pieds recouvert de papier avec un joli nœud doré. Elle l'ouvre avec délicatesse avant d'haleter et de cligné des yeux essayant de chasser ses larmes. Elle tend ses mains tremblantes pour en sortir un petit chaton tous gris, elle le garde contre sa poitrine le regardant et en l'écoutant ronronner avant de courir dans les bras de ses papas pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, les faisant pleurer eux aussi. Elle se recule pour regarder le chaton dans ses bras avant de lever les yeux pour regarder ses papas

 _-Merci_ murmure-t-elle essayant de garder le flot de larmes

 _-je t'aime Lola_ chuchote Magnus dans les cheveux de sa fille

 _-je t'aime aussi Dad_ pleur Lola dans son cou avant de se reculer pour aller embrasser son autre père

 _-je t'aime papa_ dit t-elle regardant les larmes de son papa coulé

 _-je t'aime aussi, je t'aime tellement_ murmure-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras faisant attention au chat.

Il se sépare avant qu'Alec ne lève les yeux pour regarder sa famille qui avait toutes les larmes aux joues. Il va embrasser son fils et ses filles aussi alors qu'ils se lèvent pour rejoindre leur sœur pour aller caresser le petit chaton. Ils se disputent un moment pas d'accord sur le nom qu'ils doivent donner au chaton faisant rire les adultes.

 _-Il est gris, il ressemble à papy Asmodée_ rit Léandre pour taquiner son papy faisant rire ses sœurs.

 _-quoi?_ _je ne suis pas gris!_ S'indigne Asmodée passant ses mains dans ses cheveux redoublant le rire des enfants.

-si papy tu es gris! rit Laora regardant les cheveux d'Asmodée ce à quoi Asmodée claque des doigts faisant apparaître un chapeau sur sa tête riant lui aussi quand il voit ses petits-enfants hurler de rire suivi des adultes. C'est dans cette atmosphère que ce termine la soirée dans les rires joyeux de leurs enfants.

Ils se retrouvent seuls dans leur chambre après cette soirée, ils viennent de couchés les enfants qui sont épuisés de cette soirée, il n'a pas fallu d'histoire pour les faire dormir ce soir.

 _-c'était une bonne soirée_ déclare joyeusement Magnus le rejoignant dans leur lit qui celui-ci a les joues rouges dû à l'alcool qu'il avait consommé durant la soirée faisant rire Alec.

 _-oui! Pour toi aussi d'ailleurs?_ rit Alec tapant doucement la joue rouge de Magnus le faisant glousser.

 _-oui j'avoue! Tu aurais pu te joindre à moi?_ questionne Magnus

 _-je ne peux pas boire d'alcool pendant un moment et finit le café_ déclare Alec avec un haussement d'épaules se mordant la lèvre ses paroles atteindre le cerveau ivre de son âme sœur. "Ce qui prend un moment! Bon sang!"

- _Oh!_ _Oh! attends ?_ _tu- tu -_ bégaye Magnus les yeux écarquillés, "Enfiiiinnn" se dit Alec dans sa tête faisant rire ses muses.

- _de quoi?_ taquine Alec regardant les yeux de Magnus se remplir de larmes

 _-tu es enceint mon amour?_ questionne Magnus grimpant sur les genoux de son Chollima

 _-oui chéri!_ confirme Alec dans un souffle ses yeux remplit de larmes lui aussi regardant le visage de Magnus se plissé de bonheur et de joie.

 _-Oh mon amour_ rit Magnus qui vient cacher son visage humide dans le cou de son Chollima.

 _-tu ne sais pas tout!_ déclare Alec en le faisant regarder

 _-quoi?_ demande Magnus les sourcils froncés regardant son chollima tendre la main dans le tiroir pour sortir une enveloppe qui lui tend.

Magnus prend l'enveloppe la main tremblante et le cœur battant, il sort le papier pour découvrir l'échographie de son Chollima, il la regarde pendant un moment ce qu'il semble être une éternité pour Alec qui attend sa réaction. Il finit par lever les yeux et Alec se mord la lèvre.

 _-Oh merde!_ s'exclame Magnus avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de joie, Alec est pris dans un fou rire, les larmes de rire coulent sur ses joues en regardant le visage de Magnus.

 _-Oh par Lilith, on va devoir changer de maison ou agrandir le loft_ déclare Magnus en prenant Alec dans ses bras.

 _-Des triplés Magnus c'est insensé!_ souffle Alec après avoir représailles leurs esprits

 _-je suis désolé mon amour_ dit doucement Magnus posant sa main sur le ventre de son Chollima en se mordant la lèvre.

 _-je suis heureux Magnus, je le suis vraiment, j'ai peur que mon corps de ne suive pas, on va devoir trouver une solution chéri puisque les préservatifs ne fonctionnent pas apparemment_ souffle Alec déglutissant nerveusement

 _-tu ne veux plus d'enfant après?_ questionne Magnus comprenant son Chollima, c'est vrai qu'ils ont fait fort en six ans, ils ont déjà quatre enfants et bientôt sept.

 _-je ne sais pas!_ hésite Alec, il ne veut pas décevoir son âme sœur en abandonnant ce miracle de pouvoir procréer.

 _-c'est ton droit, je suis d'accord avec ce que tu décides mon amour_ chuchote Magnus

 _-on peut en reparler plus tard?_ _Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux_ demander doucement Alec

 _-bien sur mon amour_ murmure Magnus en lui caressant la joue avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son Chollima qui vient glisser sa main sur la nuque de Magnus qui halète dans sa bouche. Alec se recule du baiser avant de poser son front sur celui de Magnus en le regardant dans les yeux, il réfléchit est ce qu'il est prêt à abandonner une partie de lui, ce miracle qui lui a été donné? Non au fond de lui il sait qu'il ne peut pas abandonner ça, c'est une partie de lui, c'est une partie qui appartient à Magnus aussi, ça fait partie d'eux.

 _-mon amour ?_ appelez doucement Magnus le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

 _-Tu- je ne veux pas abandonner c'est une partie de moi et de toi, je ne veux pas abandonner ce miracle_ déclare doucement Alec regardant le sourire tendre de Magnus

 _-je peux regarder si je peux trouver une potion qui peux nous aider sans que ce soit nocif pour toi_ propose Magnus sa main dans les cheveux de son Chollima.

 _-d'accord! maintenant on finit ce que l'on à commencer?_ demande Alec avec impatience faisant rire Magnus qui se retrouve sur le dos avec son Chollima entre ses jambes.

 _-il faut dire que l'on ressemble à des adolescents en chaleur aussi_ rit Magnus qui est rejoint par Alec

 _-c'est tout à fait vrai!_ Rit Alec dans le cou de Magnus avant de continuer pour le taquiner

 _-mais on va laisser ça a ton père et a cat_ déclare Alec le regardant dans les yeux faisant miroiter son esprit partageant un souvenir avec Magnus ou il avait surpris Asmodée et Cat contre un mur s'embrassant passionnément pendant leur dernier séjour au temple.

 _-non ! non tu ne peux faire ça maintenant chollima_ ! cri Magnus dans ses mains cachant son visage essayant de chasser cette vue de son esprit ce qui fait rire Alec avant d'essayé de s'excuser pour avoir fait ça.

 _-tu sais que tu vas me le payé n'est-ce pas ?_ chuchote Magnus contre la bouche de son chollima

- _oui papa!_ souffle Alec de la même manière regardant les yeux de Magnus se plissés grognant Magnus ramène la bouche de son Chollima contre la sienne. Ils finissent par faire l'amour tendrement toujours en se chuchotant leur amour, les larmes de plaisir sur les joues de Magnus, son corps détendu, son Chollima l'aimant lui transmettant son amour dans ces gestes et ses coups de reins.

...

Ils s'apprêtent à accueillir les triplés dans leur famille, dans leur grande famille. Alec le sait que ce n'est pas les derniers, ils ont l'éternité pour eux, l'éternité pour agrandir leurs familles mais ils vont se calmer, ils en ont discuté avec Cat et Asmodée qui ont trouvés une potion contraceptive pour eux, qu'ils peuvent arrêter à tout moment.

La question de l'immortalité n'a jamais été un problème pour Alec, il a accepté accepté quand il a appris ce qu'il était, il a un seul regret c'est de savoir qu'il va devoir regarder sa famille vieillir et mourir, il a Magnus à ses côtés, ses enfants il le sait qu'il y aura des moments difficiles, mais il est entouré de son âme sœur et ses enfants, ils seront là pour lui à chaque étape.

**la fin**

Voilà la fin de cette fic, je reviens bientôt pour une autre histoire sur notre couple préféré! Allez à bientôt!


End file.
